


Left My Heart

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Series: Left My Heart Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Anal Sex, Auror!Draco, Blow Jobs, Chaptered, Clubbing, Coffee, Coming Out, Denial, Drama, Drugs, Exhibitionism, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Date, First Kiss, Fugitive, Hand Job, Kissing, Long, Love, Love Triangle, M/M, Novella, Romance, San Francisco, Sex Club, Sexual, Sexual Content, Slash, Spanish, Translation, Voyeurism, auror!Harry, promiscuous!Draco, restaurant
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 91,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El auror Draco Malfoy ha desaparecido en San Francisco. Harry Potter es enviado en su búsqueda. Traducción de "Left My Heart" de Emma Grant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Left My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/250282) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



Arte por: Sherant

  


**Left my heart** __

_Dejé mi corazón_

_en San Francisco,_

_en lo alto de la colina._

 

 

Lunes 2 de febrero, 2004.

-¿Harry Potter?

Harry parpadeó. Una mujer de cabello corto y oscuro y que tenía un vaso de papel de Starbucks en la mano, lo estaba mirando atentamente sobre su tabla sujetapapeles.

Pestañeó otra vez, sacudiéndose el vértigo que sentía y asintió con la cabeza.

-En nombre de "Servicios de Trasladores Virginia", le doy la bienvenida a Nueva York. El control de pasaportes está más adelante en el vestíbulo de su derecha. Necesitará llenar estos –le pasó varias hojas pequeñas de papel –formularios y tener su varita y equipaje listos para una revisión del agente de aduanas. ¿Continúa hacia…?

-Mm… San Francisco.

Ella asintió. –Sólo siga los letreros hacia las salidas una vez que haya sido revisado por la aduana –le sonrió radiante antes de voltear hacia otro lado y ponerse a estudiar su tabla sujetapapeles otra vez.

Harry respiró profundamente en un esfuerzo por calmar su estómago revuelto. Nunca le había agradado viajar por traslador, y aún la _sola idea_ de un viaje trasatlántico había sido atemorizante. No había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello.

Empezó a bajar por el corredor en la dirección que la mujer había indicado, con una mochila colgando de uno de sus hombros. El aire lo golpeó en su mejilla, y estuvo sorprendido de poder sentir aún la humedad del beso que Hermione le había dado ahí, sólo un minuto antes.

Por supuesto que hacía apenas tres horas que había estado sentado en su escritorio, con el estómago placenteramente lleno de _tikka masala_ de aquel pequeño pero fantástico lugar hindú de Farringdon, al otro lado de la esquina de las oficinas del Ministerio. Había sido un buen lunes hasta ese punto, y había estado contemplando la idea de salir con un grupo de amigos esa tarde, a dar el visto bueno a un nuevo bar. Su bandeja de entrada estaba ya vacía, y sentía que tenía todo bajo control… una gran manera de comenzar la semana. Entonces, se enteró de que tenía que salir inmediatamente a un viaje de medio mundo de distancia, para buscar a alguien que lo más probable era que no deseaba ser encontrado, y menos que nadie, por Harry Potter.

No había ningún bolígrafo disponible en diez metros a la redonda del quiosco de pasaportes, así que tuvo que pedirle prestado el suyo a una bruja de aspecto gruñón. Ella rondó cerca de él mientras llenaba sus formularios, estrechando sus ojos cuando Harry manejó torpemente su pasaporte casi sin uso, en busca del número del mismo. La mujer frunció el ceño cuando finalmente consiguió devolverle su bolígrafo mascullando un "gracias".

La fila para la revisión del pasaporte era piadosamente rápida. El oficial de inmigración lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados por un momento antes de rayar por todo su vacío pasaporte; Harry no había estado nunca antes en los Estados Unidos. –Declare el propósito y la duración de su visita –dijo el oficial. La palabra "propósito" había sonado como "popó-cito" a través del lento acento del hombre.

-Negocios, para el Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido. Permaneceré aquí por algunas semanas –contestó Harry pasando saliva, esperando no sonar nervioso. O como un terrorista.

-¿Tiene boleto de regreso?

Rebuscó torpemente entre sus bolsillos antes de mostrar el pedazo de pergamino que demostraba que ya había pagado su viaje de ida.

El oficial lo examinó, y entonces selló todos los papeles y se los devolvió a Harry. –Bienvenido a los Estados Unidos. Por favor, disfrute su visita. ¡El que sigue!

-Gracias –sintiéndose extrañamente torpe, Harry juntó sus pertenencias y se dirigió hacia la Aduana, donde una mujer enorme, vestida con un uniforme varias tallas más chico, le extendió su mano en espera de su formulario sellado. Y cuando se lo solicitó, abrió su mochila y sacó su varita. La mujer hizo un hechizo de registro con ella después de que la inspeccionó. Él trató de no lucir incómodo cuando la agente se la regresó.

-Bienvenido a Nueva York –dijo ella, señalando hacia la salida detrás suyo. Harry le brindó una sonrisa apretada antes de continuar.

La terminal de trasladores del Aeropuerto JFK era un lugar lleno de vida en esa mañana de lunes, lleno de brujas, hechiceros y niños de todas las edades, vestidos con extrañas combinaciones de ropa Muggle y túnicas de un estilo que Harry no había visto nunca. Muchas personas habían hechizado su equipaje para que flotara detrás de ellos, y el aire estaba lleno de convoyes de maletas ondeando tras sus dueños como obedientes mascotas. Dos grandes baúles chocaron entre sí en medio del pasillo por donde Harry caminaba, derramando sus contenidos por todos lados. Una ruidosa discusión estalló entre los dos dueños de las maletas, pero Harry no se detuvo a escuchar.

Continuó caminando a través del ancho corredor, pasando tiendas de regalos que vendían camisetas y tazas con la leyenda "Amo Nueva York"; así como al menos tres cafeterías Starbucks y un bar de tema deportivo con monitores de televisión transmitiendo juegos de quodpot ocurridos por todo el país, así como también algunos partidos de quidditch. Harry se paró un momento para observar las puntuaciones alrededor del mundo.

Un niño rogaba a su madre por dulces enfrente de una tienda, mientras otro zumbaba en círculos montado en una pequeña escoba, cerca de ellos. La exasperada madre perdió la paciencia justo cuando Harry pasó. –¡Justin, no me hagas ir por ti! –siseó ella, en un tono que hizo respingar instintivamente a Harry. –Voy a zurrar tu trasero si tus pies vuelven tan siquiera a dejar el suelo antes que lleguemos con tu abuela.

El chico de la escoba regresó a tierra, desilusionado. Harry articuló en silencio la palabra "zurrar" varias veces, tratando de adaptar su lengua al acento.

Continuó caminando, dejando pronto muy atrás a la pequeña familia. Unos viajeros de negocios se congregaban alrededor de un puesto de revistas revisando periódicos de todas las esquinas del mundo mágico. Unos niños reían y comían helado. Unos amigos recién encontrados chillaron cuando se vieron los unos a los otros. Unos enamorados se despedían a besos.

Harry tuvo que mirar sobre todo eso para encontrar la sala de espera número dieciocho para salidas. Justo al traspasar la puerta, le facilitó su boleto y su pasaporte a un hombre anciano que estaba detrás de un mostrador. –Potter, destino: San Francisco –dijo el hombre, pulsando sus dedos sobre un teclado oculto. Echó un vistazo al monitor, y Harry vio el reflejo de las letras verdes sobre fondo negro de la pantalla pasada de moda, en los anteojos del hombre. –Su traslador será activado en quince minutos, señor Potter. Tome asiento en el área de espera y nosotros lo llamaremos cuando sea la hora.

Harry eligió un asiento junto a una ventana, la cual le permitía una vista exterior al la terminal internacional del JFK. Aeroplanos transportando pasajeros; llevando a sus destinos a los Muggles, ignorantes todos ellos del hecho que ahí había un modo de trasporte mucho más rápido. Se imaginó que esa terminal de trasladores estaba protegida contra la vista de los Muggles; la que estaba en Heathrow parecía ser una terminal de carga para cualquiera que no la estuviera buscando. Un gran avión con letras árabes en la cola pasó por la ventana, y Harry se preguntó como serían por dentro. Nunca había estado en un aeroplano. De hecho, sólo había estado fuera de Gran Bretaña pocas veces.

Alejó su vista de la ventana para mirar a una mujer de mediana edad que le sonreía, y tenía una copia del _Wizarding Times_ pulcramente doblada en su regazo. Una fotografía de Howard Dean estaba moviendo una mano enérgicamente desde la página principal.

-¿Adónde se dirige hoy? –preguntó ella.

Harry contuvo un gemido. _Realmente_ no se sentía con ganas de hablar con nadie en ese momento. –San Francisco –contestó, y añadió por cortesía: -¿Y usted?

-Voy a casa, a Los Ángeles –dijo ella. -Usted es de Inglaterra. ¿No? Lo puedo deducir por su acento. Yo he estado en Londres, pero fue hace años. ¿Sigue estado neblinoso todo el tiempo?

-Mmm… -empezó Harry.

-Yo nací y crecí en California. ¡Y creo que perdería un tornillo si pasara una semana sin sol! Bueno, estoy segura que usted se sentirá como en casa en San Francisco. Neblina todo el tiempo, igual que en su hogar. ¿Va a visitar a alguien?

Harry apretó los dientes, deseando poder pensar en una excusa para sentarse en otro lado. –No, estoy aquí por negocios.

-Ah. ¿Qué tipo de negocios?

-Sólo negocios. Nada tremendamente importante –sonrió débilmente ante el recuerdo del Director Bass y el Ministro de Magia irrumpiendo en su oficina aquella tarde para pedirle, personalmente, que aceptara esa misión.

-Oh, estoy segura que usted está siendo modesto. Mi hijo viaja _todo_ el tiempo, y siempre dice…

Fue extraordinariamente fácil no prestarle atención a la mujer mientras aparentaba que sí lo hacía. No había pasado todos aquellos años en clases de Historia de la Magia para nada. Lo que Harry realmente quería era un momento para detenerse y pensar, algo que no había tenido oportunidad de hacer desde que Hermione y él se habían aparecido en Heathrow esa tarde (que se había convertido en mañana) apenas hacía media hora.

-Bueno… No vayas a hacer nada estúpido –le había dicho ella, acomodándole el cuello de la camisa. –Dudo que él quiera ser encontrado.

-Sigo sin entender porque _soy yo_ el que tiene que ir –se había quejado Harry, quitándose de encima las manos de ella cuando su maternalismo se volvió irritante. –Ya no soy un auror. ¿Y qué les hace pensar a Fallin y a Bass que _yo_ puedo tener oportunidad de convencerlo para que vuelva? No he hablado con Malfoy en años.

Hermione había suspirado entonces, y se estiró para besarlo en la mejilla. –Me he preguntado lo mismo, para ser honesta. Quizá es porque Malfoy te conoce. Si es realmente un desertor, tienes la misma oportunidad que los aurores activos para acercarte a él –el carillón de advertencia había sonado entonces, y Hermione se alejó de él. –Harry, sé que _tú_ sabes como usar un teléfono, por lo tanto llámame desde…

Y entonces, Harry había disfrutado de su primer traslador transoceánico. Un pequeño escalofrío lo recorrió al recordarlo, y se preguntó si el próximo trecho de su viaje sería igual de desorientador.

-…todo a causa de esta seguridad patriótica sin sentido –seguía diciendo la mujer. –Puede que también nos hagan poner estrellas doradas en nuestros abrigos, si me lo preguntas –Hizo gestos y sacudió su cabeza con disgusto. –Desde que Bush nombró Secretario de Magia a ese fascista de Andrew Holland, fue sólo cuestión de tiempo antes que empezaran a preocuparse sobre terrorismo mágico. Y por supuesto que todos nosotros somos culpables hasta probar lo contrario.

Harry puso atención en la conversación por fin, y luchó por que se le ocurriera algo inocente que decir en respuesta. –¿Supongo que usted votará por el otro candidato, entonces?

-No tendré mucho de dónde elegir. ¿O sí? –se mofó ella. –Al final Dean tiene vínculos con la comunidad mágica, con su prima siendo una bruja y todo. Pero Kerry…

-Pasajero Potter, su traslador está listo para salir –anunció una voz de mujer. –Por favor, acérquese a la puerta.

Harry saltó y colgó su mochila sobre su hombro. –Ese soy yo, cuánto lo siento.

-¡Qué tenga un buen viaje! –exclamó la mujer a sus espaldas.

Casi corrió hacia la puerta, aliviado de estar libre de su improvisada compañía. Una empleada volvió a revisar su boleto y pasaporte antes de dirigirlo dentro de una pequeña habitación, donde le proporcionó un delgado disco de plástico con en logotipo de Virginia en él.

-Un minuto para la salida –le avisó.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo para no moverse. Odiaba esta parte: la espera. En cualquier momento, sentiría el tirón detrás de su ombligo y el enfermizo giro en sus intestinos cuando fuera jalado junto con el traslador a través de un continente.

-Treinta segundos.

Jugueteó ausentemente con el anillo que portaba en su mano derecha (un tic nervioso) y entonces cerró sus ojos y resopló largamente. Debió de haber aceptado aquella bebida fuerte que Hermione le invitó. Ella sabía lo mucho que odiaba trasladarse.

-Diez segundos.

No pudo evitar llevar la cuenta regresiva en su mente; tan despacio, que sintió el jalón cuando apenas iba en el "dos". Después de haber sido golpeado y pasando algunos minutos torcedores-de-tripas, sintió que el universo se calmaba de nuevo a su alrededor.

-Bienvenido a San Francisco, señor Potter.

Abrió sus ojos a una soleada habitación, con la vista de una bahía azul en la distancia. Una mujer estaba parada frente a él, tan parecida a Cho que hizo que su corazón se olvidara de latir.

-¿Éste es su destino final?

Él asintió, con la garganta aún seca. –Sí –Ella le tendió su mano y Harry la miró por un momento antes de percatarse que seguía apretando el disco de plástico. Se lo dio a la mujer.

Ella le obsequió una alegre sonrisa. –La Estación de Trasladores de San Francisco está ubicada en el corazón de la cuidad. Tome el elevador hasta el último piso y salga por su izquierda. Encontrará un puesto de taxis ahí. Gracias por viajar con "Trasladores Virginia", y esperamos que nos tenga en cuenta para todas sus necesidades de viajes nacionales e internacionales –agitó su oscuro cabello sobre su hombro y señaló la puerta más cercana.

Harry se encaminó hacia allá, pero se detuvo y volteó hacia la mujer. –Disculpe. ¿Puede decirme la hora?

-Ocho de la mañana –respondió ella.

Harry se sacudió.

* * *

El taxi se detuvo frente a la posada "Inn on Castro", donde la bruja asistente de Hermione, Peggy, había hecho una reservación para Harry. -El folleto dice que es un pequeño pero encantador lugar _B&amp;B_ –había dicho ella. Y además, estaba cerca de dónde Malfoy fue detectado por última vez.

Harry le pagó al taxista, haciéndose una nota mental para agradecer a Hermione por también hacer que Peggy cambiara dinero para él en Gringott's. El puesto de Harry en la oficina de Servicios de Investigación no le permitía tener un asistente personal, pero Hermione siempre había sido generosa con los servicios de Peggy. El trabajo de Hermione no era cuidar de Harry, pero ella se lo había impuesto como obligación durante los últimos meses.

Mientras el taxi se alejaba, Harry contempló el bien conservado edificio de dos pisos estilo Eduardo. A pesar del espantoso pronóstico de la bruja parlanchina de Nueva York, el cielo de febrero encima de él era azul y claro. Soplaba un viento fresco aunque el sol era cálido, y enrolló más apretadamente su bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

El salón de entrada de la posada era hogareño y confortable. El propietario coqueteó con Harry durante su registro, y parloteó sobre la vida nocturna y el entretenimiento local mientras le mostraba su habitación. Harry era completamente consciente que ése era el barrio homosexual más famoso de la ciudad, pero no le importó que el hombre supusiera que era uno de ellos. Harry era de mente abierta después de todo, y siendo que ahí era dónde Draco Malfoy había pretendido estar ocultándose por los últimos siete meses, tal vez fuera de utilidad entender la cultura local.

Finalmente solo, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama y cerró sus ojos. No podía ser posible que apenas fueran las ocho treinta de la mañana, cuando su cuerpo le decía que era mucho más tarde. Su estómago rugió y abrió los ojos.

Gracias al hechizo de registro de la CIA, el uso de la varita mágica de Malfoy había sido detectado repetidamente en una dirección aproximadamente a cinco calles de la posada, lugar que Harry asumía era su actual residencia. No tenía otra información aparte, pero Malfoy era un auror, y por lo tanto era imposible que cualquier otro estuviera usando su varita ahí.

Los hechizos de protección de varita eran de los primeros que se aprendían en el entrenamiento de auror. Harry había quedado noqueado cuando se encontró con Malfoy el primer día… éste había sido sacado de Hogwarts recién empezado el séptimo año y, aparentemente, terminado su educación con tutorías privadas. Hermione había estado muy molesta al escuchar que Malfoy había obtenido tantos ÉXTASIS como ella misma.

Pero Malfoy había evitado certeramente a Harry durante aquellos seis meses de entrenamiento, sólo admitiendo su presencia cuando eran forzados a ser compañeros en algún ejercicio. Malfoy había terminado siendo el primero del grupo, superando a Harry en todas las áreas. Para el final del curso, Harry había empezado a formarse una pizca de respeto hacia las habilidades de su antiguo enemigo de la escuela. Había comenzado apenas a aceptar el hecho que ellos probablemente terminarían trabajando juntos, cuando Malfoy había tomado un puesto en Nueva York. Todos se habían sorprendido que no se hubiera quedado a trabajar en el Ministerio, especialmente con una guerra amenazando en el horizonte. Esto había sido hacía cinco años, y Harry no tenía idea de lo que Malfoy había hecho desde entonces. No sabía que había desaparecido hasta hacía apenas unas cuantas horas.

Quince minutos después, Harry dejó la posada y bajó por la calle Castro, con su varita salvamente oculta dentro de su chaqueta. La gente lucía apresurada en esa mañana soleada, e ignoraban olímpicamente a Harry mientras éste caminaba entre ellos. Cuando se acercó a la calle 21, se metió dentro de un callejón y se realizó un encantamiento de encubrimiento él mismo, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío al hacerlo. No había estado en acción cerca de tres años, y había olvidado cuán excitante podían ser ese tipo de misiones de capa y espada. Encontró un lugar discreto para quedarse, cruzando la calle desde el edificio Victoriano donde Malfoy aparentemente vivía, y se dispuso a esperar.

No lo tuvo que hacer por mucho tiempo. Menos de diez minutos después, la puerta se abrió y un hombre joven salió hacia la calle. Ciertamente, se parecía a Malfoy. Su cabello rubio arenoso sobresalía por debajo de su gorro de tejido de punto, y vestía un abrigo sherpa sobre unos pantalones negros y una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello. El hombre caminó calle arriba en dirección de la posada, con el resuelto aire de aburrimiento de quien cumple una rutina. Convencido de haber encontrado a su hombre, Harry comenzó a seguirlo.

La cuesta era bastante pesada, y Harry pronto se encontró jadeando en su esfuerzo por continuar. Pasaron su hotel y continuaron subiendo por Castro, doblando finalmente a la derecha en la calle 15. El hombre cortó camino por varias calles residenciales de tres líneas y desapareció dentro de una cafetería localizada en medio de una cuadra de edificios Victorianos. Harry se quedó de pie en la acera de enfrente y esperó.

Quince minutos después, asumió que Malfoy (si es que _era_ Malfoy) estaba tomándose su tiempo para su café matutino. Quizá junto con un bizcocho, o un pastel. Su estómago gruñó, y recordó que no había comido nada desde su almuerzo en Londres, hacía horas.

Después de media hora, empezó a preocuparse que Malfoy hubiera descubierto que estaba siendo seguido y se hubiera escurrido por otro lado, quizá por una puerta trasera. Harry apretó su quijada. Hasta ese punto, había sido demasiado fácil, por supuesto. Su plan había sido seguir a Malfoy por algunos días, para conocer de su vida y sus rutinas antes de confrontarlo. ¿Habría ya desenmascarado su encubrimiento?

Atravesó la calle y se asomó por las ventanas de la cafetería, pero no podía ver al hombre sentado en ninguna de las mesas. Una mujer joven caminó junto a él y entró en la cafetería, y se deslizó por la puerta detrás de ella. El lugar era cálido y cómodo, y sorpresivamente estaba lleno de gente. Todos parecían tener una computadora portátil… un pequeño letrero en la puerta indicaba que la cafetería contaba con conexión gratuita a Internet inalámbrica. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con dibujos que parecían haber sido hechos por los clientes, y había un gran menú escrito a mano con tizas de colores. Era uno de las cafeterías más únicas en su género que hubiera visto nunca.

Se abrió camino a través del lugar cuidadosamente. El hechizo de encubrimiento lo ocultaba de los Muggles, pero un auror entrenado como Malfoy podría verlo aún con el encantamiento si Harry hacía movimientos repentinos.

Un par de mujeres que estaban en una mesa cercana jadearon sorprendidas. Harry se giró para verlas, temiendo por un momento que el hechizo se hubiese roto y estuviera exponiéndose. Pero ellas estaban señalando la pantalla de una computadora, no a él. Suspiró.

-¿Dónde va este pedido? –escuchó que dijo una voz detrás de él, demasiado muy cerca. Se movió fuera del camino del mesero, pero se dejó caer sobre una silla ocupada al hacerlo. La persona que había golpeado gritó, y por un frenético momento, se preguntó si debía tratar de mantener el hechizo, o darlo por terminado. Con toda esa conmoción llamando la atención, era probable que Malfoy lo vería a través del encantamiento en cualquier momento… y quizá eso era lo peor que podía pasar.

Se deslizó hasta el suelo, murmurando: _"Finite incantatem"_ al tiempo que respiraba.

-¡Oh, Dios, lo siento! No lo vi, yo…

Harry se levantó un poco, haciendo como que se sacudía el polvo de su ropa. –No, no, fue mi culpa en realidad –volteó hacia arriba y se encontró mirando a los grises ojos de Draco Malfoy.

Realmente _era_ Malfoy, aunque lucía mayor de lo que Harry recordaba. Su cabello platino había sido invadido con algunos mechones de color café rojizo, y vestía completamente de negro… salvo por una argolla de plata en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Asimismo su delantal, que portaba el logotipo de la cafetería, era negro. Pero su rostro era tan pálido como Harry lo recordaba en el colegio, y el ceño fruncido que se formó en su cara también le era demasiado familiar.

Harry presionó su mandíbula. En aquel entonces, igualmente había odiado a Malfoy tanto como éste a él. ¿Por qué esperaba que algo hubiera cambiado entre ellos?

Se miraron con fijeza el uno al otro por un largo momento. Los ojos de Malfoy se entrecerraron al fin, y enderezó su postura. Harry decidió que debía ser el primero en hablar. –Hola, Malfoy –le dijo.

Los ojos de Malfoy se estrecharon aún más, y echó en vistazo a su alrededor antes de enfrentar de nuevo a Harry. -¿Qué es lo que quieres? –masculló.

-Hablar contigo –Harry se puso de pie, tan casual como le fue posible.

Malfoy dio un paso atrás. –Estoy trabajando, en caso que no te hayas dado cuenta.

Harry trató de no demostrar la sorpresa que sintió. -¿A qué hora tienes un descanso?

-No suelo tomar ninguno –respondió Malfoy a través de sus dientes apretados.

-¿Qué, necesitado de dinero? –dijo Harry sarcástico, incapaz de contenerse. Malfoy sólo lo miró en contestación. -¿A qué hora sales de aquí, entonces?

-Tarde –indicó Malfoy, y se alejó. Harry lo observó llevar un pastel a una mesa de la esquina. Sus manos estaban temblando, y no volvió a mirar a Harry cuando regresó al mostrador.

Harry suspiró, considerando sus opciones. Su encubrimiento estaba revelado, y quizá su misión completa también. Era probable que Malfoy ya sospechara el motivo por el cual estaba Harry ahí: para averiguar porqué el auror había abandonado su puesto en Nueva York, y convencerlo de regresar, si era posible. La única esperanza de Harry ahora era hacer lo otro… ganarse la confianza de Malfoy no importara lo mucho que le tomara hacerlo. Por supuesto, esa era el tipo de misión que siempre había odiado. No era muy bueno engañando, prefería un duelo frente a frente que juegos de inteligencia y diplomacia.

Pero no había tenido elección, hasta ese punto. Ordenó un _latte_ y un croissant en el mostrador y luego encontró un asiento en la esquina trasera del establecimiento. Otra empleada atendió su orden… aparentemente a pedido de Malfoy. Harry alcanzó a escucharlo decir algo sobre un acechador y mirar en su dirección. La mujer observó sospechosamente a Harry y le entregó su desayuno.

Harry contemplaba vagamente lo que parecía ser su _latte_, servido en un tarro cervecero de vidrio con una funda de cartón de la aerolínea Lufthansa envuelto en él. Tomó un cuidadoso trago y se vio gratamente sorprendido, no obstante la inusual presentación. Tomó una copia de un periódico local de una mesa cercana y pretendió leer mientras comía, mirando ocasionalmente lo que Malfoy estaba haciendo.

Malfoy lo ignoró la mayor parte del tiempo. Trabajaba tras el mostrador, preparando las bebidas y el café. Entregaba pedidos en las mesas y coqueteaba con gente que parecía ser clientes regulares. Miraba con furia a Harry siempre que éste lo observaba a él.

Habían sido años los que Harry no había visto a Malfoy, y no estaba seguro que alguna vez lo hubiera _observado_ verdaderamente. Malfoy se desplazaba con una concluyente gracia que demostraba el origen privilegiado del cual procedía, y hablaba con los clientes y sus colegas de un modo amistoso, casi cariñoso. Estaba delgado… _demasiado_ delgado realmente; la ropa negra sólo alargaba sus extremidades y acentuaba su elástica forma. Su cabello estaba peinado de esa moderna forma desordenada, con algunos mechones sobresaliendo en varias direcciones.

Harry lo vio desplegar su encanto con un atractivo hombre de traje, quien le devolvió la sonrisa y le pidió "lo de siempre". Harry sintió una oleada de fastidio. Malfoy siempre había sido adorable con las personas correctas. Las personas _poderosas_, desde Umbridge, pasando por Fudge y…

Malfoy pestañeaba excesivamente con ese cliente, y Harry se sintió ruborizar. Enfocó de nuevo su atención en el periódico Muggle, preguntándose de repente si sería homosexual. Nunca se le había ocurrido antes cuestionarse sobre la orientación sexual de su antiguo Némesis de la escuela. Malfoy ciertamente parecía cubrir el estereotipo. Ahora que se había enterado, Harry estaba bastante seguro que su presencia ahí no era sólo una cubierta. Malfoy estaba escondiéndose, y estaba ahí porque se sentía cómodo. ¿Dónde podría un mago gay esconderse mejor que en un barrio homosexual Muggle de una enorme y anónima ciudad?

Tenía sentido, ahora que Harry lo pensaba. Malfoy realmente no había salido con nadie en la escuela. Siempre había vestido a la última moda, y parecía cuidar mucho más de su apariencia que cualquier otro chico que Harry conociera. Y en aquel entonces, Malfoy experimentaba algo cercano a la obsesión por Harry mismo. Harry tragó saliva, incómodo.

Un vaso de agua fue colocado abruptamente en su mesa, y levantó la mirada.

-¿Tengo que suponer que sólo te sentarás aquí todo el día? –observó Malfoy, frunciendo el ceño.

-Si es necesario, sí –respondió Harry, manteniendo sus rasgos impasibles. Era difícil no usar de nuevo un tono de voz desagradable. –Sólo quiero hablar contigo.

-No tengo nada que _decirte_ –contestó Malfoy.

Harry se dio cuenta que estaban llamando la atención. Hasta el personal detrás de la barra parecía estar observando su conversación.

Decidió jugar con la situación lo mejor que pudiera, forzándose a sonreír. –Seguramente que puedes compartir un momento de tu ocupado día _conmigo. _¿No? –trazó el borde de su vaso con la yema de un dedo, mirando al rostro de Malfoy.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntó Malfoy, ignorando obviamente el torpe intento de Harry de flirtear.

-Para hablar contigo –respondió Harry. –Eso es todo.

-Bien –dijo Malfoy, y se alejó. Harry suspiró, resbalando por su silla. Esto iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado. Aún si podía estar ante la presencia de Malfoy por más que algunos minutos. ¿Cómo, en nombre de Merlín, iba a hacer que cooperara?

Dos horas después, Harry había ingerido tres tazas de café, un panecillo de moras y un pastel de queso, y leído cada palabra impresa en el periódico, incluida la increíblemente aburrida narración de las noticias de deportes en Norteamérica.

Había visto a Malfoy hablar con sus compañeros de trabajo, charlar con un hombre bastante guapo en el mostrador y servir órdenes en las mesas. Había evitado atender a Harry otra vez, encontrando una excusa para ir a la parte trasera cuando éste se acercaba al mostrador. Harry aún trataba de sonreír cuando Malfoy miraba en su dirección, pero sólo obtenía ceños fruncidos y miradas de rabia a cambio.

No podría beber una gota más de café, o su vejiga reventaría. No le importó comerse otro panecillo, pero estaba empezando a sentirse cansado. Su hora de irse a dormir en casa se había pasado ya. Ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando Malfoy dejó caer en su mesa un pedazo de papel. Era una tarjeta de presentación de la cafetería, pero al reverso estaba escrito: "Te daré cinco minutos".

Harry observó a Malfoy cambiar su delantal por su abrigo sherpa y salir por la puerta principal de la cafetería. Esperó un momento antes de tomar su chaqueta y seguirlo. Afuera, encontró a Malfoy inclinado contra un árbol, dándole una calada a un cigarro. Malfoy lo miró por un breve momento, y entonces caminó por la acera, desapareciendo al otro lado de la esquina del edificio.

Cuando Harry dio vuelta a la esquina, vio a Malfoy sentado en un pórtico del callejón, aplastando la colilla de su cigarro contra el frío cemento. Harry se paró a su lado y esperó. El silencio se alargó entre ellos mientras Malfoy sacaba otro cigarro de su bolsillo y lo encendía, dándole una larga fumada.

-¿Debo suponer que no me dirás cómo me encontraste? –preguntó Malfoy, mientras el humo escapaba de su boca junto con su tono cortante.

-Hechizo de registro –murmuró Harry, mirando al suelo. –El Acta de Seguridad Patriótica parece darles a las agencias de inteligencia Norteamericanas la autoridad para rastrear magos extranjeros a través de los hechizos de registro. El gobierno Británico reportó recientemente tu desaparición, y la CIA te encontró –gesticuló con una mano mientras le explicaba todo. –Aquí.

Malfoy se quedó en silencio por un momento, mientras el humo del cigarro continuaba flotando. –Joder –dijo por fin.

-Estoy de acuerdo –murmuró Harry. –Eso es jodidamente terrorífico.

-Pero. ¿Cómo supiste dónde trabajo?

-Te seguí desde tu casa esta mañana.

Más silencio, acompañado por largas fumadas. -¿Qué es lo que quieres, Potter?

Harry suspiró. Nunca había sido bueno en este tipo de cosas, por eso exactamente era por lo que no las hacía más. –Mi misión era localizarte y asegurarme que estuvieras… a salvo –dijo. –Desapareciste hace mucho tiempo, y los del Ministerio estaban preocupados por tu seguridad.

-Muchísimo que han de haber estado –replicó Malfoy, y le dio otra gran calada a su cigarro. –Sólo quieren que te asegures que yo no me he unido a los Mortífagos.

Harry no pudo pensar en nada que decir en contestación. Si Malfoy había hecho algún trabajo encubierto, percibiría de inmediato cualquier débil intento de Harry de ganarse su confianza.

Malfoy se alzó su manga izquierda y plantó su antebrazo descubierto enfrente de la cara de Harry. -¿Lo ves? –dijo, con el cigarro sostenido entre sus dientes. –Estoy bien. Te puedes ir ya –tomó otra fumada de su cigarro antes de tirarlo y ponerse de pie.

-Está bien, de acuerdo –exclamó Harry, con su mente trabajando febrilmente. –Pero ya que he llegado hasta aquí. ¿No podemos nosotros, al menos…? –agarró el brazo de Malfoy cuando éste se empezó a alejar, y Malfoy se volvió para encararlo. Harry trató de sonreír otra vez, de una manera que esperaba fuera atractiva. –No nos habíamos visto el uno al otro desde hace siglos. Déjame llevarte a cenar, por lo menos.

Los ojos de Malfoy se estrecharon, y Harry tragó saliva.

-¿Cenar? –repitió Malfoy, claramente suspicaz. -¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no? –respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. Malfoy lo miró largamente, y Harry suspiró. –Mira, sé que nosotros nunca nos habíamos llevado realmente bien, pero… éramos niños, Malfoy. Todo eso fue hace mucho tiempo ya. ¿No podemos ir a cenar, charlar, y disfrutar la compañía del otro por unas horas antes de que yo me vaya a casa?

Malfoy fijó la mirada en Harry varios segundos, con una intensidad tal que hizo que Harry retrocediera un poco. ¿Malfoy todavía lo odiaría, después de todos estos años?

-¿Dónde? –preguntó Malfoy.

Harry encogió los hombros, tratando lo más posible de no parecer aliviado. –Donde tú quieras. Yo puedo tomar un taxi y esperar afuera de tu apartamento. Sólo dime la hora.

Malfoy miró alrededor por un momento, considerando. Harry no había tenido ningún motivo para esperar que Malfoy aceptara. Y en caso de que lo hiciera, ni estaba seguro de qué es lo que haría. Malfoy volteó de nuevo hacia Harry, estudiando su rostro. Éste intentó mantener su expresión tan neutral como le fue posible.

Al fin, los labios de Malfoy dibujaron una muy familiar sonrisa afectada. –Ocho en punto –dijo, justo antes de girarse y caminar lejos de ahí. Harry resopló, liberado. –Pero esto te va a costar –continuó aquel, con su voz haciendo un ligero eco en el callejón.

* * *

Malfoy no había estado bromeando sobre el costo de la cena, pensó Harry mientras miraba el casi vacío plato de sushi delante suyo. Esperaba que en el Ministerio pudieran perdonarlo cuando vieran el estado de cuenta de su tarjeta de crédito. Por supuesto, si tenía éxito en convencer a Malfoy de regresar a Londres con él, las cosas se suavizarían considerablemente.

El chef les colocó un plato enfrente, y Malfoy sonrió disimuladamente ante el rostro apurado de Harry. –Vamos, Potter. Es como un tipo de _foie gras_.

-Odio el _foie gras_ –murmuró Harry, sin confiar del todo en Malfoy.

Malfoy tomó con sus palillos un fajo verde cubierto con alguna sustancia pegajosa de brillante color naranja. -¿Alguna vez has probado el de verdad, o sólo has tenido con esos patés de la tienda?

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Malfoy se mofó. –Come _uni_, Potter. Tú lo estás pagando, después de todo.

-Quiero más _toro_ –dijo Harry, hurgando en la salsa naranja con uno de sus palillos. –Me _gusta_ el _toro_.

-Gallina quejumbrosa –replicó Malfoy en un acento casi norteamericano, justo antes de tomar un cauteloso bocado. Su sonrisa se volvió exagerada mientras lo masticaba. Harry entrecerró los ojos, aún sin convencerse que no fuera un truco para hacerlo comer algo desagradable. –Tu turno –le dijo Malfoy.

Harry apretó los dientes y miró el plato. Era sólo un pequeño pedacito de pescado. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser en realidad? Si Malfoy lo podía comer, entonces él también. Aunque pensó que quizá esa no era una buena comparación, ya que Malfoy probablemente había puesto en su boca, cosas mucho más extrañas que un trozo de erizo de mar. _Mala imagen mental_, pensó mientras tomaba el alga empaquetada con sus dedos y se la comía de un bocado.

Su primera impresión fue de algo frío, salado y viscoso extendiéndose por su lengua. Su segunda impresión fue todavía peor. Masticó, pero eso sólo hizo que la sustancia saltara dentro de su boca y se desparramara por _todos lados_. Hizo una mueca y se forzó a engullir lo mejor que pudo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Malfoy se estaba riendo. -¿Siempre haces esa cara cuando tragas algo?

-Sólo cuando lo que trago es repugnante –replicó Harry, alcanzando su cerveza. Malfoy se rió disimuladamente y terminó con su propia porción de _uni_. Harry se estremeció, pero Malfoy ni siquiera hizo gestos. -¿De verdad te gusta eso?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y tomó un gran trago de sake. –No realmente –dijo después de un momento. –Pero la expresión de tu cara hace que haya valido la pena.

Harry trató de mirarlo con enojo, pero en cambio terminó por rodar los ojos. La tarde entera había sido así. Malfoy había emergido de su apartamento diez minutos después de las ocho, sin ni siquiera disculparse por tener a Harry esperando en un taxi con el medidor corriendo. Se había vestido tan a la moda que Harry deseó haber pensado en cambiarse sus viejas ropas después de su breve siesta de la tarde. Malfoy había arrugado su nariz al ver los jeans de Harry, pero no dijo nada. Sólo había sonreído y se había deslizado en el asiento trasero hasta quedar pegado a Harry, envolviendo uno de sus brazos con el suyo propio e indicándole al chofer que se dirigiera al barrio del Embarcadero. Harry se había quedado tan noqueado con el repentino cambio en su comportamiento que no había sabido cómo responder. Simplemente, había dejado que Malfoy se recostara contra él ahí dentro del taxi, y trató de no mostrarse inquieto. Si Malfoy estaba intentando trastornarlo, lo último que Harry haría sería dejarle saber que, efectivamente, sí estaba funcionando.

El restaurante (un lugar japonés de moda llamado "Ozumo") apestaba a glamour. Las mesas y la barra estaban llenas de hermosas y bien vestidas personas, todos comiendo hermosos y estilizados platos y bebiendo sake en pequeñas tacitas. Harry estaba muy agradecido de no estar gastando su propio dinero. Al ritmo que Malfoy estaba llevando, e l recibo de esa noche probablemente ascendería por arriba de los doscientos dólares. Harry no estaba seguro en qué parte de su flaca estructura corporal metía toda esa comida.

Malfoy atrapó una pieza de _nigiri_ de bonito con sus palillos y la miró ensoñadoramente por un momento. –Sigues sin haberme dicho por qué _tú estás_ aquí –dijo Harry, viendo al _nigiri_ desaparecer entre los labios de Malfoy. La expresión de su cara cambió a una de absoluta felicidad, y se hundió bajo su taburete de la barra, ignorando la pregunta de Harry. Harry le dio un sorbo a su cerveza hasta que Malfoy se levantó y regresó a sentarse de nuevo. -¿Bueno? –Malfoy asintió y rodó los ojos para impresionar.

-¿Más sake? –ofreció el mesero, inclinándose entre los dos para recoger los platos vacíos.

-Por favor –pidió Harry, y el mesero le sonrió. Le recordó un poco al hombre con el que había visto a Malfoy coquetear en la cafetería, y no pudo evitar observarlo mientras se alejaba de ellos. Se sorprendió de él mismo, pues usualmente era terrible para recordar rostros.

-Honestamente, Potter, sólo pídele su número. O mejor aún, pregúntale a qué hora sale de trabajar.

La mirada de Harry regresó a Malfoy. -¿De qué estás hablando?

Malfoy rodó sus ojos. –_Por favor_. Has estado mirando a ese mesero toda la noche.

-¡_No_ he hecho eso! –Harry se obligó a no ruborizarse, porque con eso terminaría de mandar el mensaje equivocado.

-Estás en San Francisco, Potter. No necesitas ser remilgoso.

-Yo no estoy siendo… -el mesero reapareció con una nueva botella de sake helado y llenó con el mismo cada uno de sus vasos. Harry estudió fijamente sus propias manos hasta que el hombre se fue. –Odio estar en desacuerdo contigo, Malfoy, pero yo no soy gay –las cejas de Malfoy se arquearon y la taza de sake no alcanzaba a cubrir lo suficiente la presuntuosa sonrisa que se empezó a formar en su cara. No lo dijo, pero Harry casi podía escuchar el _"Oh. ¿En serio?"_. –Estoy casado, en primer lugar.

Un gesto de sorpresa alcanzó a revolotear en la cara de Malfoy por una fracción de segundo antes que la remplazara de nuevo por una máscara de presunción. -¿Casado?

-Bueno… realmente, separado –admitió Harry, pensando que era placentero haber atrapado por fin a Malfoy fuera de guardia. –Estoy divorciándome –levantó su taza de sake y se tomó el contenido de una vez.

Malfoy se la volvió a llenar antes que tuviera oportunidad de ponerla en la mesa. -¿Fue muy malo?

Harry se encogió de hombros. –Fue horrible de varias maneras, y tremendamente liberador en otras.

-¿Fue con Weasley?

-No –contestó Harry, dándose cuenta que Malfoy verdaderamente había estado alejado de la comunidad de magos británica. La boda apresurada de Harry había causado una total revolución en los periódicos, y el divorcio también estaba haciendo noticia. Harry estaba sorprendido que Malfoy no supiera ya esos detalles, pero parecía estar genuinamente curioso.

Ambos habían bebido bastante alcohol hasta ese punto, y Harry sabía que probablemente al llegar la mañana se arrepentiría de hablar tan francamente. Sin embargo, en casa no tenía a nadie con quien platicar. Hermione era la única verdadera amiga que le quedaba, y siempre estaba ocupada con su trabajo y sus hijos. Por otro lado, si él se abría un poquito, quizá Malfoy hiciera lo mismo.

Harry colocó la taza de sake en la barra. –Me casé con Cho.

-¿Cho Chang? Estás bromeando.

-Demasiado buena para mí, lo sé –Harry levantó su mano para prevenir el comentario sarcástico. –Ella y yo estuvimos juntos en una misión, justo al terminar el entrenamiento de aurores. Salimos un par de veces, y entonces tuvimos varias… experiencias _intensas_, en el tiempo que Voldemort… -Harry se interrumpió, dándose cuenta de repente que había llevado la plática a un campo que tal vez Malfoy no quería discutir. No todavía, de cualquier manera.

-Sí, sí, Voldemort, mi padre, y la asquerosa manera en la que todos terminaron –Malfoy no lucía ni siquiera un poco incómodo. –Bueno, supongo que _terminaron_ es un término fuerte.

_En efecto_, pensó Harry. Voldemort simplemente había desaparecido después de aquel horrible día, hacía tres años. La mitad de los amigos de Harry habían muerto en una sola semana. Y no había jugado aún el rol que todos habían esperado que él hiciera… Dumbledore lo había hecho, y le había salido caro. Y nadie sabía si eso realmente había terminado ya, o si Voldemort estaba allá fuera en algún sitio, esperando.

Hizo una pausa, descubriendo que no había pensado en la guerra, o en Voldemort o en sus amigos perdidos… no en un buen tiempo. Parpadeó y levantó la vista hacia un Malfoy que lo miraba, casi con curiosidad.

-Bueno, de cualquier forma –continuó Harry, inestable, -Cho y yo estuvimos juntos un par de meses después de eso. Rompimos, y un mes después, se apareció ante mi puerta, embarazada –Harry se detuvo y le dio un sorbo a su sake. –Fue una estúpida razón para casarnos. Creo que ambos buscábamos construir algo nuevo después de toda esa destrucción.

-Entonces. ¿Tienes un hijo? –preguntó Malfoy. Había empalidecido, situación muy notable considerando su complexión natural.

-No –suspiró Harry, deseando que no hubiese llevado la conversación por ese rumbo. –Tuvo un aborto. Habíamos estado casados sólo un mes, entonces, fue verdaderamente traumático. Después de eso, pensamos que podríamos hacerlo funcionar, e intentar tener otro bebé, pero… -se encogió de hombros y sintió que el mundo comenzaba a zumbar a su alrededor, en un ligero ofuscamiento producido por el sake. Sentía su mente extrañamente clara para haber bebido tanto.

Malfoy no dijo nada, sólo permaneció sentado, escuchando. Esperando, en caso que Harry decidiera hablar más. Harry nunca hubiera pensado en Malfoy como en un buen oyente. Para ser honestos, no había pensado mucho en Malfoy de ningún modo.

-Nos separamos aproximadamente hace seis meses –continuó Harry por fin. –Se mudó verdaderamente rápido, y yo me había sumergido en mi trabajo. Eso es todo, en verdad – se dio cuenta que Malfoy lo estaba estudiando. -¿Qué?

Malfoy sonrió y se encogió de hombros. –Entonces. ¿Tienes tu corazón roto?

Harry respingó. –Bueno, no exactamente. Ése es el problema. Nunca la _amé_ realmente, al menos no en el modo que esperaría amar a mi esposa. La extraño en varias maneras, pero nunca fue precisamente una _gran_ relación, si entiendes lo que quiero decir –se detuvo, percatándose que le había dicho a Malfoy mucho más de lo que había sido su intención. Se sintió enrojecer.

Malfoy soltó un bufido. –No eres exactamente un modelo a seguir en el mundo mágico. ¿Eh, Potter? Casado, divorciado y amargado… ¿y todo a la edad de veinticuatro años?

-Oh, jódete –gruñó Harry, aunque su voz no estaba de ningún modo cargada de veneno. -¿Qué has estado haciendo _tú_ éstos últimos cinco años?. ¿Qué ha realizado el gran Draco Malfoy… único heredero de la fortuna Malfoy y todo eso?

Malfoy no se tragó el anzuelo. Sólo le sonrió y levantó su taza hasta sus labios. -¿No te gustaría saberlo? –dijo, y tomó un trago de sake.

Harry lo observó por un momento, tratando de decidir si eso había sido una pregunta retórica.

-Entonces. ¿Te vas mañana? –preguntó Malfoy.

-Emm… -empezó Harry, y apuró su cerveza. –No tengo nada a qué regresar en una semana o más. Tomé algunos días de mis vacaciones que necesito agotar, tú sabes –trató de lucir casual. –Quizá me quede aquí por unos días, visitando algunos lugares de interés.

Malfoy sonrió dentro de su taza de sake. –Bueno.

 

 

* * *

**Nota de traducción:**

**B&amp;B: **(Bed and Breakfast: pequeño hotel para dormir y desayunar)

 


	2. Chapter 2

Miércoles 4 de febrero, 2004.

-_¿Qué tú has estado, QUÉ?_

-Pasando tiempo con él –dijo Harry, visualizando la expresión en la cara de Hermione. –No ha sido tan malo.

-_Tampoco pudo haber sido tan bueno._

-De hecho, ha sido… divertido –Harry arrugó su nariz ante la palabra que escogió. –Bueno, tú sabes, diferente.

-_Harry. ¿Estás seguro de qué eso es buena idea?_

-No –admitió Harry, -pero no tengo ninguna otra. No confiará en mí o accederá a regresar al Ministerio al menos que se fíe de mis palabras, y no lo hará si primero no me conoce. Realmente está bastante a la defensiva conmigo, considerando lo mucho que me odiaba en la escuela.

Harry escuchó un suspiro de gran sufrimiento al otro lado de la línea. –_Como tu enlace oficial del Ministerio, es mi deber advertirte que no debes confiar en Malfoy_ –Hermione había tenido mucho placer en informarle que había sido formalmente asignada al caso. Ella trabajaba en la oficina de investigaciones en comunicación, pero de alguna manera había logrado convencer al Director Bass que sería la más capacitada para el puesto. Ahora podía ser entrometida e interferir, y alegar que sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo. –_Hoy revisé todos los informes de la CIA, incluidos unos reportes de colegas de Malfoy en el Departamento de Magia de Nueva York. Dicen que empezó a recibir lechuzas misteriosas dos meses antes de desaparecer, y que se convertía cada vez más en alguien sigiloso y antisocial._

Harry bufó en el auricular. -¿Malfoy, antisocial? –Ciertamente, esa no era la impresión que había tenido de él en los últimos días.

-_Y cuando desapareció, no dejó dicha ni una palabra de adónde iría. ¡Después de cinco años en ese Departamento, Harry!_ –Hermione hizo una pausa, y Harry la imaginó enroscando un mechón de su cabello en uno de sus dedos de pura frustración. –_Me preocupa que tú estés… Harry, has pasado una mala temporada recientemente, y sé que te sientes solo…_

-¡No se trata de eso! –gimió Harry. -¿Realmente piensas que estoy _tan_ desesperado por compañía… que la buscaré en Draco Malfoy?

Una vocecilla en el fondo de su cabeza dijo: _Bueno, sí… de hecho, eso estás haciendo_.

Hermione suspiró otra vez. –_Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hacen juntos, de todos modos?_

-Hemos cenado juntos las últimas noches. He pasado algún tiempo durante las tardes en la cafetería dónde trabaja, mirándolo.

-_¿Trabaja en una cafetería?_ –el tono de Hermione era el de alguien que estaba entre divertida e incrédula.

-Está viviendo como un Muggle, Hermione. Hasta donde he visto, no tiene contacto alguno con magos. Parece como si se estuviera escondiendo aquí.

-_¿Pero de qué?. ¿Y por qué esconderse sin decirle a nadie a dónde se ha ido?_

Harry bostezó. –No lo sé. No me ha contado nada sobre su vida en Nueva York. Hemos salido las tres últimas noches, y hemos hablado de todo: desde política, música y hasta de mi divorcio, pero no he podido conseguir hacerlo hablar de él mismo.

-_Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo._

Harry resopló. –Por supuesto que no lo sé. Pero eso nunca me ha detenido antes.

* * *

El día anterior, Malfoy lo había atendido personalmente cuando se había sentado en su mesita de la esquina en la cafetería y leía un libro que le había prestado el gerente de la posada. Malfoy le había llevado un gran vaso de café recién hecho y un pastel cada hora más o menos, hasta que Harry había preguntado si estaba tratando de engordarlo.

-Siempre pensé que eres demasiado flacucho –había respondido Malfoy, levantando una ceja.

-¿YO? –Harry había gesticulado vagamente. -¿Y tú, no ganas suficiente para comer?

-No puedo evitar ser delgado si tengo un metabolismo rápido.

-Y vistes ropa que te hace ver aún más flaco. Hablando de eso. ¿Qué obsesión tienes con las camisas de nylon?

Entonces, Malfoy le había sonreído, y su expresión había tomado desprevenido a Harry. No estaba seguro de haber visto alguna vez una sonrisa tan genuina en el rostro de su antiguo enemigo.

  
[Draco in the cafe, by In_the_middle.](http://www.queerasjedi.net/emma/images/Draco_by_inthemiddle.jpg)

 

–Estoy halagado de que hayas tomado tal interés en mi apariencia personal –le había dicho Malfoy guiñándole un ojo mientras se alejaba, dejando a Harry confundido sobre qué era lo que acababa de pasar.

_Por supuesto_ que se había fijado en cómo lucía Malfoy. Últimamente, lo único que hacía era mirarlo. Pero eso no significaba que lo estaba _observando_… por lo menos, no de ese modo.

* * *

_ Jueves 5 de febrero, 2004. _

El sol estaba entrando a raudales a través de la ventana cuando Harry se despertó, y el reloj indicaba que ya pasaba de las diez. Se sacudió de un sueño recurrente que tenía sobre vagar sin intención aparente por Hogwarts; un sueño que nunca fallaba en trastornarlo, por razones que no podía identificar en lo absoluto. Bostezando, y todavía no completamente adaptado al cambio de horario, se acurrucó bajo los cobertores una vez más. Malfoy estaría apenas dirigiéndose a trabajar justo en ese momento. Eventualmente, Harry se levantaría e iría a la cafetería, tomaría un montón de café y miraría a Malfoy por varias horas más.

Fue alcanzado por un impulso para salir de la cama y entrar en la regadera.

Intercambió algunos chistes con el gerente en su camino hacia la salida… No, de hecho _sí_ tenía planes para la noche, muchas gracias… y se encaminó cuesta arriba hacia la cafetería "Jumpin' Java Coffee House". Cada día la caminata era un poco más fácil, y se había resuelto empezar a correr como ejercicio cuando volviera a casa. No había tenido idea que estaba fuera de forma.

La cafetería parecía estar llena con las mismas personas de siempre, y algunos de ellos inclinaron la cabeza hacia él a manera de saludo. La mujer rubia de la esquina tenía una computadora diferente a la usual, y estaba un hombre que nunca había visto antes bosquejando algo en una gran hoja de papel. Alguien había pinchado con chinchetas una etiqueta adhesiva para autos en el tablero de avisos que decía: "Los amigos no dejan a sus amigos ir a Starbucks".

No encontró a Malfoy a simple vista, pero se sentó en su lugar habitual después de tomar un periódico abandonado. Una mujer joven con el cabello muy negro y muchos _piercings_ se dirigió hacia su mesa.

-Buenos días, Rosie -dijo Harry, sin levantar la vista.

-Hoy es su día libre, ya sabes –contestó ella.

Harry parpadeó. –Ah. Lo olvidé –no tenía idea de ello, por supuesto. Se removió inquieto, tratando de decidir que hacer. –Entonces, creo que tomaré lo de siempre, pero para llevar.

Quince minutos después, estaba parado frente a la puerta del edificio de Malfoy, preguntándose si estaba perdiendo la razón. Probablemente, Malfoy no le había dicho que era su día libre porque no desea pasarlo con Harry Potter. Quizá sólo había deseado que Harry lo dejara en tranquilo y pasara el día solo, por una vez. Frunció el entrecejo al caer en cuenta que, después de todo, no habían hecho ningún plan para la noche. Habían estado haciendo planes para ir a cenar cada noche, después de pasar varias horas bromeando en la cafetería. Cuando se habían separado la noche anterior después de cenar, ninguno de los dos había mencionado que se encontrarían al día siguiente.

Finalmente, Harry decidió que estaba siendo ridículo. Claramente, a Malfoy se le había olvidado mencionarle que no estaría en su trabajo la mañana del jueves. Presionó el timbre de su apartamento.

-¿Qué? –escuchó a través del intercomunicador después de un par de minutos y dos timbrazos más.

-Eh, buenos días. Soy yo, Harry –se detuvo, acobardándose. ¿Por qué siempre decía cada cosa estúpida cuando estaba con Malfoy?

No hubo otra respuesta más que el clic del seguro de la puerta, y entró por ella. El apartamento de Malfoy estaba en el tercer piso del edificio Victoriano restaurado. Harry golpeó la ornamentada puerta de madera, y ésta se abrió después de un momento para revelar a un muy desaliñado Malfoy.

Su cabello con rayos castaños estaba más desordenado que lo usual, y andaba sin camisa, vistiendo sólo un delgado pantalón de pijama de algodón. Parpadeó soñoliento hacia Harry a través de un par de anteojos rectangulares de marco de carey.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?

Harry no pudo evitar retirarse un paso ante su tono. –Fui a la cafetería y me dijeron que estabas descansando. Pensé que quizá… -observó a Malfoy. -¿Desde cuándo usas anteojos?

Malfoy bostezó y se rascó perezosamente el pecho. –Desde que tengo quince años –abrió más la puerta e invitó a Harry a pasar. -¿Un café?

Harry levantó su vaso de papel. –No, estoy bien, de hecho. Siento si yo…

Un musculoso hombre de piel oscura, enfundado sólo en unos bóxer, emergió desde lo que sin duda era la recámara. Ignoró a Malfoy y a Harry y se dirigió hacia el refrigerador. Harry lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, sintiendo una extraña combinación de desagradables emociones. El hombre se sirvió una coca de dieta y se estaba encaminando de regreso a la recámara cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry.

-Buenos días –dijo el hombre sonriendo, deslizando un brazo alrededor de Malfoy y atrayéndolo hacia él, para besuquear su cuello. Cualquier duda que Harry hubiera tenido sobre la orientación sexual de Malfoy quedó firmemente sepultada.

Malfoy lucía extremadamente incómodo. Hizo gestos y se escabulló lejos de su amante. –Éste es Harry, un viejo amigo. Harry, éste es… -hizo una pausa, mirando de reojo al hombre. –Un tipo que me tiré anoche –finalizó frunciendo el entrecejo. El hombre rió y le guiñó un ojo a Harry antes de desaparecer en la recámara una vez más.

Harry hizo un gran esfuerzo para no parecer contrariado. –Lo siento. Claramente he llegado en un mal momento.

Malfoy bostezó de nuevo. –No, no del todo. Se irá pronto. Estaba por poner a hacer café –le hizo un gesto señalándole la pequeña mesa en la cocina. –Siéntate.

Harry lo hizo, no muy convencido. Observó a Malfoy hacer café y servirse un tazón de cereal. Se movió inquieto en su lugar cuando Malfoy se sentó frente a él y comenzó a comer.

-Y. ¿Pasaste una buena noche, entonces? –Harry le preguntó por fin, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de ello. Malfoy sonrió petulante y asintió, mientras masticaba. Harry se pasó una mano por su cabello. Se sentía incómodo y casi enojado, por absolutamente ninguna razón. -¿En dónde lo…? –se detuvo, no muy seguro de lo que estaba preguntando.

-Lo conocí en un bar –declaró Malfoy con la boca llena de _Cheerios_.

-¿Anoche?

Malfoy asintió lentamente, como si hablara con un niño pequeño. –Sí.

-¿A qué hora fuiste a un bar? Te dejé aquí a las once –Harry se preguntó por qué eso le importaba tanto. Malfoy podía hacer lo que quisiera. No era que le hubiera mentido, después de todo. Por supuesto, había empezado a pensar que estaba disfrutando de su compañía. ¿Harry sólo había sido un entretenimiento cada noche hasta que Malfoy podía ir a un bar y recoger a un hombre extraño para llevarlo a su casa?

-Hoy es mi día libre –explicó Malfoy. –Siempre salgo las noches de los miércoles y los jueves –inclinó su cabeza y sonrió. –Por otro lado, anoche estaba muy caliente. No me parecía que _tú_ fueras a joder conmigo.

Harry se sonrojó, lo mismo de enojo como de vergüenza. -¿Y entonces sólo me dices adiós y te diriges al bar más cercano, en busca de alguien que sí lo haga? –No podía creer que Malfoy se tomaría libertades como esas mientras se suponía que se estaba ocultando. ¿Levantando hombres extraños en bares?. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Malfoy rodó sus ojos. –Sí. ¿Siguiente pregunta? –la conversación se vio interrumpida por la reaparición del huésped de Malfoy, ahora vestido completamente.

Malfoy ignoró al hombre, levantándose a servirse una taza de café. Harry se quedó congelado, sintiéndose muy torpe.

-Espero volver a verte por ahí –dijo el hombre, mirando hacia la esquina de la cocina.

-Sí, claro –contestó Malfoy. Ni siquiera lo miró. Harry no sabía si debía sentirse aliviado u ofendido por la indiferencia de parte de Malfoy hacia su amante ocasional. No se podía imaginar a él mismo tratando a nadie de ese modo. Se encogió de hombros hacia el hombre, incierto de cómo comportarse en esa situación.

El hombre le sonrió a Harry y se inclinó para susurrarle: -Hace unas mamadas fabulosas, y es un poco escandaloso -Harry luchó por no hacer gestos mientras el hombre salía del apartamento.

-Bueno, esa fue demasiada información –Harry murmuró hacia la puerta cerrada.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? –preguntó Malfoy, sentándose con su café.

-Que eres el miembro más insensible de la sociedad –replicó Harry, arrellanándose en su silla. Tomó un sorbo de su café, y se disgustó al descubrir que se había enfriado.

Malfoy sonrió abiertamente. –Ah, pero sí que tengo un miembro muy sensible.

Harry bufó por respuesta.

-¿Por qué te importa una mierda, de todos modos?

-No me importa.

Malfoy asintió y sonrió. Se quedaron ambos en silencio por un momento, tomando café. -¿Tienes algún plan para hoy?

-No –respondió Harry. –Iba a irme a haraganear a la cafetería de nuevo, supongo. Inundarme de cafeína. Soy un adicto a ella, gracias a ti. –Echó un vistazo alrededor del pequeño apartamento. –Esto es realmente bonito, Malfoy. ¿Cómo puedes pagar esto con el miserable salario que seguramente ganas sirviendo café?

Malfoy se rió. –Siempre he sabido manejar muy bien el dinero, Potter. El trabajo de la cafetería me provee con el dinero suficiente que necesito para estar. Y estoy muy a gusto, realmente –empujó su plato vacío de cereal y se estiró.

Harry lo miró por un momento, observando su piel pálida y sus formas angulosas. –Nunca te ví usar anteojos en Hogwarts.

-Es porque nunca los usé –contestó Malfoy. –Aprendí el encantamiento de alteración de la vista el verano anterior al sexto año y entonces no tuve que hacerlo.

-Es un hechizo complicado –declaró Harry, impresionado. Lo había intentado un par de veces, pero no había estado complacido con los resultados. Sólo duraba alrededor de dieciocho horas de todas maneras, y nunca le había importado usar anteojos.

Malfoy arqueó una ceja. –Era importante para mí. Mi madre me ayudó a aprenderlo –se encogió de hombros. –Por supuesto, normalmente tengo que esperar hasta que el Muggle con el que jodí se vaya antes de hacerlo por la mañana. Por eso es que me has visto con anteojos.

-Malfoy… -gimió Harry.

Malfoy sonrió, aparentemente complacido de la reacción de Harry. –Iba a poner algo de orden aquí hoy, y hacer algunas compras. Eres bienvenido a acompañarme, si gustas.

Harry se encogió de hombros. –No tengo nada que hacer.

Malfoy entrecerró sus ojos y estudió a Harry por un momento. -¿Y quién estaba en la cafetería esta mañana?

Harry pestañeó. –Rosie, Steve, y… eh… -apretó sus labios. –El tipo croata.

Malfoy levantó una ceja. –Realmente, Potter, te has olvidado de tu entrenamiento si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Harry frunció el ceño y volteó hacia otro lado. –Ya no soy más un auror, lo sabes. Ahora tengo un trabajo de oficina.

Malfoy se quedó en silencio varios segundos, y entonces hizo un sonido parecido a una risa. -¿Entonces el Ministerio no ha enviado a su más famoso y experto auror a buscarme, pero sí a un mero acomodador de papeles? Eso explicaría porque no has hecho otra cosa más que seguirme como un colegial enamorado por los últimos cuatro días.

-Tres –dijo Harry, sacando la varita de su chaqueta y haciendo un rápido hechizo para recalentar su café. –Y como ya te he dicho, no soy homosexual. Y no tengo idea de por qué me enviaron a _mí_. Quizá alguien en el Ministerio pensó que podría aprovechar para vacacionar.

Malfoy asintió con su cabeza y tomó un trago de su taza. –Claro.

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa inocente. –Entonces. ¿qué es lo que _tú_ estás haciendo aquí?

-Yo vivo aquí, estúpido. ¿Quieres salir esta noche?

Harry suspiró ante el abrupto cambio de tema. –Seguro. ¿Por qué no?

-Usualmente voy a bailar con unos amigos los jueves –continuó Malfoy. Se levantó y hurgó dentro de una alacena sobre el microondas. –Visitamos un par de clubes, tomamos mucho y buscamos chicos calientes. Nos acostamos con ellos, de ser posible.

-Exactamente mi idea de una noche divertida –comentó Harry secamente.

Malfoy sacó su varita de la alacena en la que había estado buscando y ejecutó algunos hechizos de limpieza en dirección de la cocina. Los trastos comenzaron a llenar por sí mismos el lavaplatos, y un trapo empezó a limpiar el azulejo.

-La mía también –Malfoy sonrió con presunción, sentándose frente a Harry de nuevo.

* * *

Harry regresó al apartamento de Malfoy a las ocho en punto, y entonces pasó media hora esperándolo a que terminara de estar listo. Esa noche había caminado hasta ahí, imaginando que sería más barato llamar al taxi cuando Malfoy estuviese listo, en vez de pagar por uno que estuviese parado mientras estaba sentado en él por veinte minutos cómo le había pasado la vez anterior. Por otro lado, el apartamento de Malfoy era un lugar divertido para estar.

Era más pequeño que el que Harry tenía en Londres, pero estaba lleno de estilizados y singulares toques. El diseño de su piso había sido creado con la diversión en mente, y la mayoría de los espacios eran abiertos. Ladrillo expuesto y pisos de refinada madera trabajada le daban el moderno aspecto de un _loft, _pero con la íntima atmósfera de una restaurada casa vieja. Una cantina antigua aparecía con sus espacios llenos, y los sofás eran grandes y esponjados. Tenía una costosa televisión de pantalla de alta definición colgando de una pared, con un complejo sistema de sonido integrado alrededor. A Malfoy le había tomado quince minutos de la tarde enseñarle a Harry cómo operar el control remoto universal _touchscreen_. La televisión estaba sintonizada en el canal de la CNN con el sonido apagado, mientras el canal de radio satelital de música disco resonaba en los altavoces. Había varias pinturas interesantes en los muros, todas abstractas y eróticas. Harry estaba inclinando su cabeza, observando a una que finalmente se había dado cuenta representaba un acercamiento extremo de unos genitales masculinos, cuando Malfoy salió de su recámara.

-¡Oh, _no_, Potter!. ¡Por amor de Dios! –Harry se giró, sin saber a ciencia cierta que era lo que había hecho mal. Malfoy hizo gestos conforme cruzaba la habitación y se detenía a medio metro de Harry, mirándolo de arriba abajo. –_No_ puedes salir viéndote así.

Harry miró abajo, hacia su guardarropa… jeans desteñidos, suéter verde de lana tejida. Había encantado su cabello para que le diera la apariencia de un chico bien portado. Esa era la manera en la que usualmente vestía cuando salía con amigos. -¿Qué está mal?

Malfoy lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia su recámara. –Ese suéter. Lo siento, pero los amigos no dejan a sus amigos vestir _Gap_.

La recámara de Malfoy era (en una palabra) _blanca_. La cama estaba vestida con un mullido cobertor y montones de almohadas, y unos largos entrepaños pintados en una variedad de formas y texturas de blanco estaban colgados en las paredes de ladrillo. Todos los muebles en el cuarto habían sido pintados de blanco, y también las cortinas que enmarcaban las ventanas eran blancas y onduladas. Todo eso hizo que Harry se sintiera adormilado en cuanto le echó un vistazo. Malfoy empezó a buscar frenético dentro de un armario, murmurando para él mismo.

-Oh, espera un minuto –protestó Harry, percatándose finalmente de qué era lo que estaba pasando. –_No_ voy a dejar que me vistas, Malfoy.

-Mejor que _des_vestirte. ¿Mmmm? –escuchó su voz desde el armario.

Harry gruñó, aunque ya sabía que se daría por vencido. A no ser que lo que quisiera ponerle fuera horriblemente afeminado.

Afortunadamente, Malfoy era propietario de una gran cantidad de ropa negra, y emergió del armario con una camisa negra de rayón, simple y sencilla; Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Malfoy se la puso por encima, como tratando de imaginar la camisa en Harry. –Bueno… -empezó a decir, oprimiendo los labios en un gesto no muy convencido.

-Está bien –insistió Harry, quitándose su suéter por sobre su cabeza y arrojándolo al piso. –La usaré.

Malfoy colgó la camisa en la extensión de su brazo, obligando a Harry a acercarse para tomarla. –Los jeans se tendrán que quedar, desafortunadamente. No creo que seamos de la misma talla –contempló fijamente la entrepierna de Harry. –Aunque la idea de verte intentando meterte dentro de mis pantalones es _totalmente_ atractiva.

Harry le arrebató la camisa dirigiéndole una leve mirada de rabia y se la puso lo más rápido que le fue posible. Malfoy asentía satisfactoriamente, lo que preocupó a Harry.

-¿Un espejo?

-En el baño –dijo Malfoy, señalándolo.

Harry entró en un pequeño cuarto lleno de demasiadas velas encendidas como para sentirse cómodo. La camisa era más ajustada de lo que le agradaba, pero se la dejaría. Se viró para verse los lados y se dio cuenta que, con la luz indicada, la tela se pegaba a su piel lo suficiente para acentuar los músculos que tenía.

-Demonios –susurró.

-Exacto –dijo Malfoy desde el dintel de la puerta. –Pero el cabello estropea todo.

-De hecho, _puse_ algo de esfuerzo en peinarme. ¿Sabes?

Malfoy sacudió su cabeza. –Ése es el problema –eligió un pequeño recipiente de su colección de productos para el cuidado del cabello del estante y agarró algún tipo de sustancia pegajosa con sus dedos. Se frotó las manos y empezó a repartirlo en la cabeza de Harry.

-¡Espera un minuto, YA! –le advirtió Harry, pegándose a la pared.

-Relájate –le dijo Malfoy. –Esto no dolerá mucho. Piensa en mí como si fuera tu Asesor Gay personal –Harry cedió, sentándose en la taza del baño, y Draco peinó sus dedos a través del cabello de Harry. Dio un paso atrás y movió su cabeza en un gesto afirmativo. –Mejor.

Harry se levantó y se miró en el espejo. –Está peor de cómo se me veía antes que me hiciera nada –murmuró. Su cabello sobresalía salvajemente en la coronilla y se curveaba en algún tipo de desordenado arreglo por todos lados.

-Se ve bien –sonrió Malfoy. –Los chicos te van a comer vivo esta noche.

-Grandioso –respondió Harry, rodando los ojos.

Llevaban apenas dos minutos en el taxi cuando Malfoy se inclinó sobre Harry y le habló quedamente al oído. –Supongo que será buen momento para decirte que he estado usando el nombre "Derek Malone" el tiempo que he vivido aquí –Harry arrugó la frente. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había escuchado a nadie llamar a Malfoy por su nombre en la cafetería. –Y mis amigos piensan que eres… -Malfoy hizo una pausa y se mordió su labio inferior. –Bueno, les dije que eras un viejo amigo del colegio.

Harry pestañeó. –De cierta manera, es la verdad.

-De hecho, asumieron que eras un ex, y yo… no los disuadí de eso, exactamente –Malfoy le regaló una débil sonrisa.

La mandíbula de Harry casi cayó hasta el piso. -¿Creen que soy tu ex novio? –siseó.

-Sí, por lo tanto será probable que tengas que actuar gay, o algo así.

-¿Actuar _gay_? –escupió Harry, y entonces echó un cauteloso vistazo hacia el chofer del taxi. -¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?

Malfoy rodó sus ojos. –Has estado perdiendo bastante tiempo junto a mí. Seguramente que te puedes imaginar cómo.

El taxi se detuvo abruptamente; el restaurante donde se encontrarían con los amigos de Malfoy estaba en el mismo barrio, por lo que no estaban muy lejos de ahí. Malfoy saltó fuera del taxi, dejando que Harry pagara el viaje, como siempre. Para tratarse de alguien con mucho dinero, Malfoy no ponía nunca objeción alguna en dejar que otro fuera el que pagara las cuentas. Esa tarde, Harry había tenido que buscar un cajero automático en su camino. Esperaba que el bar aceptara tarjetas de crédito.

El restaurante, un bar de tapas llamado "Mission Andalu", era tan de moda como cualquier otro lugar de los que habían estado antes. Los amigos de Malfoy estaban esperándolos en una mesa, con copas de vino en sus manos. Las agitaron entusiasmados en señal de saludo cuando vieron a Harry y a… _Derek_. Harry rechinó los dientes.

Intercambiaron besos y Malfoy hizo las presentaciones respectivas. –Harry, éste es Colby –dijo señalando a un joven desinhibido de oscuro y grueso cabello y que vestía una camisa brillante. –Y éste es Jeremy –Jeremy le recordó un poco a Ron; sus rasgos eran alargados y puntiagudos y tenía el cabello café rojizo. Harry les sonrió cortésmente y los saludó a ambos de mano. Le sonrieron ampliamente. -¿Dónde está Manny? –preguntó Malfoy, buscando alrededor de dónde estaban sentados.

-Llegará tarde –respondió sarcástico Jeremy. –Todavía más tarde que tú, y eso es ya un logro por sí solo.

Malfoy rodó sus ojos y entonces le cerró uno a Harry.

-Bueno Harry, de verdad que has mantenido a Derek ocupado esta semana –dijo Jeremy, mientras hacía señas al mesero. –Lo hemos visto a duras penas. Tuvimos que amenazarlo fuertemente sólo para que nos permitiera conocerte.

Colby le sonrió a Harry desde el otro lado de la mesa. –Cualquiera que captura la atención de Derek por más de un par de horas, realmente debe ser alguien que vale la pena conocer. ¿De dónde eres?

-De Londres –respondió Harry. –No había estado en San Francisco antes.

-¡Oooh, escucha ese acento! –canturreó Jeremy. -¡Tan lindo! –Harry se sonrojó.

-¿Y el mío qué? –reclamó Malfoy haciendo un puchero.

-Tú has estado en los Estados Unidos demasiado tiempo –contestó Jeremy. –Ahora, tienes tu acento tan misterioso como el de Madonna –Malfoy lo miró con indignación, claramente ofendido.

-Estoy seguro que Derek te mostró ya los alrededores –le dijo Colby a Harry. –¿El Muelle, los tranvías, el Barrio Chino y todo eso?

-Mmmm… -Harry miró a Malfoy con cautela. –No lo ha hecho, en realidad. No hemos salido para nada, excepto para comer.

-Uuuuuyy –dijeron los dos hombres a la vez, y Harry se puso rojo. Malfoy se sonrió y le dio un pequeño golpe a Harry con su rodilla.

-Eso no fue lo quise decir –dijo Harry.

-Seguro que no –respondió Colby, cerrando un ojo a Malfoy.

-Tendremos que remediar eso. ¿O no? –dijo Malfoy. Harry lo miró asombrado… seguramente que lo que había dicho no significaba… _eso_. Malfoy sonrió. –Mañana te llevaré a ver todos los puntos turísticos, lo prometo.

El mesero apareció, y Malfoy ordenó una variedad de cosas para toda la mesa, entre ellas una costosa botella de _Bordeaux 96_. Jeremy y Colby parecían conformes en dejar que se hiciera cargo, y Harry se preguntó si eso era lo habitual.

-Entonces. ¿Ustedes dos eran compañeros de colegio? –preguntó Colby. Harry asintió. –Cuéntanos cómo se portaba Derek cuando sólo era un pequeño escolar.

-¿Era tan grandísimamente puta como lo es ahora? -interpuso Jeremy y Malfoy le hizo una seña obscena.

Harry miró a Malfoy, esperando que le diera alguna pista, pero éste sólo le sonrió afectadamente en respuesta. _Muchas gracias_, pensó Harry. –Ciertamente era mucho más caradura de lo que es hoy –dijo al fin. – Para ser honestos, era un total esnob elitista.

Colby y Jeremy rieron y Malfoy bufó. –Todo es mentira –dijo con un suspiro dramático.

-Tomábamos juntos demasiadas clases para mi gusto –continuó Harry, empezando a disfrutar la humillación de Malfoy, -pero nunca compartimos el mismo dormitorio, a Dios gracias.

-¿Dormitorio? –repitió Jeremy, sonriendo. Le dio un codazo a Malfoy en el brazo. –¡Nunca nos habías dicho que era una escuela de internado! Oh, ustedes deben tener deliciosas historias… clandestinas citas nocturnas, entrar a hurtadillas a otros dormitorios…

-Sexo oral en las regaderas –añadió Colby, sonriendo. Ambos miraban expectantes a Harry.

-Esteeee… -comenzó Harry.

Malfoy lo rescató. –Harry pasó sus años de colegio creyendo que era heterosexual, así que no sabría nada de esas cosas –Harry trató de no mostrarse aliviado, y Jeremy y Colby gimieron. –Y odio desilusionarlos, pero difícilmente tengo alguna historia escalofriante que contar. Solamente había otros dos chicos de mi edad que eran homosexuales –Ante su mirada de incredulidad, añadió: -Era una escuela pequeña.

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó Harry.

-¿No te lo contaron? –respondió Malfoy. Harry sonrió con malicia.

El mesero llegó con dos copas más y abrió la botella de vino. Harry observó a Malfoy realizar el ritual de degustación del vino, y en su mente recorrió la lista de chicos de su generación. No había advertido que nadie de su grado fuera homosexual.

Después de que el vino fue servido y el mesero se fue, Malfoy le sonrió a Harry. -¿Te estás muriendo por saber, verdad?

-No –mintió Harry.

Malfoy tomó un sorbo de su copa. –Neville y Colin.

-¿NEVILLE? –repitió Harry, levantándose. -¡Estás bromeando! –Colin le pareció bastante obvio ahora que lo pensaba.

-Me sorprende que no lo supieras. Eras su amigo, después de todo.

Harry se sentó de nuevo en su silla y levantó su copa de vino. –Y supongo que tú no…

-¿Cogí con él? Sí. Varias veces –Harry había pensado más bien en la palabra _salir_, pero trató de no reaccionar ante la crudeza de Malfoy. –De hecho, ése es el motivo por lo que mi padre me sacó de la escuela –continuó Malfoy, y entonces hizo una pausa como si recordara. –Se enteró de lo de Neville y me llevó a casa a terminar los estudios a través de tutorías.

-¡Qué mierda! –dijo Jeremy. -¿Tú padre hizo eso?

-Oh, cariño, el mío me hubiera estrangulado –dijo Colby sarcásticamente. –De hecho, todavía lo haría, si se enterara.

-Mi padre era y probablemente sigue _siendo_ un arrogante, santurrón y bastardo de mente estrecha –declaró Malfoy, en un tono tan prosaico cómo si sólo estuviese comentando sobre lo sabroso del vino o sobre lo arrugada que estaba la camisa de Harry. Éste lo miró, percatándose que esa historia constituía la primera pieza de información personal que Malfoy le había ofrecido hasta ese momento. Asumiendo que fuera verdad, claro está.

Recordaba claramente al padre de Malfoy llegando a Hogwarts un día de otoño del séptimo año, y retirándose con su furioso hijo al lado. Todos habían asumido que Malfoy estaba yendo a convertirse en un Mortífago, adelantándose lindamente al calendario escolar. Recordó también que ellos habían tenido una fiesta de "Al fin nos lo quitamos de encima" en la sala común de Gryffindor esa noche. Ahora que Harry lo pensaba, Neville no había participado, y había estado muy retraído y deprimido durante ese curso. Nunca se le había ocurrido relacionar eso con la retirada de Malfoy.

-¿Tú y Neville? –dijo divertido. –No tenía idea.

-¿Siguen siendo amigos ustedes dos? –preguntó Malfoy.

-Lo fuimos, hasta que murió –respondió Harry. La mesa se quedó en silencio por un momento. Malfoy estudió su copa de vino, controlando su expresión. Jeremy y Colby lo observaron, intercambiando miradas. –No estaba… él no estaba _enfermo_ o algo así –añadió Harry, creyendo que podían malinterpretar. –Tuvo un accidente. Choque de autos. Un conductor borracho.

Clavó su vista en Malfoy, quien le regresó la mirada. Neville había sido prolongadamente expuesto a la maldición _Cruciatus_, y nunca recuperó la conciencia después de que lo encontraron. Murió en el hospital, y Harry pensaba que simplemente se había dado por vencido. Había sido torturado más allá de lo que cualquiera entonces hubiera aguantado. Malfoy suspiró y miró a otro lado. Harry le contaría más tarde, cuando estuvieran a solas. Por ahora, le dio un trago a su vino y presionó su rodilla contra la de Malfoy bajo la mesa, sintiendo simpatía hacia él por vez primera. Malfoy había dejado todo atrás y empezado su vida lejos por lo menos dos veces… pero. ¿por qué?

Una fuente de _fondue_ y un plato de frutas rebanadas fueron colocados frente a ellos, interrumpiendo el sombrío momento. En silencio, miraron al mesero encender la flama bajo la fuente. Harry buscaba un nuevo tema de conversación, en vano.

-Entonces, si ustedes no fueron pareja en el colegio. ¿Cuándo fue que se engancharon? –preguntó Colby al fin, mirando alternativamente de Harry a Malfoy.

Harry entró en pánico y se metió dos rebanadas de pera en la boca. Malfoy sonrió. –Lo típico. Ya sabes, demasiadas bebidas en una fiesta, no habernos visto desde que terminamos la escuela, la conversación que se convirtió en flirteo y que llevó a un beso en el jardín…

Harry observaba fijo a Malfoy mientras éste continuaba narrando un cuento de su primera noche juntos, completando con la embarazosa (y acompañada de resaca) mañana siguiente. Deseó no tener que recontar él mismo esa historia más tarde.

-Y rompimos cuando me mudé a Nueva York –finalizó Malfoy, sin mirar a Harry.

-Aahh, apartados trágicamente por sus carreras –dijo Colby. –Se conocieron en el tiempo equivocado y en el lugar equivocado. Me suena familiar –le levantó una ceja a Malfoy, quien lo ignoró.

Una amortiguada melodía empezó a sonar, y todos menos Harry comenzaron a buscar en sus bolsillos.

-Es el mío –dijo Malfoy, sacando un pequeño teléfono celular de su chaqueta.

Harry se quedó estupefacto de nuevo. No conocía _ningún_ mago que usara teléfono celular.

-¿Dónde mierda _estás_? –Malfoy dijo en el teléfono a modo de saludo. –Bien, ven aquí… Oh, _por favor_. Necesitas algo de diversión… Estaremos aquí por un rato y después iremos al "The Café"… -Malfoy se levantó de la mesa y se alejó una pequeña distancia, y Harry no pudo escuchar más su conversación.

-Ese debe ser Manny –dijo Colby, introduciendo una rebanada de manzana en la burbujeante salsa de queso. –Es abogado, y va a tener un juicio la próxima semana, por lo que está realmente ocupado –Jeremy le dio un codazo a Colby en las costillas, e intercambiaron una mirada significativa.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry.

Colby se introdujo la manzana en la boca. Jeremy sorbió de su vino y sonrió. –Esa es una cicatriz impresionante –dijo, mirando de reojo a la cabeza de Harry. –Estoy seguro que hay una historia detrás de ella.

-Una muy larga –respondió Harry.

Malfoy regresó a la mesa. –Probablemente venga en un rato. La defensa encontró un nuevo testigo y tienen que investigar, o algo así –se encogió de hombros. –Que se joda. Tendremos más diversión sin él.

-Sé que _tú_ sí la tendrás –dijo Colby sarcástico.

-Oh, jódete –bromeó Malfoy, sonriendo sobre su vaso de vino.

-Ya lo hice –contestó Colby.

Malfoy levantó su dedo meñique y lo estudió. –Así lo recuerdo.

Jeremy se rió, y Malfoy se agachó cuando una rebanada de manzana voló hacia su cabeza. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. La señora Weasley siempre había sido aficionada al dicho: "Los hombres nunca dejan de ser unos niños". Aparentemente, tampoco los chicos gay eran la excepción a esa regla.

Dos horas, varios platos de tapas, y cuatro botellas de vino después, el grupo se encaminó hacia "The Café", una disco en la calle Market. Había algo de línea que esperar y ellos se apiñaron juntos, riendo y charlando, todos fumando menos Harry. Estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo. Había esperado sentirse incómodo al convivir con un grupo de homosexuales, pero los amigos de Malfoy habían sido muy amables, aceptándolo en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Colby y Jeremy se unieron en una ronda con un hombre que estaba en el balcón del segundo piso, y Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para jalar a Malfoy hacia su lado.

-Te diré esto sólo una vez –susurró contra su mejilla, sintiendo cómo Malfoy se estremecía por ello –Yo no bailo.

Malfoy se rió y deslizó un brazo por la cintura de Harry. –Es que no has estado lo suficientemente borracho para hacerlo.

-_Derek_ –le advirtió Harry, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Le pagaré una ronda a cualquiera que logre sacar a Harry a bailar! –anunció Malfoy. No sólo hizo reír a Jeremy y a Colby, sino que toda la multitud a su alrededor se unió también. Harry gruñó, y Malfoy le plantó un húmedo beso en su mejilla.

Una vez adentro buscaron una mesa (ante la insistencia de Harry) y Jeremy regresó con la primera ronda de bebidas.

-¿Qué demonios es? –preguntó Harry, entrecerrando los ojos ante el _martini_ de color brillante que le colocaron enfrente.

-Ah, ése es muy fuerte –dijo Malfoy. –Midori y vodka, creo –levantó sus cejas hacia Harry. –Espero que te hayas puesto zapatos cómodos.

-Jódete, Draco –murmuró Harry. Le tomó un sorbo a su bebida antes de darse cuenta que era lo que había dicho.

-_¿Draco?_ –repitió Colby, luciendo sorprendido. -¿Qué maldito tipo de apodo es ese? –Malfoy pareció empalidecer un poco, aunque era difícil verlo a causa de la débil luz de colores del lugar.

Harry tragó fuerte. –Ah, es sólo un… sí, un apodo de la escuela –sonrió tímidamente hacia Malfoy. –¿Supongo que prefieres que no te vuelva a llamar así nunca más?

-No –respondió tranquilamente Malfoy. –De cualquier forma, es un nombre estúpido.

-Eso _tiene_ que tener una historia detrás –dijo Jeremy.

Malfoy sonrió, recuperando su compostura. –Era un apodo deportivo. Harry y yo jugábamos para el equipo de la escuela –pestañeó.

-¿Qué, _soccer_? –preguntó Jeremy.

-No, no, no –interrumpió Colby, y adoptó una expresión extrañamente familiar. –Se llama _fútbol_, norteamericano ignorante.

Jeremy se rió, y Malfoy rodó los ojos. –Sí, y yo era endiabladamente bueno jugando.

-Oh. ¿Y te arrancabas la camiseta cuando anotabas?. ¡Adoro cuando los jugadores hacen eso! –sonrió Colby.

La expresión de Malfoy se quedó en blanco por un momento antes que arrugara su nariz. -¿Por qué maldita razón me arrancaría mi camiseta? –Todos rieron, y Malfoy se les unió, aunque tardíamente.

El timbre del teléfono llevó a Malfoy lejos de la mesa una vez más. Harry tomó varios tragos a su bebida, la cual se dio cuenta que le gustaba, y sonrió hacia Jeremy y Colby.

-Nos quedamos en el tema de los días de escuela –empezó Jeremy, -cuéntanos más sobre Derek.

-Sí. ¿Qué hacía en Nueva York?. ¿Por qué se mudó a San Francisco? Debía haber tenido un trabajo fabuloso ahí, para tener todo ese dinero. ¿Por qué renunció y trabaja ahora en una cafetería aquí? –preguntó Colby.

Harry los miró a ambos. –Yo… -comenzó, y entonces apretó sus labios. ¿Malfoy no les había dicho nada a sus amigos sobre su pasado?. ¿Qué acaso no confiaba en nadie?. ¿O tenía que demostrarles que lo sabía, como un tipo de prueba? –Es bastante introvertido. ¿Verdad? –dijo después de un momento. –Me mataría si les contara algo –sonrió en una manera que esperaba fuera encantadora y tomó otra bebida.

Colby le sonrió de vuelta, un poco frío. -¿Listo para bailar, Harry?

-Nop.

-Déjame invitarte otra bebida, entonces.

Malfoy regresó cuando la segunda ronda llegaba. –No vendrá esta noche –dijo, al parecer un poco molesto.

-Qué suerte para Harry –murmuró Jeremy, y Colby le sonrió con afectación. Malfoy aparentemente no había escuchado el comentario.

La conversación continuó por un rato, hasta que Jeremy declaró que era tiempo de bailar y dejó la mesa en búsqueda de un hombre que había llamado su atención. Poco después, Malfoy y Colby se levantaron también, y Harry se quedó sentado solo.

No era que realmente le importara. Estaba bien tener un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos, los cuales estaban todos mezclados. Después de varios días de pasar más tiempo con Malfoy del que nunca hubiera imaginado tolerar, no había descubierto nada sobre el motivo por el que el auror había dejado Nueva York con tanta prisa.

Echó varios vistazos hacia Malfoy, quien bailaba entre la multitud, y no pudo evitar menear su cabeza de asombro. Malfoy no ponía mucho esfuerzo en tratar de esconderse. Si Harry lo había encontrado tan rápidamente, quizá otros lo habían encontrado también. ¿Estaba en peligro ahí?

Harry empujó su bebida y suspiró. Por lo menos había averiguado que Malfoy no se había convertido en Mortífago. Había considerado levemente que Malfoy estuviera trabajando como un agente doble, pero no había visto ninguna evidencia de eso. Malfoy había estado en un peligro suficientemente inmediato en Nueva York como para haber huido al momento de enterarse, pero parecía sentirse a salvo ahí, lo suficiente como para haber alterado apenas su nombre y su apariencia. Harry había tratado cada ardid que pudo ocurrírsele para lograr que hablara con él, pero Malfoy no le había revelado nada.

Harry, por otro lado, difícilmente tenía ya algún secreto que contarle. Malfoy ahora sabía acerca de él quizá tanto como Hermione misma. Nadie más (ni siquiera sus compañeros de borrachera del Ministerio) sabía cómo se sentía realmente sobre su relación con Cho, o lo mucho que le hubiera gustado ser padre. Ni siquiera Hermione sabía sobre aquél trío que había hecho una vez con Cho y Ginny, en medio de una borrachera años atrás. Malfoy había logrado sacarle todos los detalles de eso, escuchándolo con una expresión de fascinante horror en su cara.

Y nunca le había dicho a _nadie_ más sobre la vez que él y Ron habían intercambiado un beso experimental después del Baile de Navidad de sexto año. Ron lo había alucinado bastante después de eso, y Harry se había sentido herido en sus sentimientos por semanas. Malfoy había sonreído y comprado otra bebida para Harry, pero no compartió ninguna historia de su primer beso ni nada.

Harry se tomó de un trago el resto de su segunda bebida, cerró sus ojos y dejó que la espiral de sonidos y luces se llevaran lejos su repentina ansiedad. Después de todo, Malfoy era quien se estaba escondiendo. Tenía mucho más que perder que el mismo Harry.

Colby regresó a la mesa con más bebidas (en pequeños vasitos, pero de las fuertes) y trató de convencer a Harry de bailar. Harry lo distrajo con algunas preguntas sobre Derek, y lo persuadió que le contara la historia de cómo se habían convertido en amigos. Justo cuando Colby estaba empezando a platicar, un hombre vestido con muy poca ropa se acercó vendiendo bebidas en largos tubos. Les sonrió y dijo: -¿Una mamada, chicos? –Colby compró cuatro tubos de una vez, tomándose él mismo dos de un trago y yéndose en busca del vendedor.

La cabeza de Harry empezó a dar vueltas debido a la cantidad de licor que había consumido en la última hora. Lo que estaba haciendo era realmente estúpido, pero si lo necesitaba, podría hacerse un hechizo desembriagante. De hecho, era agradable estar un poco entumecido por una hora o más, para relajar la ansiedad. Su mente había estado hilando fuera de lo acostumbrado esos últimos días, y necesitaba un descanso de _pensar_ tanto sobre tantas cosas. Recargó su frente en la mesa, encontrando sorpresivamente que eso era muy cómodo. Podía sentir las vibraciones de los parlantes a través de la mesa. Interesante…

-Hola –escuchó, y levantó la cabeza. Una joven de rasgos asiáticos estaba sentada junto a él, sonriéndole. Ella miró sobre su hombro hacia una chica rubia que estaba detrás suyo y volvió a observar a Harry. –Verás, el chico que está allá –señaló a Malfoy con la mirada, -nos dijo que nos compraría una ronda de bebidas si conseguíamos sacarte a bailar por dos minutos.

-Oh, mierda –gruñó Harry.

-¡Oh, vamos! –suplicó la rubia, inclinándose sobre la mesa hasta que sus pechos casi se desbordaron de su pequeñita blusa. -¿Por favooor? Somos estudiantes, y este lugar es muy caro.

Harry mantuvo sus ojos en los rostros de las chicas, lo cual era todo un reto considerando lo pequeño de la ropa que estaban vistiendo. –Miren, señoritas, lo siento pero…

-¡Oye, lo tenemos bajo control! –lo interrumpió la chica asiática. –A ti no te gustan las chicas. Bien. ¡a nosotras no nos gustan los chicos!. ¡Nada de qué preocuparse! Tú haces feliz a tu novio, y nosotras obtenemos bebidas gratis. Todos ganamos –lo jaló de una mano y la rubia lo agarró de la otra, y la próxima cosa que Harry supo era que estaba torpemente parado en la pista de baile en medio de un pequeño grupo de lesbianas escasamente vestidas.

Una pequeña parte de su cerebro dijo: _"¡Mierda santa!"_… y el resto estaba en pánico. Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás. -¡Oh, no, no lo harás! –escuchó en su oído, y varios pares de manos lo jalaron adelante otra vez. Volteó a ver a otra chica con cabello corto y rojo que le sonreía. Miró a su alrededor, y descubrió que todas las chicas vestían de modo similar.

-¿Hay un concurso de "Buscando a la doble de Britney Spears" esta noche? –peguntó sarcástico, tratando de empezar a moverse de una manera que esperaba no fuera horriblemente idiota.

-No, es que acabamos de llegar de una fiesta _Mardi Gras_ de disfraces –dijo la rubia.

-¿Sabes quiénes somos? –preguntó la pelirroja, jalando a la chica asiática cerca de ella.

El cerebro de Harry empezó a trabarse ante la vista; sólo pudo negar sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¡Los Ángeles de Charlie, bobo! –rió tontamente la rubia, y se acercó a Harry.

Por el rabillo del ojo, podía ver a Jeremy y a Colby saludándolo con la mano y riéndose histéricamente. Buscó a Malfoy hasta que lo encontró, estaba reclinado contra un pilar y sonriéndole. Harry rodó sus ojos. Las chicas bailaban a su alrededor, pegándose sensualmente una contra otra.

No era _tan_ mal bailador como creía, reflexionó. No se sentía tan cohibido como era usual, y no podía imaginar que alguien realmente le estuviera prestando atención a él mientras permaneciera rodeado de chicas semidesnudas.

La música cambió, y el brazo de alguien lo rodeó. -¿Divirtiéndote? –preguntó Jeremy. Le puso otro pequeño vaso de bebida en la mano, y levantó el suyo propio en señal de salud. Harry sonrió y copeó el vaso contra el del chico antes de empinar el contenido.

-Argh –dijo, haciendo gestos. La bebida era horriblemente dulce. Jeremy le quitó el vaso vacío y se alejó de ahí.

-Aquí estás –escuchó, y unas manos lo jalaron de regreso hacia la espiral de cuerpos. La chica asiática le sonrió a la pelirroja, y presionó su trasero contra la entrepierna de Harry. Cuando dos de ellas empezaron a besarse a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara, sus pantalones se comenzaron a sentir un poco incómodos.

-Creo que ya fueron los dos minutos, señoritas –dijo, retrocediendo. Ellas le sonrieron y agitaron sus manos conforme se dirigía hacia el baño, tratando de no caminar demasiado torpemente. Era irónico que una de sus más grandes fantasías sexuales, se viera realizada delante de él una noche que tenía que fingir que era gay.

Empujó la puerta del baño sólo para encontrarse que éste era usado tanto como para tener sexo como para el propósito inicial. Había varias parejas restregándose una contra otra a lo largo de las paredes, y sonidos apagados salían desde los cubículos. Se armó de valor y caminó en dirección a los orinales.

Bajó la cremallera de sus jeans y se dio cuenta que le era muy difícil el orinar. Esperó, tratando de bloquearse de los sonidos de sexo a su alrededor, pero no estaba funcionando. Quizá si se sentaba un rato afuera podría conseguirlo. Suspiró y cerró sus pantalones, girándose para salir.

Y se congeló… Malfoy estaba recargado contra el muro a unos cuantos metros adelante, y un hombre estaba arrodillado en el mugroso suelo delante de él, chupando su miembro. Harry pestañeó, incapaz de no mirar aquello. Había visto sólo muy pocas veces a alguien teniendo sexo delante suyo, pero ciertamente nunca entre dos hombres. Por supuesto, una mamada era una mamada, y ésa no se veía nada diferente a lo que habría esperado ver.

Excepto que al que miraba era Malfoy, con sus pantalones negros bajados hasta sus rodillas y sus dedos enredados en el oscuro cabello del hombre delante de él. La expresión de su rostro era mesurada, y sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. La cabeza del hombre se balanceaba con rapidez; tenía aferrada la base de la erección de Malfoy con una mano y con la otra estaba apoyado en la pared detrás, o tal vez haciendo algo interesante en el trasero de Malfoy. La respiración de Malfoy era desigual, y estaba mordiéndose el labio, sin emitir sonido alguno.

_Es un poco escandaloso_, escuchó Harry en su cabeza, y se preguntó si estaba haciendo esfuerzos para contenerse. Las manos de Malfoy se crisparon fuertemente, y Harry se quedó hipnotizado por el movimiento, por el engullimiento y la revelación de esa piel resbaladiza… por el ritmo de la respiración de Malfoy.

Miró hacia arriba y descubrió a Malfoy viéndolo a él, con los ojos vidriosos y muy abiertos. Harry se heló, incierto sobre lo que tenía que hacer a continuación. ¿Debía disculparse?. ¿Salir?. ¿Unirse?

El último pensamiento lo sobresaltó tanto que lo hizo dar un paso atrás. Malfoy golpeó su cabeza contra el muro, haciendo gestos mientras se venía. Harry se percató de su propia erección levantándose justo cuando los ojos de Malfoy lo buscaron otra vez. Aterrorizado, dejó el baño, haciendo una pausa fuera de la puerta para acomodarse su miembro a una posición más cómoda antes de abrirse sinuoso camino entre la multitud que bailaba en la pista, sintiendo más y más claustrofobia a cada segundo que pasaba.

-¡Harry! –una mano en su brazo lo detuvo, y se volvió a mirar a Colby que le sonreía. -¿Adónde vas?

-A casa –dijo Harry. –Al hotel. No puedo… He tenido suficiente, por esta noche –trató de soltarse.

Colby lo jaló más cerca. –Harry, ya sabes cómo es él. No es exactamente del tipo "novio" –sus ojos eran compasivos.

Harry sacudió su cabeza. –Me voy –dijo, y se soltó de su mano. El aire de la noche era fresco, y caminó dos calles antes de llamar a un taxi. Se colapsó en el asiento trasero, excitado y confundido, y demasiado ebrio como para pensar sobre eso en el momento.

* * *

** Notas de traducción: **

**_Loft: _**(piso sin dividir) Lugar amplio y abierto usado originalmente como bodega, restaurado para ser utilizado como apartamento. Muy de moda en las ciudades grandes de E. U.

**_Gap:_ **Marca de ropa norteamericana, famosa por ser elaborada por personas en condiciones de casi esclavitud mientras que en las tiendas es vendida a precios altísimos. Sólo usada por los fresas.

**_Soccer: _**Así le dicen los norteamericanos al fútbol, pues ellos llaman "football" a lo que los demás conocemos como "fútbol americano".

**_Mardi Gras:_** (martes gordo, en francés) Fiesta o desfile de inicio de cuaresma, como un tipo de carnaval. Comúnmente se realiza en el martes anterior del miércoles de ceniza. Originaria de Nueva Orleáns.

* * *

_Gracias por leer y comentar! Nos vemos en la Parte 3 muy pronto!_


	3. Chapter 3

Era el mismo sueño otra vez.

Estaba vagando a través de los corredores de Hogwarts, sin saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo y hacia dónde estaba dirigiéndose. Las cosas eran siempre un poco borrosas en ese sueño, como si estuviera en un trance del cuál no podía despertar. Nunca había nada más que ver, sólo largos pasillos polvorientos y una sensación de desesperación la cual tenía problemas en quitársela de encima cuando despertaba.

Pero esa vez, viró en una esquina y vio a Ron sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas apoyadas contra su pecho. _Qué raro_, pensó Harry, percatándose a medias que eso era nuevo, y que debería de sorprenderlo. Pero, por alguna razón, no se sorprendió.

Ron le sonrió tristemente. –Lo siento –le dijo.

-Yo no –contestó Harry, con una voz que más bien parecía un susurro. Entonces, cayó de rodillas; el acto de hablar de algún modo había agotado su energía. Ron levantó su mano, y Harry extendió la suya hacia él.

* * *

_ Viernes 6 de febrero, 2004. _

El sonido de la alarma del reloj despertó a Harry, sólo que ésta no dejó de sonar cuando presionó el botón de apagado. Lo volvió a golpear, pero continuaba timbrando. Después de unos segundos de aturdimiento, se dio cuenta que era el timbre del teléfono.

El teléfono.

-¿Diga? –graznó en el auricular, descubriendo que su cabeza le _dolía_.

-_Disculpe que lo moleste tan temprano, señor Potter, pero acaba de llegar un fax para usted, y está señalado como "urgente". ¿Desea que se lo subamos a su habitación?_

Harry pudo distinguir los números rojos del reloj cuando lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y el primero de ellos definitivamente era un "seis". –Es-bien. ¿Podrían… meterlo por debajo de la puerta o algo?

-_Sí señor._

Se metió otra vez bajo las sábanas después de colgar el auricular, y gimió. No podía recordar haberse sentido tan mal después de una noche de parranda en mucho tiempo. Empezó a adormilarse a cabo de un momento, sólo para ser despertado de nuevo por un golpe en la puerta y el sonido de un papel deslizándose bajo de ella. Se sentó y echó a un lado la sábana de la cama. Estaba completamente desnudo, una circunstancia en la cuál no acostumbraba dormir. Y las sábanas estaban…

_Aaaagh_, pensó, arrugando su nariz. Recordó vagamente que se había despojado de toda su ropa la noche anterior y entonces, se había masturbado ante el recuerdo de Mlfoy y su pene siendo mamado en un baño. El motivo de que _esa_ imagen en particular lo hubiera incitado a hacer eso, era algo que realmente no quería averiguar. Aparentemente, había usado una generosa porción del lubricante que la administración de la posada colocaba convenientemente en las mesitas de noche. También había olvidado cerrar la botella en su prisa por hacer el trabajo. Respingó, lo que ocasionó que su cabeza le doliera aún más.

Todos esos pensamientos perturbadores fueron hechos a un lado cuando recogió el fax… diez páginas de letras y números colocados al azar. Y cruzando el primero de ellos, Hermione había garabateado: "URGENTE: ENTREGAR A H. POTTER LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE".

Le tomó un momento encontrar su varita de entre la pila de ropa que se había quitado la noche anterior. Había habido una época en la que dormía con ella en la mano, aunque no había vuelto a pensar en eso hacía años. Cogió del suelo, con un par de dedos, la camisa que Malfoy le había prestado, percatándose con un poco de horror que tenía una misteriosa mancha en ella. Podría ser más fácil ofrecerse a pagarla que tratar de explicar _eso_.

Regó los papeles por el piso y tocó cada uno con la punta de su varita, recitando el encantamiento decodificador que era único para él. La investigación de Hermione para su doctorado había incluido el desarrollo de algoritmos mágicos de criptografía, y había estado trabajando en un método de clave pública basado en un sistema Muggle llamado RSA. Harry no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba, excepto que cada auror tenía una clave pública que todos conocían y usaban para mandarse mensajes, y una clave privada que sólo conocía cada uno, la cuál usaban para descifrarlos. Una vez, ella había tratado de explicarle cómo funcionaba todo eso, hasta que los ojos de él se habían puesto vidriosos. El último adelanto de Hermione había sido el desarrollo de maneras de usar tecnología Muggle, tal como computadoras y máquinas de fax en las comunicaciones mágicas. Los encantamientos de codificación y decodificación podían ser usados sin importar el tipo de papel en el que el texto fuera impreso.

Las letras de las hojas se reordenaron solas formando conocidos patrones de palabras delante de sus ojos, y se dejó caer en la cama con las páginas decodificadas en sus manos. Era un reporte que contenía los detalles de la información que ella le había transmitido en su llamada telefónica del día anterior. De acuerdo con la investigación de Hermione, la CIA había interferido las comunicaciones de Malfoy de manera extensa cuando vivía en Nueva York, tanto en su hogar como en su oficina. Había una lista de las fechas y las horas en las que Malfoy había recibido lechuzas de fuentes desconocidas. Había resúmenes de reportes de operativos de la CIA quienes lo habían seguido; listas de gente que había sido vista asociándose con él y listas de personas con las que había sostenido relaciones sexuales.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. ¿Por qué necesitaban saber _eso_? Se preguntó si alguien estaba manteniendo una lista de _sus_ conquistas en Inglaterra. Por cierto que no sería muy larga.

Escudriñó a través de las páginas, sintiéndose culpable e intrigado al mismo tiempo. Malfoy había frecuentado un club en el barrio de magos de la ciudad de Nueva York llamado "B-Boy", y comprado comestibles en "Village Co-op". El informante de la CIA que había suministrado esa información declaraba haber sido su amante por más de un mes.

Malfoy tenía teléfono en Nueva York, y la línea había sido interferida. Las trascripciones de sus llamadas telefónicas eran secretas, pero había una nota diciendo que éstas no contenían información valiosa. Su basura había sido revisada concienzudamente. Su correo Muggle había sido monitoreado. Sus lechuzas fueron interceptadas desde julio, después de que un informante reportó haber visto un pedazo de pergamino en el apartamento de Malfoy con la lista de los nombres de conocidos Mortífagos en los Estados Unidos y una clave que usaba cuando los contactaba. Malfoy había sido señalado oficialmente como sospechoso de ser "terrorista mágico" el 5 de julio del 2003, bajo las condiciones establecidas por el Acta Patriótica.

La cabeza de Harry comenzó a palpitarle dolorosamente. No había visto ninguna evidencia de que Malfoy estuviera haciendo cualquiera de esas cosas en San Francisco. Se preguntó si esa era el tipo de investigación que supuestamente _él_ estaba haciendo. Ciertamente, no tenía ningún interés en clasificar la basura de Malfoy. La sola idea le revolvió el estómago.

O quizá fuera por la resaca. Empujó los papeles dentro de su mochila y se deslizó bajo las sucias sábanas otra vez, esperando sentirse mejor en un par de días. Entonces, ya podría pensar en eso. En _todo_ eso. Adormilándose, las palabras de las páginas danzaron ante sus ojos, deletreando todo tipo de cosas raras acerca de Malfoy.

El teléfono sonó. Esa vez sí recordó que era el teléfono, aunque tuvo que sonar varias veces antes de que pudiera levantarse lo suficiente como para contestarlo.

-_¿Puedes estar listo en quince minutos?_ –le preguntó Malfoy, con voz muy alegre.

-¿Qué? –masculló Harry. -¿Qué hora es?

-_Casi las diez_ –hubo una pausa durante la cual Harry se imaginó que Malfoy estaría rodando los ojos. –_Supongo que necesitarás más de quince minutos, entonces._

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Harry se daba cuenta que había sonado quejumbroso, pero no le importó.

-_Del paseo por la ciudad, hoy. ¿Recuerdas? Te lo prometí._

-Oh, no, Malfoy –gimió Harry en el auricular. –Hoy no estoy para eso. Me siento peor que mierda.

-_Oh, por el amor de Dios_ –escuchó, y Malfoy colgó el teléfono.

_A dormir_, pensó Harry, regresando el auricular a su base y acurrucándose en su almohada. Casi se había quedado dormido otra vez cuando escuchó un pequeño sonido de estallido y sintió que le quitaban su cobertor. Se agitó hasta quedar sentado, chillando de la sorpresa.

-Bebe esto –le dijo Malfoy, pasándole una taza humeante.

-¿Qué demonios…? –Harry parpadeó. –¡Maldita sea, Malfoy, casi haces que me cague del susto!

Malfoy sonrió presuntuoso. –Si no quieres que magos extraños se aparezcan en tu habitación, deberías poner las protecciones necesarias –gesticuló hacia la taza. –Bébela.

Harry lo observó sin expresión por un momento. ¿Por qué _no había_ puesto ninguna protección? Ese era un procedimiento de rutina en las misiones, pero ni siquiera se había acordado de eso. Sacudiendo su cabeza, Harry tomó la taza y olfateó el contenido. -¿Poción anti resaca?

Malfoy asintió, y Harry exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Realmente, se _estaba_ sintiendo terrible. Se tomó el contenido de la taza de varios tragos, preguntándose demasiado tarde en la razón por la que había confiado en Malfoy tan fácilmente. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que Malfoy no estaba mirándolo a la cara. Harry jaló las sábanas para cubrirse su regazo, sintiéndose tan enfermo que ni siquiera pudo enojarse por eso.

Malfoy sonrió abiertamente. –No es nada que no hubiera visto antes –le dijo, tomando su taza de vuelta.

-No lo has visto antes –respondió Harry.

-Las regaderas comunales pueden ser muy educativas –dijo Malfoy cerrándole un ojo. –Solía mirar un montón. Entonces... ¿te veo abajo en treinta minutos?

Antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Draco desapareció.

Harry podía sentir la poción empezando a surtir efecto. Le levantó el ánimo, a pesar de que acababa de ser observado con avidez (mientras estaba desnudo y envuelto en sábanas llenas de semen) por Malfoy, entre toda la gente. Qué vergüenza.

* * *

A propósito hizo que Malfoy esperara diez minutos más, y entonces se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida. Lo encontró recargado contra el muro del edificio, fumándose un cigarro, y luchó contra las ganas de arrebatarle el cigarro y bailar encima de él.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –gorjeó Malfoy. No podía haber lucido más afeminado, pensó Harry. Bajo su abierto abrigo sherpa, vestía una camisa color crema de cuello de tortuga, que justo rozaba la cintura de sus pantalones negros de marca; y una bufanda rayada con los colores del arco iris estaba envuelta alrededor de su cuello.

Harry le sonrió como saludo, fijando sus ojos en la camisa de Malfoy. -¿Es _Gap_?

-Diablos, no. Es _J. Crew_ –Malfoy le dio una última fumada a su cigarro y lo tiró contra la pared del edificio. –_Francamente_.

Harry sofocó una risa y tocó con sus dedos la punta de la bufanda. -¿Podrías ser un poco más obvio, Malfoy?

-No me avergüenza ser quien soy –contestó, inclinando su cabeza. Un mechón de cabello con rayos castaños cruzaba su frente y resopló para quitarlo de sus ojos. –Por otro lado, soy tu cita. Entonces. ¿qué dice esto de ti? –Harry rodó sus ojos.

Caminaron hacia la parada del tranvía que estaba en la 17 y Castro, y tomaron la Línea F que iba a Union Square. Harry nunca se había subido a un tranvía antes… se sentía como si estuviera en una vieja película Muggle. Lo desabordaron después de un viaje sin novedad y caminaron hacia la fila de personas que esperaban por el teleférico de la línea Powell-Mason.

A pesar del hecho que había un carro vacío en la plataforma, el personal no parecía estar apresurado por llenarlo de pasajeros. Esperaron cerca de media hora; Malfoy pasó el tiempo charlando sobre nada y sobre todo, ocasionalmente picando con un dedo a Harry en el estómago para asegurarse de que le estuviera poniendo atención. Harry compró café para los dos en una cafetería cercana, y fue recompensado con un gritito de placer por parte de Malfoy cuando sacó un _croissant_ para compartirlo con él.

Al tiempo que Harry levantaba el _croissant _para que Malfoy pudiera morderlo, se dio cuenta que unas personas estaban observándolos. Había sido observado por los demás casi toda su vida, pero no de ese modo. Esto era diferente… era con desaprobación, casi con temor y curiosidad. No le importó que esa gente pensara que él y Malfoy eran pareja, pero eso lo amilanó al grado de voltear con rapidez hacia otro lado cuando confrontó su mirada con la de ellos. Se preguntó si ése era el tipo de vida que le gustaba a Malfoy, quien no parecía enterarse de que estaban llamando la atención.

Realmente, la gente ya no miraba a Harry, y no lo habían hecho por varios años. ¿O era simplemente que había dejado de darse cuenta?

El paseo en el teleférico fue divertido por sí sólo, aunque hizo un poco de frío. Malfoy se recargó contra Harry más de lo estrictamente necesario en el carro abarrotado de gente, pero a Harry no le importó. Malfoy estaba siendo alarmadamente dulce ese día, casi coqueto, y aunque el comportamiento era sospechoso, Harry encontró que la atención que le daba le gustaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que _nadie_ lo había mirado de esa manera, o le había sonreído tanto, o se había reído con sus bromas. Ni siquiera Hermione lo hacía más, y Cho había dejado de sonreírle hace mucho tiempo ya.

Bajaron del teleférico cerca del Muelle y caminaron entre los puestos de venta de pescado, mirando algunas de las extrañas criaturas del mar que estaban exhibiéndose en cajas de vidrio. Compraron sopa de almejas servida en grandes panes ahuecados, y la comieron mientras Malfoy contaba a Harry lo que sabía de la historia del Muelle, de cómo el lugar no era ya más un mercado de pescado pero sí una atracción turística. Harry lo escuchaba, poniendo más atención en el timbre de la voz de Malfoy que en sus palabras mismas.

Caminaron por Pier 39 y se detuvieron a atisbar por las ventanas de las tiendas y a aplaudir a los artistas callejeros. Observaron a los leones marinos tomar complacidos el sol, y miraron con curiosidad hacia la isla Alcatraz a través de un telescopio público que funcionaba por veinticinco centavos. Malfoy acaparó la vista, y cuando se acabó el tiempo, le extendió su mano a Harry en espera de más monedas. Harry no se quejó, y le dio todas las monedas de veinticinco que llevaba consigo.

Caminaron por la calle Beach hacia Ghirardelli Square, chocando hombros ocasionalmente e ignorando las miradas acusadoras de los transeúntes. Malfoy quiso helado, y Harry hizo fila en Ghirardelli mientras Malfoy echaba una ojeada a la mercancía de los vendedores callejeros. Harry regresó con dos conos justo cuando Malfoy estaba examinando un anillo que era vendido por un hombre que tenía dos dientes de oro al frente.

-¿Es plata de _verdad_? –le preguntó con una expresión escéptica en su rostro. El hombre insistió que lo era, y Malfoy soltó un bufido.

-Pero _esa sí es_ una pieza interesante –dijo el hombre, mirando el brazalete de plata en la muñeca de Malfoy. -¿Cuánto quiere por él?

Los ojos de Malfoy se entrecerraron y le devolvió el anillo al hombre. –No está a la venta –le declaró.

Harry le pasó su helado y ambos se alejaron de ahí, y le echó una ojeada al brazalete de nuevo. No se había percatado de él antes. Claramente, era de origen mágico, posiblemente hecho con algún tipo de plata especial sacada por duendes de las profundidades de la tierra. El diseño daba la sutil impresión que fuera una serpiente enroscada alrededor de la muñeca.

-¿Dónde lo obtuviste? –le preguntó Harry, señalando el brazalete.

-Mi madre me lo dio –contestó.

Harry asintió. La madre de Malfoy había muerto, por lo tanto Harry asumió que esa era una posesión especial para él. Tocó su anillo casi de manera inconsciente.

-¿Ése es tu anillo de bodas? –le cuestionó Malfoy.

Harry lo miró sorprendido. –No –respondió. No estaba listo aún para decirle a Malfoy nada más sobre eso.

Afortunadamente, Malfoy pareció entenderlo así. –Pastel de queso y cereza –canturreó mirando su helado, y sonrió. -¿Quieres probar? –levantó su cono, y Harry le dio una pequeña probada, provocando una carcajada de Malfoy. Harry rió también, sintiendo cómo el helado empezaba a escurrir por su barbilla. Se congeló torpemente cuando Malfoy deslizó uno de sus pulgares por los labios de Harry, y entonces, lamía el pegajoso helado de su dedo, con los ojos brillantes.

Se quedaron en la playa a comerse su helado, observando la bahía y lo poco que se podía ver del puente Golden Gate a través de la niebla. Daba frío estar ahí sentados cerca del agua, y Harry se cuestionó en silencio la locura de estar comiendo helado al aire libre en una neblinosa tarde de febrero. Ambos estuvieron en silencio por largo tiempo, mirando las pequeñas olas que se formaban en la orilla. Malfoy apretó sus piernas contra él y cerró sus ojos. Harry se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos había mencionado el incidente en el baño de la noche anterior. Se preguntó si Malfoy siquiera lo recordaba.

-¿Vas a contarme sobre Neville? –le cuestionó Malfoy, con los ojos enfocados en su helado.

Harry lo estudió por un momento. -¿Qué quieres saber?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros, y entonces pareció pensativo. -¿Qué sucedió?

-En realidad, no lo sabemos –suspiró Harry. –Fue Terry Boot quien lo encontró, junto a los cadáveres de varios Mortífagos, en un fangoso campo cerca de Cornwall. Los últimos cuatro hechizos que había hecho fueron la maldición asesina. Los sanadores dijeron que su estado de coma probablemente se debió a los efectos de varios y prolongados ataques de _Cruciatus_, tal vez más de uno al mismo tiempo –Harry hizo una pausa. No había pensado en Neville desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Eso lo convertía en un mal amigo?

El helado de Malfoy estaba derritiéndose y escurría por su mano, sin que él se percatara de ello, aparentemente. Estaba mirando hacia el océano.

-¿Cómo fue que ustedes dos… eh…? –Harry se sorprendió de su propia falta de tacto, y murmuró: -No importa.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato. Malfoy finalmente se dio cuenta que su helado se derretía, y lo arrojó a un recipiente para basura que estaba al lado. Harry lamió su helado derretido alrededor de su cono para evitar que goteara sobre él.

-Estuvimos castigados juntos –dijo Malfoy, limpiando sus pegajosas manos con la servilleta que había estado envuelta alrededor de su cono. –Es casi como un cliché. ¿No? Ninguno de los dos sabía que el otro era homosexual hasta que nos atrapamos mutuamente mirando con ardor al profesor Riley.

-Riley –repitió Harry. Había sido el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de Harry durante su sexto curso. Era joven y muy atractivo, y parecía que cada chica de la escuela se había enamorado de él. Había sido asesinado en una batalla en el Bosque Prohibido, casi al finalizar ese año, justo a un metro de distancia de Harry. Protegiendo a Harry, de hecho.

-Si no hubiera sido una revelación mutua, seguramente yo habría usado esa información en su contra –continuó Malfoy. –Pude haber hecho de su vida un infierno.

-¿Más de lo que en realidad se la hiciste? –bufó Harry.

-Pero estaba intrigado por la idea de que _alguien_ pudiera entenderme –dijo Malfoy, ignorando el comentario de Harry. –Llegamos a un acuerdo, un tipo de tregua. Por el comienzo del séptimo año, eso se había convertido en algo más.

-¿Hasta que tu padre te sacó de la escuela?

Malfoy asintió, con la mirada perdida en la arena bajo sus pies.

-Los demás creímos… bueno, probablemente te puedas imaginar que fue lo que pensamos que pasaría contigo después de eso –dijo Harry y Malfoy no lo miró, pero sonrió, casi con tristeza. Harry decidió presionar un poco más. -¿Por qué decidiste convertirte en auror?

Malfoy tomó un profundo respiro cerrando sus ojos, como para tranquilizarse. –Porque sabía que eso disgustaría enormemente a mi padre –dijo al fin. –Pensaba que yo estaba _enfermo... _¿entiendes? Pensaba que sólo sería una fase que tenía que atravesar –abrió los ojos y levantó una de sus manos con el puño lleno de arena, dejando que los granos cayeran a través de sus dedos. –Creyó que podría agotarme, volverme normal. Después de seis meses de eso, me atrapó mamándosela a mi tutor, y sólo… explotó. Para no hacer la historia larga, me dijo que si estaba determinado a desperdiciar mi ADN, lo menos que podía hacer era permitirle ofrecer mis servicios para la causa –se encogió de hombros y Harry se preguntó a que se refería exactamente con _servicios_. –En ese punto, yo no iba a hacer _nada_ de lo que quería que hiciera. De cualquier forma, cumplía dieciocho en marzo, y entonces tendría mi herencia. Me imaginé que no había nada que pudiera hacerme. Y me fui.

Malfoy miró hacia la bahía, con el rostro tenso. Harry esperó que continuara, pero no lo hizo. -¿Te las arreglaste tú solo después de eso?

Malfoy asintió. –Me volví un poco loco, y me mudé a Londres. Después de un par de meses, mi padre me encontró y me quería hacer regresar a casa. No iba a permitir que me negara, por lo tanto decidí hacer algo para protegerme yo mismo.

-¿Y decidiste solicitar tu entrada al entrenamiento de auror? –Harry miraba el rostro de Malfoy.

-Sí. Aunque tenía que tomar mis ÉXTASIS primero. Ya conoces el resto.

-No –respondió Harry. –De hecho, no.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y se incorporó, sacudiéndose la arena de sus pantalones. -Me está dando frío. Vayámonos de compras.

Harry le permitió jalarlo para ayudarse a ponerse de pie, satisfecho de lo mucho que había conocido sobre Malfoy. Tal vez ese plan de hacerse su amigo pudiera funcionar, después de todo.

Horas después, estaban terminando de cenar en el restaurante "North Beach". Harry sirvió lo que quedaba de una botella de Chianti en la copa de Malfoy, mientras lo observaba picar los restos de su _osso buco_.

-¿Algo más que quieras visitar hoy? –le preguntó Malfoy, probando tentativamente la médula de su hueso de ternera.

Harry lo pensó. –Hay un solo lugar al que me gustaría ir.

Malfoy arrugó su cara y dejó el resto de la médula en paz. -¿Cuál?

-Haight-Ashbury, por supuesto.

El rostro de Malfoy se congeló por un momento, y entonces bajó la mirada hacia su plato. –Tendrás que ir ahí por tus propios medios.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry, sorprendido. -¿Tú nunca has estado ahí?

-No –Malfoy sorbió de su vino.

-¿Has vivido aquí por seis meses y no has estado en el barrio de magos para nada? –Harry no pudo dejar de entrecerrar los ojos ante la evidencia de una pista potencial. –Eres un auror, Malfoy. ¿No es para eso para lo están los hechizos de encubrimiento? –Malfoy se encogió de hombros y trató de cambiar de tema de conversación, pero Harry no estaba listo para dejar pasar eso. –Seguramente necesitarás ingredientes para pociones, algún libro o _algo_. ¿No extrañas convivir con otros magos? –Malfoy sacudió su cabeza. Harry apretó sus labios, preguntándose cómo podría presionar más sobre ese asunto. Si podía conseguir que Malfoy aceptara a ir a Haight-Ashbury, eso podía quizá dirigirlo a un adelanto en su investigación. –Deberíamos ir, entonces –dijo Harry, tan firme como pudo hacerlo.

-No quiero ir –contestó Malfoy.

-Vamos mañana. Será divertido.

-Tengo que trabajar mañana.

-Entonces vayamos cuando salgas de trabajar.

-¡Maldición, Harry!. ¡Dije que no! –la voz de Malfoy fue tan áspera que varias cabezas en el restaurante se volvieron hacia su dirección. Harry cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y miró a otro lado.

El taxi los llevó de regreso al apartamento de Malfoy en medio de un incómodo silencio. Harry hacía esfuerzos por no mostrarse inquieto, preocupado por haber arruinado en un simple momento, todo lo que había logrado ganar durante el día completo. Aunque en verdad no podía culpar a Malfoy por no confiar en él. Quizá ésa era una señal de qué tan profundo era el problema en el que Malfoy realmente estaba metido.

Siguió a Malfoy adentro de su edificio, sin desear marcharse hasta que uno de los dos hablara. Malfoy era increíblemente testarudo, por lo que todo indicaba que tendría que ser él el primero en decir algo.

_Bien_, pensó. Había estado casado; estaba acostumbrado a echarse la culpa de cualquier mierda que ni siquiera sabía que había hecho hasta que era demasiado tarde. Malfoy abrió la puerta y encendió las luces, y Harry abrió la boca para disculparse.

-Lo siento –dijo Malfoy, tan quedamente que Harry no estaba seguro de haber escuchado correctamente. Harry lo miró boquiabierto por un momento, y Malfoy continuó: -Tengo mis razones para no querer ir ahí. Te pido que respetes eso, por ahora –levantó la mirada, y Harry pudo ver que sus ojos lucían preocupados, a pesar de que su rostro se mantenía sin expresión.

Para empezar, Harry descubrió que Malfoy no lo quería dejar ir. No quería perder su compañía, aunque se portara cauteloso. _Yo también sería cauteloso, si todos mis amigos y amantes me hubieran estado espiando_, pensó Harry.

Asintió y trató de sonreír. –Está bien.

Malfoy pareció aliviado por un segundo, y entonces recuperó su compostura por completo. -¿Quieres salir con nosotros esta noche otra vez?

Harry se sintió fracasar. –Supongo –había estado esperando que sólo se quedarían a no hacer nada, a charlar un poco más. No estaba seguro de poder soportar otra noche como la anterior.

Los labios de Malfoy se curvearon en su acostumbrada sonrisa condescendiente. –No te preocupes. Será de mucha más baja intensidad. Sólo unos cócteles, y probablemente después regresemos aquí a relajarnos.

-¿Tengo que cambiarme de ropa otra vez?

Malfoy sonrió. –Absolutamente.

* * *

Malfoy se dio una ducha rápida y entonces caminó desnudo por el apartamento por lo menos unos diez minutos, para gran molestia de Harry. Éste había escogido lo que se vestiría y se lo había puesto ya, por lo que se sentó en la cama a esperar, tratando de no mirar, pero mirando de todas maneras. Harry se percató que Malfoy era delgado pero musculoso, más que sólo flacucho; y que tenía un tatuaje de un nudo céltico en la base de su columna vertebral. Harry observaba con fijeza hacia el tatuaje cada vez que Malfoy pasaba, y se preguntó si le habría dolido hacérselo. Malfoy estaba buscando algo en su armario cuando Harry descubrió que el tatuaje se había transformado en un pequeño dragón. Miró más de cerca, y el dragón estiró sus alas al tiempo que bostezaba. Harry jadeó de la sorpresa, e inmediatamente se sonrojó cuando la cabeza de Malfoy se viró de improviso hacia atrás.

  
Imagen por: KKR 

  


-Me… ese tatuaje… me sorprendió –tartamudeó, sintiendo cómo se ponía rojo. Malfoy sonrió y se acercó, girándose para que Harry pudiera ver más de cerca.

-Tócalo –le dijo.

-¿Perdón? –Harry sentía que sus mejillas ardían aún más.

-Adelante –rió Malfoy, mirando por encima de su hombro.

Harry tragó fuerte y presionó tentativamente un dedo sobre el dragón. Éste se alejó de su alcance, retozando y observándolo con sus pequeños y brillantes ojos negros. -¿Qué demonios…? –Harry trató de tocarlo de nuevo y se volvió a alejar, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia él. Harry observó su danza por la pálida piel de Malfoy, esquivando sus intentos por atraparlo. Apoyó la palma de su mano contra la piel de Malfoy, capturando por fin al dragón.

Sonrió, y entonces se dio cuenta que su mano estaba en el trasero de Malfoy. Se congeló por un momento, incierto sobre si tenía que quitarla de un tirón o hacer simplemente algún comentario casual sobre el tatuaje mágico, como si no fuera nada raro haber estado acariciando el culo de otro hombre en el último minuto.

Malfoy se aclaró la garganta y sonrió sobre su hombro. –Bonito truco. ¿Verdad?

Harry levantó la vista y retiró su mano de dónde la tenía. -¿Le muestras eso a todos los chicos?

Malfoy sonrió. –Sólo se mueve para los magos, ya sabes. Tiene la apariencia de un nudo céltico, al menos que lo mires con _mucha_ atención.

Harry se ruborizó, percatándose de que había sido descubierto. Malfoy procedió a vestirse y no dijo nada más sobre el tema, para gran alivio de Harry.

* * *

Se encontraron con Colby y Jeremy en el "Pilsner Inn" de la calle Church, un encantador y cercano bar que estaba atestado de gente. _La mayoría son hombres_, pensó Harry, mirando alrededor. Estaba sorprendido de lo fácil que le había sido mezclarse en ese ambiente. Afortunadamente, Colby y Jeremy habían llegado lo suficientemente temprano como para acaparar una mesa para todos ellos. Les sonrieron a Harry y a Malfoy mientras serpenteaban abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Colby le hizo gestos a Harry para que se sentara junto a él, sonriéndole tímidamente.

-Entonces. ¿Hoy por fin dejaron la cama antes de la hora de la cena? –bromeó Jeremy. Colby le dio un codazo, lanzándole una _extraña_ mirada.

-Nos paseamos en teleférico, y fuimos al Muelle –les informó Harry. –Fue divertido.

-Es bueno saber que Derek conoce algo más de San Francisco que sólo la gran vida nocturna –dijo Colby cerrando un ojo.

-Me arriesgo a salir durante el día, muy frecuentemente –respondió Malfoy, reclinándose en su silla con aire de aburrimiento. –También me alejo de Castro en algunas ocasiones.

-Y la tierra de algún modo no se sale de sus ejes –dijo una voz detrás de Harry. Vio una sonrisa franca cruzar el rostro de Malfoy justo antes que el hombre apareciera y lo besara.

Lo _besó_, y no en el amigable, _hola-cómo-estás_ modo en que Malfoy acostumbraba besar a la gente. El hombre se apretujó entre Malfoy y Jeremy en la mesa, inclinando su cabeza hacia los demás a manera de saludo.

-Éste es Harry, un amigo que me visita desde Londres –le dijo Malfoy al recién llegado. –Harry, éste es Manny Padilla.

Manny le sonrió mientras su mano cruzaba la mesa para estrechar la de Harry. –Derek me ha hablado mucho de ti, Harry. Es grandioso poder conocerte al fin –sus ojos echaron una mirada rápida y breve a la frente de Harry.

-Sí, también es un gusto para mí –logró decir Harry, deseando poder regresar a la primera parte del comentario de Manny. La sonrisa de Manny era tan encantadora que por un momento le recordó a Gilderoy Lockhart… pero _mucho_ más atractivo. De aproximadamente treinta años, vestía inmaculadamente y estaba mirando a Malfoy con adoración. Harry sintió que algo le daba un vuelco en su estómago.

-¿Cómo está marchando la declaración? –preguntó Malfoy, centrando completamente su atención en Manny.

Manny le hizo una señal al mesero agitando su mano casualmente y ordenó una cerveza Heineken. –Horrible. Los tontos no saben en lo que se están metiendo –Manny sacudió su cabeza, y él y Malfoy parecieron intercambiar una mirada significativa.

-¿Eres abogado, entonces? –cuestionó Harry, de repente queriendo ser parte de la conversación.

Manny sonrió. –Corporativo, para firmas de ingeniería. En realidad, es muy aburrido.

-Pero paga bien –murmuró Colby por lo bajito. Manny no pareció haber escuchado. Malfoy le hizo más preguntas sobre la declaración, y Harry descubrió que no podía seguir la conversación. Les dirigió una mirada a Colby y Jeremy, y se dio cuenta que lo estaban observando. Colby le ofreció una sonrisita y golpeó levemente su rodilla contra la suya por debajo de la mesa. Jeremy gesticuló su cabeza en dirección a Manny y rodó los ojos. Harry sofocó una sonrisa, y entonces la verdad lo golpeó.

Malfoy tenía novio.

Su sonrisa vaciló, y se obligó a mirar otra vez. Manny había tomado la mano de Malfoy y estaba acariciando su palma con un dedo, y Malfoy estaba sonriendo y escuchando mientras Manny hablaba. Para Harry, ellos se veían como una pareja, ya que aún alguien tan promiscuo como Malfoy podía verse, que con él, estaba _en_ una pareja.

Harry se enfureció de repente. ¿Por qué Malfoy no le había mencionado esto antes? Habían pasado cuatro días juntos, y Malfoy ni siquiera le había _dado una pista_ de que tuviera novio. ¿Qué no eran esas el tipo de cosas que uno le cuenta a la gente?. ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho nada sobre él? El nombre de Manny había salido a relucir varias veces la noche anterior, pero realmente no le había prestado atención. Había imaginado solamente que sería otro de los amigos de Malfoy.

No hacía ni una hora que se había sentido tan bien por los avances de su investigación, creyendo que por fin Malfoy se estaba abriendo a él. Ese era un gran detalle que había excluido. Harry miró a su cerveza con el ceño fruncido, sin importarle si alguien se daba cuenta. De hecho, _esperaba_ que Malfoy se diera cuenta. Levantó la mirada de nuevo después de un momento, pero Malfoy seguía charlando quedamente con Manny. Éste sonrió y se inclinó hacia Malfoy para besarlo.

-¿Alguien quiere otra ronda? –preguntó Harry. –Yo invito.

-Seguro –contestaron todos a coro. Malfoy le sonrió radiante y se volvió otra vez hacia Manny. Harry trató de no mirarlo con furia.

-Yo te ayudo –dijo Colby, para el alivio de Harry. Ambos se abrieron camino entre la multitud para llegar a la barra. –Supongo que no te dijo nada sobre Manny –comentó Colby, con la mirada compasiva brillando en sus ojos de nuevo.

-Ni una palabra –gruñó Harry, sorprendiéndose de la amargura en su voz. Sin embargo, era probable que actuar el papel de amante celoso no lo perjudicaría. Era una buena historia para encubrirse, de cualquier forma. Arrugó su entrecejo. -¿Quién diablos se cree que es?

Colby envolvió con un brazo el de Harry. –Oh, cariño, Derek es sólo como todos seríamos si tuviéramos las pelotas suficientes. Hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere y con quien quiere.

-¿Y qué piensa su novio de eso? –preguntó Harry, sin que le costara mucho trabajo sonar sarcástico.

-Se aguanta las pendejadas de Derek, justo como lo hacemos todos –Colby sonrió y apretó el brazo de Harry. –O lo aguantas, o te largas.

-¿Qué harías tú?

Colby se encogió de hombros y miró hacia la barra. -¿Qué tipo de cerveza querían que les lleváramos?

El resto de la noche fue insoportable para Harry. No se había percatado a qué grado había sido el centro de la atención de Malfoy, hasta que ya no lo fue más. Cuanto más pensaba sobre el hecho que no le había dicho nada sobre Manny, más furioso se sentía. Después de una hora, apenas estaba participando en la conversación, a pesar de los intentos de Colby de incluirlo en ella.

-Bueno, chicos, me tengo que levantar temprano mañana –dijo Jeremy alrededor de la medianoche. –Tiempo de retirarse a dormir.

-¿Qué? –Malfoy puso mala cara. –¡Siempre vamos a mi casa los viernes en la noche!

Jeremy se encogió de hombros y miró hacia Colby. Colby estudió sus ojos por unos segundos antes de levantar la mirada. –Lo siento, pero yo estoy rendido. Ustedes arréglense como puedan esta noche.

-Yo me puedo quedar un rato -dijo Manny. Harry sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies.

-¿Y tú, Harry? –le preguntó Malfoy, dirigiéndose directamente a Harry por primera vez en casi una hora.

Harry lo consideró. Realmente no tenía humor para una tercera ronda, pero no quiso ni pensar en Malfoy y Manny regresando al apartamento juntos, y solos. –Por supuesto. –dijo. _No tengo nada mejor que hacer_.

Por otro lado, se recordó, estaba ahí para investigar. Las relaciones de Malfoy con ese abogado podrían ser una pista importante de porqué estaba escondido ahí. Harry suspiró. Estaba ahí para trabajar, no para hacer amigos o meterse en la vida de otras personas. Era mejor que no se olvidara de eso.

Se despidieron de Colby y Jeremy afuera del lugar, y entonces caminaron hacia el apartamento de Malfoy, que estaba a un poco más de un kilómetro de distancia. Malfoy charlaba alegremente mientras caminaban, con Harry a su izquierda y Manny a su derecha. Una tonada amortiguada empezó a sonar, y Manny buscó en los bolsillos de su elegante abrigo de lana.

-Disculpen, chicos –echó una mirada a la pantalla de su teléfono y volteó a ver a Malfoy. –Tengo que contestar esta llamada. _¿Diga?_ –Manny se alzó de hombros hacia ellos y se alejó una pequeña distancia, hablando rápidamente pero en voz baja. –_Claro que sé quién es. Sólo me gustaría que alguien me hubiera dicho…_

Malfoy regresó su mirada a Harry y le sonrió, inclinando su cabeza. -¿Te la estás pasando bien?

Harry resopló, resistiendo las ganas de golpearlo en respuesta. –Supongo.

Malfoy arrugó el ceño. -¿Pasa algo malo?

Harry miró hacia Manny, que gesticulaba ampliamente hacia nadie mientras hablaba por su celular. –No. No pasa nada –suspiró y bajó la mirada hacia sus pies.

-Harry… -empezó a decir Malfoy, buscando tomar su mano. Harry la retiró con brusquedad antes que supiera lo que estaba haciendo. -¿Qué mierda te pasa esta noche? –soltó Malfoy. –Traté de ignorarte, y he intentado ser amable contigo, y tú te portas como un patán de cualquier manera.

-¿_Yo soy_ un patán? –replicó Harry. –Oh, por el amor de Dios…

-¿Qué?. ¿Qué fue lo que hice?. ¿Esto es todavía por lo de Haight-Ashbury?

Harry gimió. –Esto _no_ es por lo de Haight-Ashbury… -suspiró, tratando de dominarse. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado por esto? Miró de nuevo a Manny. El bastardo se veía completamente espectacular aún parado ahí, metido en su abrigo a la débil luz de la lámpara de calle y hablando con sabe quién.

-Oh, Dios mío –dijo Malfoy. Harry lo miró. -¿Es por Manny, verdad?

Harry no supo cómo responder, aunque esa era la verdad. Se contentó con encogerse de hombros. –Yo sólo… desearía que me lo hubieras dicho.

Malfoy hizo un sonido exasperado. -¿Decirte qué?. ¿Qué iba a venir esta noche? Se suponía que iba a venir desde la primera noche… lo sabes.

-Qué tienes _novio_ -dijo Harry, muy agradecido de que estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro para que Malfoy no pudiera ver el color del que seguramente se estaba poniendo.

Malfoy levantó sus manos en protesta. –Primero que nada, _no_ es mi novio. Yo no _tengo_ novios.

Harry sonrió sarcástico. –Eso no fue lo que me pareció ver esta noche.

-Segundo, no creo que sea, de ninguna manera, tu maldito problema saber a quién me estoy tirando.

Harry luchó para no mostrar el dolor que sintió ante ese comentario. Era la verdad, después de todo; ese _no era_ de ninguna manera su problema.

Por otra parte. ¿eso era por lo que estaba ahí, no? Se suponía que estaba tratando de averiguar lo más posible acerca de los contactos de Malfoy y de sus actividades. Logró sonreír con frialdad y los ojos de Malfoy se entrecerraron.

-Siento eso –dijo Manny, reuniéndose con ellos. –Desearía poder apagarlo, pero es por esto por lo que me pagan –miró entre ellos dos, cómo si sintiera la tensión.

Malfoy asintió y comenzó a caminar otra vez; se quedaron en silencio el resto del trayecto. Ante las escaleras de su edificio, Malfoy se detuvo, pensando, y entonces se dirigió a Manny. –Olvidé… me quedé sin vodka. Voy a correr a la licorería de la esquina y comprar un poco antes de que cierren. Ustedes entren –se alejó, dejando a Harry a solas con Manny.

Manny rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó un llavero. Harry frunció el ceño mientras él abría la puerta principal. -¿Tú también vives aquí?

Manny se rió. –No, yo vivo en un _loft_ que está en Market –Harry lo siguió adentro, apretando los dientes. ¿Él tenía una _llave_…?

_Dijo que no tenía novios. Ja_.

Siguió a Manny dentro del apartamento… _Maldita llave…_ y se colapsó sobre el mullido sofá. Ése había sido su lugar habitual en los últimos días. Se preguntó dónde solía sentarse Manny.

Manny se acomodó en el sofá a su lado, sonriendo apretadamente. –Mira, Harry, sólo acabemos con esto de una vez. ¿Si?

Harry se obligó a sonreírle en respuesta. -¿Disculpa?

-Obviamente Derek no te habló de mí, y estás celoso y enojado –se recargó contra los cojines, suspirando. –Desearía que fuera un poco más cuidadoso con los sentimientos de los demás, pero…

-¿No te preocupa que ande jodiendo con quién sea por ahí? –dijo impulsivamente Harry, en un tono tenso. Le pareció que era una buena pregunta. Ciertamente, eso le había estado preocupando a _Harry_.

Manny se encogió de hombros. –Siempre ha sido así, y es honesto en cuanto a eso. Es muy cuidadoso, también. Yo desearía que se quedara en casa y esperara por mí cada noche, pero no lo hace.

-Eso es una grandísima mierda –gruñó Harry.

-Ha habido un montón de chicos cómo tú, Harry –dijo Manny. –Entran en su vida, se encapricha con ellos una semana o dos, y luego se aburre –Harry tragó saliva, sacudiendo su cabeza incrédulo. ¿Cómo podía ser Manny tan imperturbable?

-Sólo que de mí, nunca se ha aburrido; por lo tanto, aún sigo aquí –dijo sonriendo, y Harry tuvo que luchar enormemente contra la necesidad de golpearlo.

Por otra parte, era claro que Manny había conocido a Malfoy por mucho tiempo, y podía ser una buena fuente de información.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que soy sólo otra cana al aire? –preguntó Harry, tratando de imitar la imperturbabilidad de Manny. –Después de todo, lo conozco desde los once años. Tengo una historia con él que no cualquiera tiene.

Manny sonrió apretadamente otra vez. –Sólo estás de visita aquí por unas semanas. Volverás a Inglaterra muy pronto, y Derek regresará derechito a mi cama, como siempre. De cualquier forma, está bien que estés aquí para mantenerlo ocupado. Yo tengo mucho trabajo esta semana.

Harry apretó su mandíbula y miró hacia otro lado.

-Oh, no lo tomes personal, Harry. Si te sirve de consuelo, él ha hablado incesantemente de ti toda esta semana. Hasta me he puesto un poco celoso.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Harry, regresando su mirada a él. -¿Qué te ha dicho?

Manny se movió más cerca, sonriendo. –Qué es magnífico joder contigo.

La mandíbula de Harry cayó hasta el piso, y antes que pudiera impedirlo, soltó: -¿Él dijo _eso_? -no podía imaginar el motivo por el que Malfoy estaría diciendo algo así.

Manny afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, y sus ojos oscuros brillaron. –Puedo ver el porqué Derek está tan interesado en ti.

Harry tragó fuerte, dándose cuenta por fin de que Manny estaba demasiado cerca. No tenía ninguna idea de qué hacer. –Yo… eh… ¿Por qué será?

Manny tomó una mejilla de Harry con su mano y se inclinó sobre él. –Eres endemoniadamente sexy, y no tienes absolutamente idea de ello.

Harry nunca había sido uno de esos hombres que presionaban agresivamente a las chicas, sin saber aceptar un "no" como respuesta. Se preguntó si eso era lo que se sentía recibir ese tipo de atención.

Y la siguiente cosa que Harry supo, era que estaba siendo besado. Habían pasado meses desde que había sido besado por alguien, y su cerebro se desconectó completamente por un momento. La lengua de Manny lo presionó, caliente y resbaladiza, y no pudo evitar abrir su boca en respuesta. Manny profundizó el beso, deslizando su brazo por la espalda de Harry, quien se escuchó a él mismo gemir.

Entonces, oyó una vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza decir: _¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?_

Empezó a alejarse, tratando de pensar en una manera de protestar sin dejarle saber a Manny que _no era_, en realidad, homosexual. Maldito Malfoy que no les dice la verdad a sus amigos. –Espera… -comenzó a murmurar.

-¿A Derek? Regresará pronto –la boca de Manny se dirigió a la oreja de Harry y empezó a lamer de un modo que siempre conseguía derretirlo. –Puede unírsenos.

-Oh, mierda –susurró Harry.

La perilla de la puerta sonó, y Harry saltó del sofá alejándose de Manny. Malfoy entró por la puerta con una bolsa de papel en la mano y les sonrió a los dos.

-¿Han estado charlando en lo que venía?

-Claro –dijo Manny. Harry pudo escuchar la sugerencia en su voz. Levantó la mirada para descubrir a Malfoy viéndolo, con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

Harry tomó una decisión. –Lo siento, pero estoy realmente muy cansado. Creo que me iré ahora mismo.

-Harry… -protestó Malfoy.

-No, de verdad –dijo Harry, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. –Yo… te veré después. ¿Está bien?

No miró a ninguno de los dos mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Escuchó a Malfoy llamarlo por su nombre cuando bajaba corriendo las escaleras, pero no miró atrás. Sólo se mantuvo caminando, pasó la puerta del edificio, subió por Castro y regresó a su cuarto en la posada.

 

 

* * *

**Notas de traducción:**

**RSA: **Sistema criptográfico con clave pública. Son las iniciales de los apellidos de los investigadores que desarrollaron el algoritmo: Rivest, Shamir y Adleman.

**La conversación de Manny** por teléfono celular (lo que está en cursiva) está escrita originalmente en español por la autora. Se supone que Manny habla español porque es de origen latino.


	4. Chapter 4

Sábado 7 de febrero, 2004.

_   
_

-No puedo hacer esto, Hermione.

-_No seas ridículo_.

-Ya no soy auror. Dejé el trabajo de campo hace años, y fue por una buena razón –Harry suspiró y miró hacia el techo. –Por otra parte, es _Malfoy_. No he podido evitar que mis sentimientos personales estén interfiriendo. Por favor, Hermione, sácame de este caso.

-_Eso es imposible y lo sabes_ –Harry no había esperado que ella dijera que trataría de hacerlo, pero por lo menos había deseado un poco de simpatía de su parte. –_Puedes hacer esto, Harry, auror o no. Sólo vas a tener que trabajar enteramente con tu aversión de la niñez._

Harry resopló. No iba a decirle que la enemistad no era el problema. El problema era que _Harry_ no estaba listo para esa misión. Sentía cosas que no había esperado sentir, y estaban interfiriendo con su habilidad para hacer su trabajo… se encontraba tan limitado como cuando empezó con él. –Bien –murmuró. –Pero pensé que tú, de entre toda la gente, entenderías lo difícil que esto es para mí.

-_Lo entiendo, Harry. Pero has estado ahí casi una semana, y Malfoy podría sospechar si desapareces y alguien nuevo del Ministerio de Magia llegara a ocupar tu lugar_.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Olvídalo –Harry se estiró bajo las sábanas, bostezando. -¿Por qué tienes que llamarme tan horriblemente temprano? No tienes idea de lo tarde que Malfoy se queda despierto.

-_Oooh. ¿En serio?_ –canturreó Hermione. -_¿Ha estado orillándote a mucha vida nocturna?. ¿Él es…?_ –se detuvo.

-Sí, lo es –dijo Harry. –Como la mayoría de los que viven por aquí.

-_¿Y estás cómodo con eso?_

_Demasiado cómodo_, pensó Harry. –Por supuesto –contestó. -¿Pensaste que no lo estaría?

-_No…_

-¿Sabías que Neville era homosexual? –se le ocurrió preguntar, mientras torcía el cable del teléfono con un dedo.

-_Claro. Todo el mundo lo sabía._

Harry arrugó la frente. -¿Yo era el único que no?

-_Harry, cariño… te adoro, pero a veces eres completamente atolondrado_ –Harry abrió la boca para protestar. – _Debo irme, es la hora de recoger a los gemelos de la guardería. Te voy a mandar un fax antes de salir de la oficina; es muy importante que lo leas todo completo. No puedo decirte más, hay gente por aquí…_

-Yo… Está bien –Harry cerró sus ojos. –Gracias… adiós.

Colgó el auricular y se frotó los ojos. Estaba cansado, de mal humor, confundido y endemoniadamente caliente. No había tenido sexo en meses, cosa que no le había importado… hasta ahora. Tenía que ser el resultado de la evidente demostración de sexo y sexualidad a la que se había sometido últimamente, cortesía de Draco Malfoy.

Por supuesto que había estado pensando bastante en Malfoy los últimos días, y no siempre de maneras adecuadas. Pero eso no significaba nada. ¿O sí? Después de todo, el incidente del baño había transcurrido durante una borrachera. Ya estaba excitado aún antes de ver a Malfoy ahí.

Pero no tenía una excusa para su reacción al beso. Había estado sobrio cuando pasó, y Manny ni siquiera le _gustaba_… aunque no podía negar que el tipo estaba guapísimo. No era difícil darse cuenta que era lo que a Malfoy le gustaba de él. A Harry siempre le habían atraído las chicas que eran agresivas en la cama, y había algo en la manera en la que Manny simplemente le había _robado_ ese beso que despertaba sus instintos como nada lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Sintió mariposas revoloteando en su estómago sólo de recordarlo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba acariciándose y, frustrado, retiró bruscamente su mano. –_No_ vas a hacerte una paja pensando en Manny –se reprendió.

Aunque tenía que admitir que tenía cierta coherencia. Quizá, realmente se _sintiera_ atraído tanto por los hombres como por las mujeres. Habían existido muchas ocasiones en su vida en las que se había sentido interesado por alguno de sus amigos, en una manera en la que percibía, no era correspondido en absoluto. Por eso se había acostumbrado a aislarse de los demás. Casarse con Cho había sido una vía fácil de escapar a esa confusión emocional.

Y también estaba Ron, y el beso que habían compartido siendo adolescentes. Cerró sus ojos ante el recuerdo; no había tenido la intención que pasara aquello. Habían estado alborotando juntos por un rato, e inmediatamente, se estaban sonriendo el uno al otro, demasiado cerca para su comodidad. Harry lo había besado porque pensó que Ron también había sentido las mismas cosquillas en el estómago. Pero no era así, y todo se arruinó. Después de eso, las cosas estuvieron muy embarazosas entre ellos por meses.

Consiguió dormirse de nuevo, pero era invadido por sueños que lo mantenían perpetuamente estimulado. Finalmente, se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha, lavándose los productos que Malfoy le había puesto en el cabello, antes de dejar que sus manos se deslizaran hacia abajo. Mientras el agua caía a presión sobre su pecho y recorría sus muslos, se concentró en la imagen de Malfoy recargado contra la pared y sus pantalones enroscados a la altura de las rodillas. Ése era un recuerdo que se había estado metiendo en sus pensamientos con alarmante frecuencia.

Acarició su miembro hasta endurecerlo, dejando que la imagen invadiera su mente por completo. Malfoy estaba mordiendo sus labios con los ojos cerrados y el hombre a sus pies (que en esa fantasía adquiría cada vez más parecido a Harry) estaba tomándose las cosas con calma, devorando con lentitud la erección de Malfoy y liberándola de nuevo, lamiéndolo en la punta y haciendo ruiditos de placer desde el fondo de su garganta.

Harry recargó su espalda contra el frío azulejo de la regadera, percatándose que estaba añadiendo detalles de una mamada particularmente buena que había recibido una vez por parte de una chica Muggle que había conocido en un bar. Ella había sido una de las pocas aventuras que había tenido y jamás la había vuelto a ver. No había pensado en eso en años, pero en ese momento el recuerdo afloró en su mente, sin que lo buscara. Se concentró en las cosas que ella le había hecho, imaginándose a él haciéndole lo mismo al pene de Malfoy. Sus propias reacciones se mezclaron con las de Malfoy: la imagen en su mente gimió junto con él cuando aceleró el ritmo, acariciándose rudamente su miembro, que estaba resbaladizo por el agua. Estaba cerca, en el punto donde usualmente regresaría y esperaría antes de llevarse de nuevo al límite del orgasmo. El beso de Manny surgió en su mente de la nada, y en su fantasía Harry se ponía de pie y, apoyando una mano en el pecho de Malfoy, lo inmovilizaba contra la pared y lo besaba. Los labios de Malfoy se abrían para él, y Harry profundizaba el beso, sintiendo a Malfoy empezar a estremecerse, cerca de la culminación.

La mano de Harry se movía veloz, y dejó que la imagen se desvaneciera conforme sentía la tensión crecer en su entrepierna. Apretó los dientes y gimió cuando se vino. Y al terminar, se dejó caer en el suelo de la regadera. Jadeaba tembloroso, a pesar de que el agua estaba caliente.

Ese había sido uno de los mejores orgasmos que había tenido fruto de una paja. Quizá no ocupara la ayuda de un compañero, después de todo.

En diez minutos ya estaba limpio, afeitado y sintiéndose significativamente más relajado. Salió del baño… y casi gritó de la sorpresa. Malfoy estaba sentado en la cama, vestido para su trabajo y hojeando la revista para turistas _San Francisco!_ que había estado sobre su mesita de noche.

-¡Malditos demonios, Malfoy!. ¿Qué estás…? –comenzó a preguntar Harry, y entonces recordó que estaba desnudo. Rescató su toalla del piso del baño y se la amarró alrededor de la cintura.

Malfoy ni siquiera levantó los ojos de la revista. -¿Tuviste un buen baño? –preguntó, en un tono que dejaba notar que sabía exactamente lo que Harry había estado haciendo.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo Harry, sintiendo que la tensión crecía en su cuerpo de nuevo, lenta pero inexorable. -¿Qué haces aquí?

Malfoy lanzó la revista a un lado y le sonrió con complicidad. –Sólo pensé en aparecerme por aquí camino al trabajo, para ver cómo te la estabas pasando.

Harry apretó sus dientes. _Realmente_ necesitaba colocar algunas precauciones. No podía creer que _otra vez_ lo había olvidado. –Estoy bien, de verdad.

-No parecías estar bien anoche. Estaba deseando poder hablar contigo.

-Malfoy, por favor –gimoteó Harry. –Estoy cansado. Estoy desnudo. No estoy de muy buen humor. ¿Podemos hablar en otro momento?

-Oh, por supuesto que en otro momento–dijo Malfoy, poniéndose de pie. –Quería saber si podías venir a cenar a casa esta noche –ante la mirada escéptica de Harry, dijo: -Sé cocinar, lo juro. Sólo tú y yo –la expresión de Harry se iluminó. La idea de pasar algo de tiempo a solas con Malfoy era atrayente después de los desastrosos eventos de las últimas dos noches. –Algunos amigos llegarán más tarde, pero mientras tanto seremos sólo tú y yo.

La expresión de Harry titubeó un poco, pero asintió. -¿A qué hora?

-Hoy salgo a las seis. ¿Por qué no llegas en cuánto estés listo?

Después de que desapareció, Harry se dio cuenta que el último fax codificado de Hermione había sido introducido por debajo de la puerta mientras estaba en el baño; había estado tirado en el piso todo ese tiempo. No era que Malfoy lo pudiera leer, pero si lo hubiera visto, probablemente habría sabido lo que era. Harry lo recogió con un suspiro, tratando de recordar dónde había dejado su varita.

Había estado demasiado distraído la última semana, pero tenía la sensación de que había sido de esa manera desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué eso no había sido un problema antes?. ¿La gente, simplemente, lo toleraba?. ¿Lo cuidaban?. ¿Lo protegían?

No era de extrañar que el Ministerio le hubiera dado un trabajo de escritorio tan bien pagado después de la guerra. Tal vez estaban dispuestos a pagar cualquier precio para tenerlo fuera de acción y mantenerlo a salvo. Harry suspiró. Basándose en su desempeño hasta ese momento, no podía culparlos en lo absoluto.

* * *

Harry pasó el resto del día visitando lugares turísticos. Finalmente había localizado la copia que Hermione amablemente le había comprado en Heathrow, _San Francisco: La Guía del Brujo_, enterrada en el fondo de su mochila. Había planeado bajar hasta Haight-Ashbury, pero cambió de idea en el último minuto, pensando que aún podría convencer a Malfoy de acompañarlo en otra ocasión.

Tenía una pequeña suma para gastar en el Barrio Chino y entonces, visitó una famosa tienda cuyo propietario era un mago chino muy anciano. Estaba hábilmente disfrazada como una tienda de cachivaches, llena de camisetas de tres dólares y trastos baratos de porcelana. El sólo número de ingredientes para pociones a la venta, de los cuales nunca había oído hablar, era fantástico, aunque no estaba seguro para qué podrían servir los penes secos de dragón.

Subió por Union Square hasta Nob Hill, pero había tanta niebla que no podía ver nada. Continuó caminando, sacando de vez en cuando su guía de debajo de su abrigo para buscar algo. La guía había sido encantada para que los Muggles que pasaban a su lado vieran sólo una novela de Tom Clancy. Harry supuso que hasta los magos querían pasar desapercibidos cuando eran turistas, si podían evitarlo.

Tropezó con una pequeña plaza llena de tiendas de segunda mano y recordó que había prometido comprar regalos para los niños de Hermione. Se detuvo ante una mesa de juguetes hechos a mano, pensando de nuevo en el fax de la mañana. Lo había leído con una mezcla de emociones, y todavía seguía sintiéndose inquieto. El sumario de la actualización de la CIA había dejado en claro que esa agencia también estaba tras el rastro de Malfoy, y que se estaban preparando para ponerlo bajo custodia si aparentaba ser una amenaza. Basándose en los reportes que había leído recientemente, Harry no estaba seguro de lo que constituía exactamente ser una "amenaza". Esperaba poder convencer a Malfoy de regresar al Reino Unido antes que hiciera, de modo inconsciente, cualquier cosa amenazante que lo pusiera en riesgo de ser arrestado..

Por supuesto, sería difícil que también el Ministerio recibiera a Malfoy con los brazos abiertos. Bass y Fallin lo querían para interrogarlo, y estaban considerando levantar cargos en su contra por conspiración y obstrucción de la justicia. Harry no estaba convencido de porqué el Ministro de Magia había tomado tanto interés en ese caso. Hasta Fallin había requerido que Harry le enviara personalmente por fax, un reporte de todo lo que había averiguado hasta ese momento.

El problema era, que aún no sabía casi nada, y aunque supiera que era lo que estaba pasando, estaba cada vez menos seguro de que simplemente les dejaría saber la historia de Malfoy a las autoridades. Sin embargo, ése día era sábado, así que suponía que podría mandar su reporte hasta el lunes. Tenía tiempo de encontrar una manera para no hacerlo.

Compró algunos trenes de madera pintados a mano para los gemelos (cosas en las que ellos podrían practicar su naciente magia) y decidió buscar algo para Hermione también. Ella tenía afición por la joyería fuera de lo común, y había una gran selección de eso en el mercado. Estaba tratando de decidirse entre dos collares de un estilo fuertemente étnico del que a ella parecía gustarle, cuando una exhibición de joyería de jade llamó su atención. En particular, le atrajo un collar que ostentaba brillantes cuentas de jade.

Toqueteó el anillo de su mano derecha… tenía una piedra de jade en él, y había algo con ese color que siempre le había causado fascinación. Hermione le había sonreído cuando lo atrapó mirándolo un día. _Tal vez es por tu madre. ¿Ya sabes, no? Todos dicen que tienes sus ojos_.

-Le haré un descuento por ése –le dijo el vendedor, habiendo notado lo que miraba. –Es parte de un conjunto, pero uno de los pendientes se perdió.

-Me lo llevaré –contestó Harry, sin preguntar por el precio. -¿Y cuánto sería por el pendiente?

Más tarde, estaba sentado en su cama observando sus compras, y preguntándose qué se había posesionado de él como para comprarle también un regalo a Malfoy. Realizó un pequeño encantamiento de protección en ambas piezas… en realidad no era muy efectivo, pero se usaba porque era considerado un toque de amabilidad. Entonces, se guardó el pendiente en su bolsillo.

Estaba fuera de práctica en cuanto hechizos de limpieza (al menos, eso era lo que Cho había dicho siempre), por lo que había tenido que dejar que la posada se hiciera cargo de su ropa sucia. La camisa negra de Malfoy había vuelto a estar limpia, para su alivio. Decidió ponérsela otra vez, ya que a Malfoy le había gustado mucho cómo se le veía aquella noche. Presionó el timbre de la puerta del edificio de Malfoy a las seis treinta, habiendo esperado lo más que pudo soportar antes de dirigirse ahí.

-¡Oye tú! –escuchó a sus espaldas, y se volvió para ver a Malfoy subiendo los escalones cargando una bolsa de comestibles. –Las llaves están en mi bolsillo.

Harry pestañeó por un segundo antes de darse cuenta que Malfoy estaba esperando que abriera la puerta. Buscó dentro del bolsillo del abrigo de Malfoy.

-En _ese_ bolsillo no –dijo Malfoy, sonriendo.

-Eres tan predecible –dijo Harry, embutiendo sus dedos dentro del bolsillo delantero de los pantalones de Malfoy. Le regresó la sonrisa de todas maneras, y Malfoy se sonrojó un poco cuando Harry se percató que era el bolsillo equivocado y trató con el otro.

-Tienes las manos frías –dijo Malfoy cuando los dedos de Harry rozaron la descubierta piel de su estómago. Harry presionó sus dedos contra la cálida piel bajo su camisa, y Malfoy gritó.

-¡Y tú estás tan caliente! –dijo Harry, riendo. Malfoy pareció extrañamente trastornado y se retorció para alejarse de él.

-Sólo abre la puta puerta ya. Vengo cargando esta bolsa desde hace ocho cuadras de subida, y está pesada –Harry le quitó la bolsa y le regresó las llaves. –Qué caballero –dijo Malfoy sonriendo, mientras abría la puerta principal.

Al ir subiendo las escaleras, Harry trataba de mirar a cualquier lado que no fuera el trasero de Malfoy. Lo cual era difícil, siendo que éste estaba convenientemente colocado justo frente a su cara. Por una razón que no pudo explicar, Harry casi corrió hacia el apartamento cuando Malfoy se detuvo al terminar de subir las escaleras.

Y ahí fue cuando sintió por primera vez las protecciones. No estaba seguro si habían estado ahí antes y simplemente no se había percatado, o si eran nuevas; pero ahí estaban: pulsando suavemente alrededor del perímetro del apartamento de Malfoy, y un poco más fuertes junto a la puerta. Harry arrugó el entrecejo, preguntándose de qué otra cosa no se había dado cuenta.

Una vez dentro del apartamento, Harry no pudo evitar mirar alrededor en busca de cualquier evidencia de lo que pudiera haber pasado después de que se fue, la noche anterior. Pero el apartamento estaba tan inmaculado como siempre; había solo una taza de café abandonada en el tablero de la cocina. Harry apretó sus labios, quizá Manny nunca se quedó a pasar la noche. Pero él tenía una llave, y…

-Pon la bolsa en la mesa –dijo Malfoy mientras colgaba su abrigo. -¿Quieres un poco de vino?

-Por favor –Harry dejó la bolsa junto a una planta de aspecto inusual. La miró por un momento, preguntándose por qué le parecía tan familiar. -¿Es un bonsái? –preguntó, sabiendo que era mejor preguntar que tocar a una planta extraña.

-Es una _opercularya decaryi _–contestó Malfoy, buscando en la bolsa la botella de vino. –Ya sabes, es buena para pociones antidepresivas y esas cosas –Harry parpadeó y Malfoy lo miró largamente. –_Sí_ obtuviste tu ÉXTASIS en Herbología. ¿Verdad?

-Bueno… sí, pero eso fue hace siglos –tartamudeó Harry. –Sólo estoy sorprendido, es todo –Harry miró por el apartamento y se dio cuenta que Malfoy tenía un gran número de plantas mágicas, colocadas entre los rincones y sobre los estantes. –Nunca habría adivinado que tendrías mano para las plantas –meditó.

-Salía con _Neville_ –declaró Malfoy, como si con eso explicara todo.

A Harry sólo le fue permitido mirar mientras Malfoy se las arreglaba en preparar una sencilla comida. Insistió que la cocina era muy pequeña para dos personas, y que tenía todo bajo control. Harry estaba asombrado de que estuviera cocinando completamente sin magia.

-Me _gusta_ cocinar –dijo cuando se lo señaló. –Sólo uso magia para las cochinadas que odio hacer, como lavar los platos o limpiar el baño.

Harry decidió que su trabajo era mantener la copa de Malfoy llena de vino, y entre los dos se habían terminado la botella entera antes de sentarse a la mesa.

-Si seguimos a este ritmo, tendré que reportarme enfermo mañana –dijo Malfoy cerrando un ojo, mientras servía salsa boloñesa sobre el _farfalle_ y le pasaba los platos servidos a Harry para que los colocara en la mesa.

-¿Qué, te quedaste sin poción anti resaca?

-Sí, desde esta mañana –contestó Malfoy.

Harry luchaba por abrir la botella de _Barolo_ que Malfoy le acababa de pasar. –No creí que estuvieras tan ebrio anoche.

-Te fuiste temprano. ¿Recuerdas? –Malfoy tocó la punta de la botella con su varita, y el corcho saltó medio metro en el aire antes de aterrizar dentro de una canasta llena de corchos que estaba en la esquina.

Harry llenó sus copas con el vino y se sentó. –Entonces... ¿estuviste mucho tiempo con Manny después de que me fui?

Malfoy probó un poco de la pasta y arrugó su nariz. –Ugh. Es jodidamente _imposible_ encontrar buenos jitomates en esta época del año –Harry lo miró hasta que rodó los ojos y suspiró. –Está bien. Estaba molesto después de que te fuiste así tan abruptamente, sin ninguna explicación. Ni siquiera me volteaste a ver –su tono sonaba afectado, y Harry pudo casi imaginar un poco de dolor detrás de sus palabras. –Entonces me tomé _varios_ cosmos, Manny jodió conmigo, y luego se fue.

Harry rodó sus ojos. -¿Por qué sientes la necesidad de dar tantos detalles?

-Era lo que querías saber –contestó Malfoy, levantando una ceja. -¿No era eso en realidad lo que estabas preguntando?

Harry miró hacia su plato. Si era completamente honesto con él mismo, tenía que admitir que era eso_ exactamente_ lo que había estado preguntado.

-Y esos no son _detalles_, Potter. Detalles es decirte que primero me la mamó, y luego me jodió justo aquí en esta misma mesa –Harry dejó caer su tenedor, y la expresión de Malfoy se volvió depredadora. -¿Quieres más detalles? Todo empezó cuando me dijo que te besó, y lo estimulado que se ponía al pensar en nosotros tres haciéndolo juntos. Mientras estaba dentro de mí, me seguía diciendo lo mucho que le gustaría verte jodiéndome –tomó un sorbo de su vino tan casualmente, como si hubiera estado hablando del clima.

Harry seguía sin levantar su tenedor. No estaba seguro si lo que estaba sintiendo era conmoción, o celos, o enojo o excitación, por el pensamiento de Manny jodiendo con Malfoy y hablando… de _él_. Tomó varios tragos de su vino, incapaz de encontrarse con los ojos de Malfoy.

-Lo siento –dijo Malfoy, con un toque de humor en su tono. –Tal vez no querías _ese_ nivel de detalle.

-Yo… -empezó Harry, pero no sabía que decir. Levantó su mirada y vio que Malfoy lo observaba con expresión pensativa.

-Entonces. ¿te besó? –preguntó Malfoy, y comió un poco de pasta.

-Sí –dijo Harry, tomando su tenedor y empujando el _farfalle_ alrededor de su plato. –Me besó.

-¿Y bien? –cuestionó Malfoy con la boca llena.

-No estuvo mal –dijo Harry, empezando a sonreír aún cuando no quería hacerlo. –Besa bien.

Malfoy sonrió. –¿Por fin el pequeño Harry está saliendo a la luz?

-No soy gay –respondió Harry, moviendo su tenedor en el aire. –Me gustan las mujeres. Me gusta la manera en que se sienten sus cuerpos, suaves y llenos de curvas. Me gustan los senos.

Malfoy hizo gestos. –Los senos son para amamantar a los bebés, lo sabes. Necesitas superar tu complejo de Edipo.

-Me gustan sus coños –dijo Harry, sonriendo. –Me gusta cómo huelen, me gusta su sabor.

-Está bien, detente por favor –dijo Malfoy, levantando una mano. –Eso sí es _demasiado_ detalle para mí.

Harry se rió. -¿No puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo?

-Oh, no –replicó. –No se trata de eso. Verás, a mí _no_ me gustan las mujeres. Soy lo más gay que un hombre puede llegar a ser. Nunca he _visto_ siquiera una vagina, y al menos que alguna de mis amigas tenga un bebé bajo alguna espantosa circunstancia y _yo_ tenga que acompañarla al parto, dudo que alguna vez vea una –se detuvo y levantó su copa de vino, mirando de reojo a Harry sobre la orilla de ésta. –Me parece, por otra parte, que tú sí has encontrado a los hombres un poco atractivos.

-No puedo decirte que me repugne la idea –contestó Harry. Era la verdad, de cualquier forma.

Malfoy levantó una ceja y llenó de nuevo la copa de Harry. –Primeo Weasley y ahora Manny. ¿Dos chicos en los últimos diez años? Prácticamente, eres bisexual.

Harry masticó su pasta y sonrió. Estaba aliviado de que regresaran de nuevo a sus bromas provocativas como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero había pasado _mucho_ en las últimas veinticuatro horas. No estaba seguro cómo serían las cosas cuando llegaran los otros, pero al menos en ese momento estaban hablando de nuevo.

Embriagados por el vino, se les soltó la lengua y recordaron sus días de escuela. No era de sorprenderse que tuvieran grandes diferencias en el modo que percibieron la mayoría de los eventos de su adolescencia.

-¡Oh, _por favor_! –gimió Harry, gesticulando ampliamente con su copa de vino. -¡Umbridge era una perra malévola!

-Era muy amable si sabías jugar su juego –reveló Malfoy. –Honestamente Harry, te podrías haber ahorrado un enorme montón de problemas en el quinto grado si sólo hubieras sabido mantener la boca cerrada sobre Voldemort. A los que realmente les importaba sabían que estabas diciendo la verdad.

-Ella estaba regando mentiras y propaganda falsa –contestó Harry. –No podía quedarme _sin_ responder. Se hubieran salvado muchas vidas si la verdad se hubiera dado a conocer pronto.

-¿Estás seguro? –Malfoy levantó una ceja. –Dudo que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes si las noticias se sabían ese año o al siguiente –hizo una pausa, mientras estudiaba su copa vacía. –La negación es un sentimiento poderoso, especialmente cuando es alimentada por el miedo.

Harry lo miró por unos momentos, preguntándose si Draco estaba refiriéndose al mismo Harry. –Tal vez –respondió, incómodo por la posibilidad. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por largo rato.

-Una vez, te miré hacerlo con Ginny Weasley –dijo Malfoy al fin, pronunciando un poco mal las palabras.

-Bromeas –Harry se sintió enrojecer, aunque estaba agradecido por el cambio de tema.

-Estaban en el Salón de los Menesteres.

-Oh, Dios –contestó Harry. Recordaba ese día muy bien. Ginny y él habían estado saliendo juntos por ese año, y ella había estado tratando de acostarse con él durante meses. Era justo después de que hubiera tenido su desacuerdo con Ron, y no creía que joderse a la hermana menor de su amigo fuera a ayudar a sanar las diferencias. Ese día de marzo Ginny finalmente lo había acorralado y convencido que necesitaba de su ayuda para practicar un hechizo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Lo atrapó en el Salón de los Menesteres y le coqueteó cerca de media hora antes de empujarlo al piso y besarlo. Y antes que se hubiera dado cuenta que era lo que estaba pasando, le había bajado los pantalones y puesto su mano en su pene. Ella no traía nada bajo su falda escolar, y simplemente se empaló sobre él, justo ahí en el suelo.

Harry exhaló. –De hecho, esa fue mi primera vez.

Malfoy bufó. –Sí, claro –Ante la expresión seria de Harry, abrió la boca incrédulo. -¡Estás bromeando!

-No –contestó Harry, y entonces se sonrojó. –Bueno, mi primera vez haciendo _eso_, por lo menos. De cualquier forma. ¿cómo fue que te metiste ahí?

-No eras la única persona en la escuela con una capa de invisibilidad –Malfoy realizó un encantamiento sobre los trastos y ambos miraron como flotaban por la cocina y vaciaban su contenido en el cesto de basura, para después depositarse ellos mismos en el lavaplatos. –Te dije que había visto un montón.

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron. -¿Qué más viste?

Malfoy se levantó, sonriendo, pero no contestó.

Se arrellanaron en el sofá, bebiendo calmadamente su vino y medio viendo el episodio de "Survivor" que Malfoy tenía en su _TiVo_. Harry se quejó sobre las porquerías que Malfoy consideraba como entretenimiento, pero de todas maneras lo miró.

Aunque a lo que más miraba era a Malfoy. Vio su rostro ir de la confusión a la risa, a la sorpresa, al regocijo, y aún más. Vio la manera en que los ojos de Malfoy lo observaban de reojo cuando pensaba que Harry no estaba mirando. Vio el modo en que Malfoy bajaba la mirada cuando Harry lo embromaba. Harry se descubrió anhelando tocar a Malfoy de cualquier manera: tomar su mano, tocar su cabello, presionar su pierna contra la suya… lo que fuera.

Se sentía como en cualquier de las otras torpes citas que había tenido antes; sabía que le gustaba la otra persona, pero estaba temeroso de hacer un movimiento. A pesar del hecho que había sido perseguido por mujeres en toda su vida adulta, nunca había creído que fuera particularmente guapo. Siempre había sentido temor de ser rechazado. Por otro lado, las chicas que lo querían siempre habían llegado hasta _él._

Quizá los hombres fueran diferentes. Quizá _Harry_, con los hombres, fuera diferente. Tragó saliva, mientras miraba a Malfoy. ¿Podría de verdad hacer eso? Una cosa era que encontrara a un hombre atractivo, pero otra muy diferente era tener sexo con uno. Malfoy parecía abordar el sexo con mucha informalidad, y aunque eso no era algo con lo que Harry estuviera enteramente confortable, quizá el hecho de dormir con él, acercaría a Harry a su meta por ganarse la confianza de Malfoy.

Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó el pendiente. –Abre tu mano.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Malfoy, suspicaz.

-Tengo algo para ti, estúpido. Ábrela –Malfoy lo hizo, y Harry dejó caer el arete con el jade justo en su palma.

Malfoy lo observó por un momento. -¿Compraste esto para mí? –Harry asintió. -¿Por qué?

-Me recordó a ti –Harry se encogió de hombros, súbitamente avergonzado.

Malfoy estudió el pendiente. –Es hermoso. Qué dulce, hasta le pusiste un encantamiento protector. –Harry se sonrojó con violencia, percatándose de lo que una pequeña cosita había logrado hacer.

-Disculpas aceptadas –dijo Malfoy sonriendo, cambiándose su arracada de plata por la de jade.

_No me disculpé_, pensó Harry, apretando su mandíbula, pero sabía que lo mejor era no decir eso en voz alta.

Entonces, Malfoy le sonrió, ocasionando que la respiración de Harry se quedara atrapada en su garganta. Malfoy se veía _radiante_, aunque que esa palabra sonara extraña para aplicarse en un hombre. En ese momento, sus ojos eran más plata que gris y su cabello caía suelto alrededor de su rostro. Inclinó un poco su cabeza y un mechón con rayos castaños le cubrió los ojos. Harry levantó su mano para alcanzar el mechón rebelde y llevarlo hacia atrás de su oreja, y luego cubrió la mejilla de Malfoy con esa misma mano. Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron más y su expresión se suavizó… con un gesto que era casi una invitación. Malfoy pasó saliva, y sus labios se abrieron apenas perceptiblemente.

Parecía tanto ser el momento perfecto para besarlo, y Harry lo hizo, presionando tentativamente sus labios contra los de Malfoy. Esperaba encontrar resistencia, y al no encontrarla, oprimió un poco más fuerte, peinando el cabello de Malfoy con sus dedos y tomándolo por la nuca. Deslizó su lengua sobre los labios de Malfoy y sintió, más que escuchó, cómo gemía por ello. Abrió su boca y sintió en sus labios cómo Malfoy lo hacía también. Después de eso, fue una borrosa pelea de lenguas lamiendo juntas, y un poco de dientes, y calor, y sabor a vino. No se había dado cuenta de que Malfoy estaba temblando hasta que se detuvo y los brazos de éste lo envolvieron, jalando a Harry por encima de él mientras se recostaba en el sillón.

_Oh, Dios_, pensó Harry, sintiendo cómo se ponía duro. Presionó a Malfoy contra el sofá, deslizando automáticamente una rodilla entre los muslos de Malfoy para que los abriera.

Un sonido zumbante ocasionó que Malfoy se pudiera rígido debajo de él. –Mierda –murmuró, dejándolo de besar. –Ya llegaron.

Harry se sentó, tratando de controlar su respiración. Se miraron el uno al otro por un incómodo momento, antes de que Malfoy se acomodara su ropa y caminara hacia la puerta a presionar el botón del intercomunicador. -¿Diga?

-_¡Tío, apura esta mierda! Nos estamos congelando aquí afuera_ –escucharon. Malfoy presionó otro botón y respiró profundamente antes de volverse hacia Harry. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Harry tuvo un destello en su memoria del terrible momento después de que había besado a Ron: la expresión atónita en su cara, la manera en que sus ojos se habían abierto como platos y adquirido una mirada dura antes de empujar a Harry lejos y decir: "_¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?_" Harry había tartamudeado una disculpa, pero Ron lo dejó con la palabra en la boca, y lo había evitado hasta después de Navidad. Eso había aplastado a Harry, y se había jurado que no lo volvería a hacer nunca más.

Pero lo había hecho de nuevo. _Maldición_, pensó.

Malfoy le sonrió y se encogió de hombros. –Hora equivocada. De todos modos, piensan que estamos jodiendo juntos, así que...

Harry bajó la mirada hacia su evidente erección y entró en pánico. –Voy a… eh… estar en el baño, entonces –masculló, haciendo tan graciosa su salida como le fue posible. Estaba tan impactado que controlar su erección fue relativamente fácil, y entonces se miró en el espejo por un largo momento. -¿Qué coños estás haciendo? –le susurró a su reflejo. Cómo no era un espejo mágico, éste no pudo darle ningún consejo.

Regresó a la sala de estar para descubrir que Colby había llegado con un par de chicos que Harry nunca había visto antes. -¡Oh, y éste es Harry! –dijo Colby, a manera de presentación. Los chicos nuevos le sonrieron.

Malfoy fue a la cocina por bebidas, llevándose a los chicos con él para que le dijeran que era lo que les apetecía tomar. Colby pasó un brazo alrededor de Harry y le sonrió. –Los dos se ven un poco despeinados. Perdón si les interrumpimos algo –sonrió aún más cuando Harry se sonrojó.

Diez minutos después, Jeremy llegó con otro hombre; Colby le dijo a Harry que tenían un par de meses saliendo juntos. Malfoy sintonizó el radio satelital en un canal que tocaba música suave, y todos se sentaron alrededor a conversar. Harry estuvo levemente entretenido por un buen rato… la conversación giró, en su mayoría, en torno de la política local, y los dos chicos más jóvenes dijeron ser estudiantes de la Universidad Estatal de San Francisco. Contaron una historia particularmente graciosa sobre un altercado reciente en la ciudad universitaria, entre los Jóvenes Republicanos y la Alianza de Estudiantes Homosexuales, Lésbicos, Bisexuales y Transgenéricos, que había terminado con el presidente de los Jóvenes Republicanos obligado a escribir una carta pública en disculpa por su insensibilidad demostrada al usar la palabra "fenómenos".

-Por lo menos ustedes _tienen_ semejantes organizaciones… -bufó Malfoy. Harry se perdió del resto de su frase, porque Malfoy se había sentado muy cerca de uno de los estudiantes y estaba sonriéndole al chico de una manera demasiado familiar. La mandíbula de Harry se apretó.

Jeremy y su amigo estaban muy ocupados trabajando con algo que Harry pronto se dio cuenta era una pipa. La pasaron alrededor conforme continuaba la conversación, y Harry dudó un momento antes de encenderla para él. Había fumado un montón de hierba los meses después de la Guerra, y Cho y él habían jurado dejar las drogas cuando se dieron cuenta que ella estaba embarazada.

Miró a Malfoy besuquear el cuello del estudiante, y se obligó a voltear a otro lado. Malfoy no estaba siendo nada cuidadoso frente a los extraños, y Harry estaba empezando a preguntarse si su comportamiento era intencionalmente autodestructivo. Por supuesto, las protecciones alrededor del apartamento eran fuertes. Harry dudaba que alguien estuviera dispuesto a dañar a Malfoy mientras las protecciones se mantuvieran funcionando.

Colby tosió y lo codeó, y Harry bajó la mirada hacia la pipa en su mano. Sería mejor hacer lo que los demás, por el bien de la misión. Por otro lado, siempre podría deshacerse de la intoxicación con un hechizo, si es que tenía que hacerlo. Tendría que ir al baño para hacerlo, pero…

Malfoy rió al otro lado de la habitación, y el sonido de su risa hizo a Harry torcer su cara en una mueca. Estaba más _irritado_ que celoso por esa situación. Probablemente necesitaría de una fumada, si quería mantenerse sereno esa noche. Prendió el encendedor y llevó la pipa a sus labios.

El golpe se sintió tan fuerte como lo recordaba, pero no lo hizo toser. _Como montar en bicicleta_, pensó mientras le pasaba la pipa a Colby. Miró a través de la habitación hacia Malfoy y su chico-del-día. Se tragó su frustración, tratando de convencerse que no estaba celoso. Después de todo, ese chico no era nada más que un potencial acostón para Malfoy, y las probabilidades de que fuera peligroso eran bajas. Sin embargo, podía no hacer daño recordarle a Malfoy lo que había pasado entre ellos hacía un rato.

Se levantó del sillón y cruzó la habitación, deteniéndose ante Malfoy. -¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

Malfoy levantó la mirada. -¿Qué, ahora?

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, avergonzado. No había tenido la intención de hacer un papelón. –Sí, ahora.

Malfoy gesticuló muy ligeramente con su cabeza hacia el chico junto a él, quien estaba dándole el golpe a la pipa. –Estoy un poco ocupado por el momento.

Fue todo un logro para Harry no mirarlo con furia. -¿Por favor? -dijo, deseando no haber sonado demasiado patético.

Después de varios gestos de fastidio y una promesa de regresar rápidamente, Malfoy siguió a Harry a duras penas hacia la recámara.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, claramente molesto.

Harry no pudo evitar resoplar por eso. -¿Realmente _no_ tienes idea de por qué quiero hablar contigo?

-No –contestó Malfoy. –No la tengo.

-Me estabas besando no hace ni veinte minutos, y ahora estás…

-Oh, por el amor de Dios –gimió Malfoy. –Sabía que eso sería un error. Mira, Harry… ya deberías saber cómo soy yo.

-¿Cómo _eres _tú, Draco? –preguntó Harry. – Dime por favor, y entonces no malinterpretaré lo que sea que está pasando entre nosotros.

Malfoy abrió mucho la boca. –Harry, no está pasando _nada_ entre nosotros.

-¿Entonces por qué me besaste así?. ¿Por qué me has estado mirando como…?

-¡Hago eso con todo el mundo!. ¿Te crees que eres especial?

-Yo… no –respondió Harry, sintiendo más dolor del que estaba dispuesto a admitir. De alguna manera esa conversación se había convertido en algo muy real, y lo tomó por sorpresa.

-No, yo creo que sí lo eres –replicó Malfoy, sacudiendo su cabeza. –Siempre lo has sido. Bien, yo _no_ voy a ser parte de tu pequeña aventura de curiosidad bisexual post divorcio. Puedes encontrar alguien más a quien joderte antes de regresar a Inglaterra, de vuelta a tu mundo real. Ésta es mi maldita _vida_, Harry, no algún tipo de página de Internet a la que puedes acceder cuando sientas ganas, sólo porque _crees_ que pueden gustarte los chicos.

-_No_ estoy… esto no es sólo… -Harry hizo una pausa, frustrado. –Draco, me _gustas_ –y se percató de que hablaba muy en serio. Le _gustaba_ Malfoy, y mucho. ¿Cuándo había pasado eso?

Malfoy respiró profundo y miró hacia otro lado. –Mira, Harry, tú también me gustas. De verdad, pero… no puedo… -exhaló, como si intentara obtener valor. –Mi vida es un poco complicada ahora. Sigamos siendo amigos, nada más. Lo siento –salió del cuarto con rapidez, sin volver a mirar a Harry para nada.

Harry sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estómago. Se sentó en la cama por un momento, completamente aturdido. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Malfoy lo acababa de mirar como si realmente _sintiera_ algo por él, como si involucrarse con él fuera un riesgo que no se atreviera a tomar. Y el beso había sido auténtico, estaba seguro de eso. Su estómago dio un vuelco sólo de recordarlo.

Restregó su cara con sus manos. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido, y no tuvo tiempo de resolverlo con propiedad. Había pensado que podría tener a Malfoy si simplemente lo deseaba así… después de todo, el tío no era nada quisquilloso a la hora de elegir con quién dormir. Pero seducir a Malfoy no parecía ser ya más una cautelosa estrategia, pero en cambio sí algo real y peligroso. ¿Y qué había con Harry mismo?. ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería _él_? No estaba seguro de nada en ese momento.

Abrió la puerta y el aroma de la hierba lo envolvió, junto con el sonido de las risas de los demás. Regresó a su lugar en el sofá junto a Colby, notando que Malfoy había reanudado con el estudiante lo que había dejado inconcluso. Draco no volvió a mirar ya más en su dirección.

Harry rechinó sus dientes y dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. No sabía cómo iba a soportar estar en la misma habitación con Malfoy esa noche. Sintió una mano en su muslo, y luego a alguien que se inclinaba contra él hasta quedar muy cerca. Abrió sus ojos para descubrir a un sonriente Colby.

Ciertamente, Colby era lindo. Harry le sonrió a modo experimental, y Colby ensanchó aún más su sonrisa. Harry no estaba seguro de que estuviera listo para un acostón sin compromiso con alguien, pero Malfoy tenía mucho de conocer a Colby. Quizá acercarse a éste pudiera ser de utilidad, y podría darle alguna información importante del pasado de Malfoy. Y tal vez si Harry aparentaba no tomar el sexo demasiado en serio, Malfoy reconsideraría su decisión. Harry no sabía si estaba ya preparado para tener sexo con un hombre, pero cuando lo estuviera, Colby probablemente sería complaciente.

Harry puso un brazo alrededor de Colby y lo jaló más cerca. Colby parecía tan contento como si se hubiera adelantado la Navidad.

La pipa fue rellenada y pasada alrededor varias veces más, y más rondas de bebidas fueron apareciendo. Harry no tenía idea de quien las estaba preparando; éstas sólo parecían surgir delante de él. Envalentonado por la falta de resistencia de Harry, Colby había empezado a besarlo en el cuello. Era muy agradable, y le recordó una vez más el largo tiempo que había pasado sin tener sexo con otro que no fuera él mismo.

-¿Divirtiéndote? –le habló una voz familiar justo en su oído. Era Manny… Harry no se había dado cuenta a qué hora había entrado; y reprimió un gemido. Había fumado y tomado demasiado, y estaba bajando la guardia peligrosamente. Era tiempo de considerar hacerse el hechizo desembriagante.

-Claro –dijo, sobresaltándose cuando Colby se subió sobre su regazo para que Manny pudiera sentarse junto a ellos.

Manny comenzó a hablar sobre algo, pero Harry tenía problemas para ponerle atención. Colby estaba retorciéndose muy a propósito contra su entrepierna, y eso lo estaba distrayendo. Pellizcó el trasero de Colby en un esfuerzo por detenerlo. Pero en vez de eso, Colby volvió a besarlo en el cuello.

Manny parecía ni darse cuenta de toda esa actividad ocurrida durante su conversación. -¿Dónde está Derek? –preguntó, mirando alrededor.

Harry parpadeó. –No lo sé. Estaba… -empujó un poco a Colby y buscó por toda la habitación. –Estaba justo ahí hace un momento -¿Cómo le había perdido también el rastro a Malfoy? Definitivamente era tiempo del hechizo desembriagante.

Manny se encogió de hombros. –Probablemente está en el baño –Harry volvió a echar un vistazo por el lugar. El chico con el que Malfoy estaba haciendo arrumacos tampoco estaba a la vista.

-Quizá salió a fumar –dijo Harry y se quitó a Colby de encima. –En realidad, yo necesito ir al baño –los ojos de Colby se iluminaron, y Harry le arrojó una mirada de advertencia. –No, es _en serio_. Quédate aquí, como buen chico –Colby le sonrió perezosamente e hizo lo que le dijo, para alivio de Harry.

El baño de visitas estaba ocupado, por lo que Harry tuvo una excusa para dirigirse hacia el que estaba en la recámara de Malfoy. Empujó la puerta del cuarto para abrirla.

En realidad, no se sorprendió por lo que vio. Malfoy estaba ahí, desnudo de la cintura para abajo y sentado a horcajadas sobre el estudiante, ambos en la cama; su camisa blanca apenas le llegaba a sus caderas. Harry observó con fijeza, hasta que se dio cuenta que podía ver perfectamente al miembro del estudiante entrando en el trasero de Malfoy, que podía ver como Malfoy se ensanchaba y se dejaba tomar cuando bajaba sobre el chico, se elevaba y volvía a descender de nuevo. El movimiento era sorpresivamente rápido, y las caderas del muchacho eran jaladas en un intento por seguir el ritmo de Malfoy.

Harry miraba, no muy consciente sobre lo que estaba sintiendo por ver aquello. Extrañamente, no estaba enojado. Lo que sintió fue mucho más que eso.

-¡Fuera de aquí! –gritó Malfoy, sin voltear a ver quien era. Harry dio un paso atrás y cerró la puerta, entonces se recargó en ella y cerró los ojos.

Una parte de él quería llorar. Otra parte quería hacerle un _Cruciatus_ al chico que estaba tirándose a Malfoy. Otra parte quería arrastrar a Malfoy lejos de ahí hasta alguna esquina oscura y golpearlo hasta hacerlo entrar en razón. Y otra parte quería demostrarle a Malfoy que no le importaba.

-¿Estás bien?

Era Colby, parado detrás de él.

Harry encogió sus hombros, mirando alrededor en busca de una respuesta apropiada.

-Ya debería saber cómo es él.

Colby sonrió y, entonces lo besó. Fue dulce al principio, y gradualmente se volvió más intenso. Colby estaba muy lejos de ser tan bueno besando como lo era Malfoy; pues estaba demasiado entusiasmado en usar su lengua y parecía querer lamer las amígdalas de Harry. Pero no era tan _malo_, por sí mismo. Colby lo aprisionó contra la puerta, y Harry fue consciente de una erección contra su muslo.

-Dios, cómo te deseo –susurró Colby. –Quiero chupártela. Quiero joder contigo... desde la primera vez que te vi.

Harry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reír ante lo que le sonó como el diálogo de una mala película pornográfica. –Está bien –masculló, preguntándose si no estaría cometiendo un error.

Ambos casi se caen hacia adentro de la recámara cuando la puerta de abrió de repente.

-¡Por fin! –murmuró Colby, jalando a Harry a través del umbral. Harry no pudo evitar sonreírse ante la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Malfoy. Éste atrapó su mano cuando pasó junto a él, y le lanzó una curiosa mirada. Harry se detuvo; tenía en la punta de la lengua la pregunta: "_¿Ves? Yo también puedo ser como tú. ¿Cómo se siente eso?_"

-Oh, no; no lo harás –dijo Colby, dirigiéndose a Malfoy. –No puedes estar jodiendo con todos los que te gustan y esperar que el resto de los mortales no hagamos lo mismo –Malfoy sonrió apretadamente y soltó la mano de Harry.

Fue hasta que la puerta se cerró cuando Harry empezó a entrar en pánico. ¿De verdad estaba a punto de tener sexo con un _hombre_?

-Joder –susurró, recordando lo que Colby le había dicho que quería hacerle. No estaba muy convencido de querer _nada_ dentro de su culo, y mucho menos… _eso_.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en un modo de escapar de la situación, Colby había empujado a Harry hasta sentarlo en la cama y desabrochado sus jeans. Se los bajó hasta sus rodillas con algo de brusquedad, y entonces la boca de Colby devoró su pene medio erecto.

Harry jadeó ante la sensación… hacía tanto que nadie le hacía eso. No era la mejor mamada que hubiera recibido, pero estaba realmente por encima del término medio; así que trató de relajarse y disfrutarla. Colby era entusiasta y minucioso, y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Harry se dio cuenta que estaba por venirse.

Con una mano, empujó a Colby por su frente, murmurando: -Voy a… Me voy a… -pero Colby no paró, y Harry se vino en su boca. Un momento después se percató de que Colby había tragado, y se quedó tan halagado como sorprendido. Harry no estaba seguro de que _él_ fuera capaz de tragar semen. En ese punto, ni siquiera estaba seguro de ser capaz de chupar un pene.

Cuando Harry empezó a hacer muecas por la sobre-estimulación, Colby liberó su erección, se levantó y lo besó. Harry trató de no impactarse ante el hecho de que, eran sus propios fluidos lo que estaba saboreando. Cho había odiado siempre que la besara después de haberse bajado hacia ella, y hasta ahora, nunca había entendido muy bien el porqué.

-Dios, esto es ardiente –susurró Colby sobre sus labios. El frenético ritmo de sus besos había empezado a disminuir, y Harry estaba comenzando a reevaluar su primera impresión. La lengua de Colby lo lamía alrededor de su boca y lo tentaba a abrirla para que pudiera sorberla. El cerebro de Harry estaba derritiéndose. ¿Por qué había creído que Colby besaba mal?

Colby se acercó y Harry sintió la punta húmeda de su erección oprimiendo su muslo desnudo. ¿A qué hora se había quitado sus pantalones? Harry trató de no aterrorizarse; se dio cuenta que debía pensar en algo qué hacer, antes de que Colby sugiriera algo que _no _quería hacer. Harry no tenía experiencia en sexo con hombres, pero había una cosa en la que él sabía era muy bueno. Tomó el pene de Colby con su mano y lo oprimió.

Colby jadeó, y Harry trató de no hacer un sonido de sorpresa. El pene de Colby era… bueno, _pequeño_. Entonces se sintió un poco más confiado, y empezó a acariciarlo despacio. Colby apoyó su frente en la cavidad del cuello de Harry y gimió.

Un leve movimiento al otro lado del cuarto llamó la atención de Harry. Entrecerró los ojos, y lentamente, pudo enfocar una figura.

Malfoy estaba sentado en el suelo y recargado contra la pared. Estaba usando un hechizo de encubrimiento de los más corrientes, uno de los cuales habían aprendido a descubrir en su entrenamiento como aurores. Era casi como si Draco _quisiera_ que Harry viera que estaba ahí. Harry frunció el ceño y Malfoy sonrió.

Harry no tenía claro si se sentía enojado, avergonzado o halagado de que Malfoy estuviera observando. De todas formas, no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Los ojos de Malfoy estaban siguiendo el movimiento de la mano de Harry, y estaba sentado de tal manera que Harry no podía decir si Draco estaba estimulado o no por lo que estaba viendo.

Había un tubo de lubricante en la mesita de noche. Harry lo alcanzó y entonces tomó a Colby de la barbilla, levantando su rostro. –Voltéate –le dijo. Los ojos de Colby se ensancharon, pero Harry sólo sonrió y lo giró, abrazándolo por la espalda apretadamente contra su pecho.

Se sirvió un poco de lubricante en la palma de su mano derecha y envolvió la erección de Colby con sus dedos. Colby tembló cuando su mano empezó a moverse, despacio al principio… con caricias prolongadas y largas y permitiendo a sus dedos quedarse en la punta. Se dio cuenta que Colby estaba circuncindado, aunque Harry todavía no lo había visto de cerca. Palpó con sus dedos la zona debajo de sus testículos, y miró de nuevo a Malfoy.

Malfoy sólo sonrió.

Harry le sostuvo la mirada, aún cuando besaba el cuello de Colby, o cuando mordisqueaba su oreja y movía lentamente su mano por todo su miembro. Aceleraba sus movimientos cuando Colby se lo pedía, y luego bajaba la intensidad de nuevo cuando Colby parecía estar cerca de terminar.

-Todavía no –le dijo Harry, y arrastró sus labios hasta el cuello de Colby. Éste gimió y se oprimió contra él, inclinado a un lado su cabeza para exponer más su garganta. Harry dejó de mirar a Malfoy, enfocándose ahora en el modo en el que el pecho de Colby subía y bajaba; en la manera en que abría y cerraba la boca, y en el sonido de su respiración. Notó que tenía pequeñas pecas en su nariz, y que sus pestañas eran largas y oscuras.

Harry añadió un poco más de lubricante e incrementó la velocidad de su mano. Colby jadeó. Harry lamió el canal de la oreja de Colby con la punta de su lengua, y descubrió que su propia respiración se estaba acelerando. Besó la mejilla de Colby y entonces éste volvió su cabeza hacia Harry lo suficiente como para poder besarlo en la boca.

Harry descubrió que era increíblemente erótico saber que era él quien le estaba provocando eso a Colby. Éste estaba gimiendo suavemente sobre su boca, tanto que le volvía el difícil el acto de besar, y entonces Harry regresó a su oreja.

-Eso es, vamos –susurró Harry, acariciando fuerte y girando su mano sobre el glande, deslizando con facilidad los dedos contra la piel lubricada. Colby empezó a murmurar "Oh, Dios" una y otra vez, apoyándose contra Harry cuando finalmente se vino. Entonces se relajó, casi resbalando hasta el suelo. Harry lo sostuvo por debajo de los brazos y riéndose, lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Eso sonaba bien –le dijo, sin resistir la tentación de morder el cuello de Colby.

-Joder –contestó Colby, colapsando en Harry. –Eso fue… ah, mierda –estaba mirando hacia el piso. –Derek va a matarme por venirme en esta alfombra. Será mejor que la limpie –se empujó hasta quedar de pie y se volteó para besar a Harry antes de subirse sus jeans y dirigirse hacia el baño.

Harry miró hacia Malfoy para descubrirlo riéndose y sacudiendo su cabeza. Harry sonrió, y Malfoy aplaudió en silencio. Señaló con sus ojos hacia el pene expuesto de Harry y levantó una ceja. Harry se sentía curiosamente desinhibido en cuanto estar mostrándose así y le sonrió de nuevo.

Colby reapareció con una toallita húmeda y comenzó a tallar furiosamente la alfombra. Harry lo observaba, echando un vistazo hacia Malfoy de vez en cuando. Malfoy no parecía _tan_ preocupado por la mancha.

-Me imagino que así está bien –dijo Harry por fin.

Colby se sentó sobre sus talones. –Creo que sí. Es sólo que odiaría verlo enojado. ¿Sabes?

Al otro lado de la habitación, Malfoy levantó una ceja.

-Aja –contestó Harry. Esa hubiera sido una buena oportunidad para cuestionar a Colby sobre su relación con Malfoy, sino hubiera estado éste presente.

Colby le sonrió y gateó hasta Harry para descansar su cabeza sobre su regazo, echándole una mirada interesada a su aún hinchado miembro. -¿Listo para el siguiente asalto?

Harry lo estaba, la verdad sea dicha. –No –le dijo, levantando a Colby para besarlo. El beso fue dulce y largo, y Harry tuvo que empujar a Colby antes de que su mentira se volviera evidente. –Tal vez más tarde.

-Mmmhh –respondió Colby. –Probablemente sólo quieres ahorrar energía para joder con Derek al rato. Bastardo suertudo.

-Si es que puedo arrancarlo de las garras de los otros chicos –replicó Harry. Lo que haría sería no mirar a Malfoy.

-Ese es el problema. ¿No? Bueno, yo necesito otra bebida –Colby se retiró con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Harry se giró hacia dónde Malfoy estaba sentado, pero ya no estaba ahí. Harry echó una mirada a todo el cuarto, pero no había señales de él: se había ido. Harry suspiró.

El sexo había sido divertido, y no se arrepentía de ello… por lo menos, no mucho. Colby era dulce y entusiasta, y Harry no podía negar que lo encontraba atractivo. Malfoy había llamado a Harry un curioso bisexual, pero entre más pensaba Harry en eso, más dudaba que fuera verdad. No era sólo curiosidad por saber cómo era tener sexo con hombres. De hecho, podía visualizarse a él mismo en una relación seria con un hombre, y esa parecía ser la gran diferencia.

Le tomó varios minutos vestirse y limpiarse antes de regresar a la fiesta. Malfoy seguía sin verse por ningún lado, Colby estaba inmerso en una conversación con los estudiantes universitarios, y Jeremy y su amigo estaban besuqueándose en una esquina de la habitación.

Harry sacó una Amstel Light del refrigerador y se sentó en el sofá, solo. Colby volteó para cerrarle un ojo, pero después de eso, lo ignoró. Harry no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño vacío. ¿Colby estaría buscando alguien más con quien joder? Le tomó a su cerveza, tratando de no parecer malhumorado.

Un ruido a sus espaldas atrajo la atención de todos en la habitación… Malfoy y Manny estaban saliendo del baño de visitas, ambos sugerentemente despeinados y sonrientes. Harry se mordió su mejilla y miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Un poco incómodo ahí dentro? –dijo sarcástico Jeremy, quien se había levantado para respirar.

-Bueno, _alguien_ estaba acaparando la recámara –replicó Malfoy, dejándose caer en el sofá junto a Harry.

-Como si tú no lo hubieras hecho antes –dijo Manny, sentándose al otro lado de Harry.

Harry se tensó y le dio un trago a su cerveza.

-Uf, no seas así –canturreó Malfoy en el oído de Harry, besándolo en su mejilla. Estaba _demasiado_ ebrio, mucho más de lo que parecía en la recámara. Malfoy se inclinó por encima de él para besar a Manny, y Harry cerró sus ojos. Deseó estar en cualquier otro lado en ese momento, en cualquier lado que no fuera ahí.

Malfoy se volvió y recostó su cabeza en el regazo de Harry, sonriéndole. –No te estás divirtiendo.

-Lo deberías saber –gruño Harry.

-Necesito un trago –anunció Malfoy, y se puso torpemente de pie. Fue entretenido por los estudiantes en la cocina, y terminó sentado en el regazo del chico con el que aún no había tenido sexo. Harry sintió como su mandíbula se apretaba.

Manny deslizó un brazo alrededor de Harry. –De verdad, no deberías dejar que eso te afecte tanto –le dijo.

Harry movió sus ojos hacia Manny, pero no volvió su cabeza. –Para ti es fácil decirlo. Tienes su atención cada vez que quieres.

-¿Y tú no? –replicó Manny. –Todo lo que oigo es "Harry esto" y "Harry aquello". Y me doy cuenta la manera en que te mira.

Harry giró todo su cuerpo hacia él. -¿Qué quieres decir?

Manny sacudió su cabeza. –Y la manera en que tú lo miras a él. La única razón por la que continúo aquí es porque sabe que te irás.

Harry tragó fuerte, sin saber qué pensar de ese comentario. _Iba_ a irse, eso era cierto. También estaba esperanzado de convencer a Malfoy de irse con él. -¿Crees que algún día regresará a Inglaterra?

Los ojos de Manny se cerraron un poco. -¿Contigo, tal vez?

Harry volvió a pasar saliva. –Posiblemente.

-Lo dudo. Es muy feliz aquí.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento; Manny parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlar sus emociones. –Dime, Harry. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que haces en Inglaterra?

Harry sonrió apretadamente. –Trabajo para el gobierno.

-Por supuesto –contestó Manny. -¿Haciendo qué?

Harry se encogió de hombros. –Papeleo –era la verdad, por supuesto. Manny podría pensar lo que quisiera de eso.

-Muy bien –dijo Manny, mirándolo largamente. Harry tomó un trago de su cerveza y continuó sonriéndole.

-Ustedes dos están demasiado serios –dijo Malfoy, dejándose caer en el suelo frente a ellos.

Manny sacudió su cabeza, divertido. –Derek, estás totalmente borracho.

Malfoy sonrió. -¡Sí, lo estoy!. ¿Quién quiere joder conmigo?

Harry se atragantó con su cerveza.

-Esa es señal de que la noche se acabó –murmuró Manny y Harry asintió.

Afortunadamente, todos parecieron estar de acuerdo. Jeremy y su amigo habían alcanzado el punto de "busquemos una cama" y emprendieron graciosa huida. Colby anunció que quería ir a bailar, y los chicos universitarios apoyaron la idea.

-Ya saben que los clubes están cerrados –dijo Manny.

-Oh, entonces supongo que tendremos que regresar a mi casa. ¿Mmmhh? –dijo Colby sonriendo y Manny les pidió un taxi.

Diez minutos después, Harry estaba ayudando a Colby y compañía a abordar el taxi, ya que todos ellos estaban demasiado tomados como para poder hablar con claridad. Harry le pasó un billete de veinte al taxista y le repitió la dirección de Colby. El chofer (cuya lengua nativa no era el inglés, y mucho menos el inglés de los norteamericanos borrachos) pareció entender todo a la primera.

Harry miró hacia ambos lados de la calle antes de sacar la varita de su chaqueta y hacerse el hechizo desembriagante. Estaba un poco fuera de práctica, por lo que no se despejó completamente la cabeza, pero sí le sirvió de mucho. La ráfaga de sensaciones en su cerebro le recordaban a una gran dosis de cafeína.

Se encaminó de regreso al apartamento para encontrar a Malfoy y Manny mirándose con rabia el uno al otro.

-Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte –siseó Manny, y volteó hacia otro lado cuando se percató que Harry lo había escuchado.

-¡No _necesito_ tu ayuda! –exclamó Malfoy. -¡Piensas que puedes controlar mi vida y ya estoy harto de eso!

Harry se aclaró sonoramente la garganta. No había tenido la intención de meterse en una pelea, aunque tenía que admitir que no estaba completamente disgustado de que ellos tuvieran una.

-Bien –replicó Manny. –De todas maneras, tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo –le brindó a Harry una rencorosa mirada y salió, azotando la puerta detrás de él.

Harry se giró hacia Malfoy, sin saber qué decirle.

Malfoy se desplomó en el sofá. -¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo, Harry?

-Te estás yendo a la cama –dijo Harry, caminando hacia el sofá y jalándolo para que se pusiera de pie. –Y mañana te sentirás como mierda, y entonces empezarás a resolver las cosas como se debe.

-Pero he arruinado todo –Malfoy gimió mientras Harry lo dirigía al dormitorio. –Me odio. Odio todo esto. ¡Maldita sea! –se retorció para liberarse de Harry y sacó el cobertor de la cama, tan violentamente como pudo hacerlo.

-Cálmate –le dijo Harry, empujándolo suave hacia la cama. –Todo estará bien por la mañana –tiró de la camisa de Malfoy, y éste levantó sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Harry se la sacó, sonriendo ante el cabello despeinado de Malfoy.

-¿Lo prometes? –preguntó Malfoy, cayendo sobre la cama.

-Claro –dijo Harry, sintiendo la seguridad de que Malfoy no recordaría nada de eso en la mañana. Debería tratar de hacerle el hechizo desembriagante a Malfoy, pero… el tío se merecía una buena resaca, después de la manera en que se había comportado. Quizá eso le enseñaría una lección. Desabrochó los pantalones de Malfoy y se los quitó, y entonces subió sus piernas a la cama y recuperó el cobertor para cubrirlo con él.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti, Harry? –cuestionó Malfoy, con los ojos cerrados.

Harry hizo una pausa y acarició la frente de Malfoy. –Por supuesto.

-Quiero confiar en ti. De verdad quiero. Pero Manny dice que no debo.

-Manny es un patán egoísta –susurró Harry, besando su frente.

-Oooh, eso fue muy lindo –murmuró Malfoy. –Hazlo de nuevo.

Harry besó su frente otra vez, y golpeó leve su mejilla, considerando sus opciones. No podía haber pedido una mejor oportunidad que esa para preguntarle a Malfoy sobre el motivo por el cual estaba ahí y lo que estaba haciendo. Al parecer, Malfoy _quería_ confiar en Harry. Harry _quería_ que confiara en él. ¿Debería presionarlo ahora, o esperar hasta que realmente le tuviera confianza, estando sobrio?

-Oh, Draco –suspiró, obligándose a pararse y caminar hacia atrás. –Te vas a odiar en la mañana.

-Quédate conmigo –masculló Malfoy, empujando el cobertor como si le hiciera lugar a Harry. –Por favor.

Harry mordió sus labios. Sería tan fácil quitarse la ropa y acurrucarse bajo el cobertor. No tenía dudas de lo qué pasaría si lo hacía. Pero por mucho que estuviera empezando a desear a Malfoy, no era ese el modo en el que lo quería. Hacía apenas un par de horas que Malfoy le había dicho que nunca serían algo más que amigos; y un acostón de borrachera no era exactamente lo que Harry deseaba.

No, quería que Malfoy llegara a él voluntariamente… como un amigo, un confidente, un amante. Y sabía que eso tomaría tiempo.

-Buenas noches –susurró Harry. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se tumbó en el sofá. Encendió la televisión en el canal de la CNN y bajando todo el volumen, trató de dormir.

* * *

**Notas de traducción: **

**Cosmo: **bebida alcohólica hecha con vodka y jugo de frutas.

**TiVo: **Es una popular marca de grabación de video digital (DVR, por sus siglas en inglés). Es un aparato de video que permite grabar los programas de televisión en un disco duro interno para poder verlos más tarde.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Domingo 8 de febrero, 2004.

Harry se despertó por el ruido que hacía alguien revolviendo en la cocina. Se sentó y se restregó los ojos, notando que el reloj del aparato del cable marcaba las diez.

-Maldita sea, grandísima mierda –murmuraba Malfoy.

Harry se levantó y se estiró, asomándose al otro lado del muro en dirección a la cocina. -¿Draco?

Malfoy apareció, luciendo muy pálido y vestido sólo con un pantalón de pijama verde oscuro. –Me siento como mierda –anunció. Empujó sus anteojos sobre su nariz y resolló.

-No me sorprende –contestó Harry y apuntó hacia el sofá. –Siéntate; lo que sea que estés buscando, yo te lo traeré.

Malfoy gimió y caminó hasta el sillón. –No, no importa. Tenía la esperanza de haber dejado un poco de poción anti resaca en algún sitio, pero no –se encogió de hombros y se sentó, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos.

Harry fue a buscarle un vaso de agua. –Supongo que no te queda más alternativa que recuperarte a la usanza muggle.

-¿Cuánto tiempo toma eso?

-A veces, algunos días –dijo Harry, incapaz de resistirse a sonreír. Le pasó a Malfoy el vaso con agua y éste le tomó un trago haciendo gestos. –Oh, Dios. No es posible que tenga que aguantarme todo el día así.

-¿Tienes aspirinas? –preguntó Harry. –Eso ayudaría. Y necesitas comer algo.

-No tengo hambre –respondió Malfoy, cerrando sus ojos. Los abrió de nuevo y dijo: -Argh. El cuarto da vueltas. Eso no es bueno.

-De preferencia algo con grasa –continuó diciendo Harry.

-No –gimoteó Malfoy. –No quiero comer. Quiero hacerme un ovillo y dormir.

Harry descubrió que Malfoy no tenía ninguna aspirina, por lo tanto decidió salir a comprar. Regresó media hora después, habiendo comprado huevos y salchichas también. Malfoy estaba arropado con un cobertor en el sofá, dormido. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de quitarse los anteojos.

Harry hizo un poco de café y cocinó el desayuno para los dos. Malfoy no estaba en el sofá cuando Harry puso la comida en la mesa, pero regresó pronto, luciendo aún más pálido que antes.

-Acabo de vomitar –susurró. -¿Eso es normal?

-¿_Nunca_ habías tenido una resaca? –preguntó Harry, incrédulo.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza. –Siempre procuro tener la poción a la mano. Y lo creas o no, lo que pasó anoche no es típico. Usualmente, no suelo beber tanto.

-No creo que tu resaca sea sólo por el alcohol –refunfuñó Harry, conduciendo a Malfoy hacia la mesa.

-Bueno, no –dijo Malfoy, respingando. –También suelo evitar las drogas. No tengo idea de lo qué me metí anoche.

-Por lo menos, a dos tipos –bufó Harry, mientras servía café.

Malfoy levantó la mirada, pero no le dijo nada. Harry se mordió la lengua después de haber dicho eso.

-Probablemente tendré que reportarme enfermo –dijo Malfoy cuando terminaron de comer. -¿Dónde está mi varita? –Tropezó al ponerse de pie y buscó en su lugar habitual dentro de la alacena que estaba sobre el microondas, pero regresó con las manos vacías. Lo pensó por un momento, y entonces, se dirigió tambaleante hacia el baño de visitas. Salió de ahí unos segundos después, con la varita en la mano. -¿Esto podría durar _días_? –gimoteó y Harry asintió. -¿Y tú, te sientes bien?

-No exactamente –contestó Harry, pensando que lo mejor era no mencionar el hechizo desembriagante. –Pero sobreviviré.

-Creo que yo no. Aunque la comida ayudó un poco –Malfoy se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá e intentó realizar sus hechizos de limpieza desde ahí. Un plato se bamboleó en la mesa, pero no pasó nada más. –No puedo concentrarme una mierda –se quejó.

-Me ocuparé de eso –dijo Harry, sacando su propia varita de su chaqueta y realizando los hechizos. Se volvió hacia Malfoy. –Ahora que has comido, te tomarás una aspirina –Malfoy asintió, y se inclinó sobre el respaldo del sofá. Harry le llevó dos píldoras y un poco de agua, y le insistió para que se las tomara.

Se sentaron en silencio por un rato antes de que Malfoy le pidiera a Harry el teléfono para poder llamar a la cafetería dónde trabajaba. Inventó una historia relacionada con un dolor de garganta, cosa que no pareció molestarles mucho. Harry resistió la urgencia de decir en son de broma el _porqué_ su garganta podría estar tan adolorida.

-No hay nada más que hacer -dijo Malfoy después de haber colgado el teléfono. Se giró hacia Harry. –Tienes que ir al mercado de Haight y comprarme un poco de poción anti resaca.

Harry se rió. -¡Maldición, claro que no!

-Te daré el dinero –respondió Malfoy.

-No iré a hacer un mandado para _ti_ –replicó Harry, sonriendo cuando Malfoy empezó a hacer pucheros. –Si _tú_ quieres ir, yo estaré encantado de acompañarte.

-Oh, anda –gimoteó Malfoy. –De cualquier forma, eras el único que tenía ganas de ir ahí. Te puedes pasear, conseguirme un poco de poción y entonces, regresar a casa.

Harry sacudió su cabeza en un gesto negativo. –Lo siento, pero no. Tendrás que sufrir –Malfoy lloriqueó y cerró sus ojos. –Te lo mereces, además.

-Nadie se merece _esto_ –gimió Malfoy, reclinándose contra el hombro de Harry. -¿Por favor? –su voz sonó amortiguada a través de la camisa de Harry.

-No.

-¿Por favor?

-_No_.

Malfoy suspiró dramáticamente, y ambos guardaron silencio. Harry hacía todo lo posible para no reír.

-Bien –gruñó Malfoy al fin, sentándose derecho otra vez. –Iremos los dos –dijo mirando fijamente a Harry.

-¿De verdad? –Harry estaba genuinamente sorprendido.

Malfoy asintió. –Me siento fatal, Harry. Casi no puedo ni hacer magia. Tal vez no sobreviva el día.

Harry sonrió. -¿A qué hora salimos?

-Después de que nos duchemos –dijo Malfoy, resoplando.

Harry levantó una ceja. -¿Nos?

-Por separado –continuó, ignorando la sonrisa disimulada de Harry.

A Harry no le fue permitido entrar a la recámara hasta que Malfoy estuvo completamente vestido. Se dio una ducha rápida, y entonces se percató que iba a tener que ponerse de nuevo la misma ropa de la noche anterior. Seguramente que Malfoy no podría hacerle un hechizo de limpieza. Abrió la puerta de la recámara y se asomó hacia la sala de estar, que encontró vacía. -¿Draco?

Escuchó que alguien bajaba el agua del inodoro, y Malfoy apareció en el marco de la puerta del baño de visitas, bastante pálido. –Tengo que cepillarme los dientes otra vez –dijo, presionando su frente con una mano.

Harry tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar sonreír muy ampliamente. -¿Me podrías prestar una camisa?. ¿Y algo de ropa interior, tal vez?

Ante las palabras "ropa interior", los ojos de Malfoy se dirigieron justo a la entrepierna de Harry… quien, convenientemente y a propósito, había dejado su toalla en el baño. Malfoy retiró la vista de él de inmediato. –Claro, la ropa interior está en el primer cajón. Y toma la camisa que quieras del armario –dijo bastante incómodo.

Harry cogió la primer camisa que le llamó la atención… una camiseta gris de manga larga, con el emblema del Colegio Queens de Nueva York en ella. Cuando salió completamente vestido, Malfoy no pareció darse cuenta de lo que Harry se había puesto. Se miraba completamente miserable, embutido en una esponjada sudadera verde y con el cabello desordenado.

-Pobre nene –dijo Harry, empezando a sentir un poco de lástima. Malfoy sonrió. –Me gusta como te ves con anteojos –continuó Harry, levantando una mano para empujar los lentes de Malfoy un poco más arriba en su nariz.

Malfoy cubrió su cabeza con un gorro de tejido negro, casi envolviendo por completo su cabello. –No tengo otra opción por el momento –buscó su abrigo e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. –_Vámonos_.

* * *

El breve paseo en taxi rumbo a Haight-Ashbury fue interrumpido dos veces por el estómago de Malfoy, aunque una de las paradas fue falsa alarma. El chofer lucía más que feliz cuando por fin los dejó en la esquina de la infame calle. Harry le obsequió una enorme propina y se disculpó profundamente con él.

Malfoy echó un vistazo alrededor, entrecerrando los ojos debido a la luz del sol. –Realmente es un buen lugar para esconder un barrio de magos –dijo sarcástico, observando la meca de la contracultura de la ciudad. Un pequeño parque estaba lleno de gente descansando, y el sonido de los músicos callejeros inundaba el aire. Los turistas caminaban entre ellos, tomando fotos de la gente que, según apreciaba Harry, parecían sospechosos de ser magos.

-¿Y adónde nos dirigimos? –preguntó Malfoy, recargándose contra él y sumergiendo su rostro en el hombro de Harry.

-Estamos buscando una tienda llamada "El Hongo Mágico" –respondió Harry. Había dejado su guía en el cuarto en la posada, y eso era todo lo que podía recordar.

-Entonces, pregúntale a alguien –gimió Malfoy. –Siento que me voy a poner enfermo otra vez.

-Está bien, espera aquí –dijo Harry, buscando entre la multitud. Había una increíble variedad de personas caminando por ahí. Detuvo a un hombre de mediana edad que tenía una gran cantidad de _piercings_ en la cara y le preguntó: -Disculpe. ¿Sabe usted dónde está "El Hongo Mágico"?

El hombre lo miró graciosamente. -¿Se supone que eso es un código, o algo así?

Harry sacudió su cabeza. –No, es una tienda.

El hombre se encogió de hombros. -Nunca oí hablar de ella.

Harry le preguntó a varias personas, con el mismo resultado. Malfoy vomitó en un recipiente para basura, y después se envolvió apretadamente su abrigo sherpa.

Harry lo abrazó apretadamente. –Lo siento –le susurró. –Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba –Malfoy gimió contra su cuello, y Harry empezó a sentirse un horrible egoísta por haberlo obligado a acompañarlo.

-¿Están buscando a "El Hongo Mágico"?

Harry levantó la vista hacia una mujer que cualquier muggle hubiera considerado como un adefesio, la cual estaba parada detrás de él, y le sonrió, aliviado. –Sí. ¿Usted nos puede decir dónde está?

La mujer le sonrió también. –Tienen que bajar por Haight, en esa dirección; y la encontrarán justo al lado del "Crescent City Café". ¿De dónde son, chicos?

-De Londres –contestó Harry. –Y gracias.

-Cuando gusten –dijo la mujer. –Fui a Londres una vez, hace años, y conocí a un mago inglés muy guapo de nombre Ralph Cornwall. ¿Lo conocerían, por casualidad?

-Eh… no –respondió Harry. –Lo siento –La bruja se encogió de hombros y se retiró.

Bajaron por la calle en la dirección que les había señalado. Y efectivamente, ahí estaba… "El Hongo Mágico". Los muggles pasaban sin verlo, aunque Harry observó a un par de magos mirar a ambos lados de la calle antes de entrar. Harry y Malfoy los siguieron hasta que se encontraron dentro de una tienda bastante animada, llena de magos y brujas comprando productos orgánicos. Se miraron el uno al otro. A simple vista, no se veía ninguna puerta al barrio mágico.

-Sólo _preguntemos_ –gruñó Malfoy cuando Harry le sugirió seguir a alguien hasta que los llevaran a la entrada. –Realmente eres un completo heterosexual si ni siquiera eres capaz de preguntar por una maldita dirección.

Harry lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta dónde estaba la cajera. –Disculpe, señora, pero estamos buscando cómo llegar al mercado Haight.

La mujer los miró por encima de su novela y sonrió. -¡Oh, turistas!. ¡Bienvenidos! –parecía andar por los sesentas, tenía el cabello de un rubio muy decolorado y su gafete ostentaba el nombre de "Sam". Encendió un micrófono que estaba junto a la caja registradora. –Tabitha, favor de acudir al frente –apagó el micrófono y les sonrió radiante. -¿Son de Inglaterra, chicos? –ellos asintieron. –Yo fui a Londres hace como veinticinco años –comentó efusivamente. -¡El Callejón Diagon es tan pintoresco! Adoro ese tipo de encanto del viejo mundo.

Otra mujer apareció junto a Sam, sobresaltando a Harry, de aproximadamente treinta y tantos años. Sus largas rastas cafés estaban atadas por detrás de su cabeza con un pañuelo y tenía un gran aro de plata que le atravesaba el tabique de la nariz. Observó a Harry y a Malfoy. –Supongo que quieren saber cómo entrar al mercado. ¿No?

Sam asintió. -¡Nos visitan desde Londres!. ¿Recuerdas la vez que fuimos cuando eras pequeña?. ¡Estabas fascinada por toda esa gente vestida con túnicas!

Tabitha parecía un poco avergonzada. –Lo recuerdo. Por aquí –les hizo señas a Harry y a Malfoy para que la siguieran.

-¡Diviértanse, y asegúrense de visitar el "Café Arco Iris"! –les gritó Sam conforme ellos se encaminaban por un pasillo de gigantescas lechugas.

-Deberán disculpar a mi madre –dijo Tabitha cuando pasó por debajo de un arco decorado con las palabras: "Al mercado". Malfoy codeó a Harry y apuntó hacia el letrero. Harry respingó. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?

-Se entusiasma un poco con los turistas –continuó Tabitha, deteniéndose ante un muro de piedra y cemento que estaba decorado con un mural. –Para poder entrar, deberán hacerle cosquillas al rastafari con una varita.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido. -¿Disculpa?

-Así cómo lo escuchaste –respondió ella sonriendo. –Creo que antes solía ser una sirena o algo así. Pero alguien repintó el mural en los años sesentas –rodó sus ojos. –Probablemente fue mi madre, en alguno de sus "viajes" causados por el LSD.

Se alejó de ellos, y Harry observó fijamente al mural. Era una escena del parque que habían pasado antes, lleno de personas que parecían ser hippies. Estaban todos amontonados, charlando unos con otros, tocando canciones de Crosby, Stills y Nash con guitarras desafinadas y fumando sustancias de apariencia dudosa. Algunos de ellos parecían estar teniendo sexo.

-Vaya –dijo Malfoy, inclinándose para ver mejor. –Hay un trío en plena acción, justo aquí –las figuras involucradas lo escucharon e hicieron una pausa lo suficientemente larga como para saludar con la mano.

-Ahí está –dijo Harry, y sacó su varita. –Me pregunto dónde tendrá cosquillas.

-Bajo los brazos, camarada –contestó el rastafari, moviéndose más cerca de Harry.

-Oh, gracias –Harry lo tocó levemente con la punta de su varita. El hombre se rió, y una puerta apareció en el centro del mural. Harry la abrió.

-Cualquiera creería que ése estaría harto de esto –dijo Malfoy mientras se introducían por la puerta.

Harry no estaba seguro sobre lo que había esperado ver al otro lado, pero ciertamente no era _eso_. Se encontraron en el límite de una enorme plaza abierta, con edificios alineados como los que se veían afuera en las calles muggles. Excepto que ahí había _tres_ corredores levantándose sobre ellos, formando un patio con la plaza en el centro. La gente se arremolinaba en gran cantidad sobre los tres niveles.

Un grupo de niños en patines levitadores pasaron zumbando, mientras se gritaban entre ellos: "¡Más rápido, chicos!" Estaban también unos juegos de feria en la plaza y niños montados en ellos, comiendo manzanas con caramelo y gritándose. Había quioscos de comida por todos lados, y gente sentada en las mesas, comiendo, bebiendo y riendo.

-Esto es enorme –dijo Malfoy, mientras miraba el piso de hasta arriba. –Mira todos esos corredores que salen de los lados. Debe haber cientos de tiendas –lucía pálido otra vez, como si de nuevo se fuera a poner enfermo.

-¿Estamos buscando un lugar que venda ingredientes para pociones? –preguntó Harry.

-Ingredientes no –contestó Malfoy, sacudiendo su cabeza. –Hay una cadena norteamericana de tiendas llamadas "Clark's", dónde venden la mayoría de las grandes marcas de pociones. Probablemente haya una por aquí.

-Snape estaría horrorizado si supiera que ya no haces tus propias pociones –bromeó Harry. Él tampoco había hecho una sola poción desde que dejó la escuela.

-Supongo que sí –Malfoy se encogió de hombros y respiró profundamente; parecía extremadamente incómodo. –Pero ya sabe lo flojo que soy.

-¿Por dónde empezamos? –preguntó Harry, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo. Caminó un poco y se percató que Malfoy no lo había seguido. Se volvió a mirarlo, y vio que estaba como congelado, aún bajo el marco de la puerta.

-¿Vas a vomitar de nuevo? –le preguntó Harry.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza. –No, yo… -dijo, tragando saliva.

Harry se dio cuenta que estaba nervioso, casi asustado. Malfoy había estado tan inflexible en no querer ir al mercado Haight hasta apenas esa mañana, y Harry no estaba seguro si había sido la poción anti resaca lo que lo había hecho cambiar de opinión, o alguna otra cosa. Malfoy parecía haber procurado hacerse irreconocible lo más posible: enfundado en su abrigo sherpa, con anteojos y su cabello cubierto por un gorro, Harry mismo hubiera tenido problemas para identificarlo entre una multitud.

Harry le sonrió. -¿Necesitas que te tome de la mano, o algo así?

Malfoy frunció el ceño, y entonces se percató que Harry hablaba en serio. –Claro –contestó. Dio un paso adelante y deslizó su mano en la de Harry. Éste apretó sus dedos y le sonrió de un modo que esperaba fuera reconfortante, mientras que los dedos de su otra mano tamborileaban reflexivamente alrededor de su varita. Nada le pasaría a Malfoy, no mientras Harry estuviera ahí.

Encontraron un quiosco que mostraba un mapa del mercado y tocaron el nombre de la tienda que estaban buscando. El mapa se iluminó… aparentemente había cuatro sucursales solamente ahí, en ese mercado. La más cercana estaba a corta distancia.

Malfoy miraba nerviosamente hacia atrás y mantenía su abrigo completamente cerrado sobre él mientras caminaban, más interesado en sus pies que en la vasta plaza a su alrededor. Harry, por otra parte, estaba cautivado. Nunca había estado antes en ninguna zona de tiendas mágicas fuera de Inglaterra.

-Escuché que la Galería de la Cuidad de Los Ángeles es aún más grande –dijo Harry, mirando a todos lados.

-La Villa en Nueva York es mucho más que el Callejón Diagon –dijo Malfoy. –Pero es igual de vieja. Calles angostas y expuestas, y esas cosas –se detuvo y levantó la vista hacia un letrero sobre su cabeza. –Aquí estamos: "Almacén de Pociones Clark's".

Entraron entonces a una tienda bastante iluminada, encontrándola llena de personas. Había varios pasillos con letreros colgantes que indicaban qué tipo de pociones contenían en ellos. Pasaron las pociones para el cabello, las de belleza, para resfriados y gripa y las de enfermedades sexualmente transmitidas antes de encontrar finalmente "dolor de cabeza y resaca" en el pasillo siete. Había varias marcas de dónde escoger, pero ninguna le parecía familiar a Harry.

-¿Qué, no tienen "Johnson's"? –preguntó Harry, buscando entre las etiquetas de las botellas.

-No, pero esta es buena –Malfoy levantó una botella azul brillante. Tomó también otra más pequeña. –Y tienen dosis personales, justo lo que necesito ahora.

En cuanto salieron de la tienda, Malfoy destapó la botellita de la porción individual con su varita y se tomó el contenido de un trago. –Gracias a Dios –dijo, cerrando los ojos. –Esto ha sido lo peor que he sentido en mi vida entera.

-Debes estar demasiado optimista en no volverte a emborrachar otra vez –dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras señalaba la bolsa que Malfoy estaba cargando. –No es una botella muy grande, que digamos.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. –Ahora ya sé a dónde ir, siempre puedo regresar por más –dijo a pesar de que observaba a su alrededor mientras hablaba, por lo que Harry tuvo el presentimiento que probablemente no regresaría ahí por su cuenta.

Harry hizo una pausa, preguntándose por qué Malfoy apenas _ahora_ había requerido ir a comprar poción. -¿Te trajiste un abastecimiento para seis meses desde Nueva York o algo parecido?

-Hablaba en serio cuando te dije que usualmente no suelo beber tanto –contestó Malfoy. –No la había necesitado.

-Entonces... ¿tu comportamiento reciente ha sido a mi salud?

Malfoy sonrió: un signo seguro de que la poción estaba empezando a surtir efecto. –Bueno, yo no lo llamaría precisamente, _a tu salud_.

Harry levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada más.

Malfoy se relajó conforme se fue sintiendo mejor. Continuaron su paseo por la calle, mirando las vitrinas de los negocios, charlando en voz baja y señalando hacia la mercancía interesante. A Harry se le cayó la baba por las escobas último modelo en un exhibidor de una tienda deportiva, hasta que Malfoy le hizo notar que estaban diseñadas para jugar Quodpot, no Quidditch.

-¿Ves lo cortas que son? Están construidas para ser poderosas, no rápidas –Malfoy apuntó a un modelo particularmente costoso. –En el Quodpot, es más importante poderse abrir paso a través de la línea de defensa que sobrevolar o esquivar a tu oponente. Serías descuartizado en un partido de Quidditch si volaras una de ésas.

Harry entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba la escoba. -¿Y tú seguías el Quodpot, entonces?

Malfoy abrió su boca como si fuera a decir algo, y entonces pareció pensarlo mejor. Se encogió de hombros. –Solía hacerlo. Pero me perdí la temporada pasada. ¡Oh, mira _eso_!

Malfoy aferró la mano de Harry y lo jaló para cruzar la calle hacia el exhibidor de otra tienda. Los maniquíes en la vitrina estaban vestidos con una variedad de artículos de moda, muchos de los cuales cegaron a Harry de lo llamativos que eran, por lo menos, para su gusto. Los maniquíes saludaban con una mano, girando y modelando, e invitándolos a entrar a la tienda.

Malfoy se volteó a ver a Harry y sonrió.

La cara de Harry se descompuso. –Malfoy, lo que sea que estés a punto de sugerir, la respuesta es "no".

Cinco minutos después, Harry estaba mirando su reflejo en un espejo de un vestidor, sin saber que era lo que Malfoy podía ver en esa particular combinación de una camisa brillante y unos pantalones de cuero negro.

-Sí –dijo Malfoy, recargado contra el muro del vestidor. –Tienes que comprarlos.

-No –dijo Harry, sacándose la camisa y pasándosela a Malfoy. –No puedo gastar quinientos dólares en _pantalones_.

-Pero te ves realmente _sexy_ en ellos –contestó Malfoy.

Harry bufó. –Ah, esa es una buena razón para tirar media semana de paga.

-¿Áunque consigan que alguien quiera tirarte _a ti_? –comentó Malfoy con una sonrisa más que sugestiva.

Harry se bajó la bragueta, sonriendo con malicia. –No creo necesitar pantalones de cuero para lograr eso. Colby estaba bastante entusiasmado cuando yo traía jeans.

-Bueno, si estás solamente preocupado por impresionar a Colby…

Harry se bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas y Malfoy se interrumpió, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Tendría que habértelos comprado –dijo Malfoy sonriendo tontamente, veinte minutos después, cuando estaban de nuevo mirando las vitrinas de los negocios. Parecía más seguro ya, aunque seguía evitando las miradas de los transeúntes y se mantenía cerca de Harry.

-Si lo que querías era gastar esa cantidad de dinero en mí, claro está –respondió Harry, cansado de discutir. –Me sorprende que usen dólares aquí, y no alguna moneda diferente.

Malfoy asintió. –Solía existir una moneda diferente, pero se aferraron al dólar cuando Estados Unidos dejó de usar el valor del oro, y la gente gradualmente empezó a usar dólares en vez de eso. Supongo que fue más fácil de ese modo.

-Quinientos dólares por unos pantalones… ¡doscientas ochenta libras! –Harry sacudió su cabeza. –Debes estar haciendo suficiente dinero si puedes siquiera _pensar_ en gastar tal cantidad.

Malfoy sólo se encogió de hombros y Harry lo observó por un momento. Malfoy volteó su cabeza hacia otro lado cuando una bruja pasó muy cerca, pretendido que examinaba un letrero con el nombre de la calle.

-¿Te molesta si pregunto cómo administras eso? –cuestionó Harry, cuando se volvió claro que Malfoy no le iba a dar la información de manera voluntaria. –El dinero, quiero decir.

Malfoy sonrió y se detuvo frente a una librería, revisando los títulos en la vitrina. –Cambié el dinero de mi herencia a libras cuando dejé mi casa por primera vez. Temía que mi padre me lo pudiera quitar si lo dejaba en Gringott's –Harry frunció el ceño… siempre había pensado que Gringott's era completamente seguro. Malfoy se llevó un mechón de su cabello con rayos castaños hacia atrás de su oreja, y Harry notó que aún continuaba usando el pendiente de jade que le había obsequiado el día anterior. –Cuando me mudé a los Estados Unidos, invertí muy sabiamente… negocios por Internet y esas cosas… Y luego, los dejé en el 2000, justo antes que todos fracasaran. Tuve mucha suerte –su mirada se perdió por un momento. –Por supuesto, en esos días yo desee haber mantenido mi dinero en libras, por el modo en el que el dólar se estaba hundiendo –sonrió hacia Harry y se encogió de hombros.

Harry pensó que Malfoy sonaba tremendamente normal. ¿De qué podría estar huyendo? Malfoy sonrió más anchamente, en esa manera que hacía que el aliento de Harry se quedara atrapado en su garganta. En un impulso, Harry se inclinó hacia él y lo besó.

Malfoy se puso rígido, pero permitió el beso hasta que Harry abrió su boca. –Estás muy rasposo hoy –dijo, alejándose un paso y arrugando su nariz. –Estoy hambriento. ¿Quieres almorzar algo?

Harry suspiró y frotó con aire ausente su barbilla sin rasurar. Fue sólo después de que empezaron a caminar que se dio cuenta que no había dudado en besar a otro hombre en un lugar público. Lo había sentido como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

  
Harry by [Seya](http://seya.livejournal.com/profile)

  


Pasaron tres diferentes cafeterías Starbucks antes de encontrar el "Café Arco Iris" que Sam les había recomendado. –No puedo creer que tengan _Starbucks_ aquí –susurró Harry después de que se habían sentado.

-¿No hay todavía en el Callejón Diagon? –preguntó Malfoy.

-No, pero Hermione escuchó que Malkin quiere poner una franquicia del Caffè Nero el próximo año.

-Ah, sí –Malfoy sonrió ampliamente. –El débil intento de Europa de competir contra la sanguinaria cadena norteamericana.

-Sirven buen café exprés –replicó Harry.

-Es verdad, pero uno de los dueños de Starbucks es mago, por lo que no veo cómo pueden competir contra tanto terreno ganado.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Harry.

-Los muggles siempre bromean sobre el hecho de que pareciera que las cafeterías Starbucks aparecen de la nada durante una noche. Y eso es porque, precisamente es lo que hacen –parpadeó y estudió su menú. –¡Oh, hamburguesa con queso!

Charlaron sobre las diferencias entre las comunidades mágicas británica y norteamericana hasta que la comida llegó, y entonces Malfoy trató de nuevo de convencer a Harry que los pantalones de cuero eran una buena idea. Estaba en medio de una historia de cómo, una vez, sus propios pantalones de cuero le habían ayudado a ser una celebridad muggle, cuando un grupo de hombres entró en la cafetería llamando la atención de Harry.

Eran tres, todos vistiendo sobrios trajes y platicando y riendo entre ellos. Harry los miraba por sobre el hombro de Malfoy, incapaz de respirar.

Uno de ellos era Manny Padilla.

Manny levantó la mirada y vio a Harry al momento. Pareció sorprendido y un poco aterrorizado, pero no realmente conmocionado… no tanto como el mismo Harry se sentía. Se miraron el uno al otro a través del establecimiento, ambos sin saber qué hacer. Los ojos de Manny miraron con rapidez hacia la nuca de Malfoy y su expresión se endureció.

-¿Hola? –Malfoy estaba diciendo. –Harry... ¿estás bien?

Harry asintió y regresó sus ojos a Malfoy. ¿Él sabría que Manny era un mago? Si era así. ¿por qué no le había dicho nada?. ¿Sabría Manny que Harry era un mago también?. ¿Cuántos secretos le estaba guardando Malfoy?

Malfoy se giró para mirar hacia dónde Harry había estado observando, pero el tipo había desaparecido. Volvió a voltear hacia Harry.

-Lo siento –murmuró Harry, bajando la mirada hacia su plato. –Creí… pensé ver a alguien que me pareció conocido.

-Pareciera como si hubieras visto a un fantasma.

Harry picoteó torpemente su ensalada. Necesitaba pensar sobre eso. Necesitaba hacer una pequeña investigación sobre Manny Padilla. Si Malfoy no sabía que Manny era un mago, ese no era el mejor momento para decírselo. Y si _lo sabía_, ese no era, ciertamente, el mejor lugar para tener esa conversación en particular. Harry se obligó a mirar de nuevo a Malfoy. –No fue nada. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

Malfoy continuó hablando, pero Harry no escuchaba. Su mente estaba rodando de una manera en que no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Harry y Malfoy hicieron planes para cenar juntos, y luego Harry fue a la posada a rasurarse y cambiarse de ropa. Al momento que entraba por la puerta, el hombre detrás del mostrador le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-Le han mandado tres faxes de ésos –dijo, levantando una ceja, –y este mensaje telefónico –le pasó un papelito color de rosa. En él estaban impresas las palabras: "¡LLAMA A TU MADRE!" Harry parpadeó. –Casi me hace perder los estribos –dijo el hombre.

-Sí –dijo Harry, avergonzado. –Ella acostumbra hacer eso. Lo siento.

Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta para encontrar los tres faxes en el suelo justo al entrar. Los levantó con un suspiro y se sentó en la cama. Era más de medianoche en Inglaterra, pero creyó que podría llamar de todas formas.

Hermione contestó el teléfono de inmediato.

-Soy yo –dijo él.

-_¡Gracias a Dios! Harry. ¿dónde has estado?. ¡Estaba tan preocupada! Te he estado llamando por días…_

-Sólo estuve fuera una noche –protestó él.

-_¿Has leído ya los documentos que te mandé por fax?_

-No, acabo de regresar y me imaginé que debería llamarte primero…

-_Resulta que la CIA ha tenido un agente tras Malfoy por meses. El murmullo que tenemos es que ya fuiste reconocido en San Francisco, y los de la CIA se están poniendo nerviosos porque el Ministerio está tratando de atraparlo primero y sacarlo del país. Están buscando una oportunidad para arrestarlo, pero no tienen una causa legal todavía._

Harry tragó fuerte, sintiendo que la sangre dejaba de circular por su cara. Manny. Tenía que ser Manny, lo que significaba que Malfoy probablemente no sabía que su novio _no era_ un abogado muggle. Y si Malfoy llegaba a estar a solas con Manny fuera de las protecciones de su apartamento, podría estar en peligro. Manny podría intentar aparecerse lejos antes de que se dieran cuenta, y no habría mucho que Harry pudiera hacer al respecto.

-Creo que ya sé quien es el agente –dijo Harry.- ¿Pudieras investigar un poco y ver qué puedes encontrar de un mago llamado Manny Padilla? –hubo una pausa al otro lado de la línea. -¿Hermione?

-_Perdón… es sólo que… ese nombre me suena familiar._

Harry sintió que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. –¿Si?. ¿Lo habrás visto en el informe de la CIA?

-_No creo. No estoy segura_ –Hermione suspiró. –_Me pondré a trabajar en eso en cuanto amanezca._

-Sigo sin entender porque quieren a Malfoy con tanta urgencia –dijo Harry, pasándose una mano por su cabello. –No he visto ninguna evidencia de que esté envuelto en ningún tipo de actividad sospechosa. Después de todo, exceptuando el hecho de que está pretendiendo ser un muggle, no parece estar llevando su vida como si se estuviera escondiendo. ¿Qué es lo que piensan que hizo?

-_No es lo que piensen que hizo, Harry. Es lo que piensan que sabe. Cierto es que tiene contacto con los Mortífagos más importantes de Estados Unidos, así como con la Mafia. Si hablara, la CIA podría tomarlos a todos en custodia. O si cambia de bando, podría volverse peligroso para el Departamento de Magia de los Estados Unidos, por todo lo que conoce al haber trabajado ahí. No están convencidos de que tenga su completa lealtad en ninguno de los dos bandos_.

-Entonces, es sumamente valioso y una gran amenaza al mismo tiempo –suspiró Harry. –Estoy seguro que los Mortífagos lo saben también y les gustaría echarle el guante del mismo modo.

-_El Director Bass quiere esa información, Harry, y quiere asegurarse de que Malfoy esté de nuestro lado. Tienes que traerlo de vuelta a Londres._

-¿Cómo? –gimió Harry, frustrado. –No confía en nosotros más que en ellos. He pasado una semana entera tratando de que se abra a mí, y no lo ha hecho. No ha hablado de Nueva York, o del porqué está aquí. También he tratado de obtener esa información de sus amigos, pero no saben nada.

-_Veré que puedo hacer por la mañana. Tal vez pueda ayudarte un poco_ –Harry asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, aunque ella no podía verlo. -_¿Cómo has estado?. ¿Te la estás pasando bien, a pesar de que es Malfoy y todo eso?_

-Sí –contestó Harry sonriendo, no obstante lo serio de la conversación. –Ha sido increíble. Es tan diferente a como yo lo recordaba.

-_¿En serio? Y… ¿Qué tan intensamente has tratado de conocerlo?_

-Hermione…

-_Bueno, siempre fue bastante sexy._

Harry hizo una pausa. -¿Y porqué tendría que importarme eso?

-_Bueno, podría. Ya sabes, si tú… bueno…_

Estaba tratando de sonsacarle información. Harry suspiró. –Hablaremos de _eso_ después... ¿está bien?

-_Bien. Pero quiero detalles._

Harry sonrió. –Buenas noches, Hermione.

Colgó el teléfono y recogió los faxes. Decodificarlos y leerlos, le tomaría el resto de la tarde.

* * *

La cena estuvo tensa, a pesar de los intentos de Harry de relajarse. La información de los faxes se mantenía flotando por su mente, y tenía problemas para congeniarla con la imagen del chico fiestero que se había empezado a formar. ¿De qué se había perdido? Ninguna de las piezas encajaba.

Lo peor era que Harry se estaba empezando a dar cuenta cada vez más del terrible trabajo que estaba desempeñando ahí, lo que comenzaba a mermar su seguridad. No había hecho nada de investigación. No había tomado ni las más básicas medidas de seguridad. No había hecho ningún intento de contactar a las autoridades mágicas locales para conseguir ayuda. Y lo más terrible de todo, era que estaba dejando que sus sentimientos interfirieran con su trabajo, y ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar eso.

Ese era el motivo por el que había dejado el trabajo de campo… después de la guerra, se había convertido en un auror incompetente. En la única cosa en la que siempre había sido bueno era para pelear contra Voldemort, y una vez que eso ya no fue necesario, había perdido su confianza, su visión y su propósito. El Ministerio le había ofrecido un trabajo de oficina bastante tranquilo, probablemente por obligación más que nada. Lo había aceptado porque no sabía que otra cosa hacer. Y con un bebé en camino…

Quizá ellos sabían que fallaría ahí. Quizá estaban buscando una razón para liberarse de Harry y por _eso_ lo habían mandado a él.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó Malfoy.

Harry se obligó a sonreír mientras firmaba el recibo de la cuenta. –No. Lo siento –ni siquiera podía pensar en una excusa decente para su comportamiento malhumorado.

Malfoy lo estudió por un momento. -¿Quieres ir a bailar hoy? Los chicos se verán en "The Café" más tarde.

-¿Hacen esto todas las noches? –cuestionó Harry, sintiéndose cansado de eso.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. –Sí. Es divertido.

Caminaron hacia "The Café" desde el restaurante, y Harry se sorprendió cuando Malfoy lo tomó de la mano mientras le sonreía tímidamente. Harry bajó la mirada para observar los dedos entrelazados de ambos mientras caminaban, sin saber qué pensar de eso. Se encontraron a Colby y a Jeremy afuera del club y entraron juntos. Colby levantó una ceja cuando los vio agarrados de la mano, y Harry se encogió de hombros. Intercambiaron besos y saludos.

-Ustedes dos no parecen haber sufrido mucho hoy –comentó Colby.

-Pero sí que sufrimos –gimió Malfoy, e hizo como si estuviera vomitando.

-Qué bien para ti tener a Harry que te cuidara –gruñó Colby, mirando hacia otro lado.

Malfoy no contestó, pero Harry sintió la tensión en las palabras.

Al momento de entrar en el club, Malfoy abandonó su papel de novio, ordenó una ronda de bebidas de frutas para todos y se lanzó a la pista de baile. Harry lo observó desde la barra, atónito ante su cambio tan abrupto.

-Esto no tiene nada –murmuró Colby a su lado y tomó varios traguitos de su bebida. Tragó y se sacudió de hombros.

-Dicen que es la mejor cura para la resaca –dijo Harry.

-Creí que la mejor cura eran veinticuatro horas –replicó Colby tomando otro sorbo. –Ya me pondré bien. Sólo necesito tomarme las cosas con calma esta noche –miró a Harry a los ojos y sonrió. –Me… eh… la pasé bien anoche.

Harry se sonrojó y dijo: -Yo también.

-¿Bailamos? –le preguntó Colby jalándolo de la mano.

Harry estaba por protestar, cuando se dio cuenta que Malfoy estaba bailando con un tipo que vestía un pantalón de cuero y casi nada más. –Seguro –dijo, y se empinó su bebida.

Fue más divertido de lo que esperaba, y no le importó que Colby se oprimiera contra él de vez en cuando. No muy lejos de ellos, vio a Malfoy besando al señor Pantalones de Cuero y a su mano cubriendo la entrepierna del hombre. Harry rechinó sus dientes; podía haber estado _él_ mismo en esos pantalones de cuero negro si tan solo hubiera dejado que Malfoy se los comprara.

-Deberían buscarse un cuarto –gruñó Colby, sacudiendo su cabeza. –Tiene que ser tan _mira-lo-que-hago-en-tu-cara_.

Harry no le contestó, en vez de eso miraba fijamente a Malfoy y a su pareja del momento. Malfoy había estado con cerca de media docena de hombres durante la semana que Harry tenía de conocerlo. ¿Por qué se entregaba con tanta facilidad a los extraños, y no podía hacerlo con _Harry_? No era un secreto que Harry estaba interesado en Malfoy, pero éste siempre mantenía las distancias entre ellos. Sólo coqueteaba con Harry cuando no tenía su atención.

-Tal vez deberíamos aprender –dijo Harry, jalando a Colby hacia él.

El último éxito de los Blackeyed Peas empezó a sonar cuando Harry deslizó sus manos por dentro de la camisa de Colby y lo besó. Fue un beso lento y sensual, del tipo que siempre empleaba cuando deseaba darle a entender a Cho que quería tener sexo. Casi sintió a Colby derretirse contra él y gemir.

-Dios, eres increíble –susurró contra los labios de Harry. –Ya estoy duro.

Las manos de Harry se arrastraron hasta el trasero de Colby y lo apretaron, haciendo que sus ingles se juntaran. –Yo también –dijo Harry. Sorprendente, pero era verdad.

Colby sonrió. -¿Quieres…? –gesticuló con su cabeza en dirección al baño.

Harry parpadeó por unos segundos antes de entender que era lo que le quería decir. –Oh, pues… -Colby interrumpió su tartamudeo con un beso, de tal magnitud que lo hizo jadear.

Colby le cerró un ojo y entonces tomó su mano y lo llevó consigo hacia el baño. Harry se tragó su ansiedad y lo siguió. No pasaría nada que no quisiera que pasara. Sólo tendría que hacerse cargo de la situación.

Los ojos de Malfoy se entrecerraron cuando pasaron junto a él, y Harry sintió una punzada de irritación. ¿Qué derecho tenía _Malfoy_ para juzgarlo?

Harry se apresuró, jalando a Colby detrás suyo por la puerta del baño. Aventó la puerta de uno de los cubículos para abrirla y empujó a Colby contra el muro una vez adentro, besándolo feroz y jalándole la ropa. En una parte muy lejana de su cerebro, Harry estaba sorprendido de su propia agresividad. Nunca había sido de esa manera antes, nunca había sentido ese tipo de lujuria avasallante por otra persona. No había nada que pudiera hacer contra lo que sentía por Colby. Era completamente otro tipo de sentimiento, uno que no podía identificar bien.

Unos días antes, había estado luchando por ignorar la atracción que sentía por Malfoy, y enfrentando el hecho de que fue besado por Manny... Y ahora estaba fajándose con un chico bastante dispuesto dentro de un cubículo de baño. Colby oprimió con su mano el pene de Harry por sobre sus jeans y el cerebro de Harry se desconectó… estaba completa y dolorosamente duro. De pronto sintió la casi irrefrenable urgencia de meterse dentro de Colby, de cualquier manera posible.

Ese pensamiento rebotó en su mente hasta que encontró salida por su boca y gimió dentro de la de Colby: –Quiero joder contigo.

-Mmmmph –contestó Colby, ya que la lengua de Harry no lo dejaba hablar bien. Volteó su cabeza y Harry atacó su cuello. –Caramba, apuesto que eres un dominante increíble –susurró.

-Siempre lo he sido –contestó Harry, imaginando que eso, en realidad, no era una mentira.

Colby empujó a Harry hacia abajo por los hombros. –Abajo. Así, buen chico –se desabrochó sus jeans antes de que Harry descubriera que era lo que quería que hiciera.

Harry tragó saliva. Bueno, si ésta no era la línea divisoria, no sabía que otra podía ser. La erección de Colby apareció ante su cara, y levantó la mirada para ver a Colby sonreírle. Pensó que eso era sólo lo justo, si después podía joderse a Colby. Podía hacer eso. Él mismo había recibido lo suficiente para saber qué hacer… por lo menos en teoría. Por otro lado, no parecía que el miembro de Colby fuera tan grande como para asfixiarlo. Lo tomó con una mano y antes de lamerlo, lo acarició por la punta de modo experimental.

-Sólo chúpamela –dijo Colby.

Harry, divertido, levantó una ceja hacia Colby, pero éste tenía los ojos cerrados. Harry observó el pene erecto frente a él de nuevo, extrañamente fascinado por la ausencia de prepucio. Se dio cuenta que no estaba nada disgustado por la idea de hacer eso; era intrigante, y también bastante erótico.

Abrió su boca y se introdujo la cabeza en ella, y de repente Colby empujó sus caderas hacia delante. Su nariz quedó sepultada en vello púbico, y Harry se preguntó si no estaría cometiendo un error. Los dedos de Colby se agarraron de su cabello, y él empezó a mover sus caderas, jodiéndose en la boca de Harry.

Harry había tratado de hacer eso mismo una vez con una chica, y ella le había parado el alto muy bruscamente; y ahora entendía el porqué. Presionó las caderas de Colby contra la pared del cubículo y logró recuperar el control.

Colby se rió. –Bien, hazlo a tu manera, entonces. Pero te aviso que me gusta el trabajo rudo.

Entonces Harry se aplicó a trabajar, determinado a hacer eso lo mejor que pudiera. A Colby no le parecía importar las mordidas ocasionales que sus dientes hacían sobre su piel, y entre más duro chupaba Harry, más parecía gustarle. Y justo cuando Harry empezaba a preocuparse sobre la parte de _se-viene-en-mi-boca_, Colby lo empujó, alejándolo de él.

-Levántate –jadeó. –Quiero… -se dio la media vuelta y se bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas.

-Oh –dijo Harry, sintiendo un golpe de excitación. Se quedó parado, un poco vacilante, y desabrochándose con torpeza sus jeans. Distraídamente, hizo una pausa para acariciar su erección, la cual no había disminuido mucho durante la mamada. –Eh… ¿Tienes…?

-Aja –Colby se agachó y rebuscó en los bolsillos de sus jeans a medio quitar. Harry se quedó momentáneamente hipnotizado ante la vista de las nalgas separadas de Colby.

_Caramba_, pensó, _Realmente me gusta esto_. Colby se enderezó nuevamente, y le pasó un condón y una pequeña botella de Astroglide.

Se peleó con la envoltura del condón por un momento, pero consiguió sacarlo por fin. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había tenido que usar uno.

-¿Te tardarás toda la noche? –se quejó Colby.

Harry le dio una pequeña nalgada. –Tal vez –se puso un poco de lubricante en dos dedos y presionó con ellos entre las nalgas, probando con delicadeza.

-No, no –dijo Colby con voz impaciente. –Me gusta rudo. Sólo hazlo.

-Está bien -dijo Harry, sorprendido. Las pocas veces que había hecho eso con Cho, ella siempre había querido un _montón_ de preliminares. Nunca lo había hecho de pie tampoco, pero se imaginó que la anatomía de eso era básicamente la misma. Se puso un poco más de lubricante en su propio miembro y le untó a Colby en su trasero usando sus pulgares. Encontró la entrada de Colby con su dedo, alineó su pene y entonces, presionó hacia delante. Encontró un poco de resistencia, pero no mucha. Colby siseó, y Harry dudó.

-No, sólo hazlo –masculló Colby. –Oh, Dios…

Harry empujó su entrada, jadeando. Hacía tanto tiempo que no había estado dentro de nadie, y eso era siempre sorprendente: caliente, resbaladizo, con la presión en los lugares interesantes… y eso siempre se sentía como un privilegio.

Finalmente empezó a moverse cuando Colby se empujó contra él. Trató de mantener el ritmo cuando Colby chillaba por "más duro" y "más rápido", intentando demorarse lo más que pudiera, pero eso se sentía tan bien… Se derramó dentro, temblando y tratando de no hablar nada para no decir el nombre equivocado. Besó el hombro de Colby y contuvo su respiración.

-Lo siento –susurró. –No podía esperar. Era tan…

-Déjame darme la vuelta –dijo Colby, y Harry se salió de él, sacándose el condón. Lo tiró en el inodoro y bajó la vista a la erección de Colby, la cual estaba bastante necesitada de atención.

Se hincó de nuevo, esta vez dejando que Colby se jodiera en su boca rudamente… lo que fuera, lo que sea por hacerlo venirse, después de lo que le había dado se lo merecía. La única señal que le dijo que Colby se había vaciado fueron sus dedos jalando su cabello al punto del dolor. Tuvo náuseas cuando sintió un fluido golpear el fondo de su garganta, y trató de cubrir el sonido que de seguro había hecho con un gemido.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenía la boca llena. _Argh_, pensó, no muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Tenía dos opciones, obviamente. Finalmente cerró sus ojos y tragó, imaginando que no podía haber nada peor que los _reality shows_ de la televisión que Draco era tan aficionado a ver. No fue tan malo, en realidad; el sabor que dejó en su boca era salado y un poco amargo, pero no desagradable.

Recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior, se levantó y besó a Colby. Éste gimió contra sus labios, y sonrió.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry.

-Lo siento… por un minuto pensé que ibas a hacerme una _bola de nieve_.

-¿Bola de nieve? –preguntó Harry.

Colby lo besó otra vez. –No importa. Eso fue genial.

-Sí –contestó Harry. –Gracias –Colby pareció un poco sorprendido, y sonrió más ampliamente.

Se vistieron y se dirigieron a la salida del baño, sonriéndose el uno al otro como niños traviesos. Había varias parejas teniendo sexo en los cubículos adyacentes, así como también actividades cuestionables tenían lugar a lo largo de las paredes. Cuando abrieron la puerta, Harry casi podía reír. ¿De verdad acababa de tener sexo en un _baño_?

Se encaminaron de vuelta hacia la barra y ordenaron más bebidas. Jeremy llegó dando saltitos y sonriendo feliz porque acababa de obtener el número de un chico sexy al cual le había echado el ojo desde hacía semanas.

Todos estaban ahí, excepto Malfoy. -¿Dónde está Derek? –casi gritó Harry por sobre la música.

Jeremy rodó sus ojos. –Manny hizo su aparición, y se enfrascaron en algún tipo de discusión.

-¿Manny? –repitió Harry, mirando alrededor.

-Están afuera. Quizá ya se largaron –dijo Jeremy encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry sintió que la sangre le abandonaba el rostro. ¿Lo había estropeado todo completamente?. ¿Qué tal si Manny había estado esperando a que Harry se descuidara para entonces poder…?

-Ya vuelvo –le dijo Harry a Colby, y se apretujó entre la multitud para llegar a la puerta del club. La calle estaba vacía, en ambas direcciones. El corazón de Harry empezó a latir violentamente; sentía una muy clara sensación de pánico, mucho más que lo que había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Malfoy no podía haberse ido. No podían estar muy lejos, al menos que se hubieran desaparecido o que Manny lo hubiese empujado adentro de un taxi o algo así. Harry bajó por la calle en dirección del apartamento de Malfoy, tratando de recuperar el orden de sus pensamientos.

Pasó un callejón y escuchó voces, ambas muy conocidas. Sacó la varita de su chaqueta y se hizo un rápido hechizo de encubrimiento, con la intención de acercarse lo más que pudiera antes de revelar su presencia.

Hizo una pausa, preguntándose si esa sería la mejor manera de actuar. Después de todo, los dos hombres de ahí eran magos. Por lo que Harry sabía, Manny podía ser también un auror… o como fuera que los norteamericanos les llamaran. Probablemente podría verlo a través del hechizo de encubrimiento con la misma facilidad que Malfoy.

Y entonces, Harry quedaría enteramente al descubierto. –_Finite incantatem_ –susurró, y sintió su piel cosquillear cuando el hechizo se desvaneció.

No había nada que hacer más que introducirse al callejón y hacer notar su presencia, y eso hizo. Manny y Malfoy estaban mirándose con enojo el uno al otro, iluminados por la tenue luz procedente de un apartamento de más arriba. Malfoy estaba fumándose un cigarro, con una postura desafiante en sus facciones y Manny estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Estás cometiendo un gran error –dijo Manny.

-Yo sé lo que hago –contestó Malfoy.

-Eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez –replicó Manny. –Realmente me preocupo por ti, a pesar de lo que creas.

Harry pisó un poco de basura y los dos hombres escucharon el crujido. Voltearon para mirarlo y Harry se sintió extrañamente culpable por haber escuchado a escondidas.

-Oye –le dijo a Malfoy. –Jeremy dijo que te habías ido y… estaba preocupado –se encogió de hombros y miró fijamente hacia Manny.

Manny le regresó una furiosa mirada y dijo gélidamente: -Harry... ¿podrías darnos un minuto? En privado, si no te importa.

-No –intervino Malfoy, antes de que Harry pudiera contestar. –No quiero hacer esto ahora –Manny empezó a protestar, pero Malfoy levantó una mano. -¿Por favor? Mejor llámame mañana. ¿Está bien?

Manny apartó la vista un momento, y entonces asintió. –Bien –dijo. –Pero no me culpes si…

-Basta –dijo Malfoy en tono cortante. Sonaba exhausto y, arrojando su cigarro, se volteó a mirar a Harry y le dijo: -¿Me llevas a casa?

-Por supuesto –Harry le extendió la mano, y Malfoy se la tomó. Harry miró una vez más a Manny antes de dejar el callejón, y los ojos de éste se entrecerraron y sacudió su cabeza, como si estuviera disgustado. Harry no miró atrás mientras se alejaron de él.

Finalmente consiguió un taxi después de varios minutos infructuosos. Malfoy se recargó contra el hombro de Harry en el asiento trasero, no había dicho ni una palabra desde que habían dejado el callejón.

-Y... ¿qué fue eso que pasó? –preguntó Harry. No había esperado una respuesta franca, por supuesto, pero a veces, en las mentiras, la gente suele dar pistas.

-Estoy jodiéndome la vida –contestó Malfoy. –Eso fue lo que pasó. Estoy tan cansado, tan solo, y odio todo esto… -se interrumpió y fijó la vista en la ventana del taxi.

Harry le dio un beso en la cabeza. –Anoche, me preguntaste si podías confiar en mí.

Malfoy hizo un sonido parecido a una risa. -¿Hice eso?

-Sí –continuó Harry. –Tú sabes que puedes.

-¿Puedo?

Esa parecía ser una pregunta retórica. Harry observó el perfil de Malfoy brillar y oscurecerse conforme el taxi pasaba las luces de la calle, y pensó que lucía tan triste… tan perdido. No podía creer que fuera la misma persona descrita en los reportes de inteligencia de la CIA; simplemente, no podía ser verdad. Necesitaba saber la verdad, desesperadamente… necesitaba escuchar la historia de la propia boca de Malfoy. Era la única manera de salvarlo de un destino funesto que ni siquiera Malfoy sabía que le esperaba.

Por supuesto, se suponía que debía informar sobre esa historia a las autoridades, pero cada vez estaba menos seguro de que _eso_ fuera lo mejor para los propios intereses de Malfoy. Harry suspiró.

-¿Y eso, por qué fue? –preguntó Malfoy, volteando hacia él de nuevo.

Harry le sonrió tristemente, y acarició con un dedo la mejilla de Malfoy. –Yo podría ayudarte, lo sabes. De lo que sea que estés huyendo…

-No estoy huyendo –contestó Malfoy.

Harry iba a empezar a contradecir eso, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión que Malfoy tenía en su rostro. Miraba a Harry con anhelo, casi con tristeza, y él estaba espantado de moverse, temeroso de romper el encanto. Y entonces, Malfoy se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó.

Lo tomó por verdadera sorpresa… cada beso real que habían compartido hasta ese momento, habían sido iniciados por Harry, y no había esperado que eso cambiara pronto. Pero ahí estaban los labios de Malfoy, moviéndose suavemente contra los suyos y su lengua tentando a sus labios a abrirse antes de retirarla de nuevo, atrayendo a Harry dentro de él. Harry sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza en sus oídos; estaba seguro de que Malfoy podría oírlo, y quizá el conductor del taxi también. Cuando Malfoy succionó ligeramente su labio inferior, Harry se escuchó a él mismo gemir. Jaló a Malfoy más cerca, profundizando el beso. Estaba excitado y aterrorizado al mismo tiempo… ese sentimiento increíble podía terminar en cualquier momento y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Sólo pudo besarlo con toda la intensidad que le fue posible.

El chofer se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta, y Malfoy empujó suavemente a Harry para alejarlo. El taxi se había detenido ya frente a su edificio. Harry lo observó a través de la oscuridad… sus labios estaban enrojecidos y sus ojos muy abiertos. Lo deseaba terriblemente. No podía imaginar que Malfoy no se sintiera del mismo modo.

-Buenas noches, Harry –susurró Malfoy, deslizándose por el asiento en dirección a la puerta del coche.

Harry gimió: -Draco…

-Lo siento –Malfoy suspiró, presionando una palma contra su frente. –No debí haberte besado, y no tenía intención de provocarte. Pero eso es una mala idea.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry, tomándolo de la mano.

-Me gustas como amigo, y no quiero arruinar eso –Harry abrió la boca para protestar, y Malfoy continuó: -Así es siempre, Harry. Debería saberlo –apretó la mano de Harry y abrió la puerta del taxi. –Estaré en mi trabajo mañana en la tarde. Si gustas, ve a la cafetería; te invitaré un café –sonrió y bajó del auto.

Harry lo miró alejarse hasta que la puerta del edificio se cerró tras él. Se hundió en el asiento del taxi, sintiendo como si hubiera sido aplastado por un animal gigantesco. Su estómago le dolía, su cabeza también y lo único que deseaba era hacerse un ovillo y dormir, quizá por días completos.

-Mala suerte –dijo el conductor. -Ahora... ¿adónde?

-A la posada "Inn on Castro" –dijo Harry. –Son sólo unas calles arriba –el chofer quitó el freno, y Harry no abrió los ojos hasta que el auto se detuvo otra vez.

* * *

**Notas de traducción**

**El _"vámonos"_ dicho por Malfoy, **cuando salen de su apartamento por la mañana, está escrito originalmente en español.

**Bola de nieve: **(snowball) es el acto de pasarle a otra persona cualquier cosa, boca a boca, ya sea un alimento o semen. Se dice "bola de nieve" porque, conforme va pasando entre más personas, va aumentando de volumen por la saliva de cada uno… (sí, ugh).


	6. Chapter 6

Lunes 9 de febrero, 2004.

Harry tuvo que leer el fax dos veces.

> _Harry Potter, en su papel de agente de la rama de Servicios de Investigación del Ministerio de Magia, por este medio le es autorizado el uso de cualquier medio que sea necesario (incluida la fuerza que no implique daño permanente) para tomar en custodia y transportar al Reino Unido al sospechoso de ser simpatizante de los Mortífagos y desertor Draco Malfoy. El señor Malfoy será arrestado por las autoridades del Ministerio al llegar al país; por lo que esta orden expirará en ese momento._
> 
> _Firmado al nueve de febrero del 2004_
> 
> _Arnold Bass_
> 
> _Director de los Servicios de Investigación_
> 
> _Autorizado:_
> 
> _Typhebus Fallin_
> 
> _Ministro de Magia_

_Mierda_, pensó. Eso era grave. Querían que llevara a Malfoy de regreso, y le acababan de dar _carta blanca_ para hacerlo. En este punto, Malfoy ya no tenía derechos civiles, excepto aquellos que el mismo Harry le otorgara.

Puso el fax en el ya hinchado sobre de papel manila que tenía en su mochila, y se preguntó qué demonios iba a escribir en su reporte. Hermione lo había despertado llamándolo a las seis de la mañana para recordarle que necesitaban tener el reporte antes de la medianoche GMT.

Entonces, él le había dicho que necesitaba más tiempo para escribirlo; cuando en realidad era que todavía no tenía suficiente información como para presentar una descripción coherente.

-_Hablé a la oficina de Bass por la mañana, Harry. Quieren que el asunto esté resuelto para el viernes_.

Harry casi dejó caer el teléfono. -¿_El viernes?. _¡Debes estar bromeando!

-_Desearía que fuera así. He hecho una reservación para ti y Malfoy en un traslador que los traerá de regreso a Londres, el jueves al mediodía, tiempo de allá. Habrá aurores esperándolos para tomarlo en custodia en cuanto lleguen_.

Entonces Harry se había reído sin poderlo evitar. –Hermione, él no estará de acuerdo con eso.

-_No tiene que estar de acuerdo, Harry_ –Hermione había suspirado, y Harry casi podía ver la arruga que surcaba su frente. –_Te estoy mandando un fax justo en este momento. Entenderás de lo que hablo cuando lo leas._

Y sí que lo entendió. De alguna forma, tenía que llevar a Malfoy a la Estación de Trasladores del centro de la ciudad, quizá aún contra su voluntad, trasladarlo a Nueva York y luego a Londres, y _entonces_ quedarse parado y observar cómo era arrestado y llevado por el Ministerio. Cerró sus ojos para evitar el dolor de cabeza que sabía le iba a dar.

_No puedo hacer eso_, pensó. Significaría traicionar a Malfoy de la peor manera posible. Aún antes de haberlo conocido, Harry no estaba seguro de poder haber hecho una cosa así. Eso le recordaba de nuevo el porqué no había estado dispuesto a tolerar el trabajo de campo requerido a un auror después de la guerra. No podía soportarlo ahora, tampoco. No estaba seguro de pertenecer al Ministerio después de todo, si ésta era la manera en que ellos trataban a la gente.

Trabajó en su reporte las siguientes dos horas, escribiendo a mano los detalles acerca de los días y noches pasadas con Malfoy. Dejó a un lado la información personal, pero fue muy franco sobre el desarrollo de su amistad, y sobre el hecho de que había trabajado muy duro para ganarse la confianza de Malfoy. Escribió que pensaba que Malfoy estaba muy reacio a abrirse a él, y que necesitaba más tiempo para lograrlo.

Había llenado dos páginas con letra pequeña escribiendo lo anterior, encaminándose hacia su petición. Bueno, _demanda_ era un término más apropiado para llamarla. Tomó una tercera hoja de papel y empezó a escribir.

> _Director Bass:_
> 
> _Como resultado de la investigación que he realizado en la última semana, tengo que informarle que me encuentro en desacuerdo de entregar a Draco Malfoy al Ministerio de Magia. Por lo tanto, estoy requiriendo lo siguiente: (1) una extensión de mi misión a dos semanas más; (2) la certeza de que el señor Malfoy no será tomado en custodia al llegar al Reino Unido, y que conservará los derechos y privilegios permitidos a un ciudadano británico y a un auror de su rango; y (3) la completa revelación al señor Malfoy de todos y cada uno de los informes elaborados hasta ahora concernientes a su trabajo y vida personal en los Estados Unidos._
> 
> _Si estas peticiones (o un compromiso razonable) no pueden ser concedidas, no tendré otro recurso que solicitar la renuncia a mi puesto en el Ministerio._
> 
> _Atentamente:_
> 
> _Harry J. Potter_
> 
> _Asistente en Director de Investigaciones de Hechizos no Comunes._
> 
> _Oficina de Servicios de Investigación._

Harry lo leyó varias veces antes de firmar. No estaba seguro del motivo por el que había siquiera pensado en renunciar, pero cuando la idea había surgido en su cabeza, había creído que era lo correcto a realizar. En los últimos días había empezado a darse cuenta de lo mucho que odiaba su trabajo… así que, realmente, no tenía mucho que perder.

Se sentó y observó los papeles en su mano por varios minutos más, y entonces realizó su hechizo de codificación en ellos antes de bajar por las escaleras para mandarlos por fax. Regresó a su habitación diez minutos después, temblando.

¿Realmente acababa de amenazar a la oficina de Servicios de Investigación y poner su carrera en riesgo, todo por el bienestar de Draco Malfoy? Bueno, eso no había sido sólo por Malfoy... ¿o sí?

Decodificó el fax página por página conforme lo iba releyendo y colocando cada hoja en su archivo. Cuando sostuvo su varita sobre la página codificada que contenía su ultimátum, se detuvo. Había algo demasiado familiar en la manera en que estaba cargando ese papel y su varita. Se sentía casi como un _déjà vu…_ como un recuerdo escurridizo que no lograba captar con claridad. Arrojó el papel sin decodificar dentro del archivo, sintiendo mucha ansiedad de repente.

* * *

La "Jumpin' Java Coffee House" estaba casi vacía esa tarde de lunes. Malfoy sonrió cuando Harry entró; parecía aliviado de verlo. Harry se sentó en su lugar habitual del rincón más alejado con una copia del _San Francisco Chronicle_. Malfoy se acercó unos minutos después, poniéndole enfrente un gran vaso de café y un platito con un panecillo.

-Como te lo prometí, un _latte_ doble y con poca espuma –le dijo. –Los panecillos de mora están muy buenos hoy. Sé que te gustan más los biscochos de arándano, pero esos ya se nos acabaron.

Harry le sonrió, y Malfoy le cerró un ojo antes de regresar al mostrador. Rosie le hizo un comentario a Malfoy cuando éste se aproximo a ella, y él se rió y sonrojó antes de mirar tímidamente hacia Harry. Harry sintió un leve cosquilleo en su estómago, el mismo que sentía cada vez que recordaba la manera en que Malfoy lo había besado en el taxi la noche anterior. Había pensado en eso varias ocasiones durante toda la mañana.

Y cada vez que lo hacía, había sido aplastado por una terrible sensación al acordarse de lo que se suponía tenía que hacer en tres días. Se concentró en su _latte_, tratando de no dejarse invadir por el pánico.

¿Debería sentar a Malfoy con él, y decirle la verdad explicándole la situación? El problema era que Harry no había sido del todo honesto hasta ese momento, y Malfoy no se fiaba de él todavía. Admitir que había habido una buena razón para que no hubiera confiado, posiblemente no arreglaría la situación. Y Harry tampoco confiaba completamente en Malfoy. Éste seguía manteniendo un montón de secretos, entonces. ¿por qué debería ser Harry el único que se tenía que poner en desventaja?

Por otro lado, se aferraba a la esperanza de que Bass le daría más tiempo. Con un par de semanas más, podría llegar a conocer mejor a Malfoy, e irle explicando de manera gradual la situación. Ganarse su confianza.

Y quizá ganarse su cariño, también. Harry cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Deseaba eso más que nada, mucho más de lo que se atrevía a admitir.

Malfoy no tenía mucho que hacer esa tarde con tan pocos clientes, así que atendía a Harry frecuentemente. Harry cambió a café descafeinado después de tomarse varios regulares, para evitar estar despierto por los próximos tres días. Malfoy le llevó unos paquetitos de dulcificante artificial cuando Harry le pidió azúcar.

-¿Qué, piensas que me estoy poniendo gordo o algo así? –bromeó Harry.

Malfoy se rió. –Consumes mucha azúcar, es todo. No es buena para ti.

-Me lo dice el tipo que ha estado bebiendo todas las noches de la última semana –bufó Harry.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. –No estamos hablando de _mí. _¿O sí, Harry?

-Nunca hablamos de ti –contestó Harry, vaciando un paquete de _Splenda_ en su _latte_. Malfoy sonrió y se alejó de nuevo.

Harry estaba justo terminando de leer la sección editorial cuando alguien lo besó en la mejilla. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con un sonriente Colby. –Pensé que podrías estar aquí –dijo Colby y se sentó frente a Harry.

-Ah, este… hola –tartamudeó Harry, sorprendido. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buscándote –respondió Colby. –Hoy salí tarde a comer.

-Ah –fue todo lo que Harry pudo pensar en decir.

La sonrisa de Colby se debilitó un poco. -¿Y qué pasó anoche? –ante la expresión vacía de Harry, su sonrisa desapareció completamente. –Dijiste que volverías, y nunca lo hiciste.

-Oh, mierda –gimió Harry, sintiendo un latigazo de culpa. Se había olvidado completamente de Colby después de que encontró a Malfoy en el callejón. –Lo siento, me… -miró de reojo a Colby, tratando de descubrir si estaba enojado, herido o decepcionado.

-Asumí que habías encontrado a Derek –dijo Colby suspirante, mirando hacia sus manos. –Está bien. Sé… No es que yo esperara… -se detuvo y se encogió de hombros, levantando la vista para encarar a Harry.

Harry se sintió terriblemente culpable. Colby había sido muy dulce, y Harry estaba empezando a apreciarlo. Después de todo, habían tenido sexo dos veces… era lo más cercano a una relación que Harry hubiese tenido desde su divorcio. Cerró sus ojos. ¿En qué tipo de persona se había convertido? –Lo siento, Colby.

-No, yo entiendo –respondió Colby. Harry levantó la vista y miró que su sonrisa empezaba a regresar. –Puedes repararlo esta noche, si gustas.

-¿Cómo?

La mano de Colby cruzó por encima de la mesa y tomó la de Harry. –Invítame a salir esta noche –le dijo. La expresión en su cara era tan seria que hizo que Harry se sintiera peor.

-Esta noche no puede –interrumpió Malfoy, mientras ponía un vaso de café en frente de Colby y se unía a ellos en la mesa. Le brindó una sonrisa helada a Colby al decirle: –Hoy es noche de película. ¿Recuerdas?

-No habíamos tenido noche de película desde hace casi un mes –contestó Colby, arrugando la frente.

-La tenemos hoy –dijo Malfoy. Él y Colby se miraron con fijeza el uno al otro por un momento, hasta que Colby retiró sus ojos. –Los lunes, solemos ordenar una pizza y ver una película –le dijo Malfoy a Harry.

-¿Van al cine? –preguntó Harry.

-No, la miramos en mi casa –dijo Malfoy, cortando un pedacito del panecillo de Harry y comiéndolo, lamiéndose después los dedos.

-Sí, Derek tiene un tremendo equipo de entretenimiento –dijo Colby. –Pantalla ancha de plasma de sesenta y ocho pulgadas, sonido envolvente Dolby seis punto dos, parlantes B&amp;W…

Harry se preguntó porqué Colby se sentía obligado a describir el apartamento de Malfoy con tanto detalle. Después de todo, Harry había pasado mucho tiempo ahí. Sonrió y dijo: –Suena divertido.

Nadie dijo nada por un minuto, y la tensión entre Colby y Malfoy se volvía palpable. Pensando que lo mejor era que él no estuviera ahí, Harry se excusó para levantarse de la mesa. Cuando regresó del baño, los dos chicos estaban hablando en voz baja. Harry se escondió detrás de la esquina y trató de escuchar.

-¿Celoso? –preguntó Colby, tomando de su café.

-¿De ti? –replicó Malfoy. –Difícilmente.

-No creas que me haces tonto.

-Como si eso fuera tan complicado –se burló Malfoy, y Colby entrecerró los ojos. –Harry vino desde Inglaterra a visitarme _a mí_, Colby. El hecho que haya decidido joder de vez en cuando contigo, no cambia el hecho de que es _mi_ amigo. Ni pienses que está surgiendo algo más entre ustedes dos.

-Lo que sea que esté surgiendo entre Harry y yo no es tu maldito asunto, _Derek_.

Una mujer pasó junto a Harry rumbo al baño de damas, y tanto Colby como Malfoy levantaron la vista cuando vieron que se aproximaba. Malfoy se puso de pie, brindándole a Colby una fría sonrisa. Harry eligió ese momento para salir de su escondite, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y sonriéndoles a los dos. Malfoy se alejó.

Colby se puso de pie cuando Harry llegó hasta la mesa. –Mira, salgo de trabajar a las cinco. ¿Te gustaría tomar algo conmigo antes de que vayamos a casa de Derek?

-Yo… seguro –contestó Harry. La expresión de Colby resplandeció considerablemente, y Harry se preocupó de haber acabado de cometer otro error.

-Iré a tu hotel cuando salga de la oficina –dijo Colby, y entonces se inclinó hacia delante para darle un rápido beso. Harry lo observó irse, sintiéndose halagado y aterrado al mismo tiempo. No había querido darle a Colby una falsa impresión; le gustaba mucho pero en realidad lo que había pasado entre ellos sólo había sido sexo para él. Se sentó de nuevo y suspiró.

-Entonces. ¿Puedes ir a la casa alrededor de las ocho? –preguntó Malfoy, apareciendo con otra taza de café.

-Sí, por supuesto –dijo Harry. Malfoy lo observaba con una extraña expresión en su rostro, y Harry le esquivó la mirada.

Malfoy se sentó junto a él. –Harry –comenzó, e hizo una pausa, mordiendo su labio, -Colby no es realmente…

Harry lo encaró, mirándolo fijamente. -¿No es qué?

-Tú no lo conoces bien, y yo no creo que debas… involucrarte con él.

-No puedo creer que _tú estés_ dándome consejos sobre relaciones amorosas –bufó Harry.

-Sólo estoy diciendo que él no es… _bueno_ para ti –dijo Malfoy, como si las palabras le dolieran sólo de decirlas.

-Eso es gracioso, viniendo de ti. Al menos _él no está_ rechazándome.

-No, estoy seguro que se habrá puesto a cuatro patas para ti cada vez que has querido –replicó Malfoy.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto. –Y _tú... _¿no es eso lo que haces para cualquier otro? –la mandíbula de Malfoy se apretó, pero Harry no paró. –Francamente, Malfoy, si eso no es el burro hablando de orejas…

-Detente, Potter.

-Ésa es la verdad. ¿O no? Tú jodes con quien sea, pero no jodes conmigo.

Malfoy enterró su cara entre sus manos. –Por favor, no hagas esto –su voz sonaba débil y cansada.

Harry miró alrededor de la cafetería y vio que los pocos clientes presentes parecían muy interesados en su conversación. –Lo siento –suspiró. –Es sólo que estoy un poco frustrado.

Malfoy levantó la vista de nuevo, buscando los ojos de Harry con los suyos. –No me importa si te jodes a media ciudad, Potter. De hecho, yo te animaría a que lo hicieras. Sólo que Colby es… complicado. No creo que debas involucrarte con él.

Harry trató de sonreír, pero fracasó. -¿Estás ofreciéndome una alternativa? –Malfoy se mordió los labios y no dijo nada. La sonrisa a medias de Harry vaciló. –Creo que no –se puso de pie y sacó varios billetes de su cartera, dejándolos caer en la mesa. –Por el café. Te veo en la noche.

Al salir de la cafetería miró por encima de su hombro, para ver a Malfoy que continuaba sentado en la mesa, mirándose sus propias manos.

* * *

Había un mensaje esperándolo en la posada. –Su madre, otra vez –le dijo el hombre tras el mostrador cuando caminó junto a él. Le pasó a Harry un papelito que decía que debía esperar una llamada telefónica importante al otro día a las seis de la mañana. Harry suspiró y se encaminó a su habitación.

Era medianoche en Londres, pero Hermione usualmente estaba despierta a esa hora. Marcó su número y se sentó en la cama, estaba bastante seguro de que esa "importante llamada telefónica" estaba relacionada con la demanda que había mandado por fax en la mañana. Cualquier adelanto de lo que le esperaba le sería de gran ayuda.

Después de cinco repiqueteos, alguien contestó. Pero no era Hermione.

-Disculpe –dijo Harry. –Debo haberme equivocado de número.

-_¿Harry?. ¿Eres tú?_

El corazón de Harry dejó de latir por un momento. Abrió su boca, y su voz fue casi como un chillido. -¿Cho?

-_Sí, me detuve para echarle un vistazo al gato mientras Hermione y los niños pasan la noche en La Madriguera_ –contestó ella. Sonaba como si la hubiera despertado. –_Volverán mañana_.

-Oh, mierda –gimió Harry. La Madriguera, lo había olvidado. –Sólo esperaba alcanzarla antes que se fueran, ya que… Molly sigue sin tener teléfono… creo que calculé mal la diferencia de horario… -dijo avergonzado, sintiéndose tan mal por mentir como por haber olvidado.

-_No, está bien, de veras_ –dijo ella. Sonaba como si estuviera bostezando, y prosiguió: -_Estoy segura que te extrañarán este año_.

-¿Por qué no fuiste tú? –preguntó Harry. No había hablado con ella en meses, y le parecía muy surrealista que lo estuvieran haciendo ahora.

-_No creí que fuera apropiado, sin ti. No lo sé. Nunca conocí a Ron muy bien, de todas maneras. No quería que nadie se sintiera incómodo._

-Claro –contestó Harry, no muy seguro de qué decir. Probablemente, eso había sido lo mejor. Molly seguía sin haber perdonado a Cho por haber engañado a Harry, a pesar del hecho de que Harry le había dicho repetidamente que en ese punto, su relación ya había terminado de todas formas. -¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó.

-_Bien, perfecto_ –contestó. -_¿Y tú?_

-Bien –hasta ahí, eso no había sido tan difícil.

-_Hermione me dijo que estabas trabajando en San Francisco_.

-Sí. Es una ciudad hermosa –no tenía idea de que Hermione le había dicho lo que estaba haciendo.

-_Aarón ha estado en San Francisco. Dice que es realmente adorable y tremendamente divertido._

Harry tragó para intentar bajar el nudo que sintió en la garganta. -¿Y cómo está Aarón, a propósito?

-_Muy bien. Adora enseñar en Cambridge._

Hubo un silencio incómodo, y Harry se exprimió el cerebro por encontrar algo que decir. Algo aparte de: "¿También sigue adorando joder contigo cuando te pones aquel disfraz de enfermera?"

-Qué bueno –contestó al fin, parpadeando ante el recuerdo. Desafortunadamente, la imagen había estado grabándose a fuego en su cerebro. No todos los días se llega temprano de trabajar para encontrarse a la esposa jugando "al doctor" con el jefe de ella. Montándose sobre el tipo, en la propia recámara de Harry…

-_Bueno, tengo que levantarme temprano. Le diré a Hermione que llamaste._

-Sí, claro. Disculpa si te molesté –Harry cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

-_Mándame una lechuza cuando regreses a Londres. ¿Está bien? Deberíamos almorzar juntos alguna vez._

-Seguro –contestó. –Buenas noches.

Colgó el teléfono y se recostó en la cama, sintiéndose inmensamente triste. Había olvidado cómo se sentía cuando hablaba con ella. Había olvidado que había salido verdaderamente lastimado cuando su matrimonio se rompió, y cómo había creído que probablemente nadie más lo amaría nunca. Si ella no lo amaba... ¿quién lo haría?

Había estado muy entumecido esos últimos años, pero en la última semana había sentido, pensado y recordado más de lo que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Pero ahora, había olvidado mandarle una lechuza a Molly. Hermione se excusaría en su nombre, por supuesto, pero él había estado ahí cada año desde que Ron murió. Él, Hermione, Cho, Ginny, Fred y Bill, si es que podía lograrlo… Todos visitaban el cementerio familiar, y entonces se quedaban despiertos hasta tarde, hablando, llorando y riendo. Molly llevaba a los gemelos a la cama para que Hermione se pudiera relajar, y bebían chocolate caliente alrededor del fuego.

Los Weasley eran lo más parecido a una familia que tenía. De repente, los extrañó terriblemente.

* * *

Estaba caminado por un corredor de Hogwarts de nuevo, pero esta vez, algo era diferente: sabía dónde estaba. En ese sueño siempre había vagado sin objetivo aparente, pero ahora miraba alrededor, y le era claro que estaba en el pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras. Una punzada de excitación lo recorrió ante el descubrimiento. Ese sueño lo había hecho sentirse inquieto en el pasado, pero ahora…

Dio vuelta en una esquina, y miró a Ron sentado en el suelo.

-Lo siento –dijo Ron, levantando la vista hacia él.

-Yo no –Harry trató de sonreír, pero descubrió que no podía.

Ron levantó su mano y Harry estiró la suya hacia él. Ron estaba apretando algo en su puño cerrado, y Harry abrió su palma.

-¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó Ron.

* * *

El teléfono sonó a las cinco treinta, despertando a Harry de una siesta que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba tomando. Se sentó con lentitud, y levantó el auricular.

-_Tiene un invitado esperando por usted en la recepción_ –escuchó.

Colby. –Cierto, lo siento. Dígale que enseguida bajo –colgó el teléfono y se estiró. El sueño empezó a desvanecerse de su mente, como volutas de humo que se escaparan entre los dedos. Nunca le había parecido que fuera importante recordar detalles de eso antes, y ahora que quería hacerlo, lo encontraba muy difícil.

Se sacudió su sueño y se metió al baño a cepillarse los dientes y domar su cabello en algo más presentable. Cuando observó su reflejo en el espejo, se le ocurrió que eso que tenía con Colby, era una cita, o más o menos. Se sonrió.

-En realidad Cho, me la estoy pasando _fantásticamente bien_ en San Francisco –le dijo al espejo. –Si tan sólo supieras.

Le cerró un ojo a su reflejo y salió, asegurándose de esconder la varita en su chaqueta. Colby estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la puerta principal del vestíbulo, hojeando una revista. Sonrió cuando vio a Harry aproximarse.

-Hey tú –le dijo Harry, y se inclinó para besarlo como saludo. Colby sonrió de oreja a oreja. -¿Adónde?

-Hay un pequeño pero fenomenal bar sólo bajando por esta calle –dijo Colby y se puso de pie. –Está de camino a la casa de Derek.

El gerente le cerró un ojo a Harry cuando salían de la posada, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreírle como respuesta.

Bajaron por Castro hasta un lugar que Harry había notado casi cada vez que había caminado por ahí. Se llamaba simplemente "The Bar", y siempre parecía estar lleno. Cuando entraron, Harry se quedó atónito momentáneamente. El club estaba lleno de hombres, la mayoría de ellos jóvenes y vestidos elegantemente… el término "mercado de citas" acudió a su mente. Un hombre de cabello oscuro y magníficamente vestido en negro golpeó a Harry cuando pasó junto a él. Iba a empezar a disculparse, pero en vez de eso, sonrió y examinó a Harry de pies a cabeza. Harry le regresó la sonrisa, el tipo estaba _guapísimo_, y miraba a Harry como si pudiera devorárselo para la cena. Colby pellizcó el brazo de Harry y miró con furia al hombre, y éste se retiró. Harry le sonrió a Colby, incapaz de evitarlo.

-Tú y Derek –suspiró Colby, sacudiendo su cabeza. –Tal vez realmente se merecen el uno al otro.

-Oh, no seas así –contestó Harry, pasando su brazo alrededor de él. –No suelo tener muchas oportunidades de _mirar. _¿Sabías?

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Colby. -¿Tienes novio en casa?

-Eh, no –respondió Harry, y lo dirigió hacia una mesa vacía.

Era la Hora Feliz, por lo que ordenaron _martinis_ a mitad de precio y observaron por el lugar. Harry descubrió qué él y Colby tenían diferentes gustos en hombres.

-Aquel –dijo Harry, apuntando hacia un chico con rayitos verdes en el cabello. –Es adorable.

-Demasiado flacucho -respondió Colby, arrugando su nariz. Era una expresión que Harry encontró extrañamente simpática. –Yo quiero un _hombre. _¿Me entiendes? Como… -buscó a través del lugar otra vez. –Ése. El de jeans negros y coleta.

Harry abrió mucho sus ojos. –No, no, no. La verdad, da un poco de miedo.

Colby se tomó de un trago el resto de su _martini. _–Tal vez me gusta eso en un chico.

-Entonces no tengo idea de lo que viste en mí –replicó Harry. Colby abrió su boca como si fuera a hablar, pero no salieron palabras de ella. Harry se preguntó si había supuesto demasiado. -Bueno, yo no creo que a mí me guste un tipo mucho más grande que yo –continuó.

-Bueno, no tienes mucho de qué preocuparte en _ese_ departamento –bromeó Colby, mirando sugestivamente hacia la entrepierna de Harry.

Harry se sonrojó, aunque era difícil de decir por el tipo de luz roja que había en el bar. –Eso no fue lo que quise decir.

Colby le hizo señas al mesero para que les llevara otra ronda, y entonces lo estudió por un momento. –Creo que te gustan los chicos que te recuerdan a chicas.

Harry casi se ahoga con su bebida. -¿Disculpa?

-Creo que sí. Derek es un buen ejemplo. No es precisamente el tipo macho.

-Yo… -Harry parpadeó, percatándose que eso tenía un tanto de verdad. No había tenido mucha oportunidad de pensar en eso, realmente. –Supongo que sí.

Colby sonrió. -¿Fue una revelación para ti, o algo así?

-No lo sé –dijo Harry. –Lo siento, ha sido un día extraño.

-¿Tanto así? –preguntó Colby, sacando su cartera para pagar las bebidas.

Harry consideró las cosas por un momento. No estaba seguro de cuánta información personal debería revelar, pero ya había decido tratar de ganarse la confianza de Colby. Era uno de los amigos de Malfoy, después de todo, y podía ser una buena fuente de información. –Es que hoy hablé con mi ex esposa.

La mandíbula de Colby casi cayó hasta el piso, igual que la del mesero, que en ese momento estaba colocando sus copas en la mesa. -¿Ex _esposa?_

-Aja –dijo Harry, deseando que el mesero le diera su cambio a Colby y se fuera antes que tuviera que continuar. –Fue un matrimonio piadosamente corto, pero aún así, el divorcio no es divertido.

-¿Ex _esposa_? –repitió Colby.

-Exacto. Lo que me convierte en bisexual –se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que decía eso en voz alta, y se sintió bien. –Entonces. ¿Derek no te lo mencionó?

Colby empujo una copa de _martini_ hacia Harry, con los ojos como platos. –No habla mucho sobre ti, para ser honestos. ¿De verdad jodes con chicas?

Harry sonrió. –Sí, jodo con chicas, Colby –tomó un sorbo de su _martini_ y levantó una ceja. –Con chicos también, si la memoria no me falla.

-Vaya –dijo Colby.

-Sí –contestó Harry. La conversación no estaba tomando el rumbo que había esperado. Quizá tenía que ser más directo al preguntarle alguna información útil a Colby. Éste estaba ya terminando su tercer _martini_, y siendo más pequeño que Harry, tal vez el alcohol podría trabajar a su favor. Puso su propia copa en la mesa y le sonrió tímidamente. -¿Y cómo fue que conociste a Derek?

Colby pestañeó. –Ummm… en un club, creo. Ambos andábamos ligando una noche, y terminamos persiguiéndonos el uno al otro. Tuvimos una pequeña aventura, muy intensa, hasta que tú-sabes-quién terminó con uno de sus juicios y regresó a reclamar su juguetito –rodó los ojos, y lo miró pensativo. -¿Y qué se siente joder con una chica?

Harry se rió. –Quizá deberías probarlo algún día. Sólo por diversión.

Colby bufó. –Escuché que las chicas son realmente difíciles de ligar en los bares. Los chicos son más fáciles –le cerró un ojo a Harry. –Lo sé muy bien.

-¿Y entonces, tú y Derek tuvieron _algo_? –preguntó Harry, determinado a mantener ese tema.

-Dos gloriosas semanas –dijo Colby, suspirando dramáticamente. – Lo hacíamos tres veces al día –se inclinó hacia delante y susurró: -A veces me jodía tan duro, que después de hacerlo casi no podía ni caminar.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos. Nunca había pensado en Malfoy como el dominante, siempre lo había visualizado en el otro lado de la situación.

Colby le sonrió. -¿Qué hay sobre ustedes?. ¿Cómo empezaron?

-Ya escuchaste esa historia antes –contestó Harry, dando un pequeño trago de su _martini_. No estaba seguro de poder recordar el cuento que Malfoy había relatado.

Colby apretó sus labios. –Bueno. ¿Cómo fue entonces que terminaste aquí, visitándolo?

-Necesitaba alejarme de todo –dijo Harry, mientras estudiaba la aceituna que flotaba en su copa. –Del divorcio, del trabajo. Nunca había estado en los Estados Unidos antes, y había escuchado cosas muy buenas de San Francisco –levantó la vista hacia Colby para descubrir que éste lo estaba mirando intensamente. -¿Qué?

Su expresión se rompió y Colby sonrió. –Eres tan jodidamente lindo. ¿Sabías eso?

-No, no lo soy –contestó Harry, sonriendo. –Pero gracias. ¿Qué pasó contigo y Derek, al final? Siguieron siendo amigos, no como los otros miles de tipos con los que él jode y luego olvida.

-No es amargura lo que detecto en ti ahora... ¿o sí? –Colby sonrió y Harry se encogió de hombros. –Creo que sólo fui persistente, y él decidió mantenerme cerca por alguna razón.

-Eso no suena como amistad –replicó Harry.

-Derek es una de esas personas que son bastantes divertidas como amigos –contestó Colby. –Aceptas lo que te ofrezca, porque al final algo es mejor que nada.

-¿Y eres feliz con eso?

-Nunca he dicho que lo sea –respondió Colby. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, ambos con la mirada perdida en sus copas de _martini_. Harry pescó la aceituna de la suya y se la arrojó a la boca. Levantó la vista para notar que Colby lo estaba observando de nuevo, con la misma expresión intensa en su rostro.

-¿Pasa algo malo? –preguntó Harry.

Colby sacudió su cabeza en un gesto negativo y bajó la mirada. –Harry –empezó y se detuvo, como si tomara valor. Levantó sus ojos y buscó los de Harry. –Tengo que decirte…

-¿Otra ronda chicos? –preguntó el mesero, casi volcando las muchas bebidas que traía en su charola. –La Hora Feliz ya se termina. ¡Aprovechen mientras estamos a la mitad!

-No _necesitamos_ otra ronda –gimió Harry. –Ya es difícil caminar como estamos ahora –ya había bebido lo suficiente, y necesitaba poder enfocarse en su trabajo esa noche.

-Claro que sí –contestó Colby, y asintió hacia el mesero. Le pasó el dinero, y las bebidas fueron colocadas en la mesa. Harry le tomó a su _martini_ y espero que Colby continuara hablando, pero no lo hizo. Le sonrió a Harry y cambió de tema completamente, como si hubiera perdido el coraje.

Eran las siete treinta cuando se terminaron sus bebidas, por lo que decidieron encaminarse al apartamento de Malfoy. Habían ingerido varios _martines_ cada uno, y pronto se encontraron riendo tonta e incontrolablemente afuera del edificio de Malfoy.

-¿Sabías que Manny tiene una _llave_? –se le escapó a Harry.

-Por supuesto que la tiene –resopló Colby. –Date prisa. Tengo que ir al baño.

-Maldita llave –murmuró Harry, y presionó el timbre del apartamento de Malfoy.

-_¿Diga? _–escuchó después de un momento.

-Holita, ábrenos –dijo Harry, y Colby soltó una risita.

-_¡Harry! _–contestó Malfoy. –_Gracias a Dios. ¡Sube enseguida!_

Harry y Colby intercambiaron una mirada extrañada; habían llegado casi media hora _temprano_. El seguro de la puerta se abrió y entraron por ella. Colby subió tambaleante por las escaleras delante de Harry, y éste se encontró de repente hipnotizado por la vista del trasero de Colby moviéndose enfrente de él. Deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Colby, deteniendo su marcha, y le dio una mordida juguetona en una de sus nalgas.

Colby gritó, pero no se alejó. –Dios, Harry… -Harry lo mordió de nuevo, más duro y Colby se rió. –Vas a ser muy divertido esta noche.

Escucharon un carraspeo arriba, al final de las escaleras, y ambos levantaron la vista para ver a Malfoy parado en la puerta abierta de su apartamento, de brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. -¿Vienen adentro? –les preguntó. -¿O se van a venir aquí afuera?

Colby y Harry se rieron disimuladamente ante su broma, pero Malfoy no pareció encontrar la gracia de la situación. Su rostro estaba pálido y sin expresión, y lucía casi enojado. Harry y Colby terminaron de recorrer tambaleantes el resto de las escaleras, y Malfoy permitió que Colby entrara, pero le bloqueó el paso a Harry con su brazo estirado cuando éste trató de entrar.

-¿Dónde diablos has estado? –siseó. –He estado tratando de localizarte por dos horas.

-Dijiste que a las ocho en punto –respondió Harry. –Salimos fuera –se encogió de hombros, confundido. ¿Por qué Malfoy estaba tan enojado?

-Estaba preocupado, y… -hizo una pausa. -¿Estás ebrio?

-Quizá –contestó Harry, inclinándose hacia Malfoy. –Me tomé algunas copas con Colby, es todo.

-Harry… -empezó a decir Malfoy.

Harry se acercó aún más, hasta que sus labios casi rozaron los de Malfoy. -¿Estabas preocupado por mí? Qué tierno.

Malfoy exhaló, y las esquinas de su boca se curvearon hacia arriba, apenas perceptiblemente. Si alguno de ellos se hubiera movido hacia adelante la distancia de un pelo, sus labios se hubieran tocado. Malfoy cerró los ojos.

-Derek. ¿Quieres que me adelante a pedir la pizza?

Harry se congeló. Levantó la vista para descubrir a Manny parado en el pasillo de la puerta, justo detrás de Malfoy.

-Claro –dijo Malfoy, bajando su brazo para permitirle la entrada a Harry.

Harry y Manny se miraron fijamente el uno al otro por un momento. Casi no habían hablado nada entre ellos desde que Harry lo había descubierto en el mercado de Haight el otro día. Manny no había parecido estar muy contento de verlo aquella vez, y ahora tampoco se veía muy feliz con la presencia de Harry. Éste empezó a sentir cómo se tensaba su cuerpo.

-Ahora, la pizza –dijo Malfoy, jalando la manga de Manny, y éste miró hacia otro lado. –Harry. ¿qué quieres tomar?

-¿Tienes vodka? –preguntó Harry. Una vocecilla en el fondo de su cabeza le advirtió que eso sería una mala idea. Él le respondió que se fuera al diablo.

-Sí, pero no para ti –replicó Malfoy, cerrando la puerta del apartamento. –Estarás ahogado de borracho si continúas a ese ritmo –caminó hasta la cocina y le sacó una cerveza del refrigerador.

-Amstel Light –suspiró Harry, tomando la botella. Le dio un trago y pestañeó. -¿Tienes que mantenerlas tan jodidamente _frías_? –Malfoy lo ignoró.

Manny estaba llamando por teléfono para ordenar la pizza, y Colby salió del baño y se dejó caer en el sofá. Manny colgó y le murmuró algo a Malfoy, y éste hizo un sonido exasperado en respuesta, sacudiendo su cabeza. Harry se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría estado Manny ahí durante la tarde.

-Sentimos si interrumpimos algo, chicos –les dijo Colby, como si pensara lo mismo que Harry.

-No tanto como yo lo siento –masculló Manny. Él y Malfoy intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

Harry apretó sus dientes; estaba celoso y frustrado, pero ahora, además, estaba preocupado de que Malfoy aparentemente hubiera arreglado sus diferencias con Manny. ¿A qué hora había sucedido?. ¿Fue por la discusión que Harry y Malfoy habían tenido durante la tarde?. ¿Había mandado él mismo a Malfoy derechito a Manny de nuevo?. ¿Lo había mandado de regreso al agente de la CIA que tal vez sólo estaba esperando la oportunidad para entregarlo al gobierno de los Estados Unidos? Harry podía sentir la fuerza de las protecciones alrededor del apartamento de Malfoy; sabía que sería casi imposible para Manny hacerle daño a Malfoy ahí. Pero Manny era mucho más robusto que Malfoy… aún más que Harry. No necesariamente tendría que necesitar hacer uso de la magia para dañarlo.

Afortunadamente, Malfoy mandó a Manny a recoger la pizza unos minutos después, y Harry pudo descansar de las miradas que le lanzaba a través de la habitación. Estaba abriendo su tercera cerveza cuando Malfoy le quitó la botella de la mano.

-Harry, tendremos vino para la pizza –le dijo, torciendo las cejas.

-¿Y? –renegó Harry. El maternalisimo de Malfoy hacia él estaba resultando irritante, especialmente desde que parecía que esa era la única atención que le brindaría esa noche.

Malfoy contempló la expresión de Harry por unos segundos antes de jalarlo hacia él y besarlo. Harry hizo un sonido amortiguado de la sorpresa, mezclado con algo parecido a un gemido. Malfoy lo empujó después de un momento, succionando ligeramente su labio inferior mientras se separaban. –Sabes bien –le susurró Malfoy. –No te embriagues demasiado esta noche. ¿De acuerdo?

Pellizcó la nariz de Harry antes de alejarse, dejándolo con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Harry se giró para ver a Colby que estaba sentado en el sofá, y éste le sonrió débilmente, provocando que Harry se sintiera culpable por quinceava vez en el día. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?. ¿Y qué era lo que Malfoy estaba haciendo? Parecía alejar a Harry hasta que éste estaba listo para darse por vencido, y entonces lo traía de vuelta de nuevo. Era casi como si estuviera jugando con él.

_No estoy aquí para jugar_, se recordó. _Tengo un trabajo qué hacer_. Aunque no tenía ni una pista por dónde comenzar.

Harry miró a Malfoy cruzar la habitación para darle a Colby la cerveza que le acababa de confiscar. Los dos se sonrieron con frialdad el uno al otro.

-¿Te diviertes? –preguntó Malfoy.

-Siempre –respondió Colby.

-Tómatela –le dijo.

Harry observó a Colby mirar con enojo la nuca de Malfoy mientras se alejaba de él. Había estado tan ocupado mirando a Manny que no se había percatado de la tensión entre Malfoy y Colby hasta ahora. ¿Era realmente por _él_? No pudo sofocar una sonrisa ante el pensamiento. Los ojos de Colby regresaron a Harry, y la expresión en su rostro cambió a una debilucha sonrisa.

Manny regresó con la pizza unos minutos después, lo que pareció relajar inmensamente a Malfoy. Le pasó a Harry una botella de vino para que lo abriera y lo mandó a hacerlo a la cocina. Harry rebuscó en un cajón un rato hasta que encontró el sacacorchos, sólo para descubrir que no era un sacacorchos después de todo: era un _jalador_ de corchos, el cual no tenía una mínima idea de cómo se usaba.

Miró de un lado a otro entre la botella en su mano izquierda y el jalador de corchos a su derecha, pensando. Una sombra cayó sobre la botella… Manny estaba parado atrás de él, mirándolo furioso. Le quitó la botella a Harry, y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, pasó su mano sobre la punta de la botella. El corcho salió disparado.

_Magia sin varita_, pensó Harry. Era claro lo que Manny estaba intentando hacer, y Harry podía jugar ese juego también. Había estado practicando hacer magia sin varita los últimos años, aunque no la dominaba por completo todavía.

Estos pensamientos relampaguearon en la mente de Harry antes que el corcho empezara a caer en su trayectoria. Levantó la mano y enfocando al corcho, detuvo su caída justo a la altura de su pecho. Con un giro de su muñeca, el corcho empezó a girar lentamente en el aire. Le sonrió con malicia a Manny.

-¿Dónde está el vino?

Harry atrapó el corcho. Ambos voltearon a ver a Malfoy que se asomaba por la esquina. Él los miró de cabo a rabo, como si le sorprendiera verlos a tal cercanía y que no estuvieran sacudiéndose el uno al otro. –Vamos, es hora de comer.

Manny le dirigió a Harry una mirada escrutadora antes de dejar la cocina con la botella de vino en mano. Harry se recargó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. La magia sin varita exigía una gran cantidad de concentración, pero Manny la había hecho fácilmente. Harry tragó, dándose cuenta de que él (y Malfoy) podían estar en más peligro del que había creído. Lo mejor era que mantuviera sus ojos muy abiertos y la mente clara.

Se apretujaron en el sofá con sus copas de vino en una mano y sus platos cuidadosamente equilibrados sobre sus rodillas. Harry se sentó entre Malfoy y Colby, para la gran desilusión de cada uno de ellos. Manny se sentó del otro lado de Malfoy, y se mantuvo lanzándole miradas perspicaces a Harry.

-¿Y qué presenta el cinema gay esta noche? –preguntó Colby, justo antes de darle una mordida a su rebanada de pizza.

-¿Cinema gay? –preguntó Harry, codeando a Malfoy casi imperceptiblemente.

-Es el tema –le dijo Malfoy.

-¿Qué, porno? –preguntó Harry. Colby se rió disimuladamente.

-¿Tú _preferirías_ porno? –dijo Malfoy sonriendo ampliamente.

-Sólo que no sabía que hubiera muchos filmes gay –analizó Harry, tomando de su vino.

-Te sorprenderías –replicó Colby. –Derek encuentra _homosexualismo_ en los lugares más extraños.

-¿Cómo cual? –preguntó Harry.

-Aquí vamos –murmuró Manny, rodando sus ojos.

Malfoy lo fulminó con una disimulada mirada de enojo antes de volverse hacia Harry. –Lo que sucede es que hay una tremenda cantidad de contenido homoerótico implícito en los filmes modernos. Sólo tienes que encontrarlo.

-Ponlo a prueba –dijo Colby, mientras picaba distraídamente una aceituna de su pizza. –Dale una película y él te dirá su contenido gay –Colby y Manny se arrellanaron en el sofá. Claramente, ellos ya habían tenido esa plática antes.

-Bueno, denme un minuto –dijo Harry a través de un bocado de pizza. Por alguna razón, no podía pensar en alguna película que hubiera visto recientemente. –Oh –dijo, y tragó. –_"La Guerra de las Galaxias"_ –Manny y Colby gimieron al unísono.

-Qué fácil –replicó Malfoy, recargándose de espaldas en el sofá. –Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan _lo hacían_.

-¿Qué? –se rió Harry.

-Era obvio –dijo Malfoy, gesticulando casualmente con su copa de vino. –Todas esas intensas y breves miradas, la manera en que se tocaban el uno al otro. El único personaje de "La Guerra de las Galaxias" más gay que Obi-Wan Kenobi es C-3PO.

-_Por favor_ –farfulló Harry. –Obi-Wan Kenobi no es _gay_.

Malfoy alzó una ceja. –Estuvo atrapado por días en una nave con un montón de chicas adolescentes, y pasaba su tiempo completo gimoteando por el regreso de Qui-Gon.

Harry hizo una pausa. Eso _era_ extraño, tenía que admitirlo. –Pero… ellos son Jedi. El Jedi es como un sacerdote, o algo parecido. No tienen relaciones sexuales.

-¿Entonces como vinieron al mundo Luke y Leia? –replicó Malfoy.

-Bueno, Anakin Skywalker no es un buen ejemplo. ¿O sí? –se mofó Harry. –Por otro lado… ¿Natalie Portman? Ni siquiera un Jedi se puede resistir a _eso_.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de Ewan McGregor –contestó Malfoy, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Podemos empezar a ver la maldita película ya? –gimió Manny.

-¿Natalie Portman? –preguntó Colby haciendo gestos. –Ni siquiera sabe actuar.

-¿A quién le importa cuando ella luce cómo lo hace? –cuestionó Harry. –Me tomó tres horas ver el DVD completo de _"¿Dónde quedó el amor?"_ porque me la pasaba poniéndole pausa –hizo un gesto crudamente universal, y la habitación completa quedó en silencio.

-Tío. ¿no estuvo_ embarazada_ la mitad de esa película? –preguntó Colby.

Harry se puso tan rojo como una remolacha.

Malfoy se echó a reír. –En ese caso, creo que les presentaré el largometraje a exhibirse esta noche –levantó una caja de DVD de la mesita de café y se los mostró.

Harry miró de reojo la portada, que mostraba una foto de dos hombres vestidos de mujer bajo las palabras _"Party Monster"_. -¿Ése es Macaulay Culkin? –preguntó. Malfoy asintió, sonriendo alegre.

-Esto va a ser interesante –analizó Manny. –¿Esta vez veremos chicos realmente gay, y no solamente a ti tratando de retorcer las cosas?

-Chicos realmente gay, así es –contestó Malfoy, y tomó el control remoto.

Diez minutos después, Harry se preguntó si estaba obligado a ver el filme completo. Echó un vistazo de lado hacia Malfoy para observarlo mirar fijamente la pantalla con expresión vacía. Miró a su otra dirección justo cuando Colby estaba suprimiendo un bostezo.

-No es precisamente un buen actor. ¿O sí? –meditó Harry en voz alta.

-No, pero es lindo –contestó Malfoy.

-Está demasiado delgado –apuntó Harry, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a la pantalla. –Se parece a ti, de hecho.

-Como lo dije, es lindo.

Colby sofocó una risita. –Lo siento, pero esta película apesta –Se levantó del sofá y volvió unos minutos después con una botella conteniendo un líquido claro y algunos vasitos. Sirvió con cuidado cuatro vasitos y le pasó uno a cada quién. –Esto ayudará, lo juro –le dijo a Harry, cerrándole un ojo. –No recuerdo la mitad de las malditas películas que he visto aquí, pero siempre ha sido divertido.

Harry copeó su vaso contra el de Colby y cada uno empinó su contenido. _Vodka_, pensó Harry, temblando ligeramente. Le quemó al bajar por su garganta, pero le brindó una sensación placentera. Colby sirvió de nuevo los vasos con presteza, y Malfoy codeó a Harry otra vez. Harry lo volteó a ver para observar que él se estaba tomando su bebida muy despacio, al igual que Manny.

¿Qué no acababa de prometerse que tendría más cuidado esa noche? Harry respingó y se sentó recargando su espalda en el sofá. No estaba seguro si debía sentirse halagado o irritado de que Malfoy no aprobara su creciente amistad con Colby. De hecho, Malfoy parecía estar haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ocultarlo, a pesar del hecho que su propio novio estaba presente.

Colby tiró de la manta que cubría el respaldo del sofá, cubriéndose él y a Harry, y se acurrucó más cerca. Harry sonrió… hacía mucho tiempo que no se abrazaba así con nadie. No le importó cuando la cabeza de Colby se recargó contra su hombro, o cuando la mano de éste se deslizó hasta su muslo.

Pero después, la mano de Colby se arrastró más hacia arriba, y empezó a acariciar el miembro de Harry a través de sus jeans. Harry tragó fuerte y echó un vistazo hacia Colby, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla, como si no estuviera pasando nada bajo la manta. Harry no tenía idea de cuales eran las intenciones de Colby… ¿Sólo lo estaría provocando?

Los dedos de Colby presionaron más firmemente y Harry pudo percibir como empezaba a ponerse duro. Se deslizó un poco hacia abajo en el sofá y separó sus piernas en un esfuerzo por estar más cómodo. Colby tomó eso como una señal para continuar, y movió sus dedos hacia la cintura de los jeans de Harry.

Le tomó casi un minuto desabrochar el botón y bajar la cremallera sin hacer ningún ruido. Harry mordió sus labios cuando los dedos de Colby se deslizaron bajo su ropa interior y tocó su piel. Miró rápidamente hacia abajo, pero la manta había sido expertamente tendida, por lo que no era obvio lo que ellos estaban haciendo.

Colby movió sus dedos en lentas y provocativas caricias; no serían suficientes como para hacerlo terminar, pero se sentían bien. Harry sabía que probablemente debía reciprocar, aunque realmente en ese instante no podía ni mover sus manos. Quizá podría hacer algo por Colby más tarde; por ahora, se concentró en seguir respirando.

Los dedos de Colby trazaron suavemente sobre su piel, provocándole un escalofrío. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Malfoy volteaba a observarlos a ambos. No se atrevió a girar su cabeza. Si Malfoy veía su rostro, lo sabría; Harry estaba seguro de eso. Justo en ese momento, la mano de Colby rodeó su pene por completo y lo oprimió. Harry se mordió el labio.

Malfoy hizo un sonido que sonó como un carraspeo, y Harry no pudo ignorarlo. Volteó su cabeza apenas lo suficiente como para mirarlo de lado.

Malfoy jaló un poco la manta. –Me imagino que esto está más interesante que la película.

Harry aspiró fuerte, preparándose para protestar, pero Malfoy terminó de jalar completamente la manta. Colby se rió disimuladamente y Manny silbó cuando se asomó por detrás de Malfoy para mirar.

Los ojos de Malfoy se ensancharon, y Harry se dio cuenta que Malfoy realmente nunca lo había visto _erecto_ antes… por lo menos, no tan cerca. Se permitió una sonrisa engreída justo cuando los ojos de Malfoy se levantaron para encontrarse con los suyos. Las cejas de Malfoy se levantaron un poco, sólo lo suficiente para contestar la expresión de Harry, y una sonrisa difuminada cruzó su rostro.

Malfoy se recargó contra el pecho de Manny. –Bueno, continúa con eso, Colby –Colby miró de reojo a Harry (quién estaba seguro que se estaba poniendo rojo) y empezó a mover su mano de nuevo.

Harry estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para no sentirse _completamente_ mortificado, pero seguía estando endemoniadamente avergonzado. Dudaba que pudiera venirse en frente de una audiencia, y eso lo hacía sentir todavía peor.

-Chúpasela –dijo Malfoy. La cabeza de Harry se giró de golpe hacia Malfoy justo cuando Colby se inclinaba hacia abajo y se tragaba su miembro. Su intento de protesta se convirtió en un gruñido de sorpresa.

Colby estaba mamando con mucho entusiasmo, como era su costumbre. Harry miró a la oscura cabeza que se mecía sobre su regazo y pensó que debía estar soñando. Eso era demasiado ridículo como para estar pasando de verdad.

-Dios, Colby, siempre has dado unas mamadas terribles –dijo Malfoy ahogando una risita.

-¿Existe tal cosa? –preguntó Manny y regresó su atención a la televisión.

Harry enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Colby y dejó caer su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá. –Que conste, Colby, que yo no me estoy quejando.

-No, no, detente –dijo Malfoy. Colby levantó la vista, tenía los labios húmedos e hinchados. –Hazlo con propiedad. Empieza sólo lamiendo. Lentamente.

Colby lo dudó por un momento, y entonces empezó a hacer justo eso.

-Lame alrededor de la cabeza… bien. Ahora una lamida larga por la parte de abajo. Usa la parte plana de tu lengua.

Harry se estremeció ante la sensación de la lengua de Colby recorrer su pene, eso _era_ mucho mejor.

-Desliza la punta de tu lengua bajo la piel del prepucio –dijo Malfoy, cuya voz ahora sonaba áspera. Harry gimoteó al sentir la caliente y mojada lengua examinando la punta de su pene. –Golpetéalo con tu lengua… -Harry cerró los ojos y se mordió las mejillas para no hacer ningún ruido. –Levemente –continuó Malfoy. –Él es muy sensible.

Harry abrió los ojos, preguntándose cómo Malfoy era capaz de leer sus reacciones tan bien si su mirada estaba fija en su erección. Las mejillas de Malfoy estaban enrojecidas y su cabello caía sobre sus ojos. Levantó una mano para llevarlo hacia atrás, y se mordisqueo su labio inferior. Harry se sintió que se paralizaba.

-Ahora toma la cabeza con tu boca y succiona ligeramente –Colby ya no realizaba ningún movimiento sin la instrucción de Malfoy, y estaba haciendo _exactamente_ lo que él le decía. –Gira tu lengua alrededor de la cabeza, y entonces… -Malfoy tragó y se detuvo un momento antes de continuar. –Suéltalo de nuevo. Lámelo.

Harry cerró los ojos y se aferró de los descansabrazos del sofá.

-Presiona sólo la punta de tu lengua dentro de su hendidura –dijo Malfoy. Harry se mordió el labio, y Malfoy dijo: -Le gusta eso. Hazlo más duro –Colby lo hizo, y Harry apretó el sofá todavía más firme. –Mételo en tu boca otra vez –el húmedo calor de la boca de Colby fue increíble después de todas esas lamidas, y Harry tuvo que concentrarse en no gemir. –Tómalo dentro de ti, lentamente –los labios de Colby se deslizaron por su erección, y Harry lo sintió cambiarse de lugar para quedar hincado en el suelo, frente a él. Sus labios resbalaron más abajo, hasta que Harry pudo sentir el fondo de la garganta de Colby. Esa tenía que ser, sin duda, una de las mejores mamadas que nunca le habían dado.

-Cuidado con eso. Los trabajos de garganta profunda _no_ son para principiantes –dijo Malfoy, con un toque de humor en su tono. –Sácalo un poco antes que te ahogues –La boca de Colby se retiró succionando ligeramente. -Usa la parte plana de tu lengua cuando te lo metas –dijo Malfoy. –Mantén tu lengua en movimiento, y continúa succionando tan fuerte como puedas –la boca de Colby descendió de nuevo, tan lejos como pudo llegar.

-Usa tu mano para cubrir la base –dijo Malfoy. Su voz sonaba más cerca, como si se hubiera inclinado hacia Harry para ver mejor. –Sí, así. Ahora, con tu mano empújalo hacia abajo cuando lo saques de tu boca, y jálalo hacia arriba cuando tu boca lo devore de nuevo.

Colby logró coordinar el movimiento, con un efecto grandioso: Harry gimió ruidosamente antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Después de varias caricias similares a esas, estuvo demasiado cerca de terminar, y puso su mano en la cabeza de Colby, jadeando: -¡Espera!

Colby se detuvo. –Buen chico –susurró Malfoy, y Harry lo sintió recargarse contra su lado y pasarle un brazo por entre su espalda y el sofá.

Harry abrió sus ojos y descubrió a Colby mirándolo, esperando. Asintió, y Colby regresó al trabajo. Ahora coordinaba perfectamente la mano con la boca; su pene estaba empapado en saliva y la mano de Colby se resbalaba con facilidad sobre su piel.

-Ahora gira tu mano también –dijo Malfoy, tan cerca de Harry podía sentir su aliento contra su mejilla cuando habló. –Mantén tu lengua en movimiento, si tu quijada no te duele, es porque no estás trabajando lo suficientemente duro –y entonces, Malfoy acarició la mejilla de Harry con su nariz.

Colby dejó escapar un sonido ahogado, el cual pudo haber sido de dolor o de regodeo. El placer de Harry estaba creciendo en espiral, remolineando en su vientre y regándose por todo su cuerpo, empezando a llevarlo al límite. Todo lo que podía oír era la voz de Malfoy describiendo explícitamente lo que aquella boca ardiente estaba haciendo en su miembro, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Movió su mano y rozó el muslo de Malfoy. Buscó hasta que encontró la erección de Malfoy y la oprimió por sobre sus pantalones, desesperado por tocarlo. Malfoy emitió un jadeo ahogado y alejó la mano de Harry, sujetándola por la muñeca contra el sofá.

Harry gimoteó otra vez, sintiendo una bizarra combinación de frustración y placer. Estaba al límite, pero tan consumido por no poder pedir lo que realmente deseaba, o decir qué era lo que necesitaba. Sólo podía quedarse sentado ahí, despatarrado en el sofá, devorado y _sintiendo_.

  
bj scene by [PhoenixSong](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mijan/)

  


Sintió los labios de Malfoy rozar su oreja, y su cálido aliento cosquillear contra su piel antes de que pudiera procesar las palabras que le susurró: -¿Pensando en mí, Harry?

Harry levantó su mano libre y cerró el puño atrapando un mechón del cabello de Malfoy, tirando su cabeza hacia abajo. Con un chillido ahogado, Malfoy cayó hacia adelante, casi encima de Colby. Harry lo besó con rudeza, probablemente lastimándolo… pero no le importó. Necesitaba tomar a Malfoy como fuera, pero hacer _algo _con él.

Y entonces se vino, tan duro que casi muerde la lengua de Malfoy. Su mano apretujo más su cabello, y gimió ruidosamente dentro de su boca. Malfoy lo empujó para zafarse, y Harry fue apenas conciente de las maldiciones que pronunció en voz baja cuando se quitó de encima la mano de Harry, quien le había arrancado varios cabellos. Harry se hundió en el sofá, jadeando. Se obligó a abrir los ojos, aún cuando continuaba temblando por su reciente orgasmo. Colby liberó su miembro y levantó la vista hacia él.

Malfoy tomó con una mano a Colby por su camisa, jalándolo para levantarlo con una fuerza sorprendente, y entonces lo besó. Fue un beso brutal, peor que el que Harry le acababa de dar a él mismo. Colby trató de empujar a Malfoy, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Malfoy lo dejó ir después de un momento, mirando fijamente a Colby y relamiéndose con gula. Colby se limpió su cara con una de las mangas de su camisa, lucía anonadado.

-Dios, Derek. Estás demente –le dijo, con una voz que sonaba más sorprendida que otra cosa. Malfoy le sonrió de manera maniática.

Manny agarró a Malfoy de la camisa y lo jaló hacia atrás, hasta sentarlo en su regazo. –Es que le gusta el sabor del semen –comentó Manny, con un toque de humor en su voz.

Harry miraba de Colby a Malfoy, mientras ellos se miraban el uno al otro con furiosa intensidad. Malfoy sonreía, pero tenía algo en su expresión que en definitiva era malicia, y Colby pareció reconocerla también.

De repente, Harry sintió que el aire le abandonaba los pulmones. Después de todo, eso no había sido por _él_. Había sido por la naciente rivalidad entre Malfoy y Colby. Esa era la manera en que Malfoy delimitaba su propiedad, aunque en realidad no tuviera la intención de reclamar a Harry para él. Simplemente le había recordado a Colby que tenía en poder de hacerlo, y que Harry acudiría cuando él lo llamara.

En su propia manera retorcida, Malfoy sólo había usado a Harry para joderse a Colby.

Colby alejó la vista de Malfoy, y se levantó del suelo. Se sirvió otro vasito de vodka; y entonces Harry se inclinó hacia delante y le quitó el vaso de la mano, empinándose el contenido de un trago. –Disculpa –murmuró, y le devolvió el vaso vacío a Colby. Se puso de pie tambaleante, y subiéndose sus jeans, caminó directo al baño de visitas.

Se sentía enfermo, por lo que se agachó frente a la taza del inodoro por varios minutos. No parecía que fuera vomitar, así que mejor se sentó en el suelo, recargando la espalda en la pared. Cerró sus ojos y luchó por contener sus emociones.

Había perdido por completo el control en esa maldita situación. Malfoy había aprendido a jugar con Harry como un instrumento, mientras Harry no estaba más cerca de entender qué estaba haciendo Malfoy ahora, que el día que fueron a cenar sushi una semana antes.

Hacía una semana, pensaba que era heterosexual. Hacía una semana, pensaba que su falta de interés en salir con chicas era una reacción natural por el divorcio. Hacía una semana, había estado seguro que sería cuestión de un par de días antes de que resolviera ese misterio y poder trasladarse a casa de nuevo.

Pero una semana después, su vida entera se había volteado de cabeza. Era consciente de cosas de las que antes no se había dado cuenta; y muchas cosas además, tantas que casi era desbordante. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?. ¿Estaban usando algún tipo de magia contra él de la que no supiera nada?. ¿Estaba _él_ en peligro?

No podía seguir haciendo esto más. Y la peor parte de todo era lo que estaba empezando a _sentir_. Si no tenía cuidado, podría llegar a enamorarse de Malfoy… y eso sería un completo desastre.

Escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta. No contestó.

-¿Harry? –oyó que Malfoy lo llamaba.

-Lárgate –gimió. –Déjame en paz de una maldita vez.

El seguro de la puerta hizo clic, a pesar del hecho que Harry había cerrado con llave, y Malfoy la abrió, asomándose por ella. -¿Estás decente? –le preguntó, aunque ya había entrado sin esperar una respuesta. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se sentó en la taza del inodoro, encarando a Harry. -¿Estás bien?

Harry bufó. –Oh, sí. Es por eso que me he encerrado en tu baño –dijo mientras miraba fijamente al azulejo entre sus muslos.

-Harry… -empezó Malfoy.

-No –lo interrumpió Harry. –Por favor, no.

-¿No qué?

Harry levantó su vista hacia él y suspiró. –Sólo… deja de jugar lo que sea que estés jugando conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?

Malfoy abrió la boca muy grande. -¿De qué estás…?

-O jodes conmigo y acabamos con esto, o deja este juego de provocarme y alejarme. No puedo soportarlo más –Harry hizo una pausa, y Malfoy sólo lo miró. –Creo que preferiría la segunda opción, si todo te da lo mismo a ti. No soy como tú, lo sabes. No puedo tener solamente sexo casual con la gente.

-Justamente eso parece ser lo que estás haciendo con Colby –replicó Malfoy.

-Sí, pero… -Harry sacudió su cabeza. –No más. Se acabó.

-No me engañas. Él acaba de chupártela por veinte minutos, e hiciste un horrible montón de ruido.

-Oh, deja eso, Malfoy. Era por _ti_. Y lo sabes –Malfoy arrugó su frente y esquivó su mirada. –Por lo que veo, no tendrás sexo conmigo, excepto a través de otra persona. Puedo aceptar el hecho de que no estés interesado en mí. ¿De acuerdo? Sólo… deja de coquetearme. Deja de besarme. Deja de mirarme como… -se detuvo e inspeccionó una mancha en sus jeans.

-Harry, no es que no esté interesado. Es sólo… es complicado.

-Es sexo, Draco. No es complicado. Mi pene, tu trasero. O alguna variación de eso.

Malfoy se mordió el labio inferior, como si tratara de no sonreír. –No es eso lo que quiero decir.

Harry resopló. –Mira, yo no te he ocultado mis sentimientos. Obviamente, tú no los correspondes –hizo una pausa, en caso de que Malfoy lo quisiera corregir. Pero no lo hizo, y Harry sintió que su alma se le caía a los pies aún más. ¿Cuándo habíaempezado eso a importarle tanto? En ese momento, le tenía sin cuidado su misión de llevar a Malfoy de regreso al Reino Unido. Todo lo que quería era que Malfoy _sintiera_ algo por él… lo que fuera. –Debo irme. Lo siento.

-Estás ebrio, Harry. No vas a ir a ningún lado.

-¿Piensas que quiero quedarme aquí y ser atormentado por ti? Sentarme de nuevo en ese sofá y mirar el resto de esa horrible película, contigo sentado a un lado mío, recordándome… -presionó su cara entre sus manos y se rió. Se sentía extrañamente mejor de poder decir esas cosas en voz alta, para ser honestos. –Soy tan _jodidamente_ patético.

-No, no lo eres –suspiró Malfoy. –Harry…

-De todas formas, no creo que podría soportar ser sólo la aventura de una noche para ti –farfulló Harry. –No estoy hecho para el sexo casual. Finalmente me he dado cuenta que me gustan los hombres, pero aparentemente sigo siendo del tipo que le gustan los noviazgos. Qué gracioso –bajó sus manos y se percató que Malfoy lo observaba, con una rara mirada en su rostro. -¿Qué? –preguntó Harry.

Malfoy le extendió una mano. –Hablaremos de esto por la mañana... ¿está bien? Vamos, te llevaré a la cama.

Harry le permitió que lo ayudara a ponerse de pie, y entonces recordó la llamada telefónica que tendría por la mañana. Parpadeó. –Debo regresar a la posada –le dijo. No le podía explicar el motivo, y tenía la esperanza de que Malfoy no le preguntaría.

-Tonterías –contestó Malfoy. –Está demasiado lejos para que camines a esta hora de la noche.

Harry lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. Había logrado llegar a la posada cada noche por más de una semana, y hasta ese momento Malfoy nunca había expresado que le preocupara su seguridad. –Me apareceré, entonces.

-Has bebido demasiado –dijo Malfoy, jalándolo hacia la puerta. –Te puedes despartir.

Harry lo empujó para soltarse. –Draco, _no_. No voy a dormir aquí.

Malfoy pareció molestarse, y se cruzó de brazos. –Está bien, _te llevaré_ de regreso, entonces –abrió la puerta y salió, ignorando la mirada de incredulidad en la cara de Harry.

Le tomó algunos minutos el controlarse antes de salir a la sala de estar. Colby estaba desparramado en el sofá, mirando la película, y Malfoy y Manny parecían tener una callada discusión en el rincón. Harry se acercó sigilosamente, pero no pudo escuchar nada de lo que estaban diciendo. Manny lucía enojado, eso era bastante claro. Malfoy se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry y lo volteó a ver. Manny liberó aire lentamente, como si tratara de mantener la calma.

-¿Listo? –preguntó Malfoy y Harry asintió.

-¿Te vas ya? –dijo Colby arrastrando las palabras. Harry notó que la botella de vodka estaba casi vacía.

-Sí –le contestó. No pudo pensar en una buena excusa, por lo que mejor no dijo nada.

Colby se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer en el sofá de nuevo.

Manny agarró el brazo de Malfoy cuando éste se encaminaba hacia la puerta. –Quince minutos –le susurró.

Malfoy asintió. –Está bien. Correcto –volteó hacia Harry y rodó los ojos. Descolgó su abrigo del gancho que estaba detrás de la puerta y la abrió, haciéndole señas a Harry para que lo siguiera.

-¿Qué pasará con Colby? –preguntó Harry.

-Manny le pedirá un taxi, no te preocupes.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Malfoy abrió su abrigo y le sonrió a Harry. Éste caminó directo a sus brazos, presionando su cuerpo contra el de Malfoy. El calor del abrigo sherpa lo envolvió un momento antes de sentir que el mundo giraba a su alrededor. Escuchó un estallido y abrió sus ojos. Estaban en su habitación de la posada.

Malfoy lo soltó y dio un paso atrás. -¿Te gustaría que te arropara en la cama? –preguntó, sonriendo travieso.

Harry sonrió ampliamente. –No, está bien –se sentó pesadamente en la cama y se sacó los zapatos. –El mundo sólo está girando un poco.

-Me apareceré con un poco de poción anti resaca antes de ir al trabajo –dijo Malfoy.

-Está bien –contestó Harry, y jaló su camisa sobre su cabeza. La arrojó al suelo y desabrochó sus jeans.

-Quizá mañana en la noche podamos hacer algo –continuó Malfoy. –Sólo tú y yo.

-Suena bien –dijo Harry, quitándose los jeans. Se dejó caer en la cama, y gimió. –De verdad que _estoy_ tomado. Maldición.

-Vamos –dijo Malfoy, y lo ayudó a meterse bajo las sábanas. Harry se estiró con un bostezo, y luego miró adormilado a Malfoy.

-Hablaremos de todo esto mañana. ¿De acuerdo? –Malfoy le acarició su frente, y Harry cerró sus ojos.

-Es-bien –susurró. Sintió a Malfoy trazar con la punta de un dedo la trayectoria de su cicatriz, y sonrió. Casi nadie lo tocaba ahí nunca. Hasta Cho lo había evitado.

-Voy a ponerte una protección. Será temporal, hasta que abras la puerta por la mañana. Llámame si necesitas algo. ¿Está bien? –los labios de Malfoy presionaron suavemente contra su frente, y un momento después Harry escuchó a la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo.

La última cosa de la que fue consciente antes de que cayera dormido, fueron las ligeras hebras de la protección a su alrededor, acunando la habitación con magia.


	7. Chapter 7

Martes 10 de febrero, 2004.

Harry se despertó a las cinco treinta, con la cabeza palpitándole tan fuerte como el corazón. Observaba fijamente al techo, echándole vistazos ocasionales al reloj para cerciorarse de cuántos minutos habían pasado desde la última vez que lo había mirado. Su estómago estaba revuelto por la ansiedad mezclada con resaca.

A las cinco cuarenta y cinco, el teléfono sonó, y se sentó de golpe. Dejó que timbrara tres veces antes de levantarlo.

-¿Diga?

-_Harry, soy yo. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras despierto_.

Harry se dejó caer sobre las mantas de la cama. –Claro que estoy despierto, Hermione. Estoy tendido aquí, completamente invadido por el pánico.

Ella bufó. –_Y haces bien en estar nervioso. El infierno se desató aquí ayer, cuando Bass recibió tu fax._

-Oh, Dios…

-_Y Fallin se puso verdaderamente como energúmeno…_

A Harry casi se le cayó el teléfono. -_¿Fallin? _¿El Ministro de Magia lo leyó? –se sentó de nuevo y se jaló del cabello con una mano. –Oh, mierda.

-_Él es quien te llamará hoy _–Hermione hizo una pausa ante una ruidosa aspiración de Harry. Éste la imaginó inclinando su cabeza y dándole esa mirada que siempre le daba cuando ella estaba por decirle que era exactamente lo que debía hacer. –_Harry, sólo prométeme que lo escucharás. ¿Está bien? No vas a obtener todo lo que pedías, pero creo que podrás sobrevivir con lo que te darán._

-Está bien –exhaló Harry. Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco. ¿Qué era lo que había pedido? Lo había olvidado.

-_¿Te encuentras bien?_

-Sí. No. Maldición.

-C_ho me dijo que llamaste anoche _–sonó como si estuviera tratando de cambiar de tema con el fin de tranquilizarlo.

Harry se concentró en su respiración. –Sí, lo hice. ¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas en La Madriguera?

-_Te extrañamos. Les dije que estabas haciendo un trabajo importante fuera del país._

-¿Cómo estuvieron los niños?

-_Bien. Todo el camino en el tren estuvieron hablando sobre la visita a su papi _–dijo ella y se detuvo.

Harry deseó poder ser más comprensivo, pero su cabeza estaba zumbando. No tenía idea de cómo enfrentaría la llamada de Fallin si se sentía totalmente como mierda. -¿Hay algo más que me quieras decir antes que Fallin me llame?. ¿Algo que deba saber con antelación?

-_Lo que yo he oído es que Fallin va a tratar de negociar contigo. Sólo escúchalo... ¿lo harás?_

-¿Por qué todo el mundo está tan preocupado? Puedo ser razonable, lo sabes.

Hermione suspiró. –_Lo sé, yo sólo… Harry. ¿qué es lo que está pasando entre Malfoy y tú?_

La pregunta debería haberlo sorprendido, pero estaba demasiado absorto en ese momento. –Nada –contestó sinceramente. Le dolía tener que admitirlo en voz alta. –Somos amigos, nada más –Hermione se quedó en silencio, y Harry cerró sus ojos. –Me encantaría que fuéramos más que eso, pero…

-_Oh, Harry _–contestó ella. -_¿Estás seguro que puedes ser objetivo en esto?_

-Sí –mintió Harry. –Por supuesto. Ése es mi trabajo.

* * *

A las seis con cuatro, el teléfono todavía no había sonado, y Harry creía que su estómago no podría aguantar mucho más. Se paseó por toda la extensión de su pequeña habitación, peinándose con las manos su cabello para evitar morderse las uñas. No tenía idea de lo que haría si Fallin se rehusaba a ofrecerle a Malfoy algún tipo de amnistía. Suponía que podría seguir adelante con su amenaza y simplemente renunciar, y entonces, quedarse ahí. Quizá se dedicaría a esconderse también, y trataría de encontrar una manera de ayudar a Malfoy.

Pero estaba ahí con una visa de turista, por lo que realmente no podría _hacer_ nada. No podría obtener un trabajo, ni siquiera en el barrio de los magos. Respiró con profundidad y cerró los ojos, pero su mareo aumentó, así que mejor los abrió de nuevo. Lo que hubiera dado por una taza de poción anti resaca en ese momento. Presionó sus pulgares contra sus sienes, y el dolor de cabeza aminoró.

El teléfono sonó. Harry contó hasta tres, y entonces lo levantó. -¿Diga?

-_Hola, Harry_.

-Ministro Fallin –sus rodillas temblaron un poco, por lo que se sentó en la cama.

-_Ambos sabemos el motivo de mi llamada, por lo tanto iremos al grano. ¿De acuerdo?_

-Por supuesto, señor –Harry tomó una profunda aspiración y soltó las palabras que había estado ensayando los últimos quince minutos. –Permítame empezar por recordarle que fui mandado aquí por el Director Bass a realizar un trabajo, sin más parámetros o instrucciones específicas que las de encontrar a Malfoy e investigar el motivo de su abandono a su posición en Nueva York. He hecho lo mejor que he podido, con recursos limitados. Le pido que considere cuidadosamente esta situación.

-_La he considerado, hijo, créeme –_contestó Fallin con un pesado suspiro. –_Lo que hiciste ayer fue una amenaza importante. ¿Te propones llevarla a cabo?_

Harry tragó. –Sí, señor. Espero que no sea necesario.

-_Igual yo. Pero la situación es más seria de lo que puedes darte cuenta. Necesitamos que regreses con el señor Malfoy esta semana, o las consecuencias para todos nosotros podrían ser terribles._

-¿Consecuencias?

-_Serán sometidos a un escrutinio en cuanto lleguen_.

-Eso no es suficiente –respondió Harry, armándose de valor. –Necesitaré más que su insistencia para convencerlo de regresar.

-_Eso es todo lo que podemos ofrecerte. Lo siento._

-¿Qué tal un asilo? –preguntó Harry, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas. –Él no regresará si sabe que tiene que ser tomado en custodia.

-_Harry, tú podrás confiar en el señor Malfoy, pero el gobierno no lo hace._

Harry hizo un sonido de exasperación. –Con todo respeto, Ministro, creo conocer más sobre la honestidad del señor Malfoy que el mismo gobierno.

Fallin hizo un ruido que sonó como un bufido. -_Te hemos enviado los informes, Potter, y el panorama que nos brindan es claro. Sospecho que tu buen juicio puede estar un poco nublado por tus… sentimientos personales hacia el señor Malfoy_.

La mandíbula de Harry cayó hasta el suelo y se sentó derecho otra vez. -¿Disculpe?

-_Sabemos que Draco Malfoy ha estado en contacto con su padre, un conocido Mortífago y colaborador de…_

-¿Qué quiere decir con "sentimientos personales"? –repitió Harry.

Fallin hizo una pausa. –_Leí tu reporte, y he estado viendo los informes de la CIA. No te enviamos ahí a…_

-Mis sentimientos no tienen _nada_ que ver con esto –replicó Harry. Si tan sólo eso fuera verdad. –Pienso que ustedes me enviaron a mí porque confían en mi buen juicio. Porque pensaron que lo podría encontrar y…

-_Por supuesto que confío en tu buen juicio. Es sólo que… ya debes saber cómo se ve la situación desde aquí._

-No señor, me temo que no lo sé.

Se oyó como si Fallin estuviera tomando una aspiración controlada. –_Harry... ¿cuál es, exactamente, la naturaleza de tu relación con Draco Malfoy?_

-Yo… supongo que se ha convertido en un amigo para mí. Lo estoy empezando a conocer y…

-_¿Estás durmiendo con él, Harry?_

Harry se sonrojó, aún cuando no había nadie ahí que lo pudiera ver. –No, señor –contestó. –No duermo con él.

-_Nuestros informes parecieran indicar otra cosa._

Harry sintió que su estómago caía. -¿Informes?. ¿Quiere decir que _yo he _estado bajo vigilancia?

Fallin se quedó en silencio por un momento. –_Debes tratar de entender la manera en que se ven las cosas desde aquí. Hemos tenido poca información de tu parte, y tu reporte no coincide con los informes de la CIA; además, hemos empezado a recibir reportes de que tú eres un personaje sospechoso de hacer lo mismo que Malfoy y que posiblemente cooperas con los Mortífagos. ¿Qué podemos pensar de eso?_

-No es… -Harry apretó sus dientes. –Hemos permitido que la gente crea que somos amantes, pero no lo somos.

-_La CIA parece muy convencida de eso, Harry; lo suficiente como para sospechar de tus motivos. Hasta han estado sugiriendo que tú y él están trabajando juntos._

-¿Para qué propósito? –preguntó Harry, boquiabierto.

-_Para varios propósitos, Harry, y ninguno de ellos es terriblemente favorecedor. Tengo que admitir que, hasta para mí, esto me parece sospechoso también, especialmente a la luz de tus recientes demandas. ¿Por qué ustedes dos harían todo por convencer a los demás de que son amantes si no lo son? Yo ni siquiera sabía que tú eras…_

-No soy homosexual –lo interrumpió Harry. -Y no estamos trabajando juntos. Casi ni confía en mí, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos –Harry sentía que sus mejillas ardían. Estaba enojado y avergonzado, y sobresaltado de que el Ministro estuviera haciendo semejante acusación.

_-Yo no tengo problemas con eso, Harry. Soy un hombre de mente abierta, tengo un sobrino que es homosexual._

Harry gimió de frustración. –Señor, sé como se ve esto, pero la situación es… compleja. No puedo explicarlo, pero tiene mi palabra que no hay nada que yo quiera más que traer a Malfoy de regreso conmigo, y protegerlo –su cabeza estaba todavía punzando dolorosamente, y colocó la punta de su pulgar haciendo presión sobre su ojo cerrado. Eso ayudó un poco. –Hubo una época en la que mi garantía personal significaba algo para usted. ¿Ha dejado de ser así?

Fallin suspiró. –_Permíteme ser honesto contigo, Harry. Tu nombre sigue manteniendo un gran valor en el Ministerio, pero si sigues presionando con este tema de Malfoy, podrías quedarte sin crédito._

Harry exhaló. –Entiendo, y yo…

-_Yo no confío en Malfoy, pero confío en ti, a pesar de los reportes de la CIA. Te conozco desde que eres un chico, y no dudo que creas en lo que estás diciendo. Sin embargo, sigo convencido de que tu confianza está mal depositada_.

-Señor, yo confío en él –dijo Harry, sintiendo su estómago sacudirse ante sus palabras. Era verdad. Confiaba en Malfoy, a pesar del hecho que tenía pocas razones para hacerlo. Y estaba dispuesto a arriesgar todo en pro de esa confianza. Respiró profundo de nuevo. –Usted podría liberarlo de mi custodia, si lo quisiera así. Yo sería responsable de él.

Fallin no pareció sorprenderse por la sugerencia. -_¿Estás seguro, Harry? Estarías corriendo un gran riesgo._

Harry cerró sus ojos. Después de todo, seguía sin estar seguro de poder convencer a Malfoy de regresar con él. ¿Qué haría si Malfoy se negaba?

-Sí –contestó. –Estoy seguro. Y quiero inmunidad para él. No más persecución. Si realmente tiene información valiosa, deberá permitírsele la oportunidad de darla de manera voluntaria –Harry hizo una pausa, preguntándose qué otra cosa podría decir para convencer al hombre. –Es un auror, usted lo sabe. ¿Qué eso no significa nada?

-_Sí, Harry, pero también es un sospechoso de ser Mortífago, y un fugitivo en potencia_.

-No creo que sea nada de eso, señor. Cualquier contacto que ha tenido con Mortífagos, o con alguien más… ha sido en cumplimiento de su deber. Estaba trabajando de manera encubierta para el FBI en Nueva York.

-_Nuestros informes indican que estaba trabajando como agente doble._

Harry cerró sus ojos. –Sí, ya he leído esos informes. Pero no he visto ninguna evidencia que los pruebe. Están basados en el testimonio de un ex amante, alguien que puede o no haber tenido un motivo oculto.

-_Fue suficiente evidencia para convencerme a mí, al Director y al Principal del Personal de la Oficina de Investigaciones._

Harry apretó su mandíbula. –De la cual yo continúo siendo un miembro, señor. Y estoy en desacuerdo –tenía en la punta de la lengua un comentario sobre la relativamente pequeña cantidad de evidencia necesaria para convencer a un oficial del gobierno de algo que él o ella deseaba creer que era verdad.

Pero se podría decir que era lo mismo para Harry. ¿No? Él no quería que eso fuera verdad, por lo tanto, estaba viendo a Malfoy como él _deseaba _verlo.

-Creo que esta situación lo está sobrepasando, y se encuentra huyendo. No ha venido a nosotros porque probablemente no cree que podamos protegerlo –Harry estaba especulando enormemente, pero había tenido poca opción. –Necesitamos darle una razón para volver a casa. Necesita confiar en nosotros, más de lo que nosotros necesitamos confiar en él.

Fallin se quedó en silencio, aunque Harry podía escuchar su respiración. Casi podía visualizar al hombre frotándose de manera ausente su calva, como hacía siempre que estaba pensando. –_Está bien. Tendrá inmunidad, y será liberado de tu custodia, con la condición de que llegue contigo el jueves._

Harry trató de no sonar exasperado: -Necesito más tiempo que eso.

-_Entre más estés ahí, mayor es el peligro para ti, Harry. Si la CIA cree que estás trabajando con Malfoy, pueden tomar acciones contra ti también. Necesitamos que regreses aquí, lo más pronto posible, con o sin Malfoy _–Fallin hizo una pausa, como si esperara que Harry discutiera, pero éste permaneció en silencio. –_Y él será tu responsabilidad una vez que esté aquí. Si algo sale mal… si resulta ser de otra manera a la que tú has dicho que él es… te haré completamente responsable de ello._

Harry cerró los ojos, preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Confiaba en Malfoy, pero no estaba seguro de poder ganarse su confidencia en tan sólo los próximos dos días. Necesitaba más tiempo con desesperación, pero no podría obtenerlo… por lo menos, no en ese momento.

-Puedo aceptar eso –dijo al fin. –Y lo quiero por escrito. De su propia mano, dos copias en pergamino; firmados por usted y el Director Bass. Déle una copia a Hermione Granger, y mándeme por Fed Ex la otra aquí a San Francisco. No podré convencer a Malfoy sin ese documento en mi mano.

-_¿Fed Ex? _–preguntó Fallin.

Harry suspiró. –Es un servicio postal muggle. Pídaselo a la asistente de Hermione. Gracias, señor.

-_Te enviaré ese documento hoy, Harry, y te quiero ver de regreso el jueves en la noche._

* * *

Después de eso, Harry se quedó tendido en la cama por un buen rato, mirando al techo. ¿La CIA lo estaba espiando a _él_ también? Casi no tenía ninguna duda de que era Manny quien estaba detrás de esos reportes. Claramente, estaba celoso de la amistad de Harry con Malfoy, y de la posibilidad de que Harry lo pudiera convencer de regresar a Inglaterra. Pero. ¿Manny estaría trabajando para alguien más?. ¿Manny era el agente doble?

No pudo conciliar el sueño de nuevo, así que se dio una ducha caliente, esperando que lo ayudara a relajarse. Afortunadamente así fue, y se quedó bajo el chorro de agua por largo rato, dejando que éste cayera por su espalda. Sólo le quedaba el remordimiento por usar más de lo que le correspondía del "recurso más valioso de California" (como describía al agua una pequeña tarjeta pegada en el lavamanos), lo que hizo que terminara por cerrarle a la llave.

Abrió la cortina de la regadera, y casi gritó: Malfoy estaba parado a no más de un metro de distancia de él, con el semblante muy pálido.

-Maldita sea, Malfoy... ¿qué tú nunca viste _"Psicosis"_? –se quitó el agua de los ojos y apuntó hacia el toallero.

Malfoy le pasó una toalla, sonrojándose. –Lo siento, pero toqué la puerta, y cuando no respondiste… -miró hacia otro lado. –La protección aún continuaba, por lo que la quité y entré. Lo siento –se dio media vuelta y salió del baño.

-¡Espera! –lo llamó Harry, envolviéndose la toalla alrededor de la cintura y casi resbalando en su prisa por salir de la tina. Malfoy estaba parado en medio de la habitación, con apariencia nerviosa. –Está bien, de veras. Sólo me diste un susto, es todo.

Malfoy lucía exhausto, como si no hubiera dormido muy bien. –Estoy un poco cansado esta mañana. Disculpa –apuntó a una taza humeante que había dejado en la mesita de noche. –La traje para ti. ¿Vendrás a la cafetería cuando te hayas vestido? –sus ojos recorrieron a Harry en un gesto casi inconciente.

-Seguro –contestó, percibiendo algo desconcertante en la expresión de Malfoy. –Iré enseguida, en quince o veinte minutos.

Malfoy asintió. –Prepararé un _latte _para ti.

* * *

La poción anti resaca actuó rápidamente, para gran alivio de Harry. Pasó varios minutos tratando de decidir cuál de sus tres camisas limpias se iba a poner, y quedándose al final con un suéter azul marino que a Malfoy le había gustado cuando lo vistió en una cena de la semana anterior.

Acababa de poner un pie fuera de la puerta de la posada cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba por su nombre. Se giró para ver a Colby agitando una mano al otro lado de la calle; y después correr hacia él, esquivando una rápida Suburban y luciendo una sufrida sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Harry.

-Tengo una resaca de todos los demonios –contestó Colby, pasándose una mano por su cabello oscuro. –De hecho, llamé a mi trabajo para reportarme enfermo. No tengo idea de cómo llegué a casa anoche, sólo desperté en mi sofá, sintiéndome como mierda.

-Te pusimos en un taxi –le indicó Harry.

-No me acuerdo de eso –sonrió Colby. Empezaron a caminar con rumbo norte por la calle, hacia la cafetería dónde Malfoy trabajaba. –La última cosa que recuerdo fue a ti desapareciendo después de… -se interrumpió, mordiéndose los labios.

Harry dejó de caminar y suspiró. –Sí, bueno…

-Harry, te estaba buscando porque necesitamos hablar –soltó Colby. –Anoche…

-Espera –lo interrumpió Harry y Colby lo miró con expresión vacía. –Mira… tú me gustas, Colby, y eres un tipo realmente lindo, en serio. Pero me voy el jueves –la frente de Colby se arrugó y Harry hizo una pausa. No había un modo sencillo de decir eso. –Planeo pasar el resto del tiempo que me queda, sólo con Derek.

-Ah –dijo Colby, con una extraña mirada cruzando su rostro. –Dios, estás… ¿Eso es todo, entonces?. ¿Significa que tú estás…? –esquivó sus ojos y Harry se sintió horrible.

-Sólo me quedan dos días más –continuó Harry. –Y vine a visitarlo a él, después de todo.

-Ya veo –contestó Colby, aún con la mirada baja. –¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió conmigo, entonces?. ¿Sólo fui una manera de pasar el tiempo mientras Derek estaba ocupado?

Había sido así, por supuesto. Harry obligó a sus facciones a convertirse en un gesto de comprensión. –Colby, siento haberte dado la impresión equivocada. Es sólo… eres un tipo muy dulce, bastante lindo. Si viviéramos más cercanos, las cosas podrían ser diferentes –_mentiroso,_ se amonestó él mismo.

-No, no lo serían –refunfuñó Colby. –No mientras Derek ande alrededor –empezaron a caminar de nuevo, y un incómodo silencio se extendió entre ellos. Colby parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos; levantó la vista varias veces, como si fuera a decir algo, pero no lo hacía. Finalmente, hizo un sonido que sonó como una risa de disgusto. –No puedo creer que tú sólo me digas adiós con el discurso "Eres un chico muy lindo".

Harry trató de sonreír. –Mejor que el de "No eres tú, sino yo"... ¿o no?

-Supongo –contestó Colby. –Es sólo que estoy cansado de perder a grandes chicos por culpa de hombres como Derek. Nadie quiere a un chico lindo, lo sabes. Todos quieren a alguien como _él_. Un idiota consentido y costoso que se la pasará jodiendo a su alrededor.

Harry suspiró. Había tenido una conversación similar con Cho, justo antes de que ella lo dejara por primera vez, sólo que él había estado del otro lado de la moneda. _Harry, eres un hombre maravilloso, y desearía poder amarte como mereces ser amado. Sólo que no puedo darte lo que necesitas, y ambos sabemos eso. Estarás mejor si terminamos… _Ella había estado mejor con Aarón, en cuanto finalizó aquello.

-Es horrible, lo sé –dijo Harry. –No tengo ninguna excusa, y lo siento.

Doblaron en la calle 15 y de nuevo por Noe, y Harry se preguntó si Colby lo iba a seguir _hasta dentro_ de la cafetería. Pero Colby se detuvo frente a la puerta, y lo encaró.

-Bueno –dijo Harry.

-Oh, Dios, esto es todo. ¿Verdad? –murmuró Colby. –No voy a volverte a ver.

Harry suspiró y sacudió su cabeza. Odiaba eso, de veras que sí. No sabía ni que decir. "Gracias" no parecía ser muy apropiado.

-Espera –dijo Colby, y rebuscó por su cartera entre sus bolsillos. La abrió y le pasó a Harry una tarjeta. –Es la dirección de mi casa y está el número de teléfono y mi e-mail a la derecha. Si vuelves a venir a la ciudad, o lo que sea…

Harry tomó la tarjeta y sonrió. –Dalo por hecho –no tenía tarjeta que ofrecerle en respuesta, así que sólo se la guardó en su bolsillo.

-De acuerdo –dijo Colby, mirando alrededor. –Entonces…

-Sí –dijo Harry. –Fue lindo conocerte, Colby –buscó con su mano el picaporte de la puerta.

-Lo mismo digo –dijo Colby, mordiendo su labio. –Adiós –miró a Harry una vez más, y se alejó.

Harry entró en la cafetería para no tener la tentación de volverse atrás. Eso se había sentido completamente horrible, y se juró que nunca se lo volvería a hacer a nadie más si podía evitarlo.

Malfoy estaba ocupado y no levantó la vista cuando Harry entró. Éste caminó hacia el mostrador en vez de sentarse en una mesa, y una mujer que no reconoció le sonrió ampliamente y le preguntó que deseaba ordenar.

-Un capuchino con caramelo –le dijo.

-Y con el doble de expreso –añadió Malfoy. Harry giró su cabeza hacia atrás para ver a Malfoy sonriéndole. -¿O estás tratando de consumir menos cafeína?

-Nunca tengo suficiente –respondió Harry, sonriendo.

Malfoy levantó una ceja. –Ese no es tu pedido usual, lo sabes.

-Siempre ha sido mi favorito –contestó Harry. –Sólo que no te lo había dicho.

-Te lo traeré –dijo Malfoy. Parecía muy feliz de ver a Harry, aún más de lo habitual.

Harry encontró un asiento en su rincón favorito, y había una copia del _San Francisco Bay Guardian _abandonado en la mesa, para su deleite. Había desarrollado afición por ese peculiar periódico durante la última semana.

Malfoy le trajo su café y se sentó frente a él. -¿Algo de interés?

-La columna de sexo es graciosísima –comentó Harry. Malfoy le devolvió la sonrisa, y se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro por un momento. El sexo oral recibido la noche anterior relampagueó en la mente de Harry, y sintió que sus mejillas ardían. -¿Cómo estás?

Malfoy sonrió. –Bien, en realidad. ¿La poción anti resaca te ayudó?

Harry asintió. –Gracias –los ojos de Malfoy estaban inusualmente brillantes, y estaban fijos en los de Harry. Éste tragó, preguntándose que estaría pensando Malfoy. –Vamos a hablar hoy... ¿verdad? –se aventuró a preguntar.

-Sí –dijo Malfoy, bajando la mirada con repentina timidez. –Pero no aquí. Después, en privado –sus cejas se levantaron una fracción, y Harry sintió un cosquilleo en su abdomen.

-Está bien –contestó, sonriendo.

-Voy a salir de trabajar un poco antes de la hora de siempre –continuó Malfoy. –Tenemos reservación a las seis para cenar.

-Es temprano para cenar –comentó Harry.

-Es porque iremos al teatro en la noche –sonrió Malfoy. –Pienso que será divertido.

-Suena adorable –respondió Harry. -¿Es una cita?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. -Eso creo –le cerró un ojo a Harry y se alejó.

Harry lo observó ir y venir durante la siguiente hora, maravillado de lo feliz que Malfoy parecía estar. ¿Podía ser que lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior había causado que Malfoy viera a Harry con una nueva luz? Su corazón golpeteó más rápido ante el simple pensamiento. Tal vez eso fuera a funcionar después de todo. Tal vez Malfoy finalmente se abriría a él, finalmente confiaría en él. Tal vez podrían ser honestos el uno con el otro, al fin. Harry podría decirle todo, y tal vez Malfoy aceptaría regresar a Inglaterra con él.

Tal vez.

Harry terminó de leer el periódico y levantó un ejemplar de una revista de noticias que alguien había dejado en una mesa cercana. Justo estaba empezando a interesarse en un artículo sobre Julia Roberts cuando alguien se paró enfrente de su mesa. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con el duro rostro de Manny Padilla mirando con enojo hacia él.

Manny era muy atractivo, pero tenía el tipo de cara que podía lucir temible cuando estaba molesto. Jaló una silla y se sentó, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Harry. Malfoy notó el movimiento desde el otro lado del lugar y miró a Harry con ojos preocupados. Éste esperó que Malfoy se acercara con una taza de café para su novio, pero no fue así. Sólo los observó, con una expresión desconfiada en su rostro.

-¿Te divertiste anoche? –preguntó Manny. No sonó como si en realidad deseara que hubiera sido así.

-Sí –respondió Harry, e intentó sonreír con malicia. –Derek da unas mamadas increíbles. ¿Verdad?

-¿Crees que estoy celoso de ti? –la sonrisa de Manny era mucho más maligna que la de Harry.

-De hecho, sí. Eso creo.

-No lo estoy, Harry. Yo sé quién eres, y sé porqué estás aquí – extraordinariamente, su expresión se oscureció aún más. –Y no lo vas a conseguir. Me aseguraré personalmente de eso.

-No sé de qué estás hablando –contestó Harry mientras tomaba de su café (un gesto que esperaba denotara tranquilidad). –Vine a visitarlo. Eso es todo.

-Tal vez eso es lo que te gustaría que él creyera –respondió Manny. –Pero mis fuentes me indican otra cosa diferente.

-Tus fuentes son sorprendentemente inexactas –bufó Harry, aunque su estómago estaba revolviéndose en un gran nudo. La conversación telefónica de la mañana relampagueó en su mente, y se preguntó quiénes eran las "fuentes" de Manny. Quizá sólo estaba tratando de sonsacarle información. –Ahora que hablamos de eso, yo sé que tú no eres abogado. Sé también porqué estás aquí.

Manny entrecerró sus ojos, y su voz se disminuyó tanto que parecía un susurro. –Si realmente te importa él, Harry, lárgate de aquí. Déjalo en paz. Deja de joder con sus sentimientos. Cada día que tú permaneces aquí, él está en más peligro.

La frente de Harry se arrugó. –No tengo idea de que estás hablando.

Manny sonrió con afectación. –Pues yo creo que sí. Déjalo en paz.

-Tal vez quiero protegerlo.

-No puedes, Harry.

Harry apretó su mandíbula. -¿Estás tan seguro?

Manny lo miró con furia. –Quizá él confíe en ti, pero yo no. Y te estoy vigilando.

-¿Eso es una amenaza? –preguntó Harry, tratando de ser insolente.

-Así es –respondió Manny. Se puso de pie y, echándole un breve vistazo a Malfoy, salió de la cafetería.

Malfoy lo vio irse, y miró de nuevo hacia Harry. Éste consiguió brindarle una sonrisa.

Unos minutos después, Malfoy le trajo otro capuchino, aunque Harry todavía tenía medio vaso del último. -¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Malfoy, sentándose en la silla recientemente desocupada por Manny.

-No lo sé –respondió Harry. –Dímelo tú.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros e inclinó su cabeza. –Estará celoso, creo.

-¿Tiene alguna razón para estarlo? –cuestionó Harry.

Malfoy hizo una pausa momentánea, mientras buscaba los ojos de Harry con los suyos. –Sí, creo que sí –exhaló y sonrió.

El corazón de Harry estaba palpitando con fuerza en su pecho. ¿Eso significaba lo que pensaba que significaba?

-Y estaba pensando –empezó a decir Malfoy, trazando con su dedo en un charquito de agua derramada sobre la mesa, -que podríamos ir a Napa el jueves. Como estoy libre jueves y viernes, podríamos alquilar un auto y pasar un par de días de ocio –levantó la vista hacia Harry de nuevo, con una expresión radiante en su cara.

El alma de Harry cayó hasta sus pies. –Oh, Draco, yo… -se detuvo, incierto de lo que debía hacer. La expresión de Malfoy se desvaneció, y Harry tomó un profundo respiro. Debía empezar a ser honesto, justo ahora, pero no podía resignarse a hacerlo ya. –Me voy el jueves al mediodía. Recibí una llamada esta mañana, y necesito estar en la oficina el viernes.

La cara de Malfoy había empalidecido, y miraba fijamente la mesa frente a él. Parecía como si estuviera pensando febrilmente en algo. -¿Te vas? –dijo al fin. Su voz era inusualmente baja.

Harry lo tomó de la mano a través de la mesa. –Sí, lo siento. Traté de que me dejaran quedarme más tiempo, pero…

-Entonces... ¿se acabó?. ¿Terminaron tus vacaciones?

-Sí –respondió Harry.

La sonrisa de Malfoy era débil, y apretó la mano de Harry antes de retirar la suya. –Bueno, pues sólo nos queda tratar que divertirnos los últimos días, supongo –se levantó y regresó al mostrador.

Harry deseaba ir tras él, para tomarlo en sus brazos, para besarlo… hacer lo que fuera para que volviera a sonreír. En silencio maldijo al Ministro Fallin. Necesitaba más tiempo ahí, y justo eso es lo que tenía que decirle a Fallin. De hecho, le llamaría al otro día en la mañana, y se lo demandaría así.

Sin embargo, la actitud de Malfoy fue diferente después de eso. Las siguientes horas regresó a ser el mismo de siempre… introvertido, sarcástico e indescifrable. Harry también tenía la extraña impresión de que parecía estar aliviado por algo.

* * *

Malfoy le había asegurado que su vestimenta casual era perfectamente aceptable para ir al teatro, lo que fue buena noticia para Harry, pues no tenía nada mejor que ponerse. Tomaron un taxi para ir al restaurante, un bistró con fusiones asiáticas llamado "Ponzu", cerca de Union Square. Charlaron amistosamente durante la comida, la cual pareció consistir enteramente de pato, y tomaron varias botellas de un sake llamado Bishonen. La conversación nunca derivó hacia un tópico serio, sin importar qué tan duramente Harry tratara de conducirla hacia él. Malfoy estaba bien preparado para evitar temas de los cuales no quería hablar.

Después de que sus platos fueron retirados, Harry suspiró y sirvió el resto del sake en sus vasos. –Realmente voy a extrañar esto –dijo, levantando sus ojos hacia Malfoy. –Voy a extrañarte a _ti_.

-No lo harás –dijo Malfoy sonriendo con afectación. –Te irás a Soho al minuto de haber llegado y te llenarás el cerebro de mierda ahí. Te envidio eso.

-Podrías venir conmigo, lo sabes –aventuró Harry.

Malfoy bufó. –Claro. Yo podría ser tu hermoso acompañante, y trabajaríamos juntos para atraer chicos lindos.

-Realmente lo digo en serio –respondió Harry, sonriendo.

Malfoy lo estudió por un minuto. Una tonada amortiguada empezó a sonar y Malfoy pestañeó, como si su mente anduviera por algún otro sitio, y buscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Sacó su teléfono celular, arrugando su frente mientras lo hacía.

-¿Diga?... Comiendo… Sí –rodó sus ojos. –No, te dije… -escuchó por un momento. Harry no tuvo ninguna duda de quién era el que estaba al otro lado de la línea. –Está bien, está bien. Lo haré –golpeó el teléfono para apagarlo mientras suspiraba y le sonrió a Harry.

-¿Quién era? –preguntó Harry, tan casual como le fue posible.

-¿Quién crees? –bufó Malfoy.

-¿Todo está bien?

Malfoy sacudió su cabeza. –Eso creo. Él sólo está… -se encogió de hombros. El mesero colocó la cuenta en la mesa y Malfoy la atrapó antes que Harry pudiera hacerlo. Malfoy sonrió con presunción. –Qué buen buscador eres. Yo invito esta noche.

Harry sonrió con amplitud. –Por fin.

Caminaron hacia el Teatro Marines, el cual estaba a sólo unas calles de distancia. Era de subida, y ambos estaban jadeando cuando llegaron ahí. La casa todavía no había abierto, por lo que permanecieron afuera junto al resto de la gente. Malfoy parecía nervioso, y jaló a Harry hacia un lado del edificio. Buscó torpemente un paquete de cigarros y finalmente logró encender uno.

-Me gustaría que no fumaras –comentó Harry.

-A mí también –dijo Malfoy, y dio una gran fumada. Inclinó su cabeza contra el muro, mirando hacia el cielo mientras exhalaba.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Harry.

El celular empezó a sonar de nuevo. Malfoy gimió y lo sacó de su bolsillo. -¿Qué?... ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! Estoy en el teatro, y voy a apagar esta maldita cosa en el mismo instante que entre por la puerta –Harry levantó una ceja y Malfoy rodó los ojos. –No ahora. ¿Está bien? Te llamaré después, lo juro –escuchó por un momento y entonces comenzó a sonreír. –_A veinte, pendejo. Cuídate_ -apagó el teléfono y lo deslizó dentro de su bolsillo. –Disculpa –le dijo a Harry.

Harry lo miró fijamente por un momento. -¿Tú hablas español?

Malfoy le dirigió una extraña mirada. –No. Sólo sé algunas maldiciones y unas cuantas frases prácticas. Manny habla en español cuando de verdad está enojado conmigo. Tuve que aprender lo suficiente para imaginar que era lo que estaba diciendo –se alzó de hombros y regresó su atención al cigarro que se consumía con rapidez.

Los siguientes veinte minutos, Harry intentó cada gesto romántico que se le pudo ocurrir… lo que fuera por hacer sonreír a Malfoy de nuevo. Lo tomó de la mano hasta que Malfoy la retiró. Lo besó en la mejilla delante de toda la multitud que esperaba para entrar. Bromeó a Malfoy cuando éste hizo un mohín por haber conseguido una mancha de salsa de soya en su camisa durante la cena.

-Pero adoro esta camisa –farfulló Malfoy, arrugando el entrecejo.

Harry deslizó sus brazos alrededor de él y lo abrazó por la espalda, presionando su barbilla sobre el hombro de Malfoy. Alcanzó a mirar los boletos que Malfoy tenía en la mano. –_"Noises Off"_. ¿Y de qué trata esa obra?

Malfoy se inclinó contra de él, y Harry le besó en el cabello. –Es sobre un grupo de actores que están tratando de montar una obra, pero todo les sale mal. Se supone que es muy divertida.

La obra efectivamente fue divertida, aunque Harry pasó más tiempo observando a Malfoy que al escenario. Después que terminó, se encaminaron hacia la calle, todavía riéndose.

-¿Sabes? No creo que los norteamericanos _tengan_ el humor británico –dijo Malfoy.

-Todos se estaban riendo –apuntó Harry.

-Pero no tan fuerte como nosotros. Y los acentos eran _terribles_.

-Bueno, he escuchado peores –sonrió Harry. –Estás teniendo dificultades para disfrutar la noche. ¿Verdad?

-No puedo evitarlo si tengo grandes expectativas –Malfoy pestañeó y Harry sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco. -¿Te gustaría tomar algo?

Harry lo agarró de una mano. –En realidad, me gustaría tomar un taxi.

Malfoy esquivó su mirada. –Nunca podremos tomar un taxi con tanta gente alrededor.

-Entonces caminemos algunas calles hacia arriba –Harry miró la inclinación de la colina y lo reconsideró. –O tal vez hacia _abajo_, ahora que lo pienso –sonrió y jaló a Malfoy de la mano, pero éste se quedó con los pies pegados al suelo. Harry suspiró. –Me prometiste que hablaríamos hoy. ¿Recuerdas? Si vamos a un bar… -volteó hacia otro lado, frustrado.

-Está bien –respondió Malfoy, con la voz tan baja que parecía un susurro. –Pero vamos a aparecernos –caminaron hacia abajo por la calle, y Malfoy llevó a Harry dentro de un callejón. Miró hacia ambos lados antes de hacerle gestos a Harry para que se acercara más hacia él. Harry deslizó sus brazos alrededor de Malfoy y bajó la vista para mirarlo a la cara. A la débil luz de las lámparas de la calle, Malfoy casi parecía frágil.

Malfoy levantó su vista hacia Harry, y tenía los ojos oscuros y muy abiertos. -¿Qué?

-Dios, eres hermoso –dijo Harry, percatándose que había sonado demasiado sentimental, pero no le importó.

Malfoy sólo lo miró en respuesta, respirando mucho más rápidamente que lo que una persona que sólo está de pie lo haría. Era un momento maravilloso, y Harry no pudo resistir inclinarse hacia delante y besarlo. Los labios de Malfoy eran sorpresivamente suaves, y se abrieron cuando presionó la punta de su lengua entre ellos. La boca de Malfoy estaba tibia y Harry no le dio mucha importancia al sabor a cigarro. Con cada segundo que pasaba, se sentía un poco más perdido en el momento. Se recargaron contra el mugriento muro, Harry apretándose estrechamente contra Malfoy.

Las manos de Malfoy se metieron dentro de la camisa de Harry, cruzando por su espalda, y entonces volteó su cabeza lo suficiente como para zafarse del beso. Encajó su frente contra el hombro de Harry jadeando, y abrazándolo fuertemente. Harry lo abrazó también, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Listo? -escuchó que Malfoy susurraba. Asintió en respuesta, sabiendo que Malfoy lo podría sentir, y después percibiendo el extraño cambio que implicaba la aparición conjunta. Justo después de que sintió a sus pies golpear el pavimento de nuevo, escuchó un ruido metálico de algo que caía. Voltearon a ver a un vagabundo mirándolos con la boca abierta, y una bolsa de plástico llena de latas de aluminio a sus pies.

-Uups –murmuró Malfoy, soltando a Harry. –Vamos –dirigió a Harry fuera del callejón dónde se habían aparecido, mirando cuidadosamente alrededor. Harry se dio cuenta que estaban a una calle del apartamento de Malfoy. –No puedo arriesgarme a aparecerme en el corredor de mi edificio –explicó Malfoy. –Los vecinos ya son suficiente chismosos. Puedo imaginar la manera en que me mirarían si apareciera de la nada en sus narices.

Malfoy pareció muy aliviado una vez que habían traspasado la puerta principal del edificio, y soltó un suspiro cuando la puerta de su apartamento se cerró tras ellos. Harry, instantáneamente, lo atrapó contra la puerta, besándolo. Pero el cuerpo de Malfoy estaba tenso, y sus brazos sólo colgaron a los lados. No correspondió el beso mucho más que lo toleró, y Harry se alejó de él y suspiró. Estaba lastimado y frustrado, y no sabía porqué lo estaba rechazando de nuevo. O porqué esto parecía importarle tanto. Eso era sólo para conseguir que Malfoy se fuera con él. ¿O no?

Harry se sentó en el sofá mientras Malfoy iba a traer bebidas. Regresó con dos botellas de cerveza y se sentó en el sofá frente a Harry, escondiendo sus pies debajo de él.

-¿Entonces? –dijo Harry.

-¿Entonces? –repitió Malfoy, aparentemente muy incómodo.

-Me dijiste que hablaríamos, y lo has evitado todo el día –suspiró Harry. –Y ahora, estás evitándome a _mí_. ¿Qué está pasando?

-No pasa nada –respondió Malfoy, picando la etiqueta de su Amstel Light. –Es sólo que… Harry, te vas a ir pasado mañana.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros ahora?

-No obstante, es lo mejor –continuó Malfoy. –Te irás a casa y eso será todo. Por lo tanto no hay nada de qué hablar –concluyó sin mirarlo todavía a los ojos.

-Draco –empezó Harry e hizo una pausa. No estaba muy seguro de qué decir. –Si yo no me fuera a ir... ¿sería diferente?

Malfoy se alzó de hombros sin levantar la vista. –No lo sé. Anoche pensaba que sí. En la mañana lo seguía pensando, y… me importas mucho, Harry. Pero mi vida está de cabeza justo ahora. No puedo tener una relación, ni siquiera con alguien que viva _aquí_. Tú vives en Londres.

Ante la palabra _relación _su estómago dio una sacudida. Respiro con profundidad y dijo: -Llamaré mañana a la oficina y les diré que quiero quedarme más tiempo.

-No –dijo Malfoy, junto con un sonido que pareció una risa triste. –No estás escuchando, Harry. No _puedo_ hacer esto. Eventualmente, tú te irías, y eso sería mucho peor. Estaremos mejor si no lo intentamos después de todo.

Harry se exprimía su cerebro tratando de pensar en algo que decir. No había otro recurso más que arrojar sus cartas a la mesa. O algo así. –Hablaba en serio cuando te dije que deberías regresar conmigo.

Malfoy levantó la vista hacia él. –Harry, esa es una idea _horrible_.

-¿Por qué?. ¿Qué te mantiene aquí? Estás huyendo de algo; eso es bastante claro. Si regresas conmigo, te puedo ayudar.

Malfoy bufó. –No puedes ayudarme, Harry. Y no voy a ir a ningún lado.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es una larga historia, y no tengo ganas de contarla –el tono de Malfoy había cambiado a uno de advertencia.

-Está bien, correcto –contestó Harry. –No tienes que contarme. Pero prométeme que lo pensarás –Malfoy miró fijamente a su botella y no dijo nada. Harry se deslizó por el sofá hasta que su muslo presionó la rodilla de Malfoy. –Draco, realmente me importas. Creo que no me había dado cuenta que tanto hasta que supe que tenía que irme. No quiero alejarme de esto, sin ni siquiera haber intentado…

-¿Intentado _qué_? –lo interrumpió Malfoy, buscando los ojos de Harry de nuevo. -¡Dame un maldito descanso, Harry! Te has creído que eres bisexual desde... ¿qué, hace apenas una _semana_? –Harry tragó y Malfoy continuó antes de que pudiera contestar. –No tienes idea de cómo es ser gay. Tú has estado de vacaciones aquí, jugando un juego. ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar cuando regreses a Londres, y la gran historia en los tabloides sea la maldita: _"El niño que vivió" está jodiendo con chicos_?. ¿No tienes idea cuánto va a afectar eso tu vida, y me quieres tener ahí, echándome la culpa cuando decidas que estabas equivocado?

-Draco, yo no voy a decidir…

-Harry, acabas de pasar por un divorcio. ¿Cómo puedes saber que no estás solamente enojado con las mujeres y por eso estás probando con los hombres?

-¡Sé muy bien lo que siento! –replicó Harry.

-No puedes negar que estás emocionalmente dañado. Yo sería tu aventura curativa, y estaría fuera de escena en el momento que tú empieces a extrañar el sabor del coño otra vez.

-¡Eso no es justo! –soltó Harry.

-Sé que no lo es –dijo Malfoy, poniéndose de pie. –La vida no es justa, y tengo que cuidar mis propios intereses. Hace mucho tiempo que aprendí que nadie más lo va hacer.

-Tal vez yo lo haría, si me dieras la oportunidad –respondió Harry, parándose también. Tomó a Malfoy de la mano y lo jaló hacia él. -¿Por qué no me dejas hacerlo?

Malfoy estaba temblando contra él, pero parecía que no podía alejar sus ojos. –No puedo permitir que me lastimes, Harry –Harry iba a empezar a protestar, pero Malfoy presionó sus dedos contra los labios de Harry. –Escúchame. Has sido parte de mi vida aún desde antes que nos encontráramos. No creo que tengas idea del enorme papel que has jugado en todo esto. Cuando te apareciste aquí la semana pasada… -dio un paso atrás, poniendo espacio entre los dos, y se pasó una mano por su cabello con mechones rojos. –Realmente deseaba hacer el amor contigo esta noche. Pero no puedo soportar el pensamiento de tenerte y después perderte.

El corazón de Harry latía fuertemente en su pecho, y se adelantó hacia Malfoy otra vez, pero él lo empujó para alejarlo.

-Dios, Harry… podría enamorarme de ti, y esa sería la peor cosa que podría sucederme. Puedes creer que me corresponderías, pero… te conozco. Tú quieres casarte y tener una familia, y todas esas cosas que no tuviste de niño.

Harry tragó y bajó la mirada para concentrarse en sus zapatos. Eso era verdad, por supuesto. Antes de la semana pasada, no hubiera podido imaginar su vida siendo de otra manera.

-No puedes tener esas cosas conmigo –susurró Malfoy, -y un día te darás cuenta que yo no era suficiente. Y entonces... ¿dónde quedaría yo?

-Draco, por favor… -pero no podía pensar en algo que decir. Se sentía horrible, y su estómago estaba revuelto. No sabía que era lo que quería, excepto que lo que quería, no era _esto_. No quería que eso se terminara. –No sé que es lo que va a pasar, pero no me quiero ir sin ti. No puedo soportar el pensamiento de ni siquiera haberlo _intentado._

-Yo sería el único que se estaría arriesgando –dijo Malfoy. –Dios, Harry... ¿puedes ser más egoísta?. ¿Quieres que yo deje todo atrás… mi vida aquí, mis amigos… y sólo correr tras de ti?

-¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte! –chilló Harry. –_Sé_ que te estás escondiendo aquí. Sé que estás en peligro. Si te quedas aquí…

-Tú no sabes nada de mí –el tono de Malfoy volvía a ser agresivo de nuevo.

La frustración de Harry estaba cerca de llegar al límite. -¿Quieres terminar con esta mierda, por favor? Sé mucho más de lo que te das cuenta –se acercó un paso más, y Malfoy retrocedió. –Confías demasiado en Manny, pero yo sé quien es. Sé que es mago, y agente de la CIA también.

Malfoy abrió los ojos como platos. –Tú… ¿qué demonios?

-Van a arrestarte. Sólo están esperando una oportunidad, y tú…

-¡No sabes de qué demonios estás hablando! –Malfoy caminó varios pasos atrás. Lucía bastante agitado.

-Draco, por favor escúchame.

-Creo que debes irte –respondió Malfoy, endureciendo la mirada. –Antes de que alguno de nosotros diga algo que lamente después.

Harry miraba fijamente a Malfoy, sintiéndose casi desesperado. No había nada que pudiera pensar en decir que aliviara la tensión entre ellos. Tal vez todo sería más fácil por la mañana, después de que Malfoy tuviera oportunidad de pensar.

-Mira, mañana iremos a comer sushi o algo... ¿está bien? –suspiró Malfoy. –Y no volveremos a tocar este tema ya más. Sólo pasaremos una tarde divertida, y entonces tú volverás a Inglaterra. Es mejor de ese modo –miraba directo al piso, pareciendo de repente muy cansado y caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. –Puedes desaparecerte justo afuera de la puerta, si es que los vecinos no andan espiando –levantó la vista hacia Harry, y no había emoción alguna en sus ojos.

Harry se pasó una mano por su cabello, intentando ganar tiempo, pero no se le ocurría nada que decir. Se dirigió a la puerta, deteniéndose para besar a Malfoy. Éste volteó su cara y Harry sólo alcanzó a tocar su mejilla con los labios.

-Buenas noches, Harry –dijo con voz tensa.

Harry se quedó parado en el pasillo y la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Permaneció ahí cerca de un minuto antes de aparecerse en su habitación de la posada. Se desvistió de sus ropas, se colocó un pantalón de pijamas y se tumbó en la cama.

Sólo entonces fue que se permitió pensar y sentir. Cerró sus ojos y el cuarto pareció dar vueltas, aunque él no había bebido nada en horas. Se preguntó qué pasaría si no se presentaba en la Estación de Trasladores el jueves, si no volvía a Inglaterra. No había razón para volver. Ahí no había nada para él. Ahí no había _nadie_ para él. La única persona quien parecía importarle ahora, era Draco Malfoy.

 

 

* * *

**Notas de traducción:**

**Soho:** área de Londres famosa por ser el corazón de la industria sexual por los últimos 200 años (Sex shops, clubes stripers y prostitución).

**La frase "_A veinte, pendejo. Cuídate" _**dicha por Malfoy a Manny por el celular, está escrita originalmente en español

"**Noises Off"** (ruidos fuera) Fue traducida al español en algunos países como "Al derecho y al revés".


	8. Chapter 8

Harry fue despertado bruscamente por una mano que presionaba firme contra su boca; trató de sentarse en la cama, pero fue empujado hacia abajo de nuevo. Un hechizo fue susurrado, y una varita iluminó el rostro del intruso.

Era Malfoy, y tenía un dedo levantado sobre sus labios para indicarle a Harry que guardara silencio. Liberó la boca de Harry y susurró otro hechizo, y entonces barrió alrededor de la habitación con su varita, como formando un círculo. Un pequeño punto de luz apareció en un rincón del cuarto, cerca del techo; Harry entrecerró los ojos y buscó sus anteojos. Malfoy murmuró otra vez, y una burbuja de luz emergió de su varita y flotó a través de la habitación, cubriendo el punto del rincón.

-Es un dispositivo muggle para escuchar –masculló Malfoy. –La CIA tiene la costumbre de usarlos en nosotros, porque tendemos a esperar métodos de vigilancia mágicos. Pero ya no pueden oírnos más.

_Vigilancia, _pensó Harry, recordando la conversación de la mañana con Fallin. -¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado eso ahí?

-No sabría decírtelo –contestó Malfoy. –Ahora, eso no es lo importante. Harry, tienes que irte inmediatamente. Estás en gran peligro –Malfoy se puso de pie, tendiéndole su mano, y jaló a Harry para levantarlo. Malfoy seguía vestido con las mismas ropas que había tenido antes, a pesar de que estaban a mitad de la noche.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry, desconcertado. ¿Estaba soñando? Si era así, por lo menos ahora era algo nuevo.

Malfoy se sacó su brazalete de plata de un bolsillo y lo puso en la mesita de noche. –Es un traslador, y lo he encantado para que funcione sólo para ti, tan pronto como lo toques –el tono de su voz era urgente y diferente a ninguno que Harry le hubiera escuchado antes. –Te llevará directo a mi apartamento, aún a través de las protecciones. Ahí estarás a salvo.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-No puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo –dijo Malfoy. –Reúne todo lo que sea que no quieras que nadie encuentre, y usa el traslador. Date prisa.

Miró con fijeza a Harry por un momento y, entonces, desapareció con un estallido.

Harry se quedó congelado en su lugar por un segundo completo. No tenía ninguna razón para no confiar en Malfoy, pero era difícil creer que _él_ estuviera en peligro. El recuerdo del tono en la voz de Malfoy lo impulsó a entrar en acción, y metió en su mochila todo lo que pudo encontrar. Encendió la lámpara, mirando alrededor para encontrar los objetos más importantes.

_La varita. _¿Dónde estaba su varita? Había estado en su chaqueta, y recordaba habérsela quitado y arrojado al suelo en… el baño. Halló su chaqueta en el piso cerca del inodoro, y buscó por su varita.

Y entonces, escuchó los sonidos inconfundibles de dos personas apareciéndose dentro de su habitación. En voz baja, se hizo un hechizo de encubrimiento y se asomó por el marco de la puerta. Había dos figuras encapuchadas, moviéndose alrededor de su cuarto.

-Nuestros informes decían que estaba aquí –siseó uno de ellos. Era de acento británico.

-Todavía puede estar –respondió el otro. Esa voz era extrañamente familiar, y apretando la mochila contra su pecho, Harry se movió sigilosamente hacia delante. Si no se trasladaba muy rápidamente, ellos no se darían cuenta que estaba ahí. Sólo tenía que alcanzar el brazalete en la mesita de noche.

Las figuras empezaron a revisar la habitación, tirando las sábanas fuera de la cama y sacando los cajones del tocador. Harry dio otro cuidadoso paso adelante. ¿Qué estarían buscando, aparte del mismo Harry? Su cuerpo bullía en adrenalina y un sentimiento de distanciamiento se apoderó de él… ya tendría tiempo de sobra para pensar después. Por ahora, se enfocó en alcanzar el brazalete, en escapar. La banda plateada parecía destellar bajo la suave luz de la lámpara, llamándolo hacia ella.

-Revisa el baño –dijo uno de los hombres. Harry se congeló, a sólo pocos pasos del brazalete. El hombre se dirigió hacia el baño siguiendo una trayectoria que lo llevaría a chocar justo contra Harry, y él no se podía mover fuera de su camino sin llamar la atención. Se preparó y trató de enfocar su mente, en la cual desfilaban los hechizos de defensa que, sabía le funcionarían mejor a tan corta distancia. Su mente estaba extraordinariamente alerta.

-¡Amo, mire! –el hombre se había detenido y estaba apuntando hacia la mesita de noche.

_El brazalete_, pensó Harry, sintiendo un escalofrío de miedo.

-Sí –dijo el otro hombre. –En efecto, eso es _bastante_ interesante –sacó una varita de su túnica y apuntó hacia el brazalete, susurrando: -_Accio._

Harry se tiró de cabeza sin ni siquiera pensarlo, atrapando el brazalete en el aire. Justo antes de sentir el enfermizo retorcijón en sus tripas, justo antes de que el cuarto desapareciera a su alrededor, Harry se encontró, por una fracción de segundo, mirando el rostro de Lucius Malfoy.

Y un momento después, estaba parado en el apartamento de Draco Malfoy, oprimiendo su mochila y jadeando, con su brazo aún extendido y agarrando el brazalete. Malfoy estaba de pie junto al sofá, con el aspecto de quien que ha estado paseando de un lado a otro nerviosamente. Se congeló cuando vio a Harry.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento... Harry estaba demasiado trastornado hasta para hablar.

Entonces, Malfoy hizo un extraño sonido y se arrojó hacia Harry. Éste dejó caer su bolsa, el brazalete, su varita… y de repente sus brazos estaban llenos. Malfoy lo estaba besando, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo y temblando.

-¡Dios, pensé que te perdería! –susurró contra los labios de Harry.

-¿Cómo supiste? –preguntó Harry, acercándolo más a él, tratando de tranquilizarse. Su corazón le latía con violencia; si Malfoy estaba asustado, tenía que saber algo sobre lo que hubiera podido pasarle. Por primera vez en años, Harry se preguntó si había escapado por poco de la muerte, o de algo peor.

-Estaba aterrorizado –respondió Malfoy. –Oh, Dios… -y besó a Harry de nuevo, tan duro que sus dientes chocaron. –Perdóname –murmuró dentro de la boca abierta de Harry. –Perdóname por haber hecho que te fueras.

-Estoy aquí –susurró Harry a su vez, y jaló a Malfoy en un abrazo más apretado contra él. –Estoy bien, todo está bien –Malfoy se fundió con él, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, gimoteando en su boca conforme Harry le correspondía el beso con todo el sentimiento que había contenido por días.

Todo lo demás empezó a desvanecerse a su alrededor… la habitación, el recuerdo del rostro del padre de Malfoy en la oscuridad, el miedo que había estado reuniendo en su estómago. Todo eso fue remplazado por una creciente pasión. Harry se apartó del beso, preocupado de que su repentina erección fuera inapropiada, de que esa fuera la hora y el lugar equivocados para sentirse así.

Pero Malfoy lo jaló hacia él y se oprimió contra su cuerpo, besando a Harry con una especie de desesperación. Malfoy estaba excitado también, Harry pudo percibir su dureza… y esta vez, no se alejó de Harry ni lo rechazó.

La mente de Harry estaba perdiendo la batalla contra sus hormonas, lenta pero inexorablemente. –Te deseo –susurró, moviendo sus labios en el oído de Malfoy y oprimiendo su entrepierna contra la suya. Sus erecciones se rozaron, y ambos jadearon.

-La recámara –masculló Malfoy, y empezó a caminar hacia atrás. Cruzaron la habitación a tropezones, sin deshacer su abrazo, sin dejar de besarse y tocarse el uno al otro tanto como les era posible. Harry nunca antes había sentido ese nivel de pasión… no podía quitar sus manos ni su boca de Malfoy ni siquiera para caminar, ni para quitarse la ropa.

Llegaron hasta la puerta, pero se golpearon fuertemente en ella al encontrarla cerrada.

  
Against the door by Jillian

  


Harry oprimió a Malfoy contra ésta, sosteniéndole sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza contra la madera, besándolo suficientemente duro como para hacerle daño. Malfoy movió sus caderas contra las de Harry y usó uno de sus tobillos para atraparlo por detrás de las rodillas y acercarlo más a él.

Harry cambió la posición de su cuerpo y sus erecciones se rozaron de nuevo. Su gemido se mezcló con el de Malfoy, y empezó a empujarse contra él sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Se percató que Malfoy también se movía contra él en respuesta, y ambos se oprimieron más duro, volviendo sus movimientos cada vez más frenéticos.

No supo cuanto rato estuvieron haciendo eso, porque el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Sólo eran él y Malfoy, sus labios y lenguas, sus penes presionándose juntos a través del delgado algodón y la ruda mezclilla, más duro, más rápido…

Malfoy gritó y lo dejó de besar, levantando su barbilla. Harry devoró su garganta expuesta, sintiendo su propio orgasmo subiendo vertiginosamente y cada vez más cerca. Golpeó su frente contra la puerta, pero casi ni lo sintió… de lo único que se daba cuenta era de la tensión en su ingle, la ráfaga de sensaciones y la cresta de todo ello alcanzando el punto de fuga mientras eyaculaba. Eso pareció durar tanto tiempo… y luego, ambos se quedaron temblando juntos, sosteniéndose el uno al otro después de sus respectivos orgasmos. Cuando su mente estuvo lo suficientemente clara como para pensar, Harry liberó las muñecas de Malfoy y sintió los brazos de él deslizarse alrededor de su torso desnudo.

-No lo hicimos completamente en la recámara –dijo Harry, respirando en la suave esencia de sudor del cabello de Malfoy.

Malfoy soltó un resoplido. –Ni siquiera lo hicimos fuera de nuestra ropa. ¿No es eso patético?

Harry dio un paso atrás. Bastante seguro, cada uno se había manchado solo. Harry levantó los ojos hacia el sonrojado rostro de Malfoy. –Yo no lo creo.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, no muy seguros de qué hacer. Ninguno había tenido la intención de que eso pasara, y si Harry hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos, tendría que haber detenido aquello. No tenía idea de qué significaba eso para ellos, o si cambiaba de algún modo las cosas. ¿Quería decir que Malfoy había cambiado de opinión?

Malfoy levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en Harry, con una expresión indescifrable. Harry tragó, y trató de no sentirse culpable porque estaba más preocupado sobre si Malfoy se acostaría con él o no, que sobre su seguridad.

Harry suspiró, deseando que su ansiedad no fuera demasiado obvia. -¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Malfoy se alejó de la puerta lo suficiente como para poderla abrir. -¿Qué tal una ducha? –había algo casi tímido en su actitud, y eso hizo que Harry sintiera un estirón en su profundo interior. Sólo atinó a asentir como respuesta.

Siguió a Malfoy dentro de la recámara y lo observó quitarse su ropa prenda por prenda, fijando constantemente la mirada en Harry mientras lo hacía. Harry estaba de pie como hipnotizado, al tiempo que Malfoy se sacaba su camisa por sobre su cabeza, y luego soplaba los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su cara. Mantuvo sus ojos clavados en los de Harry cuando bajó una de sus manos sobre su pecho para desabrochar el botón de sus jeans, y no perdió de vista la mirada de Harry al inclinarse hacia delante lo suficiente como para pasarlos por sus rodillas y salir de ellos. Más y más pálida piel se fue descubriendo hasta que, finalmente, Malfoy quedó desnudo frente a él.

Harry apenas podía respirar. Estaba aterrado de moverse o de hablar, por si acaso eso fuera sólo un sueño. Sintió un latigazo de miedo de que eso fuera una elaborada tomadura de pelo, y que Malfoy no tuviera en realidad la intención de hacer el amor con él. Entonces, Malfoy se dio la media vuelta, y se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño. Harry dudó unos pocos segundos antes de quitarse su pegajoso y húmedo pijama e ir tras él.

Malfoy le sonrió sobre su hombro justo antes de adentrarse bajo la ducha. Eso pareció ser una invitación, por lo que Harry lo siguió. Se quedó parado a un lado de la regadera cerca de un minuto, observando a Malfoy inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás bajo el agua. Los ojos de Malfoy permanecieron cerrados mientras enredaba sus largos dedos entre su rubio cabello con mechones rojos. Lo quitó de su rostro llevándolo hacia atrás, recordándole a Harry el peinado que solía usar cuando era un niño, y luego, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás un poco más. El agua escurría camino abajo por sus mejillas, bajo su mandíbula y por su cuello.

Harry se encontró indeciso entre continuar viendo o unirse a él. Al final, enjabonó sus manos y tentativamente, recorrió con ellas el pecho de Malfoy hacia abajo. Éste se sobresaltó, pero permitió que Harry lo tocara con libertad. Las manos de Harry se movieron sin problemas sobre los enjabonados ángulos de piel y músculo, ligeramente en las partes donde Malfoy parecía ser demasiado delgado, y entreteniéndose en lugares de su cuerpo que encontraba intrigantes. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo por la espalda de Malfoy, hacia donde su cuerpo se curveaba justo sobre las elevaciones de su trasero. El tatuaje del dragón le cerró un ojo a Harry, y después, bostezó. Se acurrucó como un gato cuando Harry trazó con un dedo sobre su lomo. Harry sonrió, y dejó que sus manos fueran más abajo. Malfoy dejó de respirar por un momento cuando los dedos de Harry indagaron dentro de su hendidura y tantearon en su entrada antes de alejarlas nuevamente de ahí. Entonces, Malfoy tomó el jabón y jaló a Harry dentro de la ducha también.

Harry cerró sus ojos, saboreando la sensación de unos dedos resbaladizos moviéndose lentamente sobre su pecho, bajando por los lados, trazando a lo largo de su espina dorsal. Nadie lo había tocado de ese modo desde hacía mucho tiempo, y había olvidado lo vulnerable que eso lo hacía sentir. Había una parte en él que quería alejar esas manos de su cuerpo, antes que hicieran su propio camino bajo su piel. Se quedó estático hasta que no lo pudo soportar más, y entonces besó a Malfoy.

Se quedaron bajo el chorro de agua caliente por largo rato después de que el jabón fuera barrido de sus cuerpos. Harry creyó que podría morir ante la manera que la lengua de Malfoy arremetía lentamente contra la suya, por el modo que se sentía el agua cayendo sobre sus rostros y se metía dentro de sus bocas abiertas, por el roce de esos labios calientes sobre los suyos.

Al fin, Malfoy dio un paso atrás y cerró la llave del agua. Echó un vistazo hacia abajo entre ellos y sonrió abiertamente. -¿Eso es por mí?

Harry tomó la mano de Malfoy y la colocó sobre su renovada erección. -¿De verdad necesitas preguntarlo?

Malfoy retiró su mano y le pasó una toalla a Harry. –Lo vamos a hacer con propiedad esta vez. Acostados en una cama.

Harry sonrió y empezó a secar su cuerpo.

Lograron mantener distancia entre ellos por los varios minutos que les tomó secarse e ir a la cama. Harry se sintió extrañamente avergonzado cuando Malfoy rebuscó dentro de un cajón y sacó un paquete de condones y una botella de lubricante. Los colocó sobre la mesita de noche y se volteó hacia Harry. La expresión en su cara era de cautela.

Harry extendió su mano y trazó una línea siguiendo el contorno de la sombra de Malfoy sobre la cama. –Habías dicho que no podrías soportar hacer el amor conmigo. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Malfoy asintió y se acercó, tumbándose en la cama junto a él. –Probablemente me arrepentiré, pero… creo que me arrepentiré más si no lo hago –entonces, besó a Harry en el hombro, tan cariñosamente que éste sintió un nudo en la garganta. -¿Qué hay sobre ti? Dijiste que tú no eras para tener sexo casual.

_Es demasiado tarde para preocuparse por eso_, pensó Harry y se empujó para quedar más cerca de Malfoy. En el fondo deseaba que ese encuentro fuera mucho más que sólo sexo casual. Deslizó una rodilla entre las piernas de Malfoy. -¿Puedo asumir que estamos seguros aquí? De… -se detuvo, percatándose que todavía no quería decirle a Malfoy lo que había visto.

Malfoy lo besó, como si quisiera evitar que dijera algo más. –Estamos a salvo –susurró. –Todo lo demás puede esperar hasta mañana.

Diciendo esto, rodó hasta quedar de espaldas a la cama, jalando a Harry sobre de él. Harry le sonrió, maravillado por la sensación de tanta piel tibia presionando contra él por primera vez en meses. Malfoy estaba sonriendo… como si en realidad lo estuviera llamando… y Harry no pudo resistir bajar su cabeza para besarlo. Malfoy hizo un sonido contenido y acomodó su cuerpo bajo de él.

Harry se obligó a ser paciente. No quería pensar que esa podía ser su única noche juntos, pero sólo por si era el caso, quería hacerlo lo mejor posible. Besó a Malfoy por largo rato antes de dejar su boca para brindar atención a su cuello y a su pecho.

Se daba cuenta que, en realidad, nunca había hecho el amor con un hombre. Por lo menos, no así: lenta y cuidadosamente, desnudo y vulnerable, y _sintiendo_ tanto. Se detenía para observar cada nueva parte de piel antes de probarla, para asombrarse ante el hecho de que el cuerpo de Malfoy no era tan perfecto como Harry lo había imaginado… y que eso no le molestaba.

De hecho, le gustaba que Malfoy tuviera unas cuantas y feas cicatrices en lugares usualmente cubiertos por la ropa, y que tuviera un cardenal en su costado que parecía tener una semana de antigüedad. Le gustaba que Malfoy fuera demasiado delgado en algunos lugares y fuertemente musculoso en otros. Recorrió, con la punta de sus dedos, los mechones de vello rubio dispersados a través del pecho de Malfoy y que hacían que se viera más varonil comparado con Harry. Besó las pecas de sus hombros, haciéndose una nota mental de regañarlo después por pasar mucho tiempo bajo el sol dejando su blanca piel desprotegida.

Malfoy aspiró fuerte cuando Harry golpeteó su lengua a través de un pezón que rápidamente se endureció. Se retorció hasta que Harry lo mordió… y entonces, gritó. Harry levantó la mirada hacia él, pero los ojos de Malfoy estaban cerrados. Se cambió hacia el otro pezón, preguntándose si este era el tipo de cosas que se hacían los hombres en la cama. Tenía poco más que su experiencia con mujeres para continuar, y deseó que eso fuera suficiente.

-Nunca he hecho esto antes, lo sabes –susurró contra el pecho de Malfoy.

-¿Hunnhh? –gruñó Malfoy en respuesta. Parecía que el hablar le requería gran esfuerzo. -¿Y qué hay sobre… Colby?

Harry lamió a lo largo de una costilla, una que parecía estar demasiado prominente. –No fue como esto –contestó. –De pie y en un baño es difícilmente un encuentro sexual ideal –presionó su nariz dentro del ombligo de Malfoy, y éste soltó una risita.

-Mmm, supongo que no.

Harry mordisqueó sobre la línea de fino vello rubio que nacía desde el ombligo de Malfoy y corría hacia el sur, y su barbilla rozó su miembro.

Malfoy inhaló sonoramente, y Harry se recostó sobre su codo para echar un vistazo. No tenía mucho de dónde comparar, pero el pene erecto de Malfoy parecía ser más grande que el promedio. Era más pequeño que el de Harry, pero más grande que el de Colby, y tal vez aún parecía más grande que el de cualquiera de peso normal.

Malfoy hizo un sonido de frustración por encima de él. -¿Podrías acelerar las cosas un poquito?

Harry se inclinó lo suficiente hacia delante como para plantar un beso en la coyuntura de la cadera y un muslo. -¿Tienes prisa o algo así?

-¡No, sólo que me estoy volviendo loco, es todo! –el tono de Malfoy era alegre, y Harry tuvo el presentimiento que no hablaba realmente en serio.

Harry se mantuvo besando y explorando… caderas, rodillas y pies, y después besó la parte interna de un muslo, haciéndose camino. Malfoy hizo un sonido como un gimoteo cuando el aliento de Harry sopló sobre sus testículos, y otro cuando Harry arrastró la punta de su lengua por la parte posterior de su erección.

Harry se levantó para sentarse, pero las rodillas de Malfoy lo atraparon cerrándose a la altura de sus orejas. –¡No, no, no te detengas! Por favor... ¿podrías…?

Harry rió y empujó los muslos de Malfoy hacia arriba hasta que sus rodillas tocaron su pecho. -¿Has oído hablar de los preliminares?

Malfoy refunfuñó. -¿Qué no es eso algo como un capricho de chicas? Junto con los chocolates y las películas cursis.

Harry sonrió y se bajó deslizándose sobre su estómago. La respiración de Malfoy se aceleró cuando se percató que Harry estaba poniéndose cómodo. Liberó de su agarre a las piernas de Malfoy, y las manos de éste bajaron para mantener sus propias rodillas arriba. Esa era una posición en la que Harry siempre había adorado ver a una mujer… deteniéndose ella misma para mantenerse abierta hacia él, temblando con necesidad. Se dio cuenta que también le gustaba ver a un hombre así, aunque la vista fuera muy diferente.

Jugueteó con su nariz en los testículos de Malfoy, y entonces toqueteó con su lengua la piel que estaba justo debajo. Malfoy dejó de respirar un momento, sólo para inhalar fuertemente cuando la lengua de Harry siguió moviéndose más abajo.

-Oh, Dios… -masculló Malfoy.

Harry movió su lengua en círculos alrededor de su entrada, y entonces presionó dentro de Malfoy con la punta de ella, indagando con delicadeza. Malfoy se jaló sus rodillas arriba con más firmeza, e hizo un ruido incoherente. Harry empujó tan lejos como pudo llegar, penetrando lentamente a Malfoy con su lengua. Pudo sentir cómo temblaba, y no logró evitar sonreírse por ello.

-¿Estás seguro que no habías… hecho esto antes?

-Las chicas también tienen culos. ¿Sabías? –se rió Harry. Golpeteó ligeramente con su lengua a través de su entrada, para después introducirla de nuevo.

-No es justo –murmuró Malfoy, y entonces, su murmullo se convirtió en gemido cuando Harry empezó a brindarle pequeñas y rápidas caricias penetrantes, de dentro hacia afuera.

Continuó así hasta que su quijada comenzó a dolerle por el esfuerzo, y lamió de regreso hacia el miembro de Malfoy, no tan cuidadoso o delicado como antes. Se introdujo la ya húmeda cabeza dentro de su boca y la sorbió, tratando de recordar los movimientos de la lengua de Colby comandada por Malfoy en él, la noche anterior. Malfoy liberó sus piernas, clavando sus rodillas sobre los hombros de Harry y aferrándose con las manos de la sábana a ambos costados.

-Oh, Dios… Harry detente, por favor… -Harry lo dejó y levantó la vista. Una fina capa de sudor cubría el pecho de Malfoy, haciéndolo parecer casi como si brillara bajo la tenue luz. –No quiero venirme tan rápido –jadeó.

Harry se arrastró hacia arriba, aún con las rodillas de Malfoy sobre sus hombros, y le sonrió. –Entonces... ¿qué es lo que quieres? –Harry sabía qué era lo que _él_ quería.

Malfoy sonrió abiertamente. –Quiero que me tomes. No, _necesito_ que me tomes.

-_¿Necesitas? _–rió Harry. Pensó en bromear a Malfoy por las palabras que acababa de decir, pero éste estaba ya buscando con su mano un condón. Le cerró un ojo a Harry mientras abría el paquete y lo desenrollaba sobre el pene de éste sin ni siquiera ver lo que estaba haciendo. Harry cerró los ojos ante el breve contacto, y comenzó a preguntarse cuánto tiempo podría aguantar. Después de todo, había estado fantaseando tanto sobre joder con Malfoy por mucho tiempo. La botella de lubricante fue depositada en su mano de repente, y se sonrojó cuando vio la sonrisa pícara y divertida en el rostro de Malfoy. Se aplicó una copiosa cantidad de lubricante en sus dedos y se inclinó hacia delante lo suficiente como para besar a Malfoy mientras empujaba un dedo dentro de él, seguido de otro, moviéndolos lentamente.

La expresión de Malfoy cambió completamente. –Estás tratando de matarme. ¿Verdad? –susurró contra los labios de Harry. -¿Tienes idea de lo que me estás haciendo?

La lengua de Harry recorrió los labios de Malfoy, y sonrió. –Estoy preparando el terreno mientras termino de creer que está sucediendo –removió sus dedos y los remplazó con su erección, empujando adelante y con lentitud, hasta que fue cobijada completamente por el cuerpo de Malfoy. Lo pudo sentir a él aventarlo hacia fuera, obligando a sus músculos a relajarse. El instinto de Harry le urgía a hundirse más, pero se forzó a él mismo a permanecer quieto, y estar en el momento tanto como fuera posible.

El instante de entrar era siempre increíble para Harry, y esta vez no fue la excepción. El grandioso calor de otro cuerpo devorando la sensible piel de su miembro, la presión, la sensación de llegar hasta dentro de otra persona… no entendía cómo había gente que podía tomarse eso a la ligera, tan casualmente. Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos ante la intensidad de lo que estaba sintiendo, para que no lo abrumara.

Pero entonces, abrió sus ojos otra vez, y miró el rostro de Malfoy. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su boca abierta y su expresión era algo entre dolorosa y placentera, por lo que Harry podía decir. La frente de Malfoy estaba surcada de arrugas, y exhalaba lentamente.

-Dios, esto es perfecto –dijo.

Harry podía sentir su corazón palpitando en su cabeza. –Sí –respondió, y empezó a moverse. Se obligó a ir lentamente, tanto, que de hecho, dolía terriblemente. Se sentía tan intensamente bien que estaba temeroso de que se vendría si sólo aceleraba un poco del movimiento. Apoyó los antebrazos a cada lado del torso de Malfoy, haciendo que sus pectorales se presionaran uno contra otro. Malfoy estaba casi doblado a la mitad, pero parecía no molestarle mucho; Harry trató de besarlo, pero era demasiado difícil concentrarse en más de un movimiento a la vez. Recargó su frente contra la propia de Malfoy, y finalmente encontró un ritmo que podía mantener sin perder el control.

No tenía idea de cómo se sentía eso, y sólo podía esperar estar haciéndolo correctamente. Había jodido con Cho de ese modo algunas pocas veces, después de haber suplicado y besado mucho. Siempre se había preguntado porqué ese acto en particular le parecía tan erótico.

_Bueno, quizá existía una buena razón_, pensó, sofocando una sonrisa.

Malfoy abrió los ojos, y sonrió con amplitud. -¿Te diviertes? –susurró.

La pregunta atrapó a Harry completamente fuera de guardia, y detuvo sus penetraciones. –Sí. ¿Y tú?

Los brazos de Malfoy resbalaron alrededor de los hombros de Harry. –Maldición, sí. No pares –levantó su cabeza lo suficiente para alcanzar la de Harry y besarlo, y éste sintió que algo se derretía dentro su estómago. Oprimió a Malfoy contra las mantas, tomando su boca igual como estaba tomando su cuerpo. Malfoy gimió y rotó sus caderas, moviéndose junto con Harry.

-¿Podrás venirte con esto? –susurró Harry en la boca de Malfoy. –No sé que…

-Tócame –contestó Malfoy, y empujó una de las manos de Harry hacia abajo entre sus cuerpos.

Requirió algo de coordinación y esfuerzo de sus músculos abdominales, pero Harry logró acariciar la erección de Malfoy y penetrarlo al mismo tiempo. Su propio orgasmo se cernía cada vez más cerca, pero quería que Malfoy se viniera primero.

-Te sientes increíble –gimió Harry casi de manera inaudible.

-Tú también… oh, sigue haciendo eso… con tu mano…

-No puedo renunciar a esto –continuó, rozando sus labios contra los de Malfoy mientras hablaba. –No puedo regresar sin ti.

-Ahora no, Harry –jadeó Malfoy.

-Por favor, sólo… prométeme que lo pensarás –las embestidas de Harry aumentaron en velocidad, casi de modo inconsciente.

-Harry, por favor –gimoteó Malfoy. –No hagas eso.

-Te necesito.

Malfoy hizo un sonido que sonó casi como un sollozo, pero pareció ser un grito de placer. –Oh, Dios…

Ambos estaban empapados en sudor, y la mano de Harry resbalaba con facilidad por el miembro de Malfoy. –Quiero que te vengas conmigo –susurró, consciente del doble sentido de sus palabras. –Por favor…

Entonces, Malfoy gritó fuertemente, arqueando su espalda y forzando a la mano de Harry a dejar de moverse. Harry se apoyó contra el colchón y se mantuvo penetrándolo, sobresaltándose cuando sintió al cuerpo de Malfoy apretar alrededor de su erección. Estaba perdiendo el control, percatándose vagamente que sus caderas estaban golpeando contra el trasero de Malfoy. Enterró su cara en la cavidad del hombro de él cuando terminó.

Se quedaron inmóviles y en silencio por un momento, excepto por sus respiraciones. Los brazos de Malfoy estaban enroscados estrechamente alrededor de Harry, tan apretado que se empezó a preguntar si Malfoy estaría bien. Se meneó un poco y Malfoy lo soltó, y Harry sintió frío dónde el aire proveniente del respirado en el techo golpeaba en su espalda húmeda de sudor. Movió sus caderas lo suficiente como para salirse de Malfoy y pasó un momento vergonzoso peleándose con el condón para sacárselo antes de recostarse a su lado otra vez.

-Eso fue increíble –dijo Malfoy. –Oh, Dios.

Harry sonrió abiertamente contra su hombro. –Por favor… sólo llámame Harry.

Hubo un segundo de silencio antes que Malfoy soltara una risita y golpeara su hombro. -¡Eres _tan_ tonto!

Harry levantó su cabeza y lo besó. Malfoy se retorció y se rió, pero finalmente se rindió, permitiéndose ser besado. Cuando hizo un ruido murmurante, Harry acomodó su peso contra un codo y lo observó fijamente.

-Lo que dije fue en serio. Quiero que regreses conmigo.

Malfoy cerró sus ojos. –Harry…

-Puedo ayudarte. Sigo teniendo cierta influencia en el Ministerio, lo sabes. Todo lo que te pido es que lo consideres, quizá sólo sean un par de semanas –Malfoy abrió sus ojos de nuevo, y Harry besó la punta de su nariz. –Podrías quedarte conmigo. Podríamos hacer esto todos los días –dijo levantando una ceja.

-¿Y dos veces los domingos? –preguntó Malfoy, sonriendo. El corazón de Harry dio un brinco. –No puedo prometerte nada, Harry –continuó mientras su sonrisa flaqueaba. –Todo es complicado, más de lo que te imaginas.

Harry asintió, y besuqueó la mejilla de Malfoy. -Quiero entender. Quiero ayudar. Pero más que nada… siendo completamente honesto… te quiero a _ti_ –apoyó su cara sobre el pecho de Malfoy y suspiró, escuchando el latir de su corazón. –No puedo soportar el simple pensamiento de irme sin ti. Mejor, preferiría no regresar –y para su asombro, lo decía con sinceridad.

-¿No regresar? –preguntó Malfoy, mientras su mano acariciaba en círculos la espalda de Harry. -¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí. He estado pensando en renunciar y quedarme aquí. No hay nada para mí allá.

-Pero tienes tu trabajo, tu casa, tus amigos…

-Últimamente, nada de eso me parece muy importante –suspiró Harry.

-No estás a salvo aquí –susurró Malfoy, envolviendo a Harry en un apretado abrazo de nuevo.

-Tampoco tú –replicó Harry.

Malfoy se quedó en silencio por un minuto completo. –Está bien –dijo al fin.

Harry respingó. -¿Está bien?

-Lo pensaré.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Harry, levantando la cabeza de repente. Malfoy asintió; no parecía terriblemente entusiasmado, pero Harry lo besó de todas formas. –Quizá sólo por unas semanas. Hace años que no has estado en casa. ¿Verdad?

-Sí –dijo Malfoy, cerrando sus ojos. –Hace años –los besos de Harry en el cuello de Malfoy se convirtieron en mordiscos y lamidas, casi inconscientemente. –Harry –gimió Malfoy, -son casi las cinco de la mañana. ¿Podemos dormir antes de hacerlo de nuevo?

-Lo siento –susurró Harry, acomodándose de nuevo a su lado. –No puedo evitarlo.

-Mañana tenemos todo el día, si lo deseas –dijo Malfoy en un bostezo; se volteó dándole la espalda a Harry, y éste se abrazó a él. –Todo el día, si mi culo puede resistirlo –murmuró Malfoy. En pocos minutos, ya estaba dormido. Harry lo apretó en un firme abrazo… algo que era raro en él después del tener sexo… y consiguió quedarse dormido al fin.

* * *

_ Miércoles 11 de febrero, 2004 _

Cuando Harry despertó, el sol parecía estar ya muy alto en el cielo. Se estiró bajo las mantas y bostezó. La almohada olía a Malfoy, y las mantas a sexo. Harry sonrió, casi dichoso.

Se rodó sobre su espalda y abrió los ojos. Estaba solo en la cama, pero el aroma a café se sentía denso en el ambiente. Se preguntó si Malfoy volvería a la cama pronto, y si debía quedarse a esperarlo ahí.

Después de varios minutos, empezó a sentirse solo, por lo que se sentó y buscó con los ojos entrecerrados alrededor de la habitación. Sus gafas estaban en el suelo, junto a los pijamas que traía la noche anterior. Levantó una mano y se concentró, y sus anteojos se elevaron lentamente en el aire dirigiéndose hacia él. Le tomó un pequeño esfuerzo, pero fue mucho más fácil de hacer de lo que había imaginado. Tal vez podría solicitar entrenamiento para hacer magia sin varita cuando regresara a casa. Con la misión lograda bajo la manga, podría entonces pedir que lo reasignaran, quizá a algún tipo de servicio de campo. Tal vez, incluso él y Malfoy podrían trabajar juntos.

Junto con otras cosas, había despertado con una erección, y su mente estaba planeando algunas maneras de aliviar ese problema en particular.

Consideró brevemente salir del cuarto desnudo, esperando que Malfoy captara el mensaje, pero en vez de eso se colocó sus manchados pantalones del pijama. Ciertamente, el recuerdo que asociaba a _eso_, era adorable.

Empujó la puerta y se dirigió a la sala de estar. -¿Draco?

Malfoy estaba sentado en el suelo de la sala, con las rodillas apoyadas contra su pecho. Su brazalete de plata estaba flotando en el aire delante de él, girando lentamente. Y estaba rodeado de papeles.

-Dios mío –dijo Harry.

El brazalete cayó hasta el suelo, y Malfoy levantó la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando… desde hacía horas. La expresión en su rostro no era ninguna que Harry le hubiese conocido antes.

-Draco, no…

-Confíe en ti –dijo Malfoy en voz baja. –Él me dijo que no lo hiciera. Me dijo para quién estabas trabajando, y el motivo por el que estabas aquí, y que yo era un tonto por confiar en ti -sacudió su cabeza y miró a otro lado.

Harry estaba congelado en su lugar. No tenía idea de qué decir, o de qué hacer.

-Creo que debes irte –dijo Malfoy.

-Draco, por favor, sé lo que esto parece…

-¿Lo que esto _parece_? –se burló Malfoy. -¡Maldita sea, Harry! –levantó un papel del suelo y lo ondeó delante de él. –_Esto_ parece ser un resumen de informes que la CIA reunió de mí en Nueva York, y éste son mis registros telefónicos, y _éste_ es una lista de la gente que ha jodido conmigo, como si eso fuera de su incumbencia –buscó por el piso con la mirada y recogió otro papel. –Y éste, Harry… éste habla de todo lo que tú has conocido de mí, de cómo has estado trabajando tan duramente para ganarte mi confianza.

-No –masculló Harry, sacudiendo su cabeza. –Draco…

Malfoy levantó otro papel. –Y una vez que hubieras obtenido mi confianza, me ibas a entregar al Ministerio –entonces, levantó la mirada hacia Harry, con la expresión endurecida. –Y de eso se trató lo de anoche... ¿verdad?

-¡No! –respondió Harry, empezando a ponerse trastornado. –Dios mío, sé que esto es… No has visto todo. Déjame explicarte…

-No hay nada que explicar –contestó Malfoy. –Me mentiste, y continuarás mintiéndome todavía.

Harry comenzó a dejarse invadir por el pánico, y entonces avanzó un paso adelante. La varita de Malfoy apareció en su mano, como surgida de la nada, y apuntó directo a Harry. –Quédate exactamente donde estás -gruñó, y se levantó de un salto. –Casi me tenías, lo sabes. Creí todo lo que dijiste anoche –sacudió su cabeza, disgustado. –Iba a irme contigo. Y tú, me tendrías tomado de la mano hasta el mismísimo momento de entregarme. ¿Verdad?

-No –dijo Harry. –Lo has entendido todo mal. Por favor, no hagas esto.

-¿Qué he entendido mal? –estalló Malfoy, blandiendo un papel. Harry vio que era el que le otorgaba la autoridad para traer a Malfoy de regreso usando cuanta fuerza fuera necesaria, y pestañeó. -¿Te mandaron aquí a seducirme para hacerme volver, o esa parte fue tu idea?

-No es lo que parece, lo juro.

-¿Y porqué coño debo creerte ahora? –bufó Malfoy. Su expresión era de intenso enojo, pero Harry podía ver dolor detrás de ella. –Yo nunca te mentí, Harry. Cierto es que evadí decirte la verdad, pero nunca te mentí. Sobre nada –apretó la mandíbula.

Harry sólo pudo mirarlo con fijeza. Malfoy tenía razón. Harry debía haberle dicho la verdad desde antes, y ahora… Dio un paso adelante, buscando con la mirada por el piso frenéticamente. Si pudiera encontrar el papel que había escrito amenazando con renunciar, quizá eso…

Malfoy rugió algo que sonó como un hechizo, pero ninguno que Harry alguna vez hubiera escuchado antes. Los papeles en el piso se levantaron girando alrededor de Malfoy, agitándose violentamente en el aire. Volaron dentro de la mochila vacía de Harry, junto con su chaqueta y su varita. Y entonces, la mochila atravesó el aire directo hacia él.

Quiso eludirla, pero la bolsa pareció anticipar el movimiento. Lo golpeó en el estómago, tan duro que le cortó la respiración. Trastabilló hacia atrás, tosiendo y mirando fijo a Malfoy. La varita seguía apuntándolo, y la expresión en la cara de Malfoy era de un enojo mortal. Harry tragó fuerte, impactado de lo mucho que Malfoy le recordaba a su padre en ese momento.

-Debes irte, Harry –masculló. –Ahora, antes de que haga algo que lamente después.

Aturdido, Harry caminó cautelosamente hacia la puerta. Eso no podía estar pasando. Tenía que estar soñando. Seguramente despertaría en cualquier momento, y Malfoy seguiría estando en sus brazos, durmiendo profundamente.

La puerta se abrió por sí sola, y Harry caminó de espaldas a través de ella. Sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero no tenía idea de qué. Estaba completa y totalmente perdido.

La puerta de cerró de golpe, y se quedó parado en el pasillo afuera del apartamento de Malfoy en sus pijamas, apretando su mochila contra su pecho desnudo. Escuchó un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa y se giró para ver a una mujer mayor que lo estaba espiando a través de su puerta entreabierta. La ignoró y regresó sus ojos a la puerta cerrada de Malfoy. Éste estaba herido y furioso, y Harry no podía culparlo por ello. Quizá se calmaría un poco en un par de horas, y Harry volvería, tratando de razonar con él. Sacó su chaqueta y sus zapatos de la bolsa y se los puso, y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

No estaba muy convencido si la posada era segura, pero no tenía ningún otro lugar a dónde ir. El resto de sus pertenencias estaban ahí, y de todas maneras tenía que regresar para liquidar su cuenta.

Y podría llamar a Hermione. Sintió una oleada de alivio recorrerlo, y aceleró su paso. Sí, Hermione sabría qué hacer.

Consideró desaparecerse en el callejón, pero llegar así a su habitación parecía ser mala idea. Casi ni se daba cuenta de la gente a su alrededor mientras caminaba por Castro. Todo lo que podía pensar era en la expresión de Malfoy, y en el horrible momento en que Harry se había percatado de que él había descubierto la verdad.

Pero en algún punto la verdad había cambiado, cuando Harry no estaba poniendo atención.

Entró por las puertas de la posada, mirando alrededor por si había alguna señal de peligro. Todo parecía tranquilo y completamente normal. Los dedos de Harry apretaron la varita cuando se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

-Señor Potter, supongo.

Harry se volvió a mirar a un hombre de traje, de aspecto familiar y que lo miraba con rabia. Asintió.

-Soy Carl Unter, el gerente –no le extendió su mano. –Me temo que tenemos que pedirle que liquide su cuenta y deje la posada de inmediato.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto. –Que yo… ¿disculpe?

Unter arrugó su nariz ante la extraña apariencia de Harry, sólo apenas disfrazando su disgusto. –No entiendo porqué usted tuvo la necesidad de destrozar su habitación anoche, pero puedo asegurarle que tendrá que responder por los daños.

Harry parpadeó y asintió. –Sí, por supuesto –dudó que fuera bueno explicar que dos magos malvados habían tratado de asesinarlo durante la noche. -¿Puedo subir y recoger mis cosas?

Unter asintió bruscamente. –Tendré su cuenta lista en diez minutos.

Si el personal ya había estado en su habitación, probablemente ya era segura. Aún así, levantó su varita delante de él mientras empujaba la ya abierta puerta… y miró incrédulo. No había un solo mueble del cuarto que no hubiera sido volcado, dañado o destruido completamente. Las cortinas estaban hechas trizas, y había pedazos chamuscados de tela blanca cubriendo toda la habitación, que podían ser los restos de las sábanas. Incluso había una gran marca de quemadura en la alfombra justo en el centro del cuarto. Harry empezó a sentirse afortunado de que solamente tuviera que _pagar _por el daño. La posada tenía derecho hasta pedir que lo arrestaran.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y empezó a examinar entre los escombros, buscando por alguna ropa que se les pudiera haber escapado. Detrás de la puerta del baño, encontró un par de jeans sucios y una camiseta gris. No pudo hallar nada de ropa interior. Se desvistió y entró en la regadera, pero no salió agua. Las llaves del lavamanos habían desaparecido completamente, y su cepillo de dientes parecía haber sido derretido hasta quedar un gran bulto de plástico verde.

Gimiendo, evocó un desganado _fregoteo_ y se puso sus jeans. No traer ropa interior con mezclilla no era exactamente lo ideal, pero no tenía opción. No había ningún trozo de sábana lo suficientemente grande como para transformarlo en ropa interior. Volteó la camiseta al derecho, y se dio cuenta que era la playera del Colegio Queens de Malfoy, la que Harry se había puesto cuando fueron al mercado de Haight hacía unos días. Parecía como si eso hubiera pasado hacía meses. Se la llevó hasta su cara y aspiró. Olía principalmente a él, pero tenía también rastros de olor a cigarro. Se vistió con ella y suspiró.

El teléfono había sido hecho pedazos, por lo que no pudo llamar a Hermione. Rebuscó por el cuarto por varios minutos más, pero nada parecía haber sobrevivido. Malfoy le había dicho que reuniera todo lo de valor, y había tenido razón.

Se dejó caer al suelo y vació el contenido de su mochila. Los papeles se habían organizado ellos mismos en un montón sorprendentemente ordenado; sólo tuvo que meterlos dentro de la carpeta otra vez. Dobló sus pijamas y las embutió dentro de la bolsa. Y se dio cuenta que había algo en el fondo, algo duro, liso y…

Sacó el brazalete de plata de la bolsa y clavó sus ojos en él por un momento, sintiendo un extraño sentimiento llenar su pecho. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí. Draco lo pudo haber puesto en la mochila intencionalmente, o el hechizo que había usado, simplemente lo pudo haber juntado con todas las cosas de Harry. No tenía modo de saberlo.

Ciertamente, ya no era un traslador. Harry lo deslizó por su mano, y se sorprendió cuando se ajustó apretadamente a su muñeca por sí solo.

Draco había sabido, de alguna manera, que llegarían Mortífagos la noche anterior. Había salvado a Harry, y luego Harry lo había traicionado.

No intentó detener las lágrimas que inundaron sus ojos. Se derramaron por sus mejillas silenciosamente, sólo acompañadas por el sonido de su respiración. Ni siquiera se molestó en limpiarlas. Había algo casi reconfortante en la sensación de las lágrimas sobre su piel.

¿Por qué eso dolía tanto? No podía recordar haber sufrido así ni siquiera cuando Cho lo dejó, aunque había creído que sí lo había hecho. Quizá nadie recordaba cuán doloroso podía ser el amor, por lo que no sentían miedo de volverse a enamorar de nuevo.

¿Era eso lo que le estaba pasando?. ¿Era que se había enamorado?

Después de unos minutos, bajó por las escaleras. Sabía que era obvio que había estado llorando, que necesitaba una ducha y que se veía peor que mierda, pero no le importaba. Unter no fue amable cuando le pasó un documento para que lo firmara y tomó otra impresión de su tarjeta de crédito.

Harry se echó su mochila al hombro y se viró para salir.

-Señor Potter, esta mañana llegó esto para usted –dijo alguien. Era del personal, y estaba cargando un gran sobre de Fed Ex

Harry dejó de respirar y miró con fijeza al sobre. La mujer le dio una mirada divertida y caminó hacia él, ofreciéndoselo.

-Gracias –logró decir, y le dio vuelta en sus manos antes de abrirlo. Ahí estaba el documento, exactamente como lo había requerido, y certificado con la curvilínea y extraña firma de Bass, así como también por la ilegible de Fallin. El corazón de Harry empezó a latir con fuerza. Puso el pergamino de nuevo en el sobre y lo embutió en su bolsa.

Logró mantener la calma hasta llegar a la puerta, pero comenzó a correr al segundo de poner un pie en el pavimento. Bajó a toda carrera por Castro, de regreso al edificio de Draco, sólo dándose cuenta que podía haberse aparecido cuando ya estaba cerca de ahí. Presionó el timbre de su apartamento, pero no hubo respuesta. Se asomó por la puerta para asegurarse que el vestíbulo estuviera vacío. Miró hacia ambos lados de la calle, y entonces, se apareció dentro.

Estaba jadeando cuando tocó la puerta. No había respuesta, por lo que golpeó más fuerte. -¡Draco! –lo llamó. –Por favor abre la puerta. Tengo algo muy importante que mostrarte.

Escuchó un sonido cerca, pero era sólo la vecina espiando tras su puerta otra vez. La miró con furia, y ella frunció el ceño. Golpeó aún más fuerte la puerta, y luego descansó su frente contra ella.

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta que las protecciones se habían ido. Levantó su cabeza de repente, y colocó ambas palmas sobre la puerta. No podía sentir nada, a pesar del hecho de que las protecciones había sido inmensas hacía apenas una hora. Tocó de nuevo. -¿Draco?

La vecina tosió, y Harry volteó su cabeza hacia ella. -¿Le _importaría,_ con una mierda? –siseó. Ella aspiró con fuerza y cerró la puerta. Harry recuperó su varita de su bolsa y apuntó hacia la puerta de Draco, susurrando un poderoso hechizo para abrir que había aprendido hacía años en su entrenamiento como auror. El seguro hizo clic. Con la varita lista, Harry empujó la puerta para abrirla.

Y jadeó de la sorpresa. La habitación estaba vacía, completamente vacía, como si nunca nadie hubiera estado ahí. Cada prenda, cada cable, cada taza, _todo_ se había ido.

-¿Draco? –llamó frenéticamente, moviéndose a través del apartamento, abriendo puertas. Pero no había nadie ahí. Ni siquiera había ni una mota de polvo. En una hora, cada rastro de Draco Malfoy había desaparecido.

Harry escuchó pasos, y se giró para encarar la puerta con la varita delante de él. -¿Hola? –escuchó, y escondió su varita tras su espalda justo a tiempo. Un hombre que Harry asumió era el portero se asomó a través del marco de la puerta. -¿Cómo entró hasta aquí? –preguntó el hombre, con un brillo desconfiado en sus ojos.

-Soy amigo de Derek –contestó Harry, tratando de aplastar su creciente pánico. –Yo… estaba abierto. ¿Dónde está él?

El hombre lo miró como si Harry fuera estúpido. –Se mudó. Encontré una nota de él esta mañana, junto con un cheque que liquidaba su alquiler. No sé cuando se llevó sus cosas, pero seguramente lo hizo muy silenciosamente.

Harry asintió, sintiendo algo de su ansiedad disiparse. Eso sonaba como si Draco se hubiera ido por su propia voluntad. -¿Por casualidad, dejó alguna dirección?

-Nop –el hombre abrió completamente la puerta y se la señaló. –Lo siento, pero tengo que pedirle que salga del local.

-Por supuesto –contestó Harry, y se volteó para esconder su varita en la chaqueta. Echó un vistazo al vacío lugar. Estaba sorprendentemente lleno de recuerdos para el corto tiempo que había pasado ahí. Le había sucedido tanto, y mucho de eso había sucedido ahí. Bufó ante su propio sentimentalismo y salió sin mirar atrás.

Una vez en la calle, se dirigió hacia el callejón más cercano y ahí se desapareció para aparecer en el que estaba más cerca de la cafetería donde Draco trabajaba. Usualmente era muy cauteloso cuando utilizaba magia en público, pero nadie lo había visto aparecer de la nada.

Draco no estaba en la cafetería tampoco, y Rosie le dijo a Harry que no hacía mucho que había pasado por ahí y les había dicho que renunciaba. No había ni querido esperar un poco para poder recoger su último cheque.

-¿Tú podrías dárselo? –le preguntó Rosie, pasándole una hoja de papel doblada.

Harry asintió y lo metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Aunque ya había algo en ese bolsillo… la tarjeta de Colby. Harry la sustrajo y le dio varias vueltas en sus manos. –Rosie... ¿podría hacer una llamada?

* * *

El apartamento de Colby estaba en Pacific Heights, así que Harry tomó un taxi para llegar ahí. Colby estaba sentado en el porche, esperando por él. Se levantó y agitó la mano en saludo, con apariencia de estar agotado.

Harry sabía que probablemente había sonado medio loco por el teléfono. –Siento tanto esto –dijo Harry, deteniéndose delante de él. –Todo esto. Yo sólo… no conozco a nadie aquí, y…

-Vamos –le sonrió Colby, gesticulando con sus llaves hacia la puerta. Harry lo siguió escaleras arriba hasta su apartamento. No era tan bonito cómo lo había sido el de Malfoy. –Disculpa el desorden –murmuró Colby. –Últimamente, he estado un poco ocupado –Harry se encogió de hombros y miró largamente el piso frente a él. Colby lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió al sofá.

-Derek se fue –dijo Harry mientras se sentaba.

Colby parpadeó. -¿Se fue? Yo… -suspiró. –Harry, lo siento. Sé que te preocupaba, pero no es exactamente de los tipos que gustan comprometerse.

-No, no entiendes –gimió Harry. –Se _ha ido_. Su apartamento está vacío. No lo puedo encontrar por ningún lado.

Colby se quedó boquiabierto. -¡Estás bromeando! Se… ¿se _fue_? –se dejó caer en el sofá, repentinamente pálido. –Dios mío. ¿Y no tienes idea de qué pasó?

-No –respondió Harry. –Esperaba que tú pudieras saber dónde podría estar o… -Harry se inclinó hacia delante, recargando la cabeza en sus manos. Imaginó que sonaba horriblemente egoísta.

Colby estaba en silencio, y Harry levantó la vista para descubrirlo mirando fijamente su muñeca. Súbitamente cohibido, Harry jaló la manga de la camiseta por sobre el brazalete, y Colby alejó su vista.

-Tienes mucho valor para venir a mí llorando por esto –murmuró Colby.

-Lo sé. Estoy de veras, de veras apenado.

-Pero está bien –continuó Colby, con el tono de quien trata de hacerse el fuerte. –Pondré un poco de café, y hablaremos de eso. ¿De acuerdo?

Harry asintió, y Colby se puso de pie. Harry inclinó su espalda contra el sofá y cerró los ojos. Podía oír a Colby moviéndose por la cocina, abriendo una alacena, y luego un recipiente para café con un pequeño _pop_. Harry no sabía qué lo había motivado a llamar al celular de Colby, y que éste hubiera insistido en ver a Harry justo en ese momento. Colby había estado trabajando, pero había dicho que podría ir a casa ya mismo, que no era problema…

-Colby, eres un ángel –dijo Harry.

-¿Lo soy? –escuchó, y entonces algo duro y frío presionó contra el costado de su cabeza. Harry sintió que la sangre le abandonaba la cara. –No haría ningún movimiento repentino, si yo fuera tú –dijo Colby. –Ésta es una mágnum 357. Tu cerebro estará desparramado por el piso antes que puedas alcanzar tu varita.

Por tercera vez en el día, Harry pensó que debía estar soñando. -¿Colby? –gimió, desconcertado.

-Las manos donde pueda verlas –respondió Colby. Harry llevó sus manos por enfrente de él. –Buen chico –Colby registró dentro de la chaqueta de Harry y le sacó su varita. El cañón de la pistola fue retirado de su cráneo y escuchó que Colby cruzaba la habitación. Giró lo suficiente su cabeza para ver que Colby ponía su varita en la mesa del comedor.

Colby regresó y se colocó enfrente de él, manteniendo la pistola apuntando al pecho de Harry. –No te pongas muy cómodo –dijo Colby, sonriendo con malicia. –Ellos estarán aquí en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Harry. Su mente estaba girando, y se impulsó hacia delante. -¿Quiénes vienen?

Colby sonrió aún más. –No puedo creer que no te lo hubieras imaginado, Harry. Tienes fama de meterte en problemas casi sin pensar, pero _esto_ fue demasiado fácil.

Harry luchó por mantener su voz calmada, aunque por dentro estaba agitado. -¿Qué era lo que tenía que imaginarme, entonces?

Pero los ojos de Colby estaban fijos en el brazalete. –Debía confiar en ti. Quizá, incluso te dijo todo. Eso hace que seas tan valioso cómo lo es él.

-¿Valioso para quienes?

Colby se rió. –Para todos, Harry, pero me decidí por el mejor postor. Hay unas cuantas personas interesadas en Draco Malfoy, y aparentemente, en ti también.

-¿Mortífagos?

Colby volvió a reír. –Si ese es el modo en que los quieres llamar. Qué nombre estúpido, si me lo preguntas –miró a Harry al rostro por un momento. –Hace un par de años estuve en contacto con un hombre… un mago en realidad, que tenía muchas conexiones interesantes. Estaba buscando a su hijo, y se ofreció a pagarme muy bien si lo encontraba. Lo hice, pero su pequeñito no quería ser encontrado. No quería nada con su papi, y escapó de nuevo.

-¿Lo puedes culpar? –preguntó Harry, dejando que su tono sonara sarcástico.

-Veo que lo conoces –contestó Colby. –El señor Malfoy no acepta un "no" como respuesta. ¿Lo sabías?

-Entonces seguiste a Draco aquí, a San Francisco –dijo Harry. –Y trabaste amistad con él. Lo espiabas para su padre.

Colby sonrió ampliamente. –No eres tan tonto como pareces, Harry. Fue demasiado fácil llamar su atención y meterme en sus pantalones, pero quedarme ahí… -sacudió su cabeza. –En eso, tú no fuiste diferente.

Harry respiró profundo para tranquilizarse. El impacto de encontrarse en esa situación estaba empezando a desvanecerse, y ahora estaba pensando, planeando. Si tan sólo podía mantener a Colby hablando, quizá podía conseguir distraerlo. Colby siempre había parecido amar el escucharse a él mismo hablar, y eso podía ser una ventaja para Harry.

-¿Pero por qué el interés en mí? –le preguntó.

Colby se encogió de hombros. –Tenía la esperanza que tú me lo dijeras. Todo había transcurrido sin incidentes, hasta hace apenas una semana –dijo Colby, cambiando de posición para cargar todo su peso en un pie. –Mi jefe de la división de la CIA estaba deleitado de que hubiera encontrado al fugitivo que habían estado buscando, y me asignaron a vigilarlo aquí. El señor Malfoy estuvo razonablemente feliz con el arreglo.

Harry tragó. Colby había sido el agente de la CIA todo el tiempo, y él había estado convencido que era Manny. Después de todo. ¿Quién sospecharía del dulce e inofensivo Colby?

-También ha sido divertido. Sexo, drogas, clubes cada noche… ¿quién no disfrutaría eso? Todo lo que tenía que hacer era escribir dos juegos de reportes, tres veces a la semana –Colby cambió la pistola de mano. –Y entonces, la semana pasada, escribí sobre la aparición de un viejo amigo de la escuela de Draco, con una extraña cicatriz en la frente. Y _el infierno_ se desató –meneó la cabeza con asombro. –El señor Malfoy estaba particularmente interesado, especialmente cuando le dije que estaba jodiendo con su hijo. Mi nueva misión fuiste… tú.

-¿Por eso te interesaste de repente en mí? –preguntó Harry, sintiéndose extrañamente aliviado.

Colby sonrió. –No me malinterpretes, Harry. Eres un estupendo acostón, pero en realidad no eres mi tipo –su sonrisa se convirtió en una línea delgada. –Por otro lado, ya le había fallado a Lucius Malfoy una vez. No iba a hacerlo de nuevo.

Harry arrugó la frente. -¿Qué quieres decir? –Colby estaba bajando lentamente la mano, y la pistola ahora sólo estaba apuntando a la dirección de Harry pero a nada en particular. No podía ver su varita, pero si se concentraba en el recuerdo de ella tirada en la mesa, quizá podría recuperarla. Aunque tendría que hacerlo rápido, o Colby le dispararía antes que pudiera realizar un solo hechizo.

-¿Por qué te importa, Harry? –se rió Colby. –De todas maneras, ellos estarán aquí por ti muy pronto. De hecho, en cualquier momento –Harry cerró sus ojos y visualizó la varita volando a través del aire hasta su mano, y _empujó _con su mente tan duro como pudo hacerlo.

Colby jadeó y abordó a Harry, presionando la pistola en su frente tan duro que dolía. –Buen intento –susurró. –No sabía que podías hacer eso. Ahora, deja caer la varita.

Harry liberó la imagen, y escuchó a su varita caer contra el suelo a un metro de él. Trató de rechazar un creciente sentimiento de pánico, ahora no tenía idea de qué hacer. Abrió sus ojos para enfrentar a un furioso Colby.

Y entonces, los ojos de Colby se abrieron mucho en un gesto de sorpresa.

-Dame el arma, Colby –siseó una voz. Harry levantó la mirada para descubrir a Manny parado justo detrás de Colby, con su varita presionando su garganta. –Sé que has visto lo que estas cosas pueden hacer. Puedo asegurarte que una bala difícilmente es un reto.

Eso no era totalmente verdadero, Harry sabía, pero Colby no parecía querer desenmascarar a Manny. Abrió su mano para que Manny pudiera quitarle la pistola. Éste lo jaló hacia atrás, alejándolo de Harry. Colby estaba mirando a Manny completamente impactado y aterrorizado.

-Levántate, Harry –dijo Manny. –Nos vamos.

Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No lo hagas, Harry –dijo Colby, pasando su mirada de uno a otro frenéticamente. –Él trabaja para la misma gente, y sólo quiere ser el que te entregue personalmente a ellos.

Manny se rió disgustado. –Está mintiendo, Harry.

Harry se puso de pie mientras levantaba su mano, y su varita voló hacia él. Estudió los rostros de ambos hombres. A esas alturas, no tenía razón en particular para creerle a ninguno.

-Harry, en vez de eso podemos ir a la CIA –dijo Colby. –Si nos vamos ahora, tendremos tiempo –miró fervientemente a Harry, claramente en pánico. –Él sólo te entregará a los Mortífagos.

-¿Cómo tú estabas planeando hacerlo? –bufó Harry. -¿Ahora quién es el mejor postor?

Manny fulminó a Harry con una mirada de disgusto. –No tenemos tiempo para esto.

Harry aspiró profundamente y apretó su varita. Podría noquear a cualquiera de ellos con una sola palabra. O a ambos, de igual modo, pero eso no lo colocaría más cerca de encontrar a Draco. Ya sabía que no podía confiar en Colby, y no tenía idea de qué esperar de Manny. _Más vale malo por conocido, _decía la tía Petunia siempre.

Casi sin darse cuenta tocó el brazalete en su muñeca, y eso lo golpeó: Draco no confiaba en Colby, pero sí en Manny. Y Harry confiaba en Draco, más allá de cualquier duda.

Apuntó a Colby con su varita y dijo: -_Petrificus Totalus _–Colby tuvo una décima de segundo para mirarlo asombrado antes de engarrotarse y caer al suelo.

Manny arqueó una ceja. –Crudo, pero efectivo.

-¿Debemos atarlo o algo así? –preguntó Harry.

-No hay tiempo –dijo Manny, caminando hacia Harry y tendiéndole una mano. –Debo portearte fuera de aquí de inmediato.

Harry dudó. -¿Portearme?

Manny sacudió su cabeza. –O como sea el término británico para… desaparecer –estaba empezando a lucir nervioso. Harry asintió y recogió su mochila mientras se adelantaba. Manny lo jaló hacia él en un apretado abrazo, y entonces todo cambió.

Se encontró parado en una habitación sin ventanas, ligeramente iluminada por una sola bombilla. Manny lo soltó y caminó hacia la puerta. Se giró a ver a Harry mientras la abría.

-_Vámonos_, señor Potter.

Harry se armó de valor y lo siguió.

* * *

** Nota de Traducción: **

**El "Vámonos" dicho por Manny** a Harry, está escrito originalmente en español.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Atravesaron la puerta y caminaron por un corredor bullente de personas, de las cuales todas parecían llevar portapapeles, hablar por teléfono celular y estar apresuradas por llegar a algún lado. Harry volteó hacia atrás para observar la puerta de la cual acababan de salir y que tenía un gran letrero encima que decía: _"Atención: Salida de Portuario Activa". _No pudo evitar mirar fijamente a la gente que caminaba junto a ellos. La mayoría los ignoraron, pero sonreían calurosamente hacia Manny. Particularmente las mujeres, se percató Harry.

Doblaron al final del pasillo, subieron un tramo de escaleras y luego entraron por una puerta hacia un lugar que parecía ser un área de recepción. Un hombre joven vestido elegantemente estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio, y levantó la vista cuando llegaron.

-Buenas tardes, señor Padilla –dijo, y le sonrió radiante a Harry.

-No me pases llamadas, Jack –dijo Manny cuando pasaron junto a él. –Y hazle saber a la señorita Montes que Harry Potter está aquí.

Los ojos de Jack saltaron a la frente de Harry, pero esa fue su única reacción. –Sí, señor –ya estaba levantando el teléfono al mismo tiempo que Manny abría una puerta e invitaba a Harry a entrar por ella.

Harry se encontró en una oficina que lucía casi tal como él había imaginado que lo haría la de un abogado, excepto que ésa contenía una extraña mezcla de tecnología muggle y mágica. Una computadora portátil estaba abierta en el escritorio, junto a un reloj mágico que mostraba la hora, la fecha, el clima y la probabilidad de tomar un taxi en varias ciudades grandes alrededor del mundo. Un par de palomas, ignorando su intromisión, dormitaban en una percha, mientras que el retrato de un hombre de cabellos grises saludaba a Manny con un movimiento de cabeza. La habitación estaba iluminada con luces fluorescentes, pero había candelabros aquí y allá, con velas a medio consumir en ellos.

Manny golpeó con su varita una cafetera plateada que reposaba en una repisa y ésta comenzó a arrojar vapor. Se dejó caer en el sillón detrás de su escritorio y suspiró, levantando la mirada hacia Harry pero sin decir nada.

Harry miró por encima de él, hacia fuera de la gran ventana que daba a una calle y que se dio cuenta era el mercado de Haight. Había cien preguntas que Harry quería hacer, pero no estaba seguro por dónde comenzar. Volteó con Manny por fin, obligándose a sonreír. –Sigo sin creer que seas un abogado –le dijo.

Manny le sonrió apretadamente. –Toma asiento, Harry.

Acababa Harry de sentarse cuando la puerta se abrió y entró una mujer. Parecía andar por los cincuentas, tenía cabello y ojos oscuros y a él le recordó intensamente a Minerva McGonagall. Se puso de pie, bastante inseguro.

-Hola, señor Potter –dijo ella, extendiéndole la mano. –Mi nombre es Cecilia Montes. Soy la directora de la oficina de División de Magia del Buró Federal de Investigaciones en San Francisco.

-¿FBI? –preguntó Harry, y le echó un vistazo a Manny. Manny asintió, luciendo extremadamente cansado. Harry estrechó la mano de Cecilia, sin estar muy seguro si debía sentirse aliviado o preocupado.

-Por favor, siéntese –dijo Cecilia, señalando la silla de Harry. Se volteó hacia Manny. -_¿Qué le has dicho?_

_-Nada _–respondió Manny, mirando a Harry fríamente. –Todavía no estoy convencido de que podamos confiar en él.

Cecilia hizo una pausa, girándose hacia Harry y considerándolo cuidadosamente. Sus ojos oscuros empezaron a destellar. -¿Qué sucedió hoy?

Harry se preguntó si ella estaba dirigiéndose a él, pero fue Manny quien respondió: -Al fin Hannick se descubrió, y lo admitió todo.

Una ceja de Cecilia se levantó. –Espero que lograras grabar eso.

Manny levantó su varita y murmuró: -_Simulo. _-El sonido de la tensa conversación entre Colby y Harry llenó la habitación, para gran sorpresa de éste. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado Manny en el apartamento de Colby, o de cómo se había escondido ahí, o de cómo los había encontrado para empezar.

Cecilia se inclinó contra el escritorio de Manny mientras escuchaba, golpeteando un dedo contra de su sien. Harry estaba avergonzado por la revelación de detalles íntimos, pero Cecilia y Manny no reaccionaron a ellos. Finalmente, intercambiaron miradas cuando la voz de Colby dijo: _"Ya le había fallado a Lucius Malfoy una vez. No iba a hacerlo de nuevo"._

-_Silencio_ –dijo Manny, y la grabación se detuvo.

La oficina estuvo en silencio por un momento, y entonces Cecilia se volteó hacia Harry. –Imagino que tiene algunas preguntas para hacernos, Harry.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo. –No sé por dónde comenzar –respondió.

-Primero me gustaría saber porqué _él está_ aquí –dijo Manny.

Cecilia asintió. –Entonces, mandaré al equipo y dejaré que lo averigües –sonrió hacia Harry y salió del lugar.

-¿Café? –ofreció Manny, en un aparente intento de romper la tensión entre ellos.

Harry lo miró. –Sé que no confías en mí, Manny, y no puedo culparte.

Manny bufó y se puso de pie, yendo a servirse una taza de café. –Después de lo que le hiciste a Draco esta mañana... ¿por qué debería hacerlo?

Harry abrió los ojos como platos. -¿Has hablado con él?. ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿A dónde piensas que fue después de que le regresaste su corazón hecho pedazos?

Harry se hundió en su silla, sintiendo una dolorosa mezcla de sentimientos. Saber que Draco estaba a salvo era increíblemente reconfortante, pero el dolor del fiasco de la mañana continuaba muy fresco en su mente.

Manny lo estudió por un momento, y sirvió otra taza de café. -¿Crema y azúcar? –preguntó.

Harry asintió. –Entonces... ¿está a salvo? –su voz tembló, pero no se quebró.

-Perfectamente –contestó Manny, pasándole la taza. Se inclinó contra el borde de su escritorio y miró fijamente a Harry. –Me encantaría creer que él te importa, Harry, a pesar de lo que le hiciste.

Harry abrió su mochila y sacó el legajo de papeles. Dudó por un momento, y entonces, abrió la carpeta. En ese punto, ya no tenía nada que perder.

-Trabajo para el Departamento de Servicios de Investigación del Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido –dijo. –Fui mandado aquí para encontrar a Draco Malfoy después de que la CIA nos reportó que había desaparecido. No soy un agente de campo, por lo que asumí que me mandaron a mí porque lo conozco en persona. Cuando llegué, casi no tenía información, y esto –golpeteó con un dedo el montón de papeles, -me fue enviado durante la semana pasada –examinó a través del legajo, y sacó los reportes de los informes de inteligencia. Se los pasó a Manny.

El ceño de Manny se arrugó cuando echó una ojeada a través de ellos. –Parecen ser de la CIA.

-Completamente acertado –confirmó Harry. –Ellos compartieron informes con nosotros, y nosotros con ellos. O por lo menos eso es lo que ambos dijimos –exhaló, percatándose de la magnitud del quebrantamiento de su juramento a la que estaba llegando. No había vuelta atrás. Revisó a través del resto del montón de papeles. –Primero, sólo tenía la indicación de averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando, y tratar de convencerlo de que regresara. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, se volvió claro que lo querían de regreso, no importaba cómo –le pasó a Manny la indicación de Bass dónde lo autorizaba al uso de la fuerza.

Manny arqueó una ceja. –Ya había escuchado hablar sobre este documento.

-Me lo imagino –suspiró Harry. –Junto con este reporte –le facilitó unos pocos papeles más, y Manny asintió. –Draco los vio todos esta mañana. Con tan mala suerte que los documentos más importantes continuaban codificados –desparramó las páginas codificadas por el escritorio de Manny y los tocó con su varita, pronunciando su hechizo de decodificación.

Los ojos de Manny se abrieron ampliamente cuando el revoltijo de letras se transformó en inglés. –Eso se parece mucho al algoritmo de clave pública de Granger.

Harry parpadeó de la sorpresa. –Justamente eso es lo que es.

Manny silbó y levantó la página que contenía la lista de demandas de Harry. –Nosotros seguimos usando la encriptación de datos estándar. ¿Sabes? El trabajo de Granger es increíble. La conocí en una conferencia en Madrid hace un par de años.

Harry no pudo evitar la sonrisa que cruzó su rostro. –Ella es mi mejor amiga.

Manny lo miró sorprendido. –Draco me dijo que fue a la escuela con ella, pero siempre creí que me estaba bromeando –regresó su atención al papel y resopló. –Tienes muchos _cojones_, Harry. ¿Cómo reaccionaron a esto?

Harry le narró la conversación telefónica que había tenido con Fallin, y le mostró a Manny el pergamino que había recibido esa mañana. Manny miró el documento por largo rato, y entonces se puso de pie y tocó un artefacto en su escritorio.

-Jack. ¿Podrías pedirles a la señorita Montes y al señor Thompson que bajen en cuanto tengan oportunidad? –regresó a su sillón tras el escritorio, mirando con fijeza el pergamino en sus manos. Harry lo observaba en silencio, preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto. Seguía sin tener idea de lo que el FBI quería con Draco, ni la parte que Manny jugaba en todo eso. Una cosa era cierta, ahora Harry estaba a su merced.

La puerta se abrió y dos personas entraron por ella… Cecilia Montes y un hombre joven de traje, que sonrió abiertamente cuando Harry lo miró.

-Hola, Harry.

-¿Jeremy? –jadeó Harry.

-Jeremy Thompson, asuntos internos de la CIA –le respondió mientras le tendía su mano. Harry se puso de pie y lo saludó, tratando de cerrar la boca. Jeremy le cerró un ojo, y asintió hacia Manny. –Escuché todo el escándalo que se armó mientras estaba en la capital.

Manny bufó. –No tienes idea. Tomen asiento –todos se sentaron. Harry se dio cuenta que el número de sillas en el cuarto siempre parecía coincidir con el número de personas que necesitaban sentarse. –Creo que es tiempo de poner a Harry al día –dijo Manny, levantando la vista.

Todos parecieron mirar hacia Cecilia. Ella asintió, y Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio. Habían decidido confiar en él.

-Creo que sabes que Draco Malfoy estuvo trabajando de manera encubierta en Nueva York –empezó Manny. –Oficialmente, era un empleado del Departamento de Magia de Nueva York, pero su cargo fue dejado por él mismo cuando se convirtió en un potencial contacto de los Mortífagos –Manny hizo una pausa, y miró hacia Cecilia, como si le pidiera permiso para continuar. –Esencialmente, estaba encubierto, haciéndose pasar como un agente doble. Era muy bueno en eso. Tenía a cada Mortífago del noroeste de Estados Unidos comiendo de su mano, y a algunos personajes de la mafia también.

-Pero... ¿realmente no era un agente doble? –preguntó Harry.

-No –respondió Cecilia. –Sólo les daba la información suficiente como para mantenerse sin levantar sospechas. Trabajaba de modo brillante, y logramos averiguar mucho. Siempre conseguimos frustrar la mayoría de los ataques de los Mortífagos como resultado de la información que nos facilitaba.

Por alguna razón, Harry se sintió enormemente orgulloso. -¿Y qué fue lo que salió mal?

-Lucius Malfoy –contestó Manny. –Aparentemente, averiguó que su hijo estaba forjándose un nombre propio en los Estados Unidos, y quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para expandir su propia influencia. Draco no quería descubrirse ante los Mortífagos, por lo que sacó ventaja del hecho de que habían estado distanciados por años. Le dijo a Lucius que no quería ningún trato con él, y fue entonces cuando Colby Hannick llegó a escena.

-Me dijo que Lucius le pagó para que encontrara a Draco –dijo Harry.

-¿De veras admitió que trabaja para los Mortífagos? –preguntó Jeremy.

Manny asintió. –En pocas palabras, sí. Pienso que eso es suficiente para arrestarlo.

-Acabamos de enviar un grupo a su casa hace diez minutos –dijo Cecilia. –Si aún continúa ahí, lo tomaremos en custodia.

-Esperen –dijo Harry. -¿Ustedes han estado tras _Colby_ todo este tiempo?

Manny lucía pensativo. –Draco estaba actuando como un doble agente para nosotros, pero gracias a su padre descubrió que realmente había agentes dobles trabajando para los Mortífagos y la CIA.

-Y ahí es dónde entro yo –dijo Jeremy. –La oficina de investigaciones internas había estado sospechando durante meses que teníamos una filtración. Nuestra investigación no nos llevaba a ningún lado hasta que el propio Hannick nos dio pistas, al declarar que había averiguado que Malfoy era un agente doble. Mi oficina está habituada a tratar con magos, pero no estábamos preparados para los Mortífagos y los señores oscuros –sacudió su cabeza, como si todavía no lo pudiera creer.

-¿Tú no eres un mago? –preguntó Harry.

Jeremy sonrió. –No. Esto ha sido bastante educativo –la expresión de sorpresa de Harry pareció divertir a todos en la habitación.

-Aquí no hay tanta separación entre las comunidades Mágica y Mundana como en Europa –le informó Cecilia.

Harry le dio una mirada inquisitiva a Manny, quien murmuró la palabra: -Muggle.

Jeremy se removió en su silla. –Nuestra oficina estaba dividida por la mitad sobre si Malfoy era el espía o no. Yo revisé la evidencia, pero había algo que no terminaba de encajar. Entonces, de repente Hannick fue asignado a ir a San Francisco –meneó la cabeza. –Convencí a mi supervisor de que me permitiera venir y vigilarlo. No lo conocía, por lo que creí que podría acercarme a él, sin que nadie me reconociera…

-Pero Jeremy y yo nos _habíamos_ conocido antes, cuando trabajábamos en la capital –dijo Manny sonriendo ampliamente. –Nos reconocimos el uno al otro de inmediato, y entonces nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos interesados en la misma persona.

-Y decidimos cooperar entre nosotros –continuó Jeremy. –No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me percatara de que mi oficina había estado creyendo un engaño, y por entonces…

-La CIA estaba convencida de que Draco era un espía de los Mortífagos –finalizó Harry.

-Me temo que es mucho peor que eso –dijo Cecilia. –Draco descubrió que los Mortífagos se habían infiltrado en la CIA a un grado alarmante. La mafia estaba moviendo los hilos en las divisiones mundanas, y los Mortífagos estaban haciendo lo mismo en las divisiones mágicas. La telaraña se volvía profunda, mucho más de lo que nos habíamos imaginado.

-Para no hacer la historia larga, Draco estaba en peligro –dijo Manny. –Sabía demasiado, y su padre estaba empezando a sospechar. Tuvimos que sacarlo de Nueva York.

-¿Y trataron de esconderlo aquí? –se burló Harry, sacudiendo su cabeza. –No estaba viviendo exactamente un estilo de vida muy discreto, que digamos.

Manny resopló. –Todo salió bien al principio, y entonces Colby apareció. Lo relacionamos con la CIA casi inmediatamente, pero no pudimos averiguar cómo es que había encontrado a Draco tan rápidamente.

-El hechizo de registro de su varita –comentó Harry, apretando sus labios. –Nosotros supimos de eso sólo cuando la CIA nos dijo que habían localizado a Draco en San Francisco.

-Esa fue la gran noticia aquí, la semana pasada –intervino Cecilia. –Sabíamos que eso era una posibilidad, después del Acta Patriótica, pero no teníamos idea de que la CIA podía realmente implementarlo como una manera de seguir a la gente. Nuestro departamento legal está ya trabajando en una recusación –meneó su cabeza y su expresión era de un ligero disgusto.

-Creímos que habían usado algún tipo de magia oscura –dijo Manny encogiéndose de hombros. –Sabíamos que Colby no era mago, por lo que asumimos que debía tener alguna conexión con los Mortífagos. Fue idea de Draco entablar amistad con Colby, para usarlo e investigar la conexión de los Mortífagos con la CIA.

-¿Se ofreció él mismo como carnada? –preguntó Harry.

-A pesar de que yo no estaba convencido, por supuesto –resopló Manny, levantando la vista hacia Harry. –Cuando Colby empezó a andar contigo, yo estaba convencido de que estabas trabajando junto con él. Sabíamos de la conexión de la CIA con el Ministerio. Pero Draco insistía que tú no tenías nada que ver con eso –Manny sacudió su cabeza, y Harry no pudo saber si estaba disgustado con él mismo o por la fe que Draco le tuvo a Harry. –Y luego, hace dos noches, uno de nuestros agentes descubrió a Lucius Malfoy aquí en San Francisco. Draco se puso furioso. Estaba convencido que estaban tras de ti, y que Colby estaba tratando de tenderte una trampa.

Harry parpadeó, avergonzado de haber sido tan fácilmente engañado. –Eso es cierto. Pero... ¿por qué me querría a mí Lucius Malfoy?

Cecilia y Jeremy miraron hacia Manny. –No estamos seguros –dijo Manny. –Pero creo que Draco sabe porqué.

-Y no te ha dicho –finalizó Harry.

Manny negó con su cabeza. –No se lo ha dicho a nadie –sus ojos se desviaron hacia el brazalete plateado en la muñeca de Harry. –Pensé que podría habértelo contado a ti.

-No –respondió Harry. –Casi no me dijo nada –acarició el brazalete, descubriendo que hacer eso lo tranquilizaba. La habitación estuvo en silencio algunos minutos.

Un sonido no diferente a un croar de una rana pareció salir del mismo escritorio. Manny tocó un botón y escucharon la voz de Jack. –_Disculpen la interrupción. Señorita Montes, su presencia es requerida en el Centro de Operaciones._

Cecilia asintió, y ella y Jeremy se pusieron de pie. –Me gustaría tener oportunidad de charlar con usted de nuevo antes de que se vaya, Harry.

-¿Qué tal mañana por la mañana? –sugirió Manny. –Se va en el traslador del mediodía al JFK de Nueva York.

-No, yo _no_ voy a ningún lado –intervino Harry. –¡No me puedo ir ahora, no cuando hay tanto en juego!

Cecilia le sonrió. –Puedo asegurarle que Draco está completamente a salvo, pero _usted_ no lo está. Inglaterra es el lugar más seguro para usted en este momento. Por otro lado, tengo una proposición que hacerle, que requerirá su puntual regreso. Tendré los detalles solucionados por la mañana.

Ella se giró y salió, seguida por Jeremy, y Harry se sintió como un escolar que ha sido regañado.

Manny estaba estudiando silenciosamente a Harry cuando éste levantó la mirada de nuevo. –Luces exhausto –le dijo.

Harry bufó. –Tú también. –Había una pregunta que estaba molestándolo desde que habían llegado ahí. -¿Cómo fue que me encontraste hoy?

-El brazalete –respondió Manny, bajando los ojos hacia la muñeca de Harry. –Draco le puso un hechizo de localización en él antes de dártelo, y lo encantó para que funcionara en el momento que te encontraras a diez metros cerca de Colby.

-Oh –Harry tragó, no muy seguro de qué responder.

-Aunque Draco estaba enojado y herido, me hizo prometer que te echaría un ojo –continuó Manny. –Yo no quería hacerlo. ¿Sabes? Pero él tenía razón. Como siempre –sonrió. –Me porteé al apartamento de Colby, y me hice un hechizo de encubrimiento suficiente para esconderme de él. Aguardé para ver qué pasaba. Cuando me di cuenta que realmente tú no sabías que era lo que estaba pasando, confié en que Colby confesaría.

-Eso fue lo que hizo –Harry trazó de nuevo con sus dedos el brazalete, y eso lo hizo sentir mejor –Supongo que tengo que elogiar tu impecable sentido de la puntualidad –le sonrió a Manny, quien sólo se encogió de hombros sin responder más. –Y entonces... ¿qué pasará ahora?

Manny se puso de pie. –Te quedarás a pasar la noche aquí. Tenemos algunas habitaciones de seguridad arriba. Luces como si necesitaras una ducha y un cambio de ropa –arrugó su nariz, y Harry se sintió cohibido. -¿Tienes hambre?

Harry asintió. –No he comido nada hoy.

-¿Te gusta la comida china? –preguntó Manny, y Harry sonrió en respuesta. –Le diré a Jack que nos ordene un poco.

-¿Nos? –repitió Harry.

-Aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Harry –suspiró Manny.

* * *

Jack abrió la puerta de la habitación de seguridad e invitó a Harry a entrar. –Puede poner su ropa sucia en el tobogán –dijo, apuntando hacia un panel en la pared marcado con la palabra: "Lavandería". –Los empleados de limpieza saben increíbles hechizos de limpieza, y se la devolverán bastante rápido. Creo que en el baño encontrará todo lo que necesita.

Harry arrojó su casi vacía mochila sobre la cama. –Gracias –dijo, mirando alrededor. El cuarto era pequeño y simple, pero lo suficientemente cómodo. Una cama con su mesita de noche y una lámpara estaban recargadas contra uno de los muros, y una pequeña mesa con dos sillas estaban alineadas contra la pared contraria.

-¿Es usted vegetariano, u otra cosa?

Harry parpadeó por la pregunta. –Um… no.

-El señor Padilla dijo que debía preguntarle antes de ordenar comida para usted. ¿Tiene algún platillo favorito?

Harry negó con la cabeza. –Disculpa. Estoy un poco distraído. Pero comería lo que sea.

Jack sonrió ampliamente. –Entonces, déjeme saber cuando desee que le traiga _lo que sea_ –cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Harry se desplomó en la cama, cerrando sus ojos. Estaba cansado, agotado y extrañamente entumecido, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido ese día. Respiró con profundidad, percibiendo un olorcillo propio y bufó. –Una ducha –murmuró. –Definitivamente, necesito una ducha.

Se quitó su camiseta y sus jeans, y las dejó caer a la canasta. Cuando desaparecieron de su vista, se preguntó si los tendría de vuelta antes de que Manny regresara. Por lo menos, él estaría limpio. Probablemente, si era necesario, podría transformar una toalla en una túnica. Acarició su estómago distraídamente mientras caminaba hacia el baño, percatándose de que tenía una rugosa área en su piel, y bajó la mirada.

_Oh_.

Debía haber estado un poco disgustado por tener semen seco en su estómago, pero no lo estaba. Por un momento, reconsideró la ducha, ya que significaría lavarse todo el rastro de Draco de su cuerpo, toda la evidencia de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Su entumecimiento había empezado a flaquear durante la última hora, y estaba siendo reemplazado por una intensa tristeza. Cerró los ojos, pero eso sólo le trajo de regreso la imagen de Draco sentado en el piso, mirando fijo hacia Harry, rodeado de papeles.

Sin quererlo, se encontró tocando el brazalete en su muñeca otra vez, y se detuvo a admirarlo. Su primera impresión había sido que parecía una serpiente, pero ahora que lo miraba más de cerca, se dio cuenta que era más bien un diseño botánico, casi como una enredadera envuelta alrededor de su muñeca. Pensó que quizá no debía usarlo cuando se bañara, así que trató de quitárselo. Pero éste se había apretado demasiado ajustado a su muñeca, y no parecía querer cambiar de opinión. Se resignó y lo dejó en paz.

La presión del agua en la pequeña regadera era fantástica, y se quedó bajo el chorro caliente por largo rato, dejando que cayera sobre sus hombros. Lavó su cabello y talló su pecho, tratando de no pensar en las suaves caricias de las manos enjabonadas de Draco sobre su piel.

Se rasuró y lavó sus dientes, y finalmente emergió del humeante cuarto de baño sintiéndose renovado. Se asomó por el tobogán de la lavandería, pero todavía no había nada ahí. No estaba seguro cuánto tiempo les tomaría regresarle su ropa. Había una pequeña televisión en la habitación, y estuvo feliz al encontrar que tenía una gran selección de canales disponibles. Después de cambiarle por algunos minutos, la sintonizó en la CNN. Más soldados habían muerto en Irak ese día, estaba diciendo el reportero. Harry bajó el volumen del sonido y en vez de escuchar, leyó la cinta de noticias que pasaba por debajo de la pantalla.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Se levantó, incierto de qué hacer… después de todo, estaba completamente desnudo. Recogió su toalla del piso y caminó hacia la puerta. -¿Diga?

-Le traigo su ropa –escuchó que Jack decía. Aliviado, Harry se envolvió la toalla alrededor de la cintura y abrió. Los ojos de Jack se abrieron anchos ante la apariencia de Harry, justo antes de que evitara su mirada. Le pasó a Harry un paquete envuelto en papel. –El señor Padilla subirá en unos minutos, trayendo la comida. ¿Puedo… uh…? –Harry no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Jack empezó a ruborizarse. -¿Necesita algo más, señor Potter? –Jack se obligó a mirar a Harry a los ojos.

Jack no podía ser mayor que él mismo, y Harry se incomodó ante tanto respeto. –Por favor, dime sólo Harry. Y ahora que lo preguntas, realmente necesito algo de ropa interior –Harry trató de no sonreír ante la expresión en la cara de Jack.

-Está bien –respondió Jack, mientras sus ojos se precipitaban hacia la cintura de Harry y regresaban. -¿Bóxer o calzoncillos?

-Honestamente, no me importa –contestó Harry, y levantó una ceja. –Tú elige.

Jack enrojeció una vez más. –Correcto. Yo… um… Sí –se giró sobre sus talones y se alejó.

Harry cerró la puerta tras él, con una enorme sonrisa. Se preguntó cuántos hombres lo habían mirado de esa manera, antes de que se diera cuenta que lo mucho que le gustaba que lo hicieran.

Estaba ya vestido cuando alguien tocó la puerta la siguiente vez. Era Manny, cargando una bolsa con comida y sonriendo maliciosamente bajo el marco de la puerta.

-¿De casualidad eres responsable del estado de mi asistente?

Harry dio un paso atrás para dejarlo pasar. –Todo lo que quiero es ropa interior. No fue mi intención ofenderlo.

Manny le arrojó un par de calzoncillos blancos al pecho. –Ofendido no es la palabra –rodó los ojos y puso sobre la mesa la bolsa que cargaba.

Cuando Harry salió del baño (infinitamente más confortable) Manny había sacado platos y varios recipientes con comida china. Jaló de la bolsa un paquete de seis cocas de dieta y le pasó una lata a Harry.

-¿Qué tienen los norteamericanos contra el azúcar? –gimió Harry.

-Eso dices ahora –sonrió Manny. –Sólo espera a que llegues a los treinta.

Para sorpresa de Harry, charlaron amistosamente mientras comían. Resultó que Manny sabía mucho sobre el pasado de Harry; la mayoría lo había averiguado de la investigación que había hecho durante la última semana, bajo la sospecha de que Harry estaba trabajando con la CIA en contra de Draco.

-¿Yo tengo un expediente en el FBI? –había preguntado Harry, estupefacto.

Manny lo había mirado divertido. –Por supuesto que lo tienes.

Algo de lo que Manny sabía de él le había llegado por Draco, quien había estado hablando de Harry por años, según afirmó Manny. –No tienes idea de lo excitado que estaba cuando tú apareciste –le dijo, mientras levantaba un pedazo de pollo con ajonjolí con sus palillos chinos. –Fue "Harry esto" y "Harry aquello" por días.

Harry se sorprendió cuando se le dibujó una sonrisa. –Entonces... ¿lo conoces desde hace mucho tiempo?

-Casi desde que se mudó a Nueva York hace ya años –asintió Manny, husmeando dentro de los recipientes de comida como si tratara de decidir que comería a continuación. –Fue una… época extraña en mi vida –estudió un _jiaozi_ antes de arrojárselo en la boca.

-¿Tanto así? –preguntó Harry. En sí, era más su curiosidad sobre la vida de Draco en Nueva York que sobre la de Manny.

Éste parecía estar pensando mientras masticaba. –Ya sabes: nuevo hogar, completamente solo, no conocía a nadie. Draco llegó a los Estados Unidos un par de semanas después, y trabajó bajo de mí por varios meses.

Harry bufó. –Eso lo puedo apostar.

Manny ignoró el comentario. –Entonces decidió tomar la misión de encubrimiento. Nos mantuvimos en contacto, aunque su trabajo lo aislaba y volvía difícil el vernos. Cuando se metió en problemas el verano pasado, me buscó y me pidió ayuda –Manny hizo una pausa y le dio un trago a su refresco.

-Por eso viniste aquí –dijo Harry, sintiendo como su alma caía hasta sus pies.

Manny asintió. –No nos imaginamos que nos encontrarían de nuevo tan fácilmente. Creo que pensamos que podríamos huir para siempre –la palabra _juntos_ no fue dicha, pero Harry la escuchó de igual forma.

-Y... ¿ahora? –preguntó Harry. Dejó sus palillos a un lado, perdiendo de repente todo el apetito. -¿Qué pasará con él?

Manny suspiró. –No lo sé, Harry. Pero _está_ a salvo. Debimos haber hecho eso desde el principio, pero él es tan jodidamente testarudo.

Eso fue como si una luz se encendiera en la cabeza de Harry. –Está siendo protegido por un _Fidelius... _¿verdad? Y tú eres su guardián secreto.

Manny sólo miró fijamente a Harry por toda respuesta, con expresión cautelosa.

Harry suspiró, y se sintió inmensamente triste. –Me alegro, de verdad. Tú le importas, y confía en ti, mucho más de lo que nunca confiará en mí –sacudió su cabeza y miró su plato vacío. Lo único que había conseguido era arruinar las cosas entre ellos tres. –Mira, sé que no ha sido lo mismo entre Draco y tú desde que aparecí por aquí, y siento mucho eso. Sea lo que sea que pase después de esto, yo… Yo me quitaré de en medio -las palabras se sentían como si se tallaran en su piel mientras las pronunciaba. _No me interpondré entre ustedes. No me interpondré entre ustedes._

Manny continuaba viendo fijo a Harry, aunque su expresión se había suavizado. –Realmente lo quieres –dijo.

Harry asintió. –Por supuesto que sí. Pero deseo que esté a salvo y que sea feliz, aunque eso signifique que sea tu… -Harry se interrumpió, incapaz de terminar la frase.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y Harry levantó la mirada para ver que Manny sofocaba una sonrisa. –Eso es muy noble de tu parte, Harry. Pero tengo que decir que yo no soy realmente del tipo que le gusta a Draco.

Harry parpadeó. -¿Qué?

-Él prefiere hombres que son… bueno, un poco más… _gay_ –continuó comiendo, con un dejo de sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-¿Qué, quieres decir que tú no eres…? –Harry sólo pudo mirarlo boquiabierto.

-No soy gay, Harry –dijo Manny encogiéndose de hombros. –Intenté serlo, para ser honestos. Quiero decir, Draco _es_ sexy. Me acababa de divorciar cuando me mudé a Nueva York, y atravesaba una etapa experimental. Él coqueteaba conmigo, y un día, sólo pensé: "¿Qué diablos?".

-¿No eres _gay? _–repitió Harry. -¿Y qué sucedió la semana pasada? Me dijo que jodiste con él en su mesa –esa era una imagen que lo había vuelto loco de celos.

Manny se sonrojó. –Ah, sí. Bueno… ¿te contó sobre eso? –Harry asintió y Manny hizo una mueca de dolor. –Verás, habíamos hecho una apuesta. Él pensaba que tú eras heterosexual, y yo pensaba que sólo estabas fingiendo que lo eras, tú sabes, para llamar su atención. Y… -se rió incómodo. –Por eso fue que te besé aquella noche, para ver cómo reaccionabas. Y entonces te espantaste y te fuiste, por lo que… Él ganó.

-Y te ganó… _¿A ti?_

-Aja –Manny parecía más avergonzado de lo que Harry no lo había visto nunca. –Era cualquier cosa que quisiera, y él quiso… Me preocupé de que fuera una mala idea. Aunque fue divertido, y ya había pasado tanto tiempo que yo no había tenido sexo con otra persona que no fuera yo mismo. Y como sabía que él estaba interesado en ti, pues me mantuve diciéndole cosas sobre ti y él, mientras yo estaba… -agachó su cabeza, sonrojado.

Harry sonrió pícaramente. –En realidad, él perdió esa apuesta, lo sabes.

Manny sonrió también. –Ya podrá pagarme más tarde. Aquello resultó algo bueno al final, para ser honestos. Él no se alteró después de hacerlo, por lo que supe que finalmente había superado lo nuestro. Puede sonar bizarro, pero de hecho, eso hizo las cosas más fáciles entre nosotros dos.

Harry sacudió su cabeza. –No puedo creer que no seas gay –incapaz de resistirse, sonrió con amplitud. -¿Ni siquiera bisexual?

-Ya no estoy seguro qué significa eso –suspiró Manny. –Fuimos amantes por varios meses, y el sexo estaba bien, pero… yo no pude enamorarme de otro hombre. Sólo era sexo para mí, y él buscaba más.

Harry arqueó una ceja. –Pero yo creí… -parecía que había perdido la habilidad para articular sus pensamientos. -¿Él buscaba _más?_

Manny sonrió, con una simpática expresión torcida. –Todo ese asunto de no querer un compromiso era parte de su actuación, para tener a Colby tras él. Creo que era casi como un mecanismo de defensa; ya que, para él, el sexo casual era mejor que estar solo. Realmente necesita una relación... ¿sabes?

Harry estaba empezando a sentir un ligero mareo. –Dios mío –murmuró. –Definitivamente, nunca lo hubiera creído.

Manny sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste. –Yo deseaba poder corresponder a su amor, pero… yo no funciono así. Ha sido horrible ver como se ha autodestruido éstos últimos meses. Se siente infeliz, solitario… y odia todo esto.

-Esto no tiene que ser así –dijo Harry. –Puedes mostrarle el pergamino del acuerdo del Ministerio. ¿No? Él puede regresar, y… -se detuvo, mordiendo su labio.

Hubo otro momento de silencio, y Harry sintió sus emociones revolverse otra vez. No debía permitirse pensar de esa manera. No debería permitirse tener esperanza.

-Él cree que está enamorado de ti –susurró Manny.

Harry cerró sus ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran.

-Estaba devastado esta mañana –continuó Manny, suavizando su voz. –Nunca lo había visto tan deprimido. Me dijo que quería esconderse lo más lejos posible y nunca ser encontrado.

Harry, completamente abrumado, escondió el rostro entre sus manos. Había estado tan cerca de tener lo que siempre había deseado. Pero ahora… mordió más fuerte sus labios, determinado a no llorar delante de Manny. Tomó un respiro entrecortado.

Manny desvió su vista. –Yo quería matarte... ¿sabes? Pero a pesar de todo, él quería asegurarse de que tú estuvieras a salvo. Deseaba que regresaras a casa, dónde eres menos vulnerable. Me hizo prometerle que yo mismo te llevaría a la Estación de Trasladores.

La garganta de Harry estaba ardiendo, y se concentró en respirar. No podía soportar imaginar a Draco tan herido. –Todo fue un malentendido –susurró. –Pero ya es demasiado tarde... ¿verdad?

Manny suspiró. –Hablaré con él, Harry. Le mostraré el acuerdo del Ministerio, y todos los papeles que has decodificado. Pero no sé si él se quiera arriesgar otra vez. Tiene mucho que perder.

-No –respondió Harry, limpiando sus ojos y mirando directamente a Manny. –Tiene mucho que ganar. Si se queda aquí... ¿qué tipo de vida tendrá? Tendría que estar huyendo para siempre. Estaría siempre solo –Harry encogió los hombros y resopló. –Yo puedo ayudarlo, Manny.

-Crees que puedes salvarlo. ¿Verdad? –preguntó Manny, pero su tono no era desaprobatorio.

-Sé que puedo –contestó Harry. –Si tan sólo él me diera la oportunidad.

* * *

Harry tuvo "El Sueño" otra vez. Estaba caminado por un oscuro corredor de Hogwarts, aunque no era el pasillo de siempre. De hecho, se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de la Biblioteca. Ron estaría sentado en el suelo en algún lugar más adelante, cerca de las mazmorras, y Harry se preguntó si debía ir a encontrarlo.

Su farol se apagaba constantemente, y se detenía para encenderlo con su varita una y otra vez, pero no alcanzaba a ver mucho de nada. Siguió caminando. Dio vuelta en una esquina y se encontró ante una enorme puerta. La empujó, pero no se abrió. Apuntó su varita hacia ella, y se dio cuenta de que había olvidado el hechizo.

* * *

_ Jueves 12 de febrero, 2004 _

De nuevo, Harry había puesto sus únicas ropas en el tobogán de la lavandería antes de acostarse la noche anterior. Para su alivio, cuando despertó había un paquete envuelto en papel descansando en la mesa de su cuarto. Se duchó y se rasuró, aunque realmente no lo necesitaba… había descubierto que la presión del agua lo relajaba. Una vez vestido, reunió sus pertenencias y bajó por las escaleras, esperando poder recordar el camino a la oficina de Manny.

Jack lo encontró a medio camino y lo llevó a un pequeño cuarto de reuniones donde Cecilia, Manny y Jeremy estaban esperando por él.

-¿Café? –le preguntó Jack, y Harry negó con la cabeza. El simple aroma del café le recordaba a Draco, y no estaba seguro de poder soportar beberlo. Tomó asiento ante la mesa, sonriéndoles a todos a forma de saludo.

-¿Dormiste bien? –le preguntó Manny. Harry asintió, percatándose de que era verdad. –Necesitamos llevarte a la Estación de Trasladores en un par de horas –dijo Manny, echando un vistazo a su reloj.

-Bien, pasemos a los negocios entonces –dijo Cecilia, girándose hacia Harry. –Actualmente, la División de Magia del FBI no tiene relaciones con los Servicios de Investigación del Ministerio de Magia. Nos gustaría poder cambiar eso.

Harry asintió, considerando sus propias palabras cuidadosamente. –No es de mi autoridad entablar ningún tipo de arreglo en nombre del Servicio de Investigaciones, pero puedo encargarme de transmitir su mensaje.

-De hecho, estábamos esperando que estuvieras dispuesto para servir como enlace entre las dos organizaciones –continuó Cecilia. –Junto con Manny, por supuesto.

Harry le echó un vistazo a Manny, quien estaba observándolo cuidadosamente.

-Necesitaría hablar con el Director Bass –dijo Harry. –Así como con el Ministro Fallin. Éste último tiene una muy fuerte relación con el Secretario de Magia de los Estados Unidos, y he tenido la impresión de que últimamente no tiene una buena opinión del FBI.

Cecilia y Manny intercambiaron una breve mirada. Jeremy aclaró su garganta y dijo: -Podemos decir que la situación política es complicada. Pero el hecho de que yo esté aquí demuestra que ciertos pactos pueden funcionar.

-El Servicio de Investigación y el FBI han cooperado en el pasado –dijo Manny, -pero de eso hace muchos años ya. Nos gustaría reestablecer esas conexiones, abrir una oficina en Londres y compartir recursos en orden de mejorar el combate a la amenaza de los Mortífagos en ambos países.

Harry suspiró. –Haré lo que pueda por convencer a mis colegas. Empiezo a creer que nuestra relación con la CIA nos ha cegado.

-Tendría que estar de acuerdo –dijo Jeremy. –No me atrevería a sugerir que hay Mortífagos trabajando dentro de tu gobierno, pero…

-Yo sí –bufó Harry. Se preguntó porqué incluso eso no había sido un problema reciente, cuando antes siempre se había estado sospechando eso. Todos se habían relajado tanto después de que la guerra terminó, como su nada estuviera mal. Se dio cuenta de que él había estado haciendo lo mismo, sumergido en un ofuscamiento de dudas y conflictos personales. –Mierda –murmuró. -¿De qué nos hemos estado perdiendo?

-De lo mismo que nosotros, Harry –dijo Cecilia. –Todo ha estado demasiado tranquilo los últimos años y, recientemente, nos hemos vuelto complacientes. Los Mortífagos sólo han provocado los suficientes problemas para mantenerse sin levantar sospechas, pero creo que están planeando algo.

-Algo grande –susurró Harry. -¿Ustedes creen que Draco sabe de qué se trata?

Manny suspiró y se giró hacia Harry. –No lo sé. Si lo sabe, no nos ha dicho nada. No le ha dicho nada a nadie.

Estuvieron en silencio por un momento. –Colby Hannick escapó ayer –dijo Cecilia. -Cuando nuestro equipo llegó, no había rastro de él. Hemos tenido vigilado su apartamento, pero no ha regresado.

-Tal vez esté muerto –aventuró Manny.

-Lo dudo –dijo Harry. –Lucius Malfoy no mataría a alguien tan útil para él. No todavía, por lo menos –se volteó hacia Cecilia. –Estoy de acuerdo en que nuestras organizaciones pueden beneficiarse si cooperan entre ellas, y estoy dispuesto a ayudar a lograrlo. ¿Qué términos tenían en mente?

Dos horas después, habían escrito una proposición para que Harry se llevara con él. La metió en su mochila, que de otro modo llevaría vacía. Estaba dejándoles todos los faxes de los informes del Servicio de Investigación como un gesto de buena fe. También habían formulado un plan para empezar a investigar una posible influencia mortífaga en el Ministerio de Magia. Harry estaría encabezando esa investigación, con la asistencia del FBI… y esperaba contar también con la ayuda de Hermione y algunos colegas de confianza.

-Debemos irnos –dijo Manny tan pronto como Harry tuvo oportunidad de decir adiós a Cecilia y Jeremy. Manny se iba a trasladar a Nueva York con Harry, por razones de seguridad.

-No necesito niñera –gruñó Harry, aunque la compañía no le molestaba. Todavía no había enfrentado el hecho de que regresaba a casa, solo. Sin Draco.

-No, necesitas un guardaespaldas –respondió Manny con un toque de humor. –No podemos permitirnos que los Mortífagos te secuestren en el JFK.

Caminaron juntos hacia la habitación para portearse; todo el camino, Harry estuvo inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Manny mientras abría la puerta. El cuarto, de muros y piso desnudos, estaba desierto. Harry recordó la ansiedad que había sentido cuando se encontró en ese mismo lugar hacía menos de veinticuatro horas.

-Sí. No –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –No me quiero ir, no mientras todo está tan arruinado.

Manny sonrió. –Lo sé, Harry. Dale un poco tiempo... ¿de acuerdo?

Harry no estaba seguro de poder recordar dónde estaba la Estación de Trasladores, así que Manny se ofreció a ayudarlo a aparecerse ahí.

-No había tenido tantas apariciones dobles en años –dijo Harry sonriendo con amplitud mientras se dirigía a los brazos de Manny.

-Lo que pasa es que no puedes quitarme las manos de encima –bromeó Manny.

-Realmente no eres mi tipo. ¿Sabes? –replicó Harry.

No fue hasta que estuvieron en la sala de espera de Virginia cuando Harry se dio cuenta que realmente se estaba marchando. No se había permitido pensar en eso durante toda la mañana, pero ahora, ahí estaba. Estaría en Londres en media hora. Respiró con profundidad, pero eso no ayudó mucho. Si Manny se percató del abrupto cambio en su comportamiento, no mencionó nada al respecto.

Como un golpe de suerte, estaba la misma agente (la mujer que a Harry le había recordado a Cho el día que llegó), y fue quien los recibió. Harry pensó que era muy bonita, a pesar de que ahora no sintió el mismo retorcijón en su estómago como la otra vez. De hecho, no había pensado casi nada en Cho desde que había llegado ahí. Miró de reojo a Manny y se dio cuenta que los ojos de éste estaban fijos en los senos de la mujer.

-En serio que eres heterosexual. ¿Verdad? –susurró Harry cuando la mujer volteó para otro lado. Manny le cerró un ojo por toda respuesta.

Trasladarse con alguien más no lo hacía necesariamente más fácil para Harry… continuaba odiándolo de todas formas. Algunos magos muy poderosos podían aparecerse a través de grandes distancias, pero Harry nunca había considerado en serio el tratar de aprender a hacerlo. Aunque si iba a realizar una alianza entre el FBI y el Servicio de Investigación, quizá tendría que meditarlo.

La empleada le pasó a Harry el disco traslador, advirtiéndoles que tenían un minuto para la salida. Ese disco era más grande que el otro que había sostenido cuando se trasladó solo. Se paró dentro del círculo pintado en el suelo, y Manny se le unió, agarrando al disco por el otro extremo. Harry mantuvo su mirada fija en el logotipo de Virginia mientras esperaba.

-Diez segundos –trinó la empleada. –Que tengan un buen viaje –Harry no respondió, pues estaba contando en su cabeza. Ocho segundos, y entonces estaría en Nueva York. Cinco segundos, y estaría a más de tres mil kilómetros de ahí. Dos segundos, y habría perdido su oportunidad de…

Sintió su estómago sacudirse, y entonces, su cuerpo fue lanzado contra el de Manny por varios y largos segundos hasta que sus pies golpearon una superficie de nuevo. Se encontraron en una sala del JFK. Harry estaba desorientado, como siempre, pero Manny no parecía estar afectado. _Los norteamericanos deben trasladarse muy a menudo a través de su enorme país_, pensó Harry. Manny le regresó el disco a la empleada, quien estaba dándoles la bienvenida a Nueva York en un tono que no indicaba mucho entusiasmo por su llegada.

Se abrieron paso a través de la multitud de viajeros de negocios, hacia la sala de salidas internacionales, sin que ninguno dijera palabra. Manny se quedó cerca de Harry y miraba alrededor, pero no parecía estar demasiado preocupado. Encontraron asientos en la sala tres, sentándose muy lejos de los otros viajeros que esperaban.

Manny empezó a charlar de un modo que era casi fuera de su personalidad, contándole a Harry sobre sus restaurantes favoritos en Nueva York, aparentemente, con el objetivo de distraerlo de sus pensamientos. Pero no estaba funcionando.

-¿Sabes? –interrumpió Harry cuando Manny comenzó a filosofar acerca de los restaurantes de filetes en la ciudad. –Habría deseado, al menos, verlo por última vez antes de partir.

Manny parpadeó asombrado ante el repentino cambio de tema. –Sabes que por ahora, no es seguro para él ir a ningún lado.

-Sí, claro –dijo Harry. De repente no podía soportar el pensamiento de estar tan lejos de Draco. Por lo menos ayer estaban ambos en la misma ciudad, por lo que Harry podía saber, pero ahora… Se descubrió acariciando con un dedo el brazalete otra vez, y bajó la mirada hacia él. –Debería darte esto para que se lo devolvieras –dijo. –Pero no sé cómo quitármelo.

Manny lo examinó por un momento y se encogió de hombros. –No tengo idea. Desde que lo conozco, nunca vi que se lo quitara. Se duchaba con él, se dormía con él… hacía de todo.

Harry sintió un ligero temblor en su estómago ante el pensamiento de que tenía algo que pertenecía a Draco… algo que era tan importante para él. –Dijo que su madre se lo había dado.

Manny asintió y lo tocó con uno de sus dedos. –A mí me contó que ha pertenecido a la familia de su madre por siglos.

-Oh, Dios –gimió Harry. -¡No es posible que me quede con él! –trató de jalarlo de nuevo, pero no pasó nada.

Manny puso una mano sobre la suya, deteniendo sus esfuerzos. –Harry, creo que realmente deseaba que tú te quedaras con él.

Harry tragó. ¿Por qué Draco le habría dado algo tan valioso a él, justo en el preciso momento en el que pensaba que Harry lo había traicionado?

-Por otro lado –sonrió Manny con sinceridad, -si de veras quiere que se lo devuelvas, sólo tendría que venir y pedírtelo él mismo.

Harry trató valerosamente de sonreír.

-_Harry Potter a la Puerta de Salidas, por favor –_dijo el anunciador.

Manny pestañeó. -¿Y qué tal si mejor te ponen un maldito letrero encima? –se pusieron de pie y Harry suspiró; realmente no se quería ir. -¿Va a haber gente esperando por ti, verdad? –preguntó Manny, quien lucía nervioso.

Harry asintió. –Incluyendo al Ministro Fallin en persona, según creo. Nadie de quien preocuparse.

Se dirigieron hacia la puerta. La empleada no dejó pasar a Manny dentro, así que Harry regresó un paso para extender su mano hacia él.

-Gracias –le dijo. –Por todo.

Manny ignoró su mano y en vez de eso, lo jaló para abrazarlo. –Te prometo que trataré de hacerlo entrar en razón... ¿está bien? –susurró. Harry asintió contra su hombro, tragándose la sensación que le hacía un nudo en su garganta. –Y te llamaré pronto –dejó ir a Harry y se alejó de él.

Harry logró sonreír antes de dar media vuelta y atravesar la puerta.

-Treinta segundos –gorjeó la empleada, apuntando hacia el disco traslador que descansaba en una mesa. Claramente no quería arriesgarse a viajar accidentalmente hasta Londres al pasárselo ella misma.

Harry lo tomó y caminó hacia dentro del círculo de salida. En menos de un minuto, estaría de regreso en Londres, y casi a medio mundo de distancia de Draco. No tenía idea si lo volvería a ver otra vez, y una parte de él quería arrojar lejos el traslador, regresar por la puerta de la sala y lanzarle un _Imperio_ a Manny para que lo llevara hasta Draco.

-Diez segundos.

Levantó la mirada y alcanzó a vislumbrar el rostro de Manny a través de la puerta abierta. Le estaba sonriendo tristemente y se despedía con la mano. Harry sintió el familiar y repugnante estirón en su estómago y cerró los ojos. Estaba dando vueltas, con el viento y la luz girando a su alrededor y atrás de él. Le pareció que el viaje duraba mucho más que el que había hecho antes, y empezó a ponerse nervioso. Justo cuando estaba preocupándose por ello, todo empezó a disminuir y sus pies tocaron suavemente el suelo. Quizá Heathrow finalmente había instalado esos amortiguadores de aterrizaje de las que sus colegas habían estado hablando ante los bebederos hacía meses.

-¡Harry! –abrió sus ojos justo antes de que Hermione lo abordara. Ella lo abrazó fuertemente, y sintió sus senos oprimirse contra su pecho. Deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, plenamente consciente de lo diferente que un cuerpo femenino se sentía contra de él. Cerró sus ojos otra vez, inhalando la esencia del cabello de ella, mientras se liberaba de los efectos del traslado trasatlántico. Ella lo apretó una vez más antes de dar un paso atrás y mirarlo fijamente. Parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que no la había llamado desde que lo habían sacado de su hotel por la fuerza.

-Lo siento –le dijo, y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla.

-Estás solo –comentó ella. -¿Qué pasó con Malfoy?

-Necesito ver a Bass y a Fallin de inmediato, y entonces les explicaré todo.

-Hola, Harry –dijo Fallin, asomándose detrás de una puerta. También él buscó por toda la sala, y pareció medio decepcionado de encontrarla vacía. –Pensamos en darle oportunidad a Hermione de decirte lo mucho que nos has tenido preocupados.

-Fue por una buena razón, señor –dijo Harry, enderezando sus hombros.

La sonrisa de Fallin flaqueó ante la expresión de Harry. -¿Debo tomar eso como un indicativo de que Malfoy escapó?

Harry respondió negando con la cabeza. –Espero que estén preparados para quedarse hasta tarde hoy en la noche. Tenemos un importante asunto del cual tratar.

Fallin entrecerró los ojos. -¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?

-Preferiría no esperar –dijo Harry. Se giró hacia Hermione, quien lo miraba con curiosidad. -¿Puedo tener una junta con todos los superiores mañana en la mañana?

Ella asintió. –Los llamaré a todos por la noche.

Harry regresó su mirada a Fallin, gesticulando hacia la puerta. –Después de usted, señor.


	10. Chapter 10

 

_ Viernes 13 de febrero, 2004. _

Harry se desplomó en la silla detrás de su escritorio, oprimiéndose las sienes con sus dedos. El dolor de cabeza había ido aumentado conforme pasaba la tarde, y no había tenido todavía oportunidad de tomar una poción para curarlo. Echó un vistazo al reloj que estaba en su mesa. Con nueve horas de diferencia, serían las ocho de la mañana en San Francisco… por fin, no era demasiado temprano para llamar a Manny. Sacó de su bolsillo el pedazo de papel en el cual el hombre le había anotado el número de su celular, y alcanzó el teléfono.

Había sido sólo ante la insistencia de Hermione por lo que el Servicio de Investigación había instalado teléfonos en cada oficina, un par de años antes. Tan pronto como ella fue promovida para dirigir la División de Comunicaciones, había causado revuelo por insistir en la integración de la tecnología muggle a los procesos operativos del Servicio de Investigación. Las sesiones de entrenamiento que había organizado habían sido tremendamente entretenidas, ya que algunos de los magos de la oficina nunca habían visto en su vida un teléfono o una computadora. Aún seguía tratando de conseguir apoyo para instalar el acceso a Internet.

Harry realizó un rápido encantamiento silenciador alrededor de su oficina, y después ejecutó una búsqueda mágica de artefactos de espionaje, sólo por si las dudas. Se preguntó si estaba siendo paranoico. Bostezó y marcó el número de Manny. ¿Cómo era posible que veinticuatro horas antes estaba apenas levantándose? Había estado casi hasta las tres de la mañana hablando con Fallin y Bass, luego dormitó un par de horas bajo su escritorio antes de empezar una serie de reuniones desde las nueve de la mañana.

-_¿Diga?_

-Soy yo… Harry.

Manny exhaló en el teléfono. –_Qué bueno es saber de ti. La verdad, esperaba que llamaras más temprano._

Harry sonrió. -¿Estabas preocupado por mí?

-_¡Por supuesto! Demonios, Harry –_respondió con una nota de humor mezclado con frustración. -_¿Cómo va todo?_

-Tan bien como se podía esperar –respondió Harry, recargando la espalda en la silla. –Me he pasado el día entero en reuniones con los jefes de todos los departamentos, y luego con un grupo del personal superior. Tuve que librar algunas pequeñas batallas, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. Pienso que la mayoría de ellos no creen que esto sea realmente una amenaza.

-_Honestamente, no me sorprende._

-Deben creer que me he vuelto loco, o que el claramente malvado de Draco Malfoy me ha lavado el cerebro, o que los norteamericanos lo hicieron, o algo así. Por lo menos, piensan que me he vuelto paranoico –Manny bufó al otro lado de la línea, y Harry suspiró. –Un tipo me acusó sin ningún tapujo de que yo estaba pensando con el pene.

-_Bromeas_ –dijo Manny en un tono que era una rara mezcla de humor e indignación.

-Eso quisiera. Es la primera vez que he tenido que admitir en público… que soy bisexual. Fue más difícil de lo que esperaba.

-_¿Tan malo fue?_

-Bueno, no tenía idea de que algunos de los presentes fueran tan homofóbicos –respondió Harry, hundiéndose en su silla. -¡O que serían tan malditamente complacientes sobre todo lo que les dije! Para mí, es como si me hubieran quitado un velo de encima, y puedo ver cosas de las que no me había percatado por años. No creo que ellos quieran verlo.

-_O quizá no puedan verlo –_intervino Manny.

Harry asintió, cerrando los ojos. –Aunque creo que sí conmocioné a algunos de ellos. Tenemos nuestro trabajo excluido en esta investigación.

-_No esperaba que fuera tan sencillo. Espero que sepas a lo que te estás enfrentando, Harry._

-De hecho, quizá sea mejor si no lo sé –suspiró Harry. –Si estoy en lo correcto, y hay Mortífagos influenciando en el Servicio de Investigación, harán todo lo que esté a su alcance para desacreditarme.

-_Se convertirá en una cacería de brujas si no estás atento. Eh… es un decir _–Harry soltó una risita en respuesta. –_Entonces... ¿aceptaron la mayoría de las cláusulas del acuerdo?_

-La única cosa en la que no se comprometieron fue en la provisión del lugar para la oficina temporal.

-_Bueno, eso no es importante. Podremos instalarnos en cuanto encontremos algo conveniente._

-Al menos, aceptaron proveerlos de personal de apoyo. Todo lo demás fue más o menos aceptado. Si me das un número de fax, te mandaré el acuerdo revisado. Hermione tiene un plan para codificarlo, parece conocer esa cosa de encriptación que mencionaste.

-_Estoy seguro que sí –_contestó Manny. Sonaba impresionado. Le recitó el número del fax y Harry lo escribió en un papelito de notas mágico. –_Asumiendo que todo fue aceptado, nos gustaría enviar un equipo de personas el lunes, para reunirnos con tu gente y empezar a trabajar._

-¿Quién vendría? –preguntó Harry, sintiendo cómo su estómago daba un pequeño vuelco.

-_Cecilia, un par de chicos que no conoces y yo –_Manny hizo una pausa, y Harry sintió que el alma caía a sus pies. En realidad no había esperado que Draco viniera, pero… -_Hablé con él anoche. Le di los papeles decodificados, y le conté acerca de la investigación que planeas hacer._

Harry se congeló mientras su estómago se retorcía otra vez. –Yo… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-_En primer lugar, estaba aliviado. No quería creer que estuvieras trabajando contra él. Y parece pensar que estás en la pista correcta en relación a todo lo demás._

-Y entonces… -Harry apretó los dientes. Si Draco hubiera querido darle otra oportunidad, seguramente Manny se lo habría dicho inmediatamente. -¿Sigue enojado conmigo?

-_No, no está enojado, Harry, pero… No quiero que te hagas ilusiones. Está completamente a la defensiva... ¿me comprendes? Se sintió muy herido, y no desea ponerse de nuevo en la misma posición._

_-_Pero todo fue un malentendido –gimió Harry, jalándose su propio cabello por la frustración. –Realmente no fue mi intención ocultarle nada.

-_Lo sé, lo sé _–suspiró Manny. –_Hablamos por largo rato, y él… Harry, él está asustado. Realmente te quiere, y creo que está aterrorizado de que tú no sientas lo mismo por él._

-Pero lo siento –respondió Harry. –Dios, ayúdame. De veras lo quiero. Nunca antes había sentido esto por nadie, ni siquiera por mi ex esposa.

Hubo un breve silencio del otro lado de la línea. –_Eso explica bastantes cosas._

Harry resopló. –Yo no soy como tú, Manny. Sin ofender.

-_Pero él no sabe eso... ¿o sí? Y tú no lo conoces bien, Harry. Los dos han pretendido ser alguien que no son durante las últimas dos semanas. ¿Cómo es posible que pienses que estás enamorado?_

-No lo pienso –suspiró Harry, -pero él ni siquiera me dará ocasión de hacerlo.

-_Siendo justos, esto va más allá del asunto de que si ninguno de ustedes quiere o no –_dijo Manny, sonando cansado y un poco a la defensiva.

-Lo siento –respondió Harry, presionando las puntas de sus dedos sobre los ojos cerrados, en un intento de aliviar su dolor de cabeza.

-_Sé que deseas que él vaya a casa y entonces poder ayudarlo, pero no está listo para regresar todavía. Dijo que nos daría información, si podía._

-Gracias por hablar con él –dijo Harry suspirante. -¿Le darías mi número de teléfono? Puede llamarme cuando quiera. La línea es segura.

-_Claro._

Hubo una pausa, y Harry parpadeó, dándose cuenta que estaba siendo horriblemente egoísta. –Estaré esperando verte el lunes –dijo. –Jack puede arreglar los detalles del viaje junto con Peggy, la asistente de Hermione. ¿Crees que puedas trasladarte el lunes en la mañana?

-_Probablemente el domingo en la tarde. Eh, o sea, domingo en la mañana para nosotros. Tú entiendes._

Harry sonrió junto al teléfono. –Y espero que tengas una buena noche de sueño antes de la reunión. El cambio de horario es duro.

-_También espero verte pronto. Siento lo de Draco –_Manny sonaba sincero, y eso hizo sentir mejor a Harry. -_¿Estarás en Heathrow el domingo?_

-En realidad, no puedo… hay algo que necesito hacer esa noche. Espero que Hermione esté ahí por ustedes, y quizá también el Director del Servicio de Investigación. Recuerdas a Hermione. ¿no?

Manny tosió. –_Sí, de hecho la recuerdo muy bien._

Harry sonrió, por primera vez en ese día. –Gracias, Manny. Por todo.

Después de que colgó el teléfono, recargó su frente en el escritorio por un momento. Estaba exhausto y su cabeza le daba punzadas, pero no había terminado todavía. Levantó el teléfono de nuevo y marcó la extensión de Hermione.

Tres minutos después, ella entraba por la puerta de su oficina. -¿Está ya todo listo?

-Aja –dijo él, pasándole el acuerdo revisado. –Y aquí está el número –pegó la hojita amarilla sobre la primera página.

-Lo voy a codificar ahora mismo para que Peggy lo pueda mandar antes de que deje la oficina. ¿Estás bien? –Harry levantó la vista hacia ella y la vio frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Me duele la cabeza –refunfuñó. –Ha ido empeorando conforme pasa el día.

-¿Ya tomaste algo? –sacó su varita como si estuviera lista para invocar un hechizo para aliviar dolores o un _Accio_ para traer una poción desde su oficina.

-No. Creo que es la abstinencia de cafeína… nada que un par de tazas de té no puedan arreglar –después de todo, había estado bebiendo bastante café las dos últimas semanas.

Hermione inclinó su cabeza hacia él, con una expresión escéptica en su rostro, y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. -¿Realmente crees que todos nosotros hemos estado dejando pasar algo importante? –preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba frente a su escritorio.

Harry asintió. –No puedo explicarlo, pero todo se siente diferente después de haber estado lejos. Es como si fuera difícil pensar cuando estás aquí, casi como si estuvieras realmente adormilado.

-¿Seguro que no es el desfase de horario causado por tu viaje, hablando por ti? –sonrió ella.

-No –suspiró él. –Pero vale la pena investigarlo... ¿no lo crees?

Hermione se puso de pie y examinó el acuerdo que tenía en sus manos. –Si esto es realmente el trabajo de los Mortífagos, si realmente están influenciando en nuestra agencia, necesitamos descubrirlo. Tengo el presentimiento de que las cosas se pondrán un poco emocionantes por aquí –levantó una ceja hacia Harry, y él le sonrió en respuesta lo mejor que pudo. –A propósito... ¿tienes algún plan para mañana en la tarde?

Negó con la cabeza, y casi se rió. –Difícilmente. Puede ser que duerma. ¿Por qué?

-¿Te gustaría venir a casa y cenar conmigo y los niños? No deberías estar solo el día de San Valentín.

Harry sintió una repentina puñalada de soledad recorrerlo. –No, creo que no. ¿A qué hora?

Estaba oscuro a la hora que Harry finalmente salió de la chimenea de su apartamento. Se quedó parado un momento observando la sala de estar, la cual lucía justo como la había dejado casi dos semanas antes. Antes de dar siquiera un paso a la habitación, hizo un barrido en busca de objetos de espionaje. No había nada. Presionó una mano contra su frente, y se preguntó por vigésima vez en el día si no estaba cometiendo un horrible error.

Caminó hacia su recámara y dejó caer su mochila sobre la cama, procediendo a desnudarse. Se dio una rápida ducha y se desplomó en su cama. A pesar de ser temprano, el cielo estaba oscuro, y se imaginó que podría quedarse dormido. La conversación telefónica con Manny se mantenía vagando en su mente, y sus pensamientos regresaban a Draco, una y otra vez.

Draco ya sabía la verdad sobre Harry, y continuaba diciendo que no. Sentía cariño por Harry, pero eso no valía la pena como para arriesgarse. Quizá, hasta ya estuviera enamorado de Harry, pero no iba a regresar.

Harry suspiró, sintiéndose extrañamente entumecido. Debería sentirse de modo horrible, devastado, destrozado. Pero no. Era tan sólo como si no lo pudiera creer.

Un golpeteo en la ventana lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y se sentó en la cama. Una figura blanca estaba revoloteando al otro lado del vidrio.

-¡Hedwig! –gritó, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la ventana. La abrió y el ave voló alrededor de la habitación una vez antes de posarse altaneramente en su percha. Traía atada a su pata una gran bolsa… dos semanas de correo atrasado. Harry le desató la bolsa y Hedwig agitó sus plumas, sacudiendo la cabeza. Harry le sonrió y levantó una mano para acariciar su pico, pero ella volteó la cabeza a un lado. Harry hizo un mohín y se movió hasta que quedó frente a ella. –Te extrañé –le dijo. Por supuesto que casi ni había pensado en ella, pero valía la pena intentar eso. El ave giró su cabeza al otro lado, ignorándolo. –No seas así. Tuve que irme. Hermione te cuidó bien. ¿no? –se inclinó a su alrededor para tratar de verla a los ojos, pero ella volteaba su cabeza hasta que le dio la espalda, y Harry suspiró. ¿Ni siquiera Hedwig quería hablar con él?

Encendió la luz de una lámpara y vació el contenido de la bolsa en su cama. En su mayoría, el correo era pura propaganda… catálogos para ordenar por vía lechuza exóticas pociones, aparatos mágicos para la cocina, y cosas de ese tipo… y algunas facturas, por supuesto. Su correo muggle probablemente estaría apilado junto a la puerta delantera. Ni siquiera había mirado.

La única pieza de correo personal era un gran sobre de color café. Lo abrió y sacó un legajo de papeles, impresos a la manera muggle. Los observó fijamente por varios segundos antes de darse cuenta de lo que eran: documentos de divorcio.

Casi soltó una risa. Si hubiera recibido ese sobre dos semanas antes, habría sido traumático, pero ahora estaba claro para él que su relación con Cho había sido un error. Puso los papeles a un lado y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama. Quizá debería llamar a Cho después de todo; almorzar con ella sería buena idea. Le podría regresar los papeles firmados y dar por terminada esa relación, de una vez por todas.

Cerró su mano alrededor de la muñeca donde tenía el brazalete de Draco y suspiró. Con sólo tocarlo se sentía más cerca de él. Tal vez ese era el motivo por el que no había perdido completamente las esperanzas. Cerró los ojos y fue quedándose dormido ante el sonido de los ululantes ronquidos de Hedwig.

_ Sábado 14 de febrero, 2004. _

-¡Buenas noches, tío Harry! –se despidieron los gemelos a coro. Le sonrieron de oreja a oreja, con sus rojos rizos sobresaliendo por todos lados.

Harry sonrió ampliamente y los jaló a ambos para abrazarlos. –Buenas noches, y vayan derecho a dormir para que su mami y yo podamos hablar... ¿está bien?

Cally asintió, frotando sus ojitos. –Gracias por el gatito.

-De nada, cariño –respondió Harry, besándola en la frente. En el camino se había detenido en una tienda de juguetes, ya que los regalos que les había comprado en San Francisco habían sido destruidos junto con el resto de sus pertenencias en la habitación de la posada.

-Gracias por mi osito –añadió Harley, jalando a Harry por el cuello y dándole un descuidado beso en la mejilla. Harry cerró los ojos y sonrió.

-Muy bien, ahora a la cama –dijo Hermione, jaloneando a Cally de su blusa. –Suelta al tío Harry, pequeñita.

-Feliz día de San Valentín –bostezó Cally.

Hermione agarró a ambos niños de las manos y los jaló para ponerlos de pie. –No debí dejar que comieran tanto chocolate –murmuró. Harry les dijo adiós con la mano mientras seguían a su madre con reticencia hacia la recámara.

Se incorporó y se dirigió a la cocina a abrir la botella de vino que había comprado para Hermione. Ella adoraba el vino francés, y él había gastado una obscena cantidad de dinero en una botella de _Burgundy_ como regalo… mucho más de lo que había costado el collar que había adquirido en San Francisco. Ella había insistido en abrirla esa tarde y compartirla con él, un signo que le indicaba que había hecho una mala elección de la cosecha.

Y por supuesto que eso le había recordado que Draco sabía muchísimo sobre vinos franceses, asunto que lo había deprimido desde entonces.

Sorpresivamente, se había despertado sin dolor de cabeza esa mañana, y casi había mirado con rabia a las tres cafeterías Starbucks que pasó en su camino de la juguetería a la tienda de vinos. El aroma del café flotaba por fuera de la puerta de la tercera, y eso lo había tentado… pero no quería ni pensar en eso. De hecho, había estado muy orgulloso de su resistencia hasta ese momento, orgulloso de que no estaba permitiéndose pensar muy constantemente en Draco.

Mucha fuerza de voluntad. Sirvió dos copas y se sentó en el sofá frente al fuego. Eso era acogedor, casi romántico, y no estaba ayudándolo para nada. Aunque nunca había estado sentado frente a un fuego con Draco, ahora que estaba ahí no pudo evitar pensar en ello.

-Eso fue fácil -comentó Hermione mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Harry le pasó su copa de vino. -¿Usualmente no son tan cooperativos?

Ella negó con la cabeza, le dio un sorbo a su vino y olfateó. –Estupendo –dijo. -¿Cómo fue que elegiste éste?

–La etiqueta estaba en francés, y treinta libras parecía ser una buena cantidad para gastar en mi mejor amiga el día de San Valentín –dijo, sonriendo complaciente.

Ella le sonrió. –Te han timado. Cuesta, cuando mucho, veinte libras.

Harry se encogió de hombros. –Últimamente no tengo buena suerte.

Hermione dio un trago de su vino y miró hacia el fuego por un momento. -¿Cómo estás, Harry?

Él apretó sus labios y suspiró. -¿Francamente? Me siento jodidamente miserable. Me siento tan perdido y es el _Día de San Valentín_ y… -negó con la cabeza.

-Lo sé. La Navidad es casi igual de mala para mí, especialmente desde que Ron murió justo antes del día de San Valentín de aquel año… -se interrumpió, toqueteando la cadena de oro que traía en el cuello. La había encontrado en el bolsillo del abrigo de Ron una semana después de que había muerto. La había comprado para ella, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de dársela. –Éste es el primer año que estás solo... ¿verdad?

-Sí, supongo que sí –respondió Harry.

-¿Has hablado con ella desde que volviste?

Harry giró su cabeza, dándose cuenta que no estaban hablando de la misma persona. –Yo… no –dijo, parpadeando.

Hermione estudió su cara. -¿Qué?

Harry suspiró. –No es por Cho por quien yo me siento miserable. ¿sabes? –tomó varios traguitos de su vino y miró a otro lado.

-Ah –Hermione bebió de su vino también, y se quedó callada por un momento. –Debe de haber cambiado bastante desde la escuela.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Harry, percatándose inmediatamente de lo ridículo que se había escuchado. Después de todo, era de Draco Malfoy de quien estaban hablando. –Sí, ha cambiado. Probablemente no lo reconocerías, pues ya no es el mismo idiota que antes solía ser.

-Por tu propio bien, espero que no –bromeó Hermione, y alcanzó la botella de vino. Llenó de nuevo sus copas y la dejó a un lado. –Ahora, a hablar. Me prometiste que me contarías todo, y ya no estamos en la oficina. Quiero detalles.

Y él habló. Por casi media hora, le narró todo lo que había pasado las últimas dos semanas… la casi inmediata atracción entre él y Draco, el descubrimiento de que era bisexual, su aventura con Colby, los celos que tenía de Manny, y su única noche con Draco, después de que había salido a toda carrera de la posada justo cuando los Mortífagos habían aparecido. Se atragantó con sus palabras cuando le contó sobre la mañana siguiente, de la revelación de que Manny y Draco sólo eran buenos amigos y nada más, y la confesión de Manny de que Draco estaba enamorado de Harry. Y le dijo sobre la llamada telefónica con Manny la tarde anterior, y de que Draco no iba a regresar.

Miró fijamente su copa vacía cuando por fin terminó, y la realidad lo golpeó: Draco _realmente no iba a regresar._ No quería darse una oportunidad porque no confiaba en Harry, a pesar de todo. Draco sabía que _podía _amar a Harry, pero eso no era suficiente.

-Oh, Dios –susurró Harry, sintiendo las lágrimas inundar sus ojos. No intentó detenerlas… Hermione lo había visto llorar antes, y cada uno se había dado la mano mutuamente durante muchas noches difíciles de los últimos años.

Ella lo tomó de una mano. –Lo siento.

Harry asintió y se limpió las mejillas con su manga. –Me siento como un idiota de lo peor.

-Me imagino –suspiró ella, y apretó su mano. Él sintió cómo Hermione acariciaba con un dedo el brazalete de Draco. –Me pregunto por qué te habrá dado esto.

-No lo sé. No quiero pensar en eso –ella se quedó en silencio y casi podía escuchar los mecanismos girar dentro de su cabeza. –No lo digas, Hermione.

-Podría hacer sólo una pequeña investigación, ver qué puedo encontrar…

-Hermione, por favor… -gimió. –Si no es nada, no quiero saberlo.

-¿Pero qué tal si es algo?. ¿Qué tal si…?

-¿Podemos hablar de esto después? No estoy lo suficientemente ebrio como para ahogar mis penas aún –dijo, sonriéndole esperanzadoramente.

Ella suspiró. –Está bien. Mañana –recogió la botella vacía y la llevó a la cocina, regresando un momento después con una botella de _chablis _y dos copas limpias. Golpeó ligeramente el cuello de la botella con su varita y el corcho salió disparado.

Harry pestañeó. ¿Por qué _todo_ le tenía que recordar a Draco?

-Entonces. ¿de verdad tuviste sexo con él? –preguntó Hermione y sirvió el vino. Estaba tratando de no sonreír muy ampliamente.

-Sí –respondió, y no dijo nada más.

-¿Y…?

Harry sonrió maliciosamente. –Ah, sí, quieres detalles. ¿verdad?

-Bueno, ya sabes… ¿tú… se lo hiciste, o…?

-Sí, yo se lo hice –contestó lo más casual que pudo lograr.

Hermione soltó una risita. -¡Mierda, Harry!. ¿Y te gustó?

-¿Bromeas? –sintió cómo se ruborizaba. –Fue increíble.

-¿Él también te jodió?

Harry la miró entrecerrando los ojos. –De hecho, ese es aún territorio inexplorado. No es que no esté dispuesto a hacerlo, pero…

-No es tan malo, en realidad –dijo ella, recargándose en los cojines del sofá. –Si se toma su tiempo y no solamente llega y empuja.

La mandíbula de Harry cayó hasta el suelo. -¿Tú…? –por alguna razón, el sexo anal no era parte de la imagen de dama que tenía de Hermione.

Ella se sonrojó. –Bueno, tienes que probar de todo alguna vez... ¿qué no? Estuvo bien, pero sigo prefiriendo la manera tradicional –le dio un sorbo a su vino y cerró un ojo. –Ron era un chico grande, por lo que era un poco incómodo.

-¿Grande, eh? –rió Harry. –Y yo que siempre pensé que se la pasaba fanfarroneando.

Hermione asintió. –Recuerda lo grandes que eran sus pies.

Harry sonrió ampliamente y la empujó con su pie desnudo. -Enormes, comparados con los míos. Aunque yo nunca se lo vi _duro_.

-Quizá eso habría cambiado tu vida –dijo Hermione disimulando una sonrisa.

-Quizá. ¿Sabías que lo besé en una ocasión?

-Me lo contó –dijo ella. Se quedaron en silencio un momento. -¿Sabes? Si ya puedo hablar de él… demonios, si puedo hablar de su pene… ya debería ponerme en acción.

-Ya son tres años... ¿verdad? –Harry metió su pie debajo del muslo de ella para mantenerlo tibio.

-Dicen que toma cinco años para recuperarse realmente de una pérdida como esa –suspiró ella. –Pero creo que ya estoy lista.

-¿Lista para qué?

-Para salir. Para tener citas. Tener sexo con alguien. Con cualquiera.

Harry se carcajeó. –Ya estás ebria.

-Estoy hablando en serio –dijo ella, gesticulando con su copa de vino. –Deberíamos ir a Soho y liarnos un par de tipos. ¿sabes? Llevarlos a tu apartamento y hacer lo propio con ellos.

-¿Por qué a mi apartamento?

-No querrás despertar a los niños –dijo ella, y su sonrisa se desvaneció. –Pero ese mismo es el mayor problema. No puedo salir con hombres al azar, precisamente por eso. Tengo que pensar en los gemelos.

-Lo supongo –respondió Harry. –Pero podemos fantasear aunque sea. ¿no?

Hermione tomó de su copa. –Tal vez _tú_ puedas recoger chicos y yo sólo me quedo en la esquina a observar.

Harry abrió enormes los ojos. -¿Quieres _observar?_

-Por supuesto –sonrió ella. -¿Te molestaría?

-No estoy seguro.

Hermione apretó los labios. -¿Crees que el sonido de mi consolador te pueda distraer terriblemente?

Harry se rió, y ella soltó una risita en respuesta. -¿Usas uno de esos? Pensé que las brujas tenían hechizos para ese tipo de cosas.

-Prefiero la manera muggle, por lo regular. Los hechizos de masturbación requieren demasiada concentración, en un momento en el que no se tiene.

-Sí, matan la pasión –suspiró Harry. –No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación. Nunca habíamos hablado de sexo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. –Es sólo que estoy bastante desesperada, creo. No he tenido nada en _años_.

-Mierda –masculló Harry. –Eso es horrible.

Hermione negó con su cabeza. -¡Somos tan patéticos! Sólo escúchanos…

-Lo sé –dijo Harry suspirante. –Yo no he tenido nada en _días_… -Hermione lo golpeó con un cojín. –Pero. ¿sabes una cosa? El sexo casual no es tan divertido como lo pudieras creer.

Hermione suspiró. –Lo supuse. Es sólo que no tengo ninguna opción. ¿Dónde voy a encontrar un hombre al que le guste, y que no huya de mí cuando se dé cuenta que tengo hijos?. ¿Qué tal si encuentro a ese hombre y no me gusta, o a los gemelos no les gusta, o…?

-No lo sé –dijo Harry, acercándose a ella y tomando su mano libre con la suya. –Pero creo que no puedes elegir de quién enamorarte –se giró a verla y ella le sonrió. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro por un largo momento.

Entonces, ella se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó. Lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa, y se congeló en el lugar. Sintió la lengua de ella presionar tentativamente entre sus labios, y se preguntó si debería detenerla antes de que llegara más lejos.

Hermione se retiró, frunciendo el cejo. –Bueno, eso no significó absolutamente nada para mí –Harry pestañeó sin estar seguro de cómo reaccionar y la miró levantar una ceja. –Sólo pensé que debía probar. Sin ofender.

Harry sonrió de inmediato. –Claro que no me ofendes. Tampoco fue nada para mí, por cierto.

-Aunque eso habría sido terriblemente conveniente –dijo, y se rió. Ambos se dejaron caer al sofá de espaldas, apoyándose hombro contra hombro y recargando la cabeza junto a la del otro. Se quedaron mirando al fuego.

-¿Crees que estás enamorado de él? –preguntó Hermione, justo cuando Harry estaba empezando a quedarse dormido.

-No sé –respondió. –Me siento tan malditamente vacío, como si tuviera un hoyo dónde él solía estar. Estaba herido cuando Cho me dejó, pero era muy diferente a esto –se encogió de hombros. –No importa ya, de todas maneras. No va a regresar, y lo mejor es que lo acepte y me olvide de él –dijo deseando poder convencerse a él mismo con esas palabras.

-Es como aquella canción muggle –suspiró ella. –Dejaste tu corazón en San Francisco.

Harry arrugó su nariz. –_Eso es_ patético.

-Lo siento –Hermione entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y apretó su mano. Harry le correspondió el apretón. Ella recorrió con un dedo el borde del anillo que traía puesto. -¿Cuándo te lo pusiste de nuevo?

Harry observó su rostro mientras ella estudiaba la piedra de jade, y otra vez deseó poder haberle dado el collar que le había comprado en los Estados Unidos. –Me lo encontré guardado en una caja, cuando estaba revisando mis cosas después de que Cho se fue. Estaba habituado a usar un anillo, así que… -se alzó de hombros.

Hermione sonrió y soltó su mano. –Eso le habría gustado a Ron, creo... el verte usando ese anillo.

-Desearía saber por qué me lo dio –dijo Harry en un suspiro. Había despertado en San Mungo con la noticia de que Ron estaba muerto y la guerra había terminado… y llevaba puesto ese anillo. La última vez que lo había visto estaba en la mano de Ron, y no tenía idea de cómo lo había obtenido.

Hermione abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero la cerró de nuevo, y se giró para observar el fuego.

Harry bostezó. -¿Te importaría si me quedo en tu sofá esta noche?

-Claro que no –ella se puso de pie y se estiró. –Te traeré algunas sábanas –lo besó en la coronilla antes de alejarse, y Harry sonrió.

_ Domingo 15 de febrero, 2004. _

Harry abrió los ojos con lentitud. Dos pares de brillantes ojos azules lo estaban mirando con curiosidad por encima del descansabrazos del sillón.

-Buenos días –murmuró él, parpadeando.

-¡Está despierto, mamá! –gritó Cally. -¡Ya no tenemos que estar en silencio!

-¡Niños! –escuchó que Hermione gritaba desde la cocina. -¡Dejen al tío Harry en paz!

-No, está bien –bostezó Harry mientras se sentaba. –Estoy despierto.

-¡Bravo! –dijeron los niños a coro y riéndose, se echaron a correr.

-Disculpa –dijo Hermione, sacudiendo su cabeza. –Han estado despiertos por horas, y no son capaces de enfocar su atención en nada por más de tres minutos.

Harry le sonrió soñoliento. –No, está bien. ¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las diez. ¿Quieres café o té?

Harry bostezó. –Lo que sea más sencillo para ti. Va a tomarme una semana recuperarme del cambio de horario.

Hermione hizo su aparición con una humeante taza y le sonrió cálidamente. –Pobre nene. ¿Gustas comerte un huevo, o algo?

Harry negó con la cabeza. –La verdad es que Molly me espera para almorzar. Usaré la red flu para llegar ahí, si no te importa.

Hermione lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. –Siéntete en libertad para usar mi baño. Ya sabes dónde están las toallas.

Harry le lanzó una mirada de rabia fingida antes de tomar un trago de su té. Al final decidió darse una ducha, la cual lo hizo sentir mucho mejor. Salió del baño y encontró su ropa pulcramente doblada sobre la cama de Hermione. Ella les había aplicado un encantamiento de limpieza, igual que a su ropa interior. Harry sonrió ampliamente mientras se vestía. Teniendo a Hermione y a Molly, realmente no necesitaba una madre.

Regresó a la cocina y se encontró a los gemelos desayunando. Tenían la cara llena de jalea, y Harley tenía un poco en su cabello también. Harry les sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Adivina quiénes son los próximos en darse un B-A-Ñ-O? –le murmuró Hermione. Miró fijamente a Harry y arrugó su nariz de nuevo. –¿No me digas que sigues sin aprender cómo hacerte un adecuado _depilo?_

Harry se acarició las mejillas. –Una vez lo intenté, pero lo eché a perder. Tengo que mirarme en el espejo, y todo lo hago al revés.

-¿Y entonces usaste una navaja de afeitar? El hechizo dura una semana, lo sabes –Hermione sacudió su cabeza enfadada y sacó la varita del bolsillo de sus jeans. –Ven aquí, pues –Harry trató de no demostrar sus nervios cuando ella estudiaba su cara. –Relájate, Harry. Yo uso este hechizo en mí misma con regularidad.

-Sí, pero no en tu cara.

Ella sonrió. -¿Crees que mis cejas lucen así naturalmente?

Harry se fijó en ella y se impresionó. Si podía lograr ese nivel de detalle, quizá no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

-Ahora, quédate quieto –susurró ella, arrugando la frente en señal de concentración. Apuntó su varita a la barbilla de Harry y dijo: -_¡Depilo!_

Sintió una sensación cosquilleante recorrer su piel y disolverse luego. Se tocó una mejilla y la encontró muy suave. Sonrió ampliamente. –Gracias.

-Solía hacerlo para Ron todo el tiempo –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Cho nunca se ofreció –dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. –Tampoco yo se lo pedí nunca.

-¿Quieres otra taza de té antes de irte?

Negó con la cabeza. –Molly espera que llegue pronto, y ya sabes que siempre tiene la tetera puesta.

Hermione suspiró. -No puedo esperar a que los gemelos sean lo suficientemente grandes como para viajar solos por la red flu. El trayecto en tren es un dolor en ya-sabes-dónde.

Él sonrió. -¿Disculpa, en _dónde_? –ella rodó los ojos y gesticuló hacia los niños. Harry se rió. –Ah, antes de que lo olvide, irás a recoger al equipo del FBI esta noche a Heathrow. ¿verdad?

-Sí –contestó ella, limpiando la cara de Cally con una servilleta. –Llegan a las ocho en punto, y los trasladaremos de inmediato al Hotel "El Duende Feliz". Vienen cuatro o cinco de ellos, aparentemente –cambió de niño mientras se lamía un pulgar para limpiar una mancha particularmente muy pegada. –Me encantaría que pudieras venir. Yo no conozco a nadie de ellos.

-De hecho, ya conoces a Manny –dijo Harry y Hermione levantó la mirada, sorprendida. –Él dijo que se conocieron en una conferencia en Madrid. Estoy seguro que lo recordarás... es alto, moreno, muy guapo y todo eso. Por cierto, es de la misma complexión que Ron.

Hermione sonrió con franqueza. –Pensarías que recordaría a un hombre así. ¿Es de la complexión de Ron, eh? –levantó una ceja de manera interrogante.

Harry levantó sus manos adoptando una expresión inocente. –No sabría decirte sobre _eso_, lo juro.

-El tío Harry va a la casa de la abuela por la red flu –dijo Hermione, revolviendo el cabello de Cally. –Digan adiós.

-Aaay... ¿podemos ver? –preguntó Harley, aplaudiendo.

-¡La Madriguera! –chilló Cally, mientras simulaba que se echaba encima un puño de polvos flu.

Harry levantó una ceja. -¿No son lo suficiente mayores para viajar por la red?

Hermione negó testarudamente con la cabeza. –Hasta que tengan cinco años.

-Si son capaces de decir a dónde quieren ir, creo que estarán bien -respondió él, sonriendo.

-Olvídalo, Harry –le advirtió.

Los gemelos corrieron hacia la chimenea, gritando. -¡La Madriguera¡La Madriguera! –Harry se las ingenió para abrazarlos en son de despedida, a pesar de que no dejaban de menearse y seguían estando un poco sucios. Mientras, Hermione encendía un fuego en el hogar con su varita.

Ella lo besó en la mejilla. – Te veré en la mañana. La reunión está programada para las diez.

-Gracias por todo, Hermione –dijo, y ella le sonrió radiante. Tomó un puño de polvos flu de un recipiente y se metió entre las llamas.

Tal como lo había dicho, Molly tenía puesta una tetera, y lo abrazó cálidamente en cuanto puso un pie fuera de la chimenea. Hizo caso omiso de sus disculpas por no haber asistido a la reunión anual en memoria de Ron, Arthur, Charlie y George; e insistió en que le contara que había hecho durante todo el mes que había pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto. Le dijo lo más que pudo (lo cual era muy poco), pero ella pareció quedar conforme.

-¡Estoy tan feliz de verte, cariño! –canturreó, sirviéndole otra taza de té. –Luces cansado, pero supongo que es por el difícil cambio de horario de California a aquí.

Harry asintió, muy contento de permitir que fuera ella la que hablara.

-Me tropecé con Cho en el callejón Diagon la semana pasada –dijo Molly, levantando una ceja sobre su taza de té.

Harry gimió para sus adentros. -¿De veras?. ¿Y cómo está?

Molly bufó. –Andaba de compras con ese hombre, como si nada estuviera mal.

-Molly –suspiró Harry, acariciando su barbilla, -aprecio tu comprensión, pero todo está bien, en serio. Eso se acabó. No estoy enojado con ella. Estoy listo para continuar con mi vida.

Molly lo estudió por un momento. –Bueno, tú puedes haberla perdonado, Harry, pero yo no. De cualquier forma, me alegro de que regreses a la circulación –sonrió, y Harry empezó a preocuparse. –Hay tantas chicas encantadoras allá afuera, ya sabes, todas ellas mucho mejores que esa ex esposa tuya. Mi Ginny está soltera otra vez, por cierto.

Harry trató de no sonreír presuntuoso. –Ginny está un poco absorbida por su carrera. Dudo que tenga tiempo para una relación sentimental. ¿Qué no está en Japón?

-Sí –respondió Molly frunciendo el ceño. –Pero necesita un buen chico con quien establecerse.

Harry mordió sus labios. –Tal vez eso mismo necesito yo –dijo, y levantó la vista hacia Molly.

Ella captó la indirecta. –Entonces Bill. También sigue soltero.

Harry sonrió abiertamente. -¿Bill es _gay_?

Ella se encogió de hombros. –Bueno, nunca ha tenido novia alguna que yo le conozca. Y se viste _tan_ bien –parpadeó. –Por supuesto que no le ha dicho ni una palabra de eso a su madre.

Harry se rió, y bajó la vista a sus manos. –Entonces. ¿no te molesta eso?. ¿Qué me gusten los chicos tanto como las chicas?

-Por supuesto que no. Eres como un hijo para mí, Harry. Deseo que seas feliz.

Harry levantó la vista de nuevo. –Gracias.

Molly le sonrió. -Por otro lado, no es que no lo hubiera sospechado. Ron me dijo una vez que pensaba que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que salieras del clóset.

Harry casi se ahogó con su té, y Molly se rió.

-Lo extraño –dijo Harry.

-Todos lo extrañamos. ¿Por qué no vas y pasas un poco de tiempo con él antes de almorzar?

Harry pasó casi media hora sentado en la tumba de Ron, observando el cielo y pensando. Había estado presente el día que Ron murió. Debió de haber visto la maldición que lo asesinó, pero no lo recordaba. Ni siquiera sabía si había tratado de hacer algo para detenerla. Sólo había despertado en San Mungo un día, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza... y Ron estaba muerto.

No había logrado hacer mucho de nada durante la guerra. Harry había estado en la reunión donde Albus Dumbledore había anunciado su intención de sacrificarse, lo que al final no había servido de nada. Y cuando finalmente estaban empezando a tomar ventaja, Voldemort y sus seguidores habían organizado una serie de ataques terroristas. Y luego, simplemente había desaparecido.

Un mes antes habían enterrado a los muertos y reparado los daños. Los periódicos publicaron que Voldemort ya había sido vencido otra vez, pero no era verdad.

Harry trazó el nombre de Ron inscrito en la lápida y suspiró. –Desearía haber conversado más contigo, en aquellos años –susurró. No había habido tiempo durante la Guerra, y luego, Ron se fue.

-No lamento lo del beso, por cierto –Harry se sintió un poco raro hablando con una lápida, pero de todos modos continuó. –Sólo lamento lo que pasó después. Desearía haber tenido el valor para aceptar lo que realmente sentía por ti –no era que eso hubiera hecho mucha diferencia en su relación, pues Ron había estado enamorado de Hermione toda su vida. Harry se inclinó contra la fría piedra y cerró los ojos. –Me pregunto que me habrías dicho por lo de Draco. Probablemente amenazarías con patear mi trasero, y el suyo por añadidura.

O quizá Ron habría entendido. Después de todo, aparentemente él le había dicho a Hermione y a su madre que sospechaba que Harry era gay.

-¿Por qué no _me _lo dijiste? –murmuró Harry, arrancando una brizna de pasto entre sus dedos. –Me habrías ahorrado una buena cantidad de desgracias. –Miró fijamente el anillo de jade en su dedo, y luego el brazalete plateado en su muñeca... dos recuerdos de los hombres que había perdido. Miró hacia el cielo y suspiró.

Molly no pareció molestarse de que llegara tarde a almorzar, y a Harry no le molestó que la comida estuviera fría. Se sentía sorpresivamente mejor.

_ Lunes 16 de febrero, 2004. _

Eran casi las nueve de la mañana cuando Harry llegó a los cuarteles del Servicio de Investigación por la red flu, nervioso y temeroso. Estaba emocionado por ver a Manny de nuevo, pero preocupado por la reunión. No tenía idea de qué esperar, y sólo podía confiar en que sus colegas que habían estado tan suspicaces el viernes anterior, ya hubieran abierto sus mentes.

Ya había un montón de papeles en su bandeja de entrada, y dos más aparecieron antes de que pudiera tomar los otros. Uno de ellos estaba temblando agitadamente en el legajo, y agarró ese primero.

_"La reunión con los representantes del FBI ha sido cambiada al salón de conferencias pequeño. ¡Solo personal esencial! Procedimientos confidenciales."_

Levantó una ceja. El personal esencial lo incluía a él, suponía, junto con los jefes de las divisiones. Eso había cambiado desde el viernes. Rebuscó entre el legajo por una copia del acuerdo firmado y comenzó a estudiarlo.

Diez minutos para las diez, escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta. La cabeza de Hermione apareció por ella antes de que él pudiera decir una palabra.

-Harry. ¿puedes venir ya al cuarto de conferencias?

-Claro –suspiró él, acomodando sus papeles y buscando un bolígrafo. De cualquier forma, no estaba seguro si estaría más preparado en diez minutos. Hermione estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, mordisqueándose nerviosamente los labios. -¿Pasa algo malo?

-No –dijo ella, con la expresión extrañamente impasible. Harry la miró entrecerrando los ojos, pero ella sólo sonrió. Caminaron por el vestíbulo.

-Todos llegaron bien anoche, supongo –comentó Harry.

-Sí –dijo Hermione. Parecía como su estuviera haciendo esfuerzos para no sonreír.

Harry le dio un codazo. -¿Reconociste a Manny?

Ella se ruborizó y asintió. –Ah, sí.

Harry sonrió ampliamente. –Es muy guapo y sexy. ¿No lo crees?

-Cállate, Harry –enrojeció aún más. Ese era una señal segura de que estaba interesada.

Llegaron hasta la puerta del cuarto de conferencias, y ella lo detuvo con un brazo antes de que la abriera. Harry la volteó a ver. Lo estaba mirando con curiosidad.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él.

Hermione levantó una mano y peinó con sus dedos el cabello de Harry, como si lo alisara. -¿Listo? –le preguntó. Él asintió, y ella abrió la puerta. Harry ingresó en el cuarto, respirando con profundidad.

Y de pronto se congeló. Sentado ante la mesa, entre Cecilia y Manny, estaba Draco.

Harry estaba seguro de que la sangre había sido vaciada de su cara. Tuvo que hacer todo lo posible por no jadear de la sorpresa. Mantuvo su boca cerrada firmemente y la mirada fija. Draco había levantado la mirada en el momento que llegó, y la expresión en su rostro era un reflejo de la de Harry, excepto por el asombro.

Cien pensamientos revolotearon al mismo tiempo en la mente de Harry, amenazando con desconectar su cerebro. Sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero no se atrevió.

-Siéntate –siseó Hermione, jalándolo hacia una silla.

Se sentó directamente frente a Draco, a quien aún miraba fijamente. Éste lucía igual, y Harry tuvo que recordarse que sólo habían pasado un par de días desde la última vez que lo había visto. Su cabello tenía ese estilo desordenado, y traía sus anteojos puestos. Harry se preguntó si el cambio de horario había desorientado su calendario para el hechizo de corrección de la vista. O quizá estaba deseando ser menos reconocible.

Draco lo miró fijamente, mordiendo su labio inferior. –Hola –le dijo.

-Hola –repitió Harry. Tomó un respiro entrecortado, y despegó los ojos de Draco. –Hola Manny, Cecilia –ambos le sonrieron cálidamente. Manny dirigió su mirada hacia Draco y se encogió de hombros muy ligeramente, cómo si le dijera a Harry que no sabía por qué al final Draco había decido venir. Había con ellos otro hombre al cual no reconoció, y que estudiaba con avidez lo que parecía ser una copia del acuerdo. A la derecha de Harry estaba Hermione, y a la derecha de ella estaba Arnold Bass, el director del Servicio de Investigación. Éste le sonrió cálidamente, con la mirada centelleante. También estaban presentes otros dos jefes de división, aunque ninguno de los que habían estado en contra de Harry en la otra ocasión.

Harry miró a Draco de nuevo, casi sin poder creer que fuera real. Draco estaba ahí, sentado enfrente de él, y eso tenía que significar algo. Simplemente, _tenía_ que significar algo.

-Bien, señor Malfoy –dijo Fallin, apareciendo por la puerta. –Veo que decidió aceptar nuestra oferta después de todo.

-El señor Malfoy es un agente del FBI –intervino Cecilia. Su voz tenía un don de mando que acaparó la atención de todos. –Cualquier arreglo que usted le haya ofrecido no podrá celebrarse sin mi aprobación.

-Ese arreglo garantiza que no será arrestado –replicó Fallin, sentándose frente de Cecilia, -a cambio de su cooperación.

-No ha firmado ningún contrato en virtud de su presencia –respondió Cecilia, sonriendo apretadamente. -A pesar de cualquier idea preconcebida que usted pueda tener, el señor Malfoy es un miembro valioso de mi equipo. Espero que sea tratado como tal.

Harry miró de reojo a Draco para ver que estaba escuchando la discusión con mediano interés. Casi parecía despreocupado.

-Por supuesto –dijo Fallin, aunque Harry lo conocía suficientemente bien como para saber que no estaba muy feliz. Draco sonrió, y Fallin volteó hacia él. –Entonces, señor Malfoy. ¿por qué _está _usted aquí? –Harry miró a Hermione, quien se encogió de hombros. Aparentemente, la reunión había comenzado.

-Harry me pidió que viniera –dijo Draco, dirigiendo sus ojos a Harry.

El estómago de Harry revoloteó, y de hecho, también se perdió la siguiente pregunta de Fallin. Estaba tan fascinado por el movimiento del cabello de Draco cuando éste giró su cabeza, y en la manera en que apretó sus labios e inclinó su barbilla cuando comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-La semana pasada fui notificado de que mi padre había sido ubicado en San Francisco –empezó a decir. –Asumí que estaba ahí por mí; después de todo, por años había estado tratando de reclutarme en su causa, llegando al extremo de emplear desvergonzados agentes de la CIA para que me siguieran el rastro.

La nariz de Fallin se arrugó ante eso, pero no dijo nada.

-Sabía que la CIA también estaba vigilando a Harry, y empecé a creer que Lucius estaba planeando atacarlo, para usarlo como carnada para atraparme, o quizá para chantajearme para que me uniera a él –Harry lo observaba, sobrecogido, pero Draco evitaba su mirada. – Entonces, ofrecí reunirme con él el martes en la noche. Para ese entonces, yo ya sabía que Harry estaba planeando regresar a Inglaterra, así que esperaba poder distraer a Lucius lo suficiente para que Harry se pudiera ir... si le ofrecía mi cooperación –Draco tragó, y Harry lanzó un rápido vistazo alrededor del salón. Había varias expresiones de sorpresa, y unas pocas de escepticismo. –Pero resultó que no estaba interesado en usar a Harry para atraparme. Quería usarme a mí para atrapar a _Harry_.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Fallin, fijando su mirada en Harry. -¿Qué querría Lucius Malfoy con Harry? –éste tragó, preguntándose lo mismo.

Draco exhaló y levantó la vista hacia él. –Porque cree que Harry sabe lo que le pasó a Voldemort.

Hubo un murmullo de exclamaciones de sorpresa en el cuarto, y todos los ojos se giraron hacia Harry. –¿Qué yo... qué? –preguntó.

-De hecho, eso es lo que todos ellos creen –continuó Draco. –Piensan que estuviste ahí y que sabes porqué y cómo desapareció. Ese es el motivo por el que te quieren.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –farfulló Harry. No sabía nada acerca del paradero de Voldemort, estaba muy seguro de ello. ¿Cómo podría no saber que _sabía_ algo?

-Y yo creo que están en lo correcto –dijo Draco, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia Harry. –Dudo que fuera un _Obliviate_. Es más probable que fuera algún tipo de hechizo de aislamiento de recuerdos; de otra manera no estarían tan convencidos de que el conocimiento sea recuperable.

-Espera –dijo Hermione. -¿Estás sugiriendo que Harry sabe dónde está Voldemort, pero alguien _bloqueó _el recuerdo de eso, por lo que no sabe que lo sabe? –Harry la miró con fijeza, sin saber qué pensar. Eso parecía absurdo.

-Sí –respondió Draco, aún mirando a Harry a los ojos. –Tenía que haber sido hecho por alguien cercano a ti. Quizá hasta ha sido hecho con el propósito de protegerte de eso mismo. Mi padre parece haber sabido sobre esto desde hace años, y no estoy seguro de quién más lo sabe –Draco echó una ojeada por la habitación y pareció armarse de valor antes de continuar hablando. –Esa es una de las razones por las que se han usado los encantamientos de sofocamiento en las oficinas del Ministerio los últimos años. Quieren que Harry no recuerde, que la información no sea revelada... por lo menos, no hasta que ellos lo decidan.

Harry tragó y miró hacia Hermione. No tenía idea de lo que era un encantamiento sofocador, pero sonaba muy apropiado para describir lo que había estado experimentando.

-_¿_Encantamientos de_ sofocación? _-chilló Fallin. -¡Tonterías! Aquí no existe tal cosa.

Draco sonrió con malicia. –La mayoría de ustedes son demasiado ingenuos. Un encantamiento sofocador es un hechizo complejo, y muy antiguo también.

-¿Es magia oscura? –preguntó Hermione.

-Por supuesto –contestó Draco. –Todos los realmente efectivos lo son –hubo algunos resoplidos en el salón, y la sonrisa maliciosa de Draco se convirtió en una condescendiente. Esa expresión fue terroríficamente familiar en su rostro, y Harry empezó a cuestionarse quién era realmente Draco Malfoy. ¿Era la reencarnación de su misma niñez, o era la persona que Harry había conocido en San Francisco? –No se han percatado del encantamiento porque, por definición, es un hechizo difícil de detectar. Gradualmente, sofoca la capacidad de darse cuenta de las cosas. Dejas de darte cuenta de detalles de los que de otra manera sí verías. Así mismo, sus efectos son persistentes. Tendrías que estar lejos de la influencia del hechizo por lo menos una semana antes de que tu mente esté completamente clara otra vez –se giró hacia Harry. -Ese es el porqué querían capturarte cuando se dieron cuenta de que estabas en San Francisco, más allá de su control. Querían atraparte antes de que descubrieras qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-Eso es ridículo –bufó Fallin, sacudiendo su cabeza. –No hay evidencia que soporte esa afirmación.

-Está diciendo la verdad –respondió Harry, viendo cómo todas las piezas empezaban a encajar en la piedra angular de su investigación. –Ahora ya puedo sentir los encantamientos sofocadores. Últimamente sólo me he dado cuenta cómo mi mente ha estado nublada éstos últimos años, pero ahora eso es demasiado obvio –sintió una punzada de dolor tras los ojos y parpadeó.

-Resistir el encantamiento te da dolor de cabeza –dijo Draco, -luego tu cuerpo se ajusta, y tu mente comienza a perder sensibilidad con el paso del tiempo.

-¿Puedes quitarlo? –preguntó Harry. -¿O contrarrestarlo?

-Puedo, pero toma su tiempo –respondió Draco. –Tal vez sea más útil enseñar a todos a resistirlo, de primera mano.

Fallin miraba de Harry a Draco, estudiándolos a ambos cuidadosamente. -¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo sabe sobre esto, señor Malfoy?

-Hace dos años –dijo Draco, encogiéndose imperturbable de hombros. –No sé por cuanto tiempo ha estado colocado el hechizo, pero puedo asumir que no más de cuatro o cinco años.

-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste, hace dos años? –preguntó Hermione, con una pequeña arruga de molestia cruzando su ceño. –Sin mencionar lo que nos hemos estado perdiendo, y tú podrías haber ayudado...

-No tengo ninguna obligación con el Ministerio de Magia –replicó Draco. –El Servicio de Investigación devolvió mi solicitud cuando finalicé el entrenamiento de auror, y me pusieron en lista negra por el simple hecho de que soy un Malfoy. No podía encontrar trabajo en este país, gracias a ustedes. El FBI no tiene ese tipo de prejuicios –miró fijo por el cuarto, evitando a Harry pero acusando a todos los demás con sus ojos. –Por otro lado, estaba trabajando de modo encubierto. Tendría que haber sido un completo idiota para pasar ese tipo de información cuando había tantas vidas que salvar por revelar otros detalles.

-El trabajo de Draco en Nueva York era extremadamente importante –añadió Cecilia, con la voz conteniendo un dejo de la fuerza de la cual ella era capaz. –Tenía que tomar decisiones difíciles cada día, y puedo asegurarle que la organización respalda cada una de ellas –Fallin parecía estar sofocando las ganas de mirarla con furia.

-Ese no es el motivo por el que estamos aquí –intervino Harry. –Nuestras agencias tienen un acuerdo para compartir información, y Draco, cortésmente, ha demostrado que el FBI ha intentado hacer justo eso. Sugiero que cambiemos a temas más relevantes –Hermione lo codeó apenas perceptiblemente por debajo de la mesa, como gesto de apoyo. –Por ejemplo, nuestros colegas necesitan encontrar un lugar seguro para establecer su base de operaciones, y hemos prometido ayudarlos con eso. También aceptamos compartir estrategias de codificación, y Hermione trabajaría con ellos por ese lado. El personal puede ser diferente de lo que se había esperado, pero eso no cambia el principal objetivo de esta empresa.

-Bien dicho, Harry –dijo Bass, quien había estado inusualmente callado durante la reunión. –Tal vez deberíamos levantar la sesión por ahora, y darles a nuestros huéspedes una oportunidad de ajustarse al cambio de horario, encontrar un espacio de trabajo y establecerse en él. ¿Puedo sugerir que nos reunamos de nuevo aquí el próximo miércoles?

El salón estaba silencioso, pero nadie parecía querer discutir eso. Fallin le echó una última mirada suspicaz a Draco antes de girarse hacia Cecilia. –Muy bien. Directora Montes, mi personal está a su disposición.

Hermione volvió a codear a Harry, y él volteó para verla sonreír pícaramente. Curioso, Harry levantó una ceja, y ella rodó sus ojos. Miró a través de la mesa hacia Draco, quien también estaba sonriendo.

Todos se pusieron de pie; se dieron las manos en despedida y algunas presentaciones tardías fueron hechas. Una por una, las personas fueron saliendo, pero Harry parecía haber echado raíces en el lugar. Draco estaba parado al otro lado del pequeño salón, asintiendo distraídamente mientras Cecilia le decía algo al oído. Manny y Hermione hablaban quedamente junto a la puerta, y parecían indiferentes a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Harry no estaba seguro de qué era lo que estaba sintiendo... estaba emocionado, aterrorizado, aliviado, y totalmente aprensivo, todo al mismo tiempo. Había estado atemorizado y admirado por la información que Draco había revelado, y sabía que le tomaría algo de tiempo aceptarla. No estaba convencido de que nada de eso fuera verdad.

Tal vez Lucius Malfoy estaba mintiendo. Harry nunca había escuchado hablar de hechizos que te bloquearan recuerdos, y menos que fueran hechos sin el consentimiento de la persona. Eran diferentes de los hechizos para olvidar en ese aspecto, ya que requerían cooperación. Y no podía imaginarse que él habría cooperado con nadie para bloquear ese recuerdo en particular, no cuando hubiera sido tan útil durante la guerra... y después de ella.

Harry observó a Draco durante otro minuto antes de que reuniera el valor para caminar y rodear la mesa.

-Quiero que seas cuidadoso –estaba diciendo Cecilia. –Sigo sin estar muy convencida de que haya sido buena idea el haber venido.

Draco echó una rápida mirada a Harry antes de voltear hacia Cecilia. –Yo tampoco lo estoy, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Tuve que descubrirme ante los Mortífagos, y no podría trabajar encubierto ya más.

-Estarás encabezando las listas de los Mortífagos, lo sabes –respondió Cecilia. Le sonrió a Harry, y le dio un apretón a Draco en el hombro. –Tengo unos detalles que arreglar con el director del Servicio de Investigación, así que mejor me voy –le cerró un ojo a Draco y se giró para salir.

Draco la miró alejarse; casi parecía que estaba evitando encarar a Harry. Éste se removió inquieto por un momento, y entonces se sentó en el borde de la mesa, esperando lucir una pose casual a pesar del hecho de que su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza. No tenía idea de qué esperar. Draco había dicho que había vuelto porque Harry se lo pidió, pero. ¿eso significaba lo que Harry fervientemente deseaba que significase?

-¿De verdad _leíste_ mi disertación? –estaba diciendo Hermione al otro lado del cuarto.

-Claro que sí –respondió Manny. –No podía parar de leer.

Harry no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Ni siquiera Ron había leído las disertaciones de Hermione.

Ella soltó una risita. -¿Estás...?. ¿Te gustaría tomar un café, o algo?

Hermione y Manny seguían sonriéndose ampliamente cuando dejaron la habitación. Harry y Draco estaban solos.

Draco se volteó hacia Harry y sonrió apretadamente. Harry sintió que su estómago daba una voltereta y le regresó la sonrisa. Los ojos de Draco se dirigieron hacia la muñeca de Harry, al brazalete.

-Me da gusto que te lo hayas puesto –dijo. –Temía que no lo hicieras.

-No sé por qué me lo puse –admitió Harry. –Supongo que quieres que te lo devuelva. ¿no? Pero no sé cómo quitármelo –extendió su mano con la palma hacia arriba.

-No puedes quitártelo –dijo Draco. Harry frunció el ceño y Draco suspiró. –Tiene un antiguo y poderoso encantamiento de protección. Solamente se saldrá de ti cuando alguien a quien tú quieras mucho... alguien por quien te sacrificarías... necesite la protección. Entonces, se sale por sí solo –completó avergonzado, y bajó la cabeza.

Harry lo estudió por un momento. –Dijiste que tu madre te lo había dado.

Draco asintió. –Cuando yo tenía casi dieciocho. Ella sabía que yo estaba planeando dejar la casa, y entonces, en medio de la noche, me despertó y me dijo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Ella había traído puesto el brazalete desde que yo tenía memoria, pero esa noche lo traía agarrado con su mano. Supe lo que eso significaba cuando me lo puso en mi muñeca y me besó –levantó una mano y tocó el brazalete, con sus dedos trazando camino por la piel de Harry. –Esa fue la última vez que la vi.

Harry tragó. Ese parecía ser un regalo el cual le sería imposible corresponder. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y exhaló, mirando hacia otro lado. Eso era demasiado y no sabía qué responder.

-Supongo que estás enojado conmigo por no decirte todo eso antes –susurró Draco. –No te culpo.

Harry negó con la cabeza. –No, no estoy enojado. Tuviste tus razones. Y nunca te di ninguna buena razón para que confiaras en mí –miró a Draco a los ojos y sonrió. –Estoy feliz de verte.

Draco cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, imitando a Harry, y se acercó un paso. –Tenía la intención de contarte todo aquella mañana. ¿sabes? Pero algo me distrajo levemente.

-Siento mucho eso. Debí haberte dicho lo que estaba pasando mucho antes.

-No, por favor... Siendo honestos, desearía no haber mirado –Draco suspiró y sopló un mechón de cabello que caía sobre sus ojos. –Yo sólo... deseaba saber si podía confiar en ti. Debí haber permitido que te explicaras. Nos habríamos ahorrado un montón de problemas.

-Estoy feliz de que entiendas la verdad ahora –dijo Harry, inclinándose hacia atrás y apoyando las manos en la mesa. –Y por otra parte, el FBI pudo obtener evidencia contra Colby como resultado de eso.

Draco se acercó otro paso. –Pero el riesgo no valía la pena. Estaba tan furioso contigo, y aún así me aterrorizaba que fueras a ir con él. Cosa que sí hiciste –le lanzó a Harry una mirada de fingido enojo. –Pudo haber sido un desastre.

-Pero no lo fue, gracias a ti y a Manny –sonrió Harry. Éste parecía ser el mismo Draco que recordaba... la persona que había representado antes había sido una actuación aparentemente, y eso lo reconfortó inmensamente. –Manny me había convencido de que no vendrías. ¿sabes?. ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

Para sorpresa de Harry, Draco se sonrojó y evitó su mirada. –Es realmente estúpido –parecía reacio a querer continuar, así que Harry le sonrió y esperó. Draco se agarró de sus codos, como si se abrazara él mismo, y tomó un profundo respiro. –Mi padre solía decirme que yo terminaría solo y miserable –dijo al fin. –Y le creí. Después de todo, cada intento que hacía por tener una relación, terminaba mal. La persona en quien me interesaba no quería tener realmente una relación seria, o solamente me estaba espiando –se encogió de hombros y miró a Harry a los ojos. –Todos los hombres gay que yo había conocido hasta ese entonces, o se la pasaban jodiendo con todo el mundo, o estaban solos. No se me ocurrió que mi vida pudiera ser diferente.

Harry suspiró. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no saltar de la mesa y tomar a Draco entre sus brazos, y decirle que todo estaría bien.

-Patético, lo sé –Draco bajó la mirada de nuevo. –Y luego te presentaste y... tuve una larga charla con Manny la noche del viernes, pero yo no estaba nada convencido de que esto pudiera funcionar. Sabía lo mucho que tú deseabas tener una familia. Igual que Manny... él quiere una esposa, y cinco o seis niños, y veinte personas en su casa comiendo tamales para Navidad y... –sacudió su cabeza con tristeza. –No soy exactamente el tipo de persona que él llevaría a casa a presentar a su papá y su mamá. ¿sabes? Creo que asumí que tú pensarías de igual forma.

-Draco... –comenzó Harry, pero fue interrumpido por un gesto de mano.

-No, déjame terminar. Me desperté la mañana del sábado y... Dios, qué estúpido suena eso ahora –hizo una pausa, presionando una mano en su frente, la cual estaba adquiriendo una simpática tonalidad sonrosada. –Fue por esas noticias... gente casándose en la alcaldía de la ciudad. Estaban casando a quienes lo quisieran, sin importar si eran homosexuales. Y por primera vez, eso se me presentó como una realidad para mí, como algo que yo podría tener –el corazón de Harry estaba latiendo con violencia, y tenía que morderse los labios para quedarse callado. Draco se obligó a levantar su mirada para encontrarse con la de Harry. –Había pensado que no funcionaría porque nunca podría darte lo que deseabas, pero ahora... empiezo a creer que eso no es verdad. Que mi padre estaba equivocado. Y que si no venía, aquí y ahora, quizá perdería mi mejor oportunidad de tener algo parecido a una relación normal.

Harry tomó un respiro entrecortado. Su interior estaba revolviéndose en una avalancha de emociones, y no estaba seguro de cómo manejarlas. –Entonces. ¿estás diciendo que regresaste porque quieres casarte conmigo? –bromeó, eligiendo responder con humor. –Es un poco repentino, considerando que sólo hemos estado saliendo por dos semanas –una expresión de pánico cruzó el rostro de Draco, y Harry sonrió.

Draco rodó sus ojos y se rió, avergonzado. –Sabes lo que quiero decir. ¿o no?

Por toda respuesta, Harry le tendió su mano. Draco la tomó y permitió que lo jalara más cerca. –Por supuesto que lo sé –murmuró Harry justo antes de besarlo. Fue un beso casi casto... sin lenguas apasionadas, sin hormonas embravecidas... pero se sintió bien. Draco se inclinó en Harry, apoyando las manos en la mesa a cada lado de las caderas de éste.

Se separaron después de un largo momento, ambos respirando más agitadamente de cómo lo habían hecho antes del beso. Draco apoyó su frente en el pecho de Harry.

-Por favor, dime que esto significa _eso_ –masculló.

Harry deslizó sus brazos alrededor de Draco. –Por supuesto que sí. Yo deseo esto, lo sabes.

-No va a ser fácil –suspiró Draco, levantando la mirada. –Nos hemos estado engañando el uno al otro durante dos semanas, y eso difícilmente es una buena base para una relación.

-Puede que me haya tomado algo de tiempo reconocerlo –respondió Harry, -pero nunca mentí con respecto a lo que yo sentía por ti –metió un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Draco, disfrutando la oportunidad de tan simple toque.

-Yo sí –sonrió Draco, -por lo menos hasta esa noche.

Harry resopló. –De hecho, eres un mentiroso terrible. Estaba un poco frustrado por todas esas señales mezcladas que me mandabas –sonrió y Draco se rió. -¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí?

-Por lo menos, tres meses. Voy a ayudar a poner la oficina y a establecer relaciones con agencias locales. Y luego, está tu investigación, por supuesto –dijo Draco levantando una ceja.

-Tu ayuda me sería útil. Aquí hay unas cuantas personas que conozco y en las que puedo confiar. Después de lo que nos contaste hoy, estoy aún más determinado a averiguar qué es lo que está pasando.

-Y es por eso exactamente por lo que quiero ayudarte. Vas a ser el objeto y el investigador, lo que siempre es difícil. Debería saberlo –Draco se inclinó hacia adelante, y Harry lo envolvió en sus brazos, acercándolo más a él. –Sabes que no va a ser fácil. La mitad de la gente que estuvo en esta habitación podría estar colaborando con los Mortífagos. Desconfiarán de nosotros en cada esquina... a pesar del hecho de que ahora yo mismo soy un gran objetivo para los Mortífagos.

-Es por eso que avanzaremos despacio –respondió Harry, apretándolo un poco más firme. –Hay demasiado en juego, después de todo.

Draco se zafó de su abrazo y lo miró a los ojos. –Y _esto_ tampoco será fácil. Soy un novio difícil, _además _de que estaremos trabajando juntos y bajo arduas circunstancias.

-Quiero intentarlo –dijo Harry, tomando una mejilla de Draco con su mano. –He estado casado y divorciado, así que sé que tan mala puede llegar a ser una relación –se inclinó lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios contra los de Draco. –Y tú eres demasiado bueno para mí.

  
The end by Jillian

 

  


Los labios de Draco sonrieron contra los suyos. -¿Por qué no iniciamos este noviazgo con una cita para almorzar? Me muero de hambre.

-Me lo imagino –suspiró Harry, soltándolo. -¿Es seguro para ti presentarte en público?

-Estarías sorprendido de lo que un buen encantamiento glamour puede hacer –respondió Draco cerrándole un ojo. –Pero será mejor que nos contentemos con las áreas muggles. No me lleves al callejón Diagon por un buen rato.

-Hecho –sonrió Harry. –De todas formas, ahí no hay ningún buen restaurante –Draco lo besó una vez más y se alejó un paso para que Harry pudiera bajar de la mesa. Éste tomó su mano y lo encaminó hacia la puerta. –Me muero de ganas por probar un pequeño restaurante de sushi –le dijo. –No está lejos de aquí, podemos caminar.

Draco apretó su mano y sonrió. –Adoro el sushi.

Harry le regresó la sonrisa y abrió la puerta. –Lo sé.

**FIN.**

 

 


End file.
